Fire Bandersnacht
by novablood96
Summary: Hace 8 años, Natsu destruyo el edifico del gremio sin alguna razón que alguien pudiera entender, luego de ser expulsado, regresa ahora como un reconocido y peligroso cazarecompenzas. Que sucederá cuando se vuelva a encontrar con sus compañeros? Natsu Badass, advertencia por lenguaje grosero, spoiler y Lemmon en el futuro.
1. Traición y destierro

**Hola a todos mis muy queridos lectores, este fic lo había estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo pero no lo había publicado ya que estaba ocupado con la serialización de "El Emperador dragón" ya que el fic anteriormente mencionado se volvió un harem, esta historia será un fic Natsu x Erza, y eso es definitivo... y cómo toda historia mía esta empezará con un prólogo y un flashback espero la disfruten.**

* * *

_Traición y destierro._

**XX_Hace 8 años_XX**

El gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba durante sus típicas mañanas, algunos miembros se encontraban hablando, otros bebiendo y otros discutiendo. Entre ellos se encontraban un grupo de niños reunidos.

"Hoy sera el día, definitivamente encontrare algo sobre Igneel!" Dijo un pequeño niño de cabellera rosada.

"Natsu, estas seguro que quieres ir hoy?" Le dijo una pequeña niña de cabello plateado.

"Si cerebro de llama, siempre regresas llorando como un bebe." Dijo un niño de cabello oscuro.

"Dejalo, se mira lindo cuando llora." Dijo otra chica de cabello plateado y aspecto gótico.

"Mira, deja de alentarlo, puede ser peligroso." Dijo una niña pelirroja con una armadura.

"No importa lo que ustedes digan, definitivamente encontrare a Igneel! Ya lo verán!" Dijo Natsu antes de correr fuera del gremio.

"Deberíamos seguirlo?" Dijo Gray.

"Me preocupa que siempre salga solo, algo podría pasarle." Dijo Lissana.

"Dejen que vaya solo, así aprenderá que en la vida hay muchas decepciones." Dijo Mira con tono indiferente.

"Mira!" Exclamo Erza. Luego las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas. Mientras que todos apostaban por quien seria la ganadora, se olvidaron del pequeño Dragon Slayer que hace tan solo unos momentos había salido gritando por la puerta del gremio.

* * *

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE MAGNOLIA.**

"Ya verán todos, encontrare a Igneel y les demostrar que si puedo hacer lo que me propongo." Dijo Natsu refunfuñando por la actitud de sus compañeros con el.

Natsu continuó su búsqueda durante algunas horas llegando a un plano desértico en el que no se veía muchas cosas al rededor. Tenía hambre y ya se encontraba cansado de toda su búsqueda pero no se daría por vencido, aun cuando ya había caído la noche estaba dispuesto a encontrar aunque sea una pequeña pista que le ayudara a encontrar a su padre adoptivo.

Se detuvo por un momento para observar a la distancia si había algún pueblo cerca; sin embargo, a lo lejos dentro del desierto, pudo ver como el reflejo de llamas y el humo llenaban lo que parecía ser un espacio habitado.

"Sera... Igneel!" Dijo el pequeño antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba el fuego, con la esperanza de que fuera su padre. Después de algunos minutos de recorrido, se acerco lo suficiente como para notar lo que estaba sucediendo, se trataba de un pueblo que se encontraba en llamas, podía escuchar los gritos de los habitantes que estaban dentro del pueblo. Natsu se encontraba en pánico, así que comenzó a comerse las llamas que consumían al pueblo para tratar de ayudar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues aun había muchas llamas.

Con sus sentidos mejorados de Dragon Slayer alcanzo a escuchar una conversación de algunas personas cerca de donde se encontraba.

"Señor Crawford, hemos exterminado a todas las personas del pueblo como nos lo solicito."

Natsu, furioso por lo que acaba de escuchar, corrió en dirección de las voces y se encontró con un hombre corpulento, con poco cabello en su cabeza y una extensa barba dividida en dos. Acompañado a cada lado por dos hombres de aspecto intimidante.

Corrió sin ser visto por las 3 personas y salto para atacar al hombre gordo desde las alturas derribándolo y empezando a golpearlo con solo sus puños.

"Como pudo hacer algo tan cruel, desgraciado." Dijo Natsu entre lágrimas. Los acompañantes de aquel hombre se lo quitaron de encima, lo golpearon en el abdomen y lo arrojaron al suelo.

"Mocoso, como te atreves a tocarme." Dijo el hombre levantándose.

Natsu se puso de pie lentamente por el golpe, pero aun estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, encendió uno de sus puños con fuegos y le dijo a los hombres.

"No me importa quien sea, nadie tiene el derecho de hacerle daño a tantas personas." Dijo echándose a correr. Pero fue fácilmente detenido por uno de los acompañantes de aquel hombre, que le dio una patada en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y luego le dio un puñetazo que lo regreso al suelo.

"Sabes a quien le estas hablando pequeño mocoso... Soy Crawford Seam, presidente del concejo mágico." Dijo el hombre gordo.

Los acompañantes volvieron a atacar a Natsu, dándole una tremenda golpiza, dejándolo muy herido y con su ropa destrozada revelando que era un mago de Fairy Tail por su marca de gremio.

"Así que Fairy Tail vuelve a causarme molestias... Pero esto es lo que necesitaba, contigo como excusa podre finalmente hacer que disuelvan a ese estúpido gremio." Dijo Crawford.

Natsu aun con los ataques que acaba de recibir, estaba consciente de las palabras de ese hombre, por muy estúpido que era, sabía que el concejo tenia el poder para disolver el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar.

"Dime mocoso, te gustaría ver como todos tus compañeros de gremio se quedan sin un hogar?" Dijo Crawford sujetando del pelo a Natsu y elevándolo a su altura. "Y no solo eso... Mandare a personas poderosas que eliminen a todos los miembros para que no intenten rehacerlo en secreto."

Natsu paso por su mente todos los recuerdos que había hecho, cuando Makarov lo encontró en el bosque, cuando conoció a Gildarts, de todos sus amigos. Temía que todo llegara a desaparecer y ellos llegaran a morir por su culpa.

"N-No... Por favor..." Dijo Natsu entre cortado debido al dolor.

"Eh? Que dijiste enano..." Dijo Crawford.

"P-Por favor... No destruya... a mi familia." Dijo Natsu.

Crawford arrojo a Natsu contra el suelo nuevamente, el pobre niño estaba golpeado, sangrado, pero aun así se arrastró hasta donde aquel hombre y lo sujeto de las piernas antes de ponerse de rodillas.

"Por favor... Se lo ruego." Dijo Natsu.

Crawford aparto su pierna y piso la cabeza Natsu que aun se encontraba de rodillas. Pero aun así, Natsu no dejo de rogarle que no disolviera su gremio. Crawford se canso de tanto lloriqueo así que se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

"De acuerdo mocoso... No disolvere ni destruiré tu gremio... Pero tu si vas a hacerlo." Dijo Crawford.

* * *

**MAGNOLIA - FAIRY TAIL.**

"Oigan, alguien ha visto a Natsu? Saben si ya regreso." Pregunto Lissana.

"Probablemente debe estar llorando en su casa, no te preocupes mañana estará de regreso." Dijo Mirajane.

"Si, descuida siempre es lo mismo con el." Dijo Gray.

Luego de unos minutos, todo el gremio cerro y los miembros se fueron a sus hogares para descansar. Pero poco después, un pequeño niño de pelo rosa, entro por una ventana y se paro en el centro del gremio.

"Chicos... Lo siento." Dijo Natsu.

**"Alas del dragon de fuego."**

**"Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego."**

**"Rugido del dragon de fuego."**

Natsu, con todos sus poderes de fuego comenzó a destruir el edificio del gremio, dejándolo en llamas, totalmente destrozado. Algunos miembros del gremio escucharon el alboroto y alertaron al maestro.

"¡Maestro Makarov, alguien esta destruyendo el gremio!"

"¡QUE!"

Todos se acercaron para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo y quien era el responsable de la destrucción. Estaban presentes Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Laxus y Makarov entre otros. Pero nadie podía creer quien era la persona que salia de las llamas que envolvían lo muy poco que quedaba de su gremio.

Se trataba de Natsu, pero tenia una mirada seria en su rostro, casi no parecía el Natsu que todos conocían.

"Hey idiota que mierdas crees que estas haciendo." Dijo Gray dando un paso adelante pero Natsu envió una bola de fuego a sus pies haciéndolo retroceder.

"No te me acerques basura." Dijo Natsu con una mirada y tono de voz secos, casi parecía un muerto.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Laxus con su cuerpo esparciendo rayos dispuesto a acabar con Natsu, pero fue detenido por Makarov.

"Espera Laxus... Natsu, que estas haciendo."

"Que estoy haciendo? Simplemente me canse de este lugar, soy una burla para todos aquí, nadie me toma en serio... Todos ustedes son unos idiotas." Dijo Natsu en tono indiferente haciendo enfurecer a todos los miembros presentes.

"Natsu, pero que estas diciendo, tu amas este lugar." Dijo Makarov en un ultimo intento por persuadir al niño.

"No viejo, finalmente he abierto los ojos, jamas lograre nada en este lugar... Fairy Tail no es mas que un hazmerreír para todos, lleno de gente que lo único que sabe hacer es destruir, este lugar es una basura!" Dijo enviando un rugido del dragon del fuego, quemando a algunos miembros levemente y a algunas personas inocentes.

Makarov agigantó su mano y apretó al pequeño niño, que ya estaba preparando otro ataque.

"Natsu, puedes destruir el gremio, puedes decir lo que quieras de el... Pero jamas lastimes a los miembros del gremio y a las personas inocentes... Presentas una amenaza para el gremio y el pueblo..." Dijo Makarov, notablemente molesto por las acciones de Natsu. "A partir de este día... Quedas expulsado de Fairy Tail."

Makarov soltó a Natsu e hizo desaparecer su marca de gremio de su brazo, Natsu comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás.

"No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí."

**"**No vuelvas jamas."

"Vete de aquí monstruo."

Algunos de los miembros del gremio lanzaban insultos a Natsu, algunos eran muy crueles. El único que había permanecido callado era Makarov, que estaba derramando pequeñas lágrimas por aquel pequeño niño.

Natsu continuaba caminando sin mirar atrás solo escuchando lo que sus compañeros le decían, cuando ya estaba a una distancia segura, comenzó a correr mientras derramaba grandes lágrimas y decía en voz baja.

"Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento."

Corrió hasta llegar a un bosque donde se reunió con Crawford y sus dos acompañantes.

"Perfecto... Nuestro plan salio a la perfección."

* * *

**FLASBACK.**

"Que quieres decir con que yo si." Dijo Natsu.

"Que no voy a disolver tu gremio... Pero le causan muchos problemas al concejo mágico, así que para mantenerlos ocupados por un rato... Vas a destruir el edificio del gremio, así estarán ocupados en la reconstrucción y no causaran problemas por un tiempo."

"Pero... Destruir el edificio..."

"Si, además de que vas a renunciar a tu puesto como mago de ahí y no podrás decirle a nadie la verdad ni entrar en ningún otro gremio jamas."

"Pero... Yo... No podría..."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que disolver Fairy Tail y matar a todos los miembros como hicimos con este pueblo." Dijo dándole la espalda a Natsu.

"Espere!" Grito Natsu, haciendo sonreír a Crawford.

"Si... Si destruir el edificio del gremio, ganarme el odio de todos y ser expulsado significa que mis compañeros continuaran viviendo y siendo parte de Fairy Tail... Entonces lo haré." Dijo Natsu un poco triste.

"Excelente niño... Haces lo correcto." Dijo Crawford volviendo a ver a Natsu.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

"Bien hecho mocoso, lo hiciste bien." Dijo acercándose a Natsu.

"Tenga por seguro... Que algún día, pagara por lo que me ha hecho." Dijo Natsu.

"Claro que si insecto, pero antes..." Crawford volvió a golpear a Natsu en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo a su suerte. Luego de eso se retiró diciendo.

"Cumpliré mi promesa de no tocar tu estúpido gremio... Pero jamas dije que tu estarías intacto."

* * *

**XX_POCOS DIAS DESPUÉS_XX**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail habían suspendido sus trabajos pero reconstruir el gremio, todos trabajaban para poder tener un lugar decente en donde poder recibir sus misiones.

Repentinamente Wakaba llego corriendo y gritando alertando a todos.

"Oigan... Ya vieron los diarios de este día."

Los miembros dejaron sus labores para saber de que se trataba el alboroto.

"Al parecer Natsu ataco un pueblo después de ser expulsado de aquí."

Todos los miembros estaban sorprendidos, así que querían saber mas sobre la noticia.

"Según dice aquí, el presidente del concejo mágico estaba en el pueblo para negociar un tratado de minería a cambio de sustento antes de que Natsu, enloquecido ataco, quemó y elimino a todas las personas del pueblo, alegando haberlo hecho por rabia de ser expulsado de Fairy Tail, el presidente también fue atacado tratando de detenerlo, antes de poder pedir apoyo, Natsu logro huir entre el fuego... El presidente al ver la destrucción causada por Natsu, decidió darle un sobrenombre y una recompensa por su cabeza..."

Wakaba mostró un cartel de 'se busca' con un boceto bien parecido a Natsu envuelto en llamas con algunos cadáveres de fondo. La recompensa decía...

"Fire Bandersnacht, Natsu Dragneel... Recompensa de 100,000 Jewels."

_"Natsu... Que rayos tu paso?" _ Pensó Makarov tristemente.

* * *

**bueno damas y caballeros he aquí el primer episodio de este nuevo fic, esta historia se estará actualizando según tengo planeado una vez por semana al igual que "El emperador dragón" espero que no dejen de seguir ninguna de las dos historias y como siempre les he dicho espero ansioso sus reviews, gracias por leer y les mando un gran saludo a todos.**

**Novablood96**


	2. Caza recompensas

_Caza recompensas._

* * *

**XX_FIORE EN LA ACTUALIDAD_XX**

En un bosque de Fiore 3 hombres se encontraban corriendo, cada uno llevaba un saco en sus espaldas mientras parecían huir de algo.

"¡Rápido! Viene detrás de nosotros!"

"Acabo con el convoy en unos segundos."

"Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que..." El hombre no pudo terminar su frase antes de ser golpeado por un masivo torrente de llamas azules.

"Mierda... Nos alcanzo."

Los 2 hombres restantes se detuvieron, soltaron los sacos y se pusieron en posición de batalla, ambos se habían puesto espalda con espalda para ver por todas direcciones.

"Vamos, sal ahora y pelea como se debe." Grito uno de los hombres.

El viento comenzó a soplar y en lo alto de los arboles, una sombra se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente antes de caer súbitamente contra el suelo.

"Si eso quieren..." Dijo el hombre que acababa de caer desde los arboles, Estaba vestido con una capa que cubría su cabeza y su rostro, dentro de la capa tenia una camisa sin mangas, sus manos estaban siendo cubiertas por guantes y en su brazo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje de llamas color azul que brillaba intensamente. Su pantalón era de color negro con franjas rojas y estaba sujetado por una cuerda blanca en la cintura.

"Así que tu eres el dichoso demonio de 10 millones del que todos hablan... Fire Bandersnacht." Dijo el otro hombre. "Pues tu recompensa nos pagara el resto de nuestras vidas." Dijeron los dos lanzándose contra Natsu.

"No... Su recompensa pagara parte de la mía." Dijo Natsu, corrió rápidamente contra los 2 hombres, salto y agarro a uno de los hombres en la cabeza con su mano, lo encendió en llamas y con una fuerza descomunal lo envió a volar a muchos metros a la distancia destrozando muchos arboles.

Después de caer al suelo se lanzo contra el otro hombre, salto y le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen que lo envió volando a la distancia.

"Debiluchos..." Dijo secamente Natsu, tomo los 3 sacos, se los puso en su espalda y se encendió en llamas que lo consumieron hasta desaparecer dejando simplemente un rastro de cenizas.

* * *

**XX_EN UN BAR DEL PUEBLO DE ACALYPHA_XX**

Muchas personas se encontraban comiendo y tomando mucho licor, cuando repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, rebelando a un hombre encapuchado cargando 3 grandes sacos con el. Todo el bar quedo en silencio por la presencia imponente de aquel hombre.

Observo a las personas dentro del bar hasta encontrar a un anciano de baja estatura y bigote pronunciado que lo saludaba animosamente al fondo del bar en una mesa aparte. Se abrió paso entre todas las personas que aun permanecían en silencio solo observándolo entrar. Llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraba aquel hombre y se sentó frente a el.

"Un gusto verte tan pronto... Demonio-kun." Dijo el anciano. "Espero que tu misión haya sido un éxito." Natsu simplemente asintió y puso los sacos en la mesa. El anciano emocionado reviso los sacos para comprobar su autenticidad, después de verificarlos, se volvió Natsu y le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Fire Bandersnacht... Todas las reliquias de mi familia están a salvo... Toma, aquí esta tu recompensa." El hombre le entrego un fajo de billetes a Natsu, que los contó rápidamente y los guardo en su bolsillo.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie para retirarse pero fue detenido por el pequeño anciano. "Oye... No te animas a compartir un trago antes de irte?" Pregunto el señor.

Natsu lo pensó por un momento pero decido aceptar, después de todo era gratis y el anciano parecía buena persona. Regreso a su asiento y acepto la invitación del señor. Después de unos minutos el camarero llevó 2 bebidas a la mesa.

"Dime... Como es la vida de un caza recompensas?"

"Solitaria."

"No hablas mucho cierto."

"No me gusta involucrarme con las personas."

"Vaya... Realmente eres alguien frío y solitario, vives en algún lugar?"

"No, siempre estoy de un lado a otro para no encontrarme a sujetos que quieran matarme a cada segundo."

El anciano continuo hablando mientras que Natsu contestaba secamente, después de terminarse su bebida, agradeció al hombre y se retiro fuera del bar, pues tenia otro trabajo que hacer.

"Bora... Visto en el puerto de Hargeon... Espero que sea interesante." Dijo Natsu quitándose la capucha revelando su rostro, su cabello era mas largo y su peinado diferente, en el centro estaba peinado hacia atrás mientras que a los lados caían sueltos los mechones. Tenia una cicatriz de cortada que atravesaba su ceja izquierda, físicamente era mas alto y mas musculoso.

Después de ser expulsado de Fairy Tail, teniendo solo 11 años, Natsu fue culpado por la matanza del pueblo del desierto, era perseguido día y noche por personas en busca de su cabeza, hasta que un día desapareció, solo se contaban de ciertos avistamientos de un niño de cabellera rosada por aquí y por haya y así fue por 5 años.

Los últimos 3 años, Natsu volvió al mundo como un ser totalmente diferente, era menos expresivo, no le importaba gran cosa que no tuviera que ver con el y se volvió un reconocido caza recompensas, algunas de sus misiones le dieron mas y mas renombre, que lo volvieron mas peligroso ante los ojos del concejo mágico el cual aumento y aumento su recompensa a 10 millones de Jewels a quien lo entregara vivo o muerto. Lo que le valió muchos mas apodos como...

'El demonio de 10 millones.'

'El santo devastador.'

'El demonio dragon.'

Pero el sobrenombre que era mas conocido era aquel por el que fue reconocido en muchas partes de Earthland. 'Fire Bandersnacht.'

Natsu nuevamente desapareció en una llama que consumió todo su cuerpo dejando nada mas un pequeño rastro de cenizas.

* * *

**Puerto de Hargeon.**

Una mujer rubia de cuerpo sobresaliente caminaba decepcionada por su fracaso en conseguir una rebaja para una llave de espíritus celestiales. Cuando escucho una gran conmoción cerca de ella.

"Kyaaaaah... Bandersnacht-sama!"

"El increíble caza recompensas de 10 millones."

_"Fire Bandersnacht, aquel asesino que domina 3 tipos de magia de fuego perdidas... Que hace alguien tan peligroso en Hargeon... Y porque hay tantas chicas a su alrededor." _Pensó la rubia.

La rubia se acercó un poco para ver como era aquel famoso asesino. Se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello en caído color azul marino, tenia un tatuaje en su ceja derecha similares a dos 'C' invertidas, vestía un saco color rojo.

El hombre noto la presencia de la rubia y le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte.

_"Que es esto... Porque mi corazón late así." _Pensó mientras lentamente se acercaba a el hombre.

"¡Fire Bandersnacht! !En nombre de Fairy Tail vengo a arrestarte y llevarte ante la justicia!" La voz de una mujer se escucho, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja, estaba vestida con una armadura de Kreus Hearth cubriendo su abdomen y sus brazos, y vestía una falda azul.

"Vamos... Tranquila preciosa, si me vas a arrestar quiero ser esposado contigo." Dijo el hombre con voz seductora.

"Espera... Quien eres tu?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Tonta, que acaso no reconoces al gran Fire Bandersnacht? El caza recompensas que es temido incluso por el concejo mágico?" Dijo una de las mujeres.

"No, pero si reconozco el hechizo de encanto en su muñeca."

Fue entonces que todas las mujeres despertaron del encanto inducido por aquel hombre, incluyendo a la rubia anteriormente mencionada.

"Sabias que usar ese hechizo esta prohibido?" Pregunto la pelirroja que invoco una espada y la apunto al cuello del hombre.

"Si... Sobre eso..." El hombre creo algunas llamas color rosado que lo envolvieron y dejaron brevemente a ciegas a las chicas, cuando su vista se despejo el hombre estaba volando muy lejos en una alfombra.

"Tch... Bueno sera un problema para después." Dijo la pelirroja que desapareció su espada y comenzaba a retirarse.

"Disculpa..." Dijo la mujer rubia. "Quería agradecerte por salvarnos de ese hombre... Puedo invitarte a almorzar?" Preguntó.

_"Seria descortés de mi parte el no aceptar un agradecimiento." _Pensó Erza antes de aceptar.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de la zona, la rubia había pedido solo una ensalada mientras que la pelirroja pidió una tarta de fresa.

"Por cierto, nunca pudimos presentarnos, mi nombre es Lucy." Dijo cortésmente.

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet? Como la mujer mas fuerte del gremio Fairy Tail? Esa Erza?" Dijo Lucy en tono sorprendido.

"Si, esa soy yo." Dijo antes de darle un bocado a su tarta.

Lucy y Erza continuaron conversando en el restaurante, Lucy le revelo que ella era una maga de espíritus estelares y que estaba buscando un gremio al cual unirse. Después de terminar su comida y pagar, ambas salieron del restaurante y continuaron conversando mientras caminaban.

"Así que... Estabas aquí para atrapar a Fire Bandersnacht?" Preguntó Lucy.

Erza cambio su rostro a una mirada seria, como si hubieran tocado un punto sensible en ella.

"Si, estaba de paso cuando escuche que el estaba por aquí... Sus acciones en contra del concejo mágico son algo que no se puede descuidar."

"Si, según escuche, el solo se encargo de quemar un pueblo lleno de habitantes cuando era un niño, ahora como caza recompensas, ha sido involucrado en muchos crímenes, además de que ha llegado a enfrentarse a miembros del concejo mágico... Me pregunto que tan malvado puede llegar a ser?" Dijo Lucy.

"Si... Pero el no siempre fue así." Dijo Erza en voz baja.

"Eh?"

"N-Nada... Se dice que el es tan poderoso como un mago clase S por eso no podemos darnos el lujo que esta haya afuera haciendo lo que quiera." Dijo Erza seriamente.

Lucy y Erza continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que escucharon un grito de auxilio a lo lejos. Se trataba de una mujer que estaba siendo secuestrada en una alfombra voladora, que era manejada por un hombre de cabello azul que Lucy y Erza reconocieron. La mujer fue llevada hasta un barco que se encontraba a una gran distancia en el mar.

"Como llegaremos hasta haya?" Preguntó Lucy.

"No lo se, pero tenemos que ayudarla." Dijo Erza.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al puerto para encontrar alguna manera de llegar hasta el barco que se alejaba mas y mas, encontraron una lancha que funcionaba con energía mágica, Erza la conectó a si misma y salio con Lucy rápidamente en dirección del barco que les llevaba una gran ventaja.

Debido a la excesiva magia que estaba utilizando para darle mas velocidad a la lancha, Erza comenzó a tener un aspecto de cansancio, pero no era lo suficiente para que luego de unos minutos alcanzaran al gran barco.

**"Requip." **Erza invoco su armadura de rueda del cielo, sujeto a Lucy y ambas llegaron hasta la cubierta del barco, donde se encontraban muchos hombres con armas apuntando a mujeres que tenían secuestradas.

"Vaya... De verdad creían que nos enfrentariamos a la gran Titania sin un plan?" Dijo aquel hombre de cabello azul. "Ahora, mas les vale hacer todo lo que les digamos... Si no quieren que gente inocente pague por esto."

Erza y Lucy tuvieron que ceder ante sus amenazas para que no le hicieran daño a las mujeres.

"Bien... Ahora, van a dejarse amarrar por mis compañeros y no intenten nada..."

Uno de los hombres amarro las manos y los pies de Erza y Lucy contra los barrotes del barco.

"Bien... Ahora si se portan bien, les prometemos venderlas a un buen postor, alguien con mucho dinero." Dijo el hombre.

"Maldito... No te saldrás con la tuya!" Grito Erza.

"Lo siento... Pero no soy yo quien esta amarrado de pies y manos verdad..." Dijo el hombre antes de hacer una risa sádica.

"Erza... Que hacemos?" Pregunto Lucy.

"No hay nada que puedan hacer... Acepten su destino." Dijo el hombre.

Erza, comenzaba a desesperarse, tenia que pensar en algo y pronto, sino quien sabe que podría pasar.

***¡Boooooooooooom!***

Una fuerte explosión se escucho de la parte trasera del barco, que estremeció a todos los que estaban en el.

"¡¿Que sucedió?!" Exclamo el hombre de pelo azul.

"¡Bora! Al parecer la hélice del barco y parte de el fue destruido, estamos varados aquí."

"¡Idiota, te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre!" Volvió a ver a los alrededores para ver si encontraba alguna pista de lo que pudo haber pasado. "¡¿Quien diablos lo hizo?!"

"Así que tu eres a quien llaman Bora." Una nueva voz se hizo eco en lo alto del barco, un hombre encapuchado estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las proas del barco. "Destrui tu barco porque odio los vehículos en movimiento."

"Maldito... Quien eres tu?"

El hombre se arrojo al suelo cayendo lentamente, por la fuerza de alguna magia.

"Yo... He venido por ti, para castigarte por usar mi nombre para tus fines asquerosos y desagradables."

El hombre estallo en poderosas llamas color rojo profundo que cubrieron totalmente su cuerpo, la fuerza era tanta que la capucha que cubría su identidad fue despojada revelando a un hombre joven, de cabello rosado, con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

"Natsu..." Murmuro Erza para si misma.

"Yo soy... Fire Bandersnacht." Dijo Natsu antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, segundos después, todos los hombres que mantenían cautivas a las mujeres habían sido lanzados fuera del barco por una fuerza increíble que nadie alcanzo a ver, las mujeres se dirigieron donde estaban Erza y Lucy para tratar de liberarlas.

"I-Imposible... Tu, no puedes estar aquí... Si se suponía que estabas en Acalypha." Dijo Bora con aspecto temeroso.

Natsu volvió a aparecer unos metros frente a Bora. "Yo estoy de un lado para otro... Recibiendo recompensas por encargarme de sujetos como tu." Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Bora.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Bora haciendo una posición de ataque y acumulando su poder. **"Prominencia del infierno." **Bora envió un rayo de fuego color rosa a Natsu que lo impacto directamente provocando una llamarada.

"Je! Eso te ganas por enfrentarte al gran Bora... El nuevo Fire Bandersnacht."

Sin embargo, una silueta comenzó a salir de las llamas rosadas como si nada hubiera pasado, asustando a Bora y sorprendiendo a las chicas presentes.

"Tus patéticas llamas son tan asquerosas que no vale la pena que me las coma." Dijo Natsu sacudiéndose un poco de polvo en su hombro. "Quieres saber como son realmente... Las llamas del infierno." Natsu acumulo su poder en sus manos generando una gran cantidad de llamas azules y rojas mientras su tatuaje comenzaba a brillar.

**"Modo del dragon demoníaco... Llamarada infernal del demonio dragon." **

Natsu envió un potente torrente de llamas azules y rojas, que fueron capases de destruir toda la cubierta del barco que estaba delante de el, y continuo hasta llegar al puerto de Hargeon destruyéndolo completamente junto a algunas tiendas de la zona, Bora se encontraba desmayado y parcialmente quemado, pues Natsu solamente quería mostrarle su poder.

Pero esa probada fue suficiente para dejar a Bora fuera de combate, con quemaduras y con la parte superior de su barco destruida..

Erza y Lucy que se encontraba finalmente liberadas y detrás de Natsu, a salvo de su demostración de poder, estaban sin palabras por la magnitud en el poder de una sola persona.

"Ahora... Vendrás conmigo... Tu recompensa pagara mi cena de esta noche." Dijo Natsu colocándose el cuerpo de Bora en sus hombros.

"¡NATSU!" Grito Erza.

Natsu volvió a ver para encontrarse con su ex compañera de gremio que tenia una espada en sus brazos.

"En nombre de Fairy Tail... Quedas arrestado por tus delitos, entregate ahora!" Le exigió la pelirroja.

"Vaya... Realmente haz cambiado Erza..." Natsu de desapareció y apareció a pocos centímetros frente a ella. "Esperaba que tu sola resolvieras este problema." Sujeto la espada de Erza con su mano enguantada y segundos después la espada de Erza estaba rota como si nada.

"Nos veremos luego... Titania." Natsu salto hacia atrás y despareció en una llamarada junto con Bora.

"Natsu..." murmuro Erza.

* * *

**DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Erza llevo con ella a Lucy a Fairy Tail, para hacerla miembro, luego de eso, hablo con el maestro y reporto su breve encuentro con Natsu.

"Así que es cierto... Natsu es mas fuerte." Dijo Makarov.

"Maestro... Que podemos hacer... El es peligroso."

"Lo se... Arreglaremos eso en la próxima reunión de los maestros... Veremos que podemos hacer." Dijo Makarov seriamente.

* * *

**XX_EN UNA CIUDAD CERCA DE MAGNOLIA_XX**

Natsu se encontraba cerca de una cueva a la cual había sido solicitado venir por parte de un misterioso hombre. Minutos después de esperar, un hombre de alta estatura, cabello color gris, vestido con una armadura de batalla y que tenia una extraña mascara que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro salio por la cueva.

"Porque me llamaste aquí, Entei." Dijo Natsu en tono serio.

"Vamos, vamos chico, esa es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo?"

Natsu sonrió un poco y le estrecho la mano.

"Encontré algo que podría interesarte, se trata de un hechizo del libro de Zeref, llamado Lullaby."

"Lullaby? Y que con eso?"

"Se trata de un hechizo que activado, quien escuche su canción perderá su alma... Ya sabes que hacer, santo devastador." Dijo Entei sonriendo y entregándole la información necesaria para su misión.

"No tuviera ese sobre nombre de no ser por los poderes de God Slayer que me enseñaste... Bien me encargare de eso." Dijo Natsu sonriendo antes de comenzar a retirarse.

Mientras caminaba, 3 personas extrañas que pasaban cerca de el hablaban en voz alta como si quisieran que todos escucharan su conversación.

"Te lo digo, Fairy Tail no puede compararse ni un poco a nosotros."

"Si, ese patético gremio no sirve para nada, solo para destruir."

Natsu reconoció las marcas de gremio en el cuerpo de lo que ahora el sabía que eran magos.

_"Phamton Lord... Así que José no les ha enseñado buenos modales a sus perros... Supongo que es mi turno." _Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Natsu se atravesó frente a los 3 magos y se detuvo para obstruirles el paso.

"Heee... Oye idiota que crees que haces."

"Que, eres retrasado mental."

"Sabes quienes somos... Nosotros somos magos del gremio mas fuerte de Fiore..."

Los 3 hombres comenzaron a mostrar hostilidad hacia Natsu, activando su magia para tratar de intimidarlo. Pero Natsu simplemente hizo una sonrisa burlona que molesto más a los 3 magos.

"Si realmente se creen tan poderosos, espero que resistan este ataque." Dijo mientras que alrededor de su puño se creo un torbellino de llamas rojas.

**"Arte secreto del Dragon Slayer: Supernova ardiente del dragon del infierno."** Natsu lanzo el torbellino de llamas que aumento su tamaño y golpeo a los 3 magos dejándolos fuera de combate y con serias quemaduras, el ataque fue tan grande que todo lo que había alcanzado estaba destruido y quemado.

"Supongo que no son tan fuertes como creían..." Dijo Natsu poniéndose su capucha y continuo su camino.

_"Me pregunto... Como sera todo ahora... Fairy Tail..." _Pensaba Natsu. Luego recordó su ultima misión en la que se encontró con su antigua compañera. _"Erza... Nos veremos pronto, reina de las hadas."_

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que dije que actualizaría el fic una vez por semana, pero después de recibir tantos reviews, me alegro tanto que no pude evitar darles un pequeño regalo antes de tiempo... Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y el reencuentro entre Natsu y Erza... Espero ansioso sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Novablood96**


	3. Eisenwald

_Eisenwald_

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL.**

Makarov había partido a la reunión entre maestros de gremios, dejando solo el gremio a cargo de sus integrantes.

"Gray!" Se escuchó una fuerte voz femenina. "Vas a acompañarme a una misión." Dijo Erza.

"Q-Que? Una misión en serio?" Dijo Gray que se encontraba casi desnudo.

"Si, y Lucy tu también vendrás!" Dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia en cuestión.

"Y... Sobre que es la misión?" Pregunto Gray.

"Vamos a encargados de un gremio oscuro que ha estado causando problemas recientemente." Dijo Erza en tono serio. "Había escuchado de ellos, pero no creo que pueda encargarme yo sola... Que dicen?"

"Claro... Yo tengo ganas de aplastarlos." Dijo Gray.

"Y-Yo..." Dijo Lucy antes de hacer una cara de confianza. " Yo también iré, daré lo mejor de mi."

"Bien... Nos vemos en la estación en una hora." Dijo Erza retirándose.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

"Y de que gremio nos encargaremos?" Pregunto Gray dentro del vagón del tren.

"Se hacen llamar Eisenwald... Escuche que el as del gremio, 'Erigor' planea usar un hechizo oscuro llamado Lullaby, pero no se nada sobre eso." Dijo Erza con una expresión seria.

"Lullaby?" Dijo Lucy con un rostro de preocupación.

"La flauta Lullaby, he leído sobre ella... Tiene la capacidad de extraer la vida de aquellas personas que lleguen a escuchar su canción... Es una magia de muerte." Explico.

Todos parecían sorprendidos por la explicación, seria muy peligroso que un gremio oscuro tenga en su poder un objeto tan siniestro.

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, llegaremos a la estación de Onibus y buscaremos información sobre Eisenwald." Dijo Erza.

"Porque en Onibus?" Dijo Gray.

"Fue ahí donde me encontré con unos miembros de Eisenwald que hablaban sobre su plan... Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes los habría hecho sufrir." Dijo Erza.

* * *

ESTACIÓN ONIBUS

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se bajaron del tren y empezaron a buscar algún sospechoso en la estación.

"Alguien encontró algo?" Dijo Erza.

"No... Nadie parece saber nada." Dijo Lucy.

"Nadie me quiso decir nada tampoco." Dijo Gray.

"Eso es porque estas desnudo." Dijo Lucy molesta.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban a punto de volver a dividirse cuando escucharon algo que les llamo la atención.

"¡¿Que?! Alguien secuestro el tren en la estación Kunugi?" Dijo un hombre que parecía ser un conductor de trenes.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se reunieron donde se encontraba aquel sujeto que después de terminar de hablar por el comunicador se encontró con ellos.

"Señor... Todo esta bien?" Dijo Erza.

"No... Al parecer un gremio oscuro mato a un conductor y se llevo nuestro tren en la estación Kunugi... Se hacían llamar Eisenwald."

Erza salio corriendo junto a sus compañeros de gremio acompañantes y consiguieron un vehículo mágico donde se subieron los tres, Erza lo conecto así misma y partieron rápidamente a la próxima estación.

"Erza... Aunque seas tu... No deberías de subestimar la cantidad de magia... Que consume este vehículo." Dijo Gray entre cortado por la excesiva velocidad.

"Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora... Tenemos que saber que planean esos sujetos."

Al llegar hasta la estación de Kunugi pudieron escuchar a todas las personas reunidas diciendo que habían tomado el tren para si mismos. Erza partió en dirección a la próxima estación rápidamente.

"Erza... Te estas excediendo demasiado, cuando lleguemos ha enfrentarnos con ellos no tendrás magia para pelear." Dijo Gray.

"Cuando llegue el momento entonces peleare con un palo si hace falta... Además, por eso están Lucy y tu." Dijo Erza. "Eh? Que sucede."

Al llegar a la estación de Oshibana, esta se encontraba echando humo desde el interior, Erza les pregunto a los guardias y estos le respondieron que Eisenwald se encontraban dentro.

"Todos los guardias están derrotados." Dijo Lucy dentro de la estación donde todos los guardias habían sido derrotados.

"Se enfrentaban contra un gremio oscuro, los guardias no tenían oportunidad contra ellos." Dijo Erza corriendo.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los rieles de los trenes y se encontraron a todos los miembros del gremio Eisenwald esperándolos.

"Así que es cierto... Unas moscas de Fairy Tail estaban tras nosotros." Dijo un hombre de pelo plateado, con tatuajes por debajo de sus ojos, una bufanda color azul oscuro y una guadaña de gran tamaño.

"Si maestro, los pude ver en el tren." Dijo otro hombre de pelo negro, con un traje blanco.

"¡Tu debes ser Erigor! ¿¡Que planeas con Lullaby?! " Exigió Erza.

"Si tanto quieres saber entonces... Me pregunto que tan buena sera la radiofonía de este lugar." Dijo Erigor volando hasta llegar arriba de unos parlantes que se encontraban en la estación.

"Vuela?" Dijo Lucy.

"Es magia de viento." Respondió Gray.

"Maldito... No me digas que quieres poner a Lullaby en el altavoz de aquí." Dijo Erza.

"Con tantas personas reunidas aquí... Tendremos el poder para destruirlas a todas gracias a Lullaby... Kageyama!" Dijo Erigor con una sonrisa maniaca.

"Pero ustedes... Serán los testigos de nuestro poder ahora." Dijo el hombre de traje blanco ahora identificado como Kageyama. Unas sombras de inmenso tamaño se dirigieran contra los miembros de Fairy Tail.

**"Así que tu tenias esa cosa tan molesta."**

Un gigantesco pilar de fuego destruyó por completo a las sombras que se dirigían a atacar a Fairy Tail, y de el salio un hombre de cabello rosado, vestido con una capa roja.

"F-Fire Bandersnacht?" Dijo Erigor.

"Yo! Erigor..." Dijo Natsu desapareciendo sus llamas. "He venido por Lullaby." Dijo extendiendo su mano.

"M-Maldito... No te metas en mi camino!" Dijo antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de aire.

"Haaaaaa... Algunas personas nunca aprenden." Dijo Natsu suspirando.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de su ex-compañero de gremio que había irrumpido en la estación.

"Natsu!... Que estas haciendo aquí?" Grito Erza.

Natsu volteo a ver para encontrarse con Erza, Gray y la chica rubia que estaba con Erza en la ultima vez que se encontraron.

"Vaya... Así que Fairy Tail esta aquí... Pueden regresar a su casa... Este asunto es mio ahora." Dijo antes de caminar tranquilamente.

"Maldito..." Dijo Gray preparando un ataque de hielo, sin embargo, los miembros de Eisenwald atacaron primero.

"No dejaremos que alguien como tu se interponga en el camino de nuestro maestro." Dijeron algunos miembros.

Natsu no pareció inmutarse ni un poco, simplemente desapareció de la vista de todos y un segundo después estaba frente a Eisenwald.

"No me molesten insectos." Dijo antes de encender su puño y dirigir un ataque de fuego que derribo a gran parte del gremio y parte de la pared de la estación.

"Gray, Lucy... Tenemos dos problemas entre manos, debemos detener a Erigor y atrapar a Fire Bandersnacht." Dijo Erza.

Kageyama que se encontraba muy lastimado por el ataque de Natsu, decidió huir tras Erigor al no tener oportunidad frente a tantos enemigos.

"Tch... Erigor y sus trampas." Murmuro Natsu. Se acercó a la pared destruida y se encontró con un muro de viento que rodeaba toda la estación.

"Fire Bandersnacht... Detente ahora mismo!" Dijo Erza con una espada, Gray preparando un ataque y Lucy con una llave dorada en el aire.

"Erza... Deberías de ordenar tus prioridades..." Dijo Natsu antes de dirigirse a un miembro de Eisenwald que estaba consciente, lo agarro del cuello con un brazo y encendió en llamas el otro. "Ahora... Dime que planea tu maestro, sino quieres ser incinerado." Dijo con una voz seria.

"Aunque les diga... No podrán escapar de su muro de viento." Dijo el hombre. "Este lugar fue solo una distracción, su verdadero plan es la reunión anual de los maestros de gremio que se lleva acabo en la ciudad Clover... Ya debe estar a medio camino." Dijo el hombre.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, soltó al hombre y se dirigió frente al extenso muro de viento que le impedía el paso.

"Bandersnacht! No dejaremos que te vayas." Dijo Gray.

"Espera Gray... Si lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto... El maestro Makarov podría estar en peligro." Dijo Erza, lo cual provoco un gruñido de parte de Natsu. El equipo de Fairy Tail se acerco donde estaba el muro de viento.

"Realmente, esto podría matarnos si tratamos de cruzar por el..." Dijo Erza.

"Mierda... Como saldremos de aquí." Dijo Gray molesto.

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" Exclamo Natsu comenzando a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire que se acumulo en su estomago.

**"Rugido... Del dragon de llamas infernales." **El gigantesco ataque colisiono con el muro de viento y unos segundos después toda la barrera había desaparecido.

Natsu comenzó a correr con toda su velocidad en busca de Erigor.

"Vamos... Tenemos que ayudar al maestro." Dijo Erza.

Natsu, seguido detrás por los miembros de Fairy Tail, que se encontraban en su vehículo, encontraron a Erigor flotando en el aire en un puente con vías de tren.

"Así que pudiste escapar... Bandersnacht" Dijo Erigor.

"Donde esta la flauta." Dijo Natsu con un tono notablemente molesto.

"Digamos que entre las sombras llegara a su destino." Dijo Erigor.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail alcanzaron a los dos magos y escucharon su conversación.

"Dime, Bandersnacht... Porque no trabajas para mi? Eres un caza recompensas... Yo podría darte todo lo que tu quieras." Dijo Erigor sonriendo.

"Vaya... Es una oferta tentadora..." Dijo Natsu sonriendo. Provocando que los miembros de Fairy Tail se preocuparan de tener que enfrentar a dos enemigos peligrosos.

"Pero... Tengo mis principios... De no trabajar con personas molestas." Dijo Natsu antes de estallar en llamas.

"Bien... Tu lo quisiste, ahora, Lullaby esta a punto de cumplir su función." Dijo mientras era cubierto por vientos.

"Gray... Por mucho que me duela decirlo... Tenemos que ir a cuidar del maestro... Después podremos ocuparnos de estos dos." Dijo Erza.

"Tch... Tienes razón... Vámonos." Dijo Gray antes de meterse a la cabina del vehículo. Los miembros de Fairy Tail pasaron detrás de Natsu y cuando pasaron por detrás de Erigor, este preparo un ataque.

"No dejare que se interpongan en mi camino." Envió una gran ráfaga de viento que levanto al carro y este cayo por el puente.

"IDIOTAS!" Grito Natsu.

"Mierda... Vamos a caer!" Grito Gray dentro de la cabina junto a Lucy.

_"Maldición... Tengo que hacer algo." _Pensó Erza, que era la única que se encontraba fuera de la cabina ya que era la que manejaba

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail cerraron sus ojos preparándose para su destino, sin embargo, el auto había detenido su caída repentinamente.

"Q-Que rayos...?" Dijo Erza abriendo los ojos. Encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver.

Se trataba de una inmensa mano de fuego oscuro que había alcanzado a atrapar el auto donde caían los miembros de Fairy Tail. Unos segundos después el auto empezó a subir siempre sostenido por aquella extraña mano gigantesca.

Cuando llegaron hasta arriba... Erza abrió la boca en sorpresa por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Se trataba de Natsu, que a pesar de estar cubierto por un remolino de viento cortante que estaba hiriendo y haciendo sangrar cada parte de su cuerpo, de su mano derecha se originaba aquella mano gigantesca que los había salvado de una muerte segura.

Natsu llevó con su poder al vehículo hasta el otro lado del puente, haciendo una seña que le indicaba a Erza que siguiera adelante. Erza, aun sorprendida, decidió continuar con su camino hasta donde se encontraba su maestro.

"Bien hecho Erza... No se lo que hiciste, pero nos salvaste." Dijo Gray saliendo de la ventana de la cabina.

"Eh? S-Si." Dijo Erza antes de seguir su camino.

_"Natsu... Porque? Porque nos salvaste?" _

CON NATSU.

Natsu comenzó a rodearse de llamas oscuras que se expandieron hasta romper aquel muro de viento que estaba dañándolo.

"Porque... Porque tus llamas no quemaron ese vehículo... Y porque salvaste a esas moscas." Pregunto Erigor frustrado."

"Las llamas del dios no queman..."Dijo Natsu antes de rodear a Erigor con las mismas llamas de hace un momento. "Estas llamas destruyen..."

Pocos minutos después, Erigor estaba totalmente sin fuerzas, Natsu lo soltó en el suelo, se acercó a el y se agacho para que este lo escuchara.

"Si salve a esos chicos... Fue porque simplemente quería... Suerte en prisión... Shinigami." Natsu se burlo antes de comenzar a caminar para evitar encontrarse con los soldados del ejercito.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí esta el nuevo episodio de Fire Bandersnacht... Espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre espero sus reviews, gracias por su apoyo y los veré en el próximo capítulo.**

**Novablood96**


	4. Juicio del demonio del fuego

_El juicio del demonio del fuego._

* * *

**Ciudad Clover.**

_"Casi... Llego." _Kageyama que se encontraba jadeando por el cansancio estaba corriendo con la flauta Lullaby en sus brazos. Erigor le había encomendado finalizar la tarea mientras el se encargaba quienes los estaban siguiendo.

El mago oscuro se encontró con un edificio en el que se encontraban algunos maestros de gremios en medio de su reunión.

"Que bien, siguen ahí." Dijo Kageyama empezando a caminar hacia el edificio, con la flauta en mano y preparándose para poner en marcha su plan. Sin embargo, un hombre de baja estatura con cabello canoso se encontraba en medio de su camino.

"Hola hijo, en que puedo ayudarte." Dijo el anciano cortésmente.

"Oh, yo solamente estaba practicando con mi flauta." Mintió Kageyama. "¿Le gustaría escuchar?"

El anciano era un poco sospechoso al respecto, pero decidió dejar que el hombre tocara la flauta. Kageyama al reconocer al anciano como el maestro del gremio que le había causado tantos problemas ese día, vio su oportunidad para tomar venganza.

Cuando estaba a pocos segundos de empezar a tocar la flauta, por alguna razón, comenzó a perder la motivación de hacerlo, aun cuando era fiel a Eisenwald.

"¡Maestro!" Erza, Gray y Lucy llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Makarov, pero fueron detenidos por un hombre calvo que tenia lápiz labial y un extraño traje.

"Que estas haciendo? Tenemos que detenerlo." Dijo Erza.

"Todo estará bien, simplemente miren." Dijo el hombre.

Kageyama trato de obligarse nuevamente a tocar la flauta, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, por alguna razón algo le impedía realizar el plan de Erigor.

"No vas a lograr nada de esa forma, tu gremio esta lleno de gente tonta." Dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a Kageyama. "Aunque, los humanos son por naturaleza tontos, lo que los gremios quieren hacer es que los humanos se apoyen mutuamente para poder resolver sus problemas en los momentos difíciles."

Conmovido por las palabras de Makarov, Kageyama cayo de rodillas, dejando caer la flauta al suelo admitiendo su derrota.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba su maestro, agradecidos de que todo había terminado y nadie había salido herido.

"Maestro... Que bueno que esta bien." Dijo Erza.

"Descuiden hijos... Gracias por encargarse de todo lo demás." Dijo Makarov.

**"Vaya... Ustedes los humanos si que son patéticos." **Una extraña voz hizo eco llamando la atención de todos.

**"Supongo que tendré que comerlos yo mismo." **

La flauta Lullaby que estaba tirada en el suelo comenzó a flotar en el aire y se ilumino hasta formar un monstruo de tamaño colosal de tres ojos.

**"Yo soy Lullaby... Y voy a acabar con todos ustedes." **el monstruo comenzó a atacar a los magos presentes.

"Gray, vamos por el." Dijo Erza antes de equipar su traje de rueda del cielo.

"Si." Gray hizo una espada de hielo en cada lado y se lanzo al ataque contra el terrible monstruo.

Erza enviaba múltiples espadas para atacar y Gray intentaba lastimarlo, pero los ataques no parecían afectar al monstruo. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, envió una tremenda ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a todos los que lo atacaban.

**"Tomen esto patéticos humanos." **De la boca del monstruo salio una especie de rayo color morado que explotaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance y dejaba un rostro de fuego a su paso.

"Maldición... Es muy fuerte." Dijo Lucy.

Gray envió un gran numero de lanzas de hielo contra el monstruo pero con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, fue capas de desviarlas todas.

"No importa lo que pase... No podemos rendirnos." Dijo Erza enviando mas espadas contra el monstruo.

Gray creo dos nuevamente dos espadas de hielo, y junto a Erza, golpeaban al monstruo que ya parecía estar molesto, así que nuevamente agito sus brazos mandando a volar a los magos.

"No podemos dejar que este demonio siga haciendo de las suyas." Dijo el maestro Goldmine, pero Lullaby volvió a enviar otro rayo morado contra los presentes, mandándolos a volar.

Todo estaba rodeado de grandes llamas que cubrían gran parte del terreno, Lullaby se acerco adonde estaban todos los magos y les dijo en voz alta.

**"Supongo que ya me he divertido lo suficiente... Es hora de tener sus almas humanos."**

Lullaby comenzó a acumular su energía para hacer su movimiento final que dejaría sin alma a quien lo escuchara.

"Mierda... Cubran sus oídos." Dijo Gray, en un intento desesperado por tratar de sobrevivir.

"No funcionara... Lullaby tiene el poder para hacer que escuchemos su canción..." Dijo el maestro Bob.

Antes de que Makarov tratara de intervenir, las llamas de todo el lugar comenzaron a ser absorbidas en un punto dentro del bosque, pocos segundos después, no había ninguna llama en los alrededores.

**"Este es su fin humanos!" **Exclamo el monstruo.

Cuando estaba apuntó de soltar su ataque, un inmenso torbellino de llamas azules lo atacaron interrumpiendo su ataque.

"No... Este es tu fin... Demonio."

El ataque provenía detrás de todos los magos. De la oscuridad del bosque, un hombre con una capa color roja, salio con el puño de su mano izquierda encendido en llamas azules, al igual que el tatuaje en su brazo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la identidad de la persona que los había salvado. Aquel asesino buscado por todo Fiore. El caza recompensas mas reconocido.

"Fire... Bandersnacht." Dijo Lucy.

Natsu paso en medio de los magos, una vez que los tenia a su espalda dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

"Esta es mi misión... No se metan." Dijo antes de saltar a la sima de un árbol y tener una buena vista del monstruo que ahora estaba furioso de que alguien había interrumpido su canción.

**"Maldito... Quien rayos eres tu?" **Dijo el monstruo en tono molesto.

"Yo? Simplemente soy quien va a destruirte." Dijo Natsu.

**"Humano... Muere!" **Dijo Lullaby mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia Natsu.

"El único que muriera aquí... Seras tu!" Natsu evadió el ataque saltando para quedar frente a frente con el monstruo. Encendió sus dos puños con las llamas azules y se dispuso a contraatacar.

**"Puños meteoro del demonio de fuego." **Natsu envió una lluvia de puños que impactaron múltiples veces contra el monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder.

**"Maldito humano" **Lullaby golpeo a Natsu que aun se encontraba en el aire, enviándolo súbitamente contra el suelo.

"Mierda... La pelea contra Erigor... Y el cansancio por no dormir... Empiezan a hacer efecto." Dijo Natsu jadeando. "Tengo que terminar con esto pronto..."

Natsu nuevamente se lanzo a la batalla, Lullaby envió otro puño, pero Natsu lo evadió y corrió en todo el brazo del monstruo hasta llegar cerca de su rostro.

**"Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego." **Natsu golpeo al monstruo con las llamas rojas de su brazo derecho, haciéndolo retroceder, luego envió una patada de fuego que daño mas al monstruo que ya se veía notablemente lastimado por su anterior batalla con Erza y Gray.

**"Basta de tonterías humano." **Lullaby agarro a Natsu con su brazo y comenzó a apretarlo haciendo que este gritara del dolor. **"Tu seras el primero en morir por mi melodía." **

Lullaby que anteriormente había cargado su poder, activo su canción de muerte, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, lo único que se escucho fue un zumbido desafinado.

**"¡¿Que le paso a mi hermosa melodía?!" **Grito Lullaby. Natsu hizo una pequeña risa que no paso desapercibido por el monstruo.

"Al parecer no soy el único afectado por su lucha anterior... Tu cuerpo esta tan lleno de agujeros que tu canción no podrá ser escuchada jamas." Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Lullaby.

**"Malditos... Los acabaré a todos!" **

"No Lullaby... Es hora de que yo acabe con esto." Natsu estallo en una llamara color azul que quemó la mano de Lullaby y lo obligo a soltarlo. "Te mostrare el ataque final... De un asesino de demonios."

Natsu salto hasta quedar encima de Lullaby, pocos segundos después, un anillo de fuego azul rodeo a Natsu y se extendió hasta crear un inmenso pilar de fuego que también había rodeado a Lullaby. "Es hora de recibir tu castigo... Por todas las almas inocentes que has tomado!"

**"Juicio del demonio de fuego." **El pilar de fuego consumió a Lullaby que estaba retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

Lo único que quedaba ahora era un gran cráter y la flauta Lullaby, que ahora estaba totalmente resquebrajada. Natsu fue descendiendo del aire lentamente... Estaba notablemente cansado, sus reservas de magia estaban casi agotadas por no dormir suficiente y por usar magia de forma excesiva. Cuando llego al suelo, tomo en sus manos la flauta Lullaby.

"Tch... Esta pequeña cosita me causó tantos problemas." Natsu comenzaba a caminar para retirarse, pero fue atacado de espaldas por lanzas de hielo.

"No podrás escapar ahora... Demonio." Dijo Gray con un cañón de hielo en entre sus brazos.

"Vaya... Así que vas a aprovechar que tu enemigo esta debilitado para así derrotarlo... Que patético eres princesa de hielo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa cansada.

"Si de esa forma pagas por todos los crímenes que cometiste... Entonces estoy de acuerdo." Gray comenzó a disparar fuertes ataque contra Natsu.

_"Mierda... Podría usar un arte secreto... Pero le hará daño... Maldición!" _Pensaba Natsu mientras esquivaba los ataques de Gray. _"Tch... Si quiero sobrevivir... Tendré que hacer eso."_

Todos los magos llegaron, hasta donde estaba Gray, y vieron como Natsu estaba huyendo de sus ataques.

"Gray detente!" Grito Makarov.

Gray, debido al tono serio que su maestro había utilizado, detuvo sus ataque contra Natsu y vio a su maestro.

"No podemos continuar atacando a este hombre... Por mucho que haya hecho, el nos acaba de salvar la vida, además de que esta debilitado... Si quieres tener una victoria justa, entonces pelea cuando ambos estén a su máxima capacidad." Dijo Makarov.

Natsu, al tener la pequeña oportunidad, rápidamente huyo del lugar dejando un gran cráter y el edificio de la reunión de los maestros destruido.

"Erza..." Dijo Makarov seriamente llamando la atención de la pelirroja. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, tenemos cosas de que hablar."

**Dentro del bosque.**

"Vaya... Parece que fue difícil para que te vieras obligado a huir de esa forma." Dijo un hombre.

Natsu que estaba jadeando del cansancio, trataba de recuperar el aire antes de continuar la conversación.

"Si... Fue complicado... Pero ya esta destruida, Entei." Dijo Natsu mostrándole la flauta antes de prenderle fuego y dejarla hecha cenizas.

"Excelente... Por ahora tienes que descansar, toma tu recompensa." Entei le entrego una bolsa. "También hay unos cuantos regalos... Cuidate Natsu." Dijo antes de desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego oscuro.

Natsu encontró dentro de la bolsa un fajo de billetes, un poco de comida y pomadas curativas. Trato sus heridas, comió un poco y luego fue hacia algún lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar y recuperar sus energías.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN FAIRY TAIL.**

"Erza... En la reunión de maestros, converse con algunos de mis camaradas... Todos piensan que Natsu es algo que se debe detener... Pronto se creara una contramedida para el." Dijo Makarov.

"Maestro... Ayer durante la persecución de Lullaby... Hubo un momento en el que fuimos atacados por Erigor. Gray, Lucy y yo... Estuvimos a punto de caer de un puente de gran altura... Nuestros destinos estaban sellados. Pero Natsu nos salvo la vida a pesar de que estaba siendo atacado por Erigor..." Dijo Erza, antes de golpear una de las paredes de la oficina. "Si se supone que es un asesino... Entonces porque no actúa como tal? Maestro... El pudo haber dejado que ese monstruo nos matara anoche si quería, pero porque nos salvo? Que es lo que quiere entonces? Quiere confundirnos?!" Dijo Erza molesta.

Makarov no tenia como responder a esa pregunta... Erza tenia razón de estar molesta, después de todo, ellos no parecen saber nada del Natsu actual.

* * *

**EN UN PEQUEÑO LAGO DE FIORE.**

Natsu estaba recién levantado después de una noche de sueño... Encontró ese pequeño lago que estaba apartado de todo. Se recostó en el suelo y se quedo dormido durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana para recuperar sus energías al máximo.

Al despertar, decidió darse un pequeño baño en el lago para así quitarse toda la suciedad del vez terminado de bañarse y vestirse, salio del bosque hacia una taberna para poder tener algo de comer.

"Vaya... Así que el demonio también desayuna." Dijo una mujer parada frente a Natsu que se encontraba comiendo.

"Que haces aquí... Puede ser peligroso que nos vean juntos." Dijo Natsu sin voltear a verla.

"Vine para ofrecerte un trabajo." Dijo la mujer de cabello morado vestida de un kimono.

"No me voy a unirme a tu gremio... Además ya hay un remedo de God Slayer ahí." Dijo Natsu.

"No es eso... Quiero darte la oportunidad de que derrotes a un demonio." Dijo la mujer.

"Y que voy a ganar yo?" Dijo Natsu.

"Pelear contra un fuerte enemigo." Dijo la mujer.

"Entonces porque no volvemos a pelear... Ultear." Dijo Natsu dándole una mirada amenazante.

"No, no, no... La ultima vez casi destruimos un pueblo... Y no estabas peleando en serio." Dijo Ultear. "Aunque no lo entiendo..."

"Que es lo que no entiendes." Preguntó Natsu aun sin verla.

"Si ahora eres tan fuerte... Porque no le sacas la verdad a ese cerdo de Crawford... A mi ni siquiera me agrada." Dijo Ultear con tono de desprecio.

Natsu dejo de comer para voltear a ver a Ultear con una expresión seria.

"Tal vez podría destruir a ese hombre y al concejo entero... Pero hay gente que no dejara de verme como un asesino. Aun si le saco la verdad a Crawford... Fairy Tail es y sera siempre mi familia, pero no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo lo que les hice hace 8 años... Así que pagare mis deudas en la sombra... Donde pueda cuidarlos aunque tenga que manchar mis manos."

"Vaya... Así que por eso no regresas... Bueno es tu decisión... Ahora con respecto a mi propuesta... Que te parece hacerlo... Por mi." Dijo Ultear en tono seductor.

"No cuentes con ello mujer pervertida." Dijo Natsu regresando a comer.

"Vamos Natsu... Esta bien, te daré cuantas Jewels quieras." Dijo Ultear en la resignación.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Natsu.

"Bien te veré en el puerto mañana... Natsu." Dijo Ultear antes de desparecer.

"Esa mujer... Solo esta causándole problemas." Dijo Natsu. _"Bueno... Al menos Fairy Tail esta bien... Sigue así Erza" _Pensó Natsu con una sonrisa antes de pagar y salir del lugar.

* * *

**Hola mis muy queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, aquí finaliza la saga de Eisenwald. Estuve hablando con un lector y llegue a la desición de que al final de cada saga haré un capitulo especial de Natsu, y como fue su vida después de salir de Fairy Tail para despejar algunas dudas, así que el próximo capítulo sera un especial. Sin mas que decir, solo puedo agradecerles por sus reviews, apoyo y concejos. Recuerden que mientras mas reviews dejen mas rápido actualizo, gracias y un gran saludo a todos. Feliz inicio de semana.**

**Novablood96**


	5. Andromalius, el demonio de fuego

**Hola a todos, como dije en capitulo anterior... Este va a ser un especial de la vida de Natsu, mas o menos van a ser com especiales... Incluyendo este obviamente. Espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna duda o algo, no dejen de hacermela saber por los reviews o por un mensaje y yo les responderé por un PM. Disfruten el capítulo.**

_Andromalius, el demonio de fuego._

* * *

**En un bosque cerca de Hargeon.**

"Ahí va, vayan por el!" Unos adultos con aspectos de bandidos corrían entre los arboles lanzando ataques hacia un objetivo en movimiento.

**"Rugido del dragon de fuego." **Un pequeño niño de 11 años que era el objetivo, ataco contra sus enemigos derribando a 2 con su ataque, pero aun habían muchos mas que lo perseguían.

"Pequeño gusano... No escaparas!" Uno de los bandidos envió un ataque de piedra que lastimo un pie de Natsu, pero aun así no dejaba de correr.

"Les digo que yo no mate a nadie!" Grito Natsu aun corriendo.

"Aunque tu no lo hayas hecho, nosotros lo haremos... Te mataremos a ti y cobraremos la recompensa." Dijo otro de los bandidos.

Después de que Natsu fuera abandonado a su suerte, la vida se volvió un infierno para el, donde quiera que lo veían siempre era atacado, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar.

Incluso era perseguido durante las noches, lo que le costo muchas horas de descanso y le provocaron mucho agotamiento, apenas comía ya que el tenia que conseguir su propio alimento y no era fácil hacerlo sin bajar la guardia.

Por ahora se había internado en un profundo bosque para tratar de reponer energías y con suerte comer algunas frutas, pero no contaba que un grupo de matones lo vieran entrar y ahora lo estaban persiguiendo a través de todo el lugar.

Después de correr habían llegado a un plano en el bosque que por alguna extraña razón tenía una densa niebla, Natsu fue el primero en entrar seguido por los bandidos.

Todos estaban en la niebla buscando al pequeño niño de pelo rosa, pero lo que no sabían ellos es que Natsu estaba en ventaja, debido a sus poderes de Dragon Slayer podía sentir el olor de los 4 bandidos restantes que lo perseguían.

Se encargo de ellos uno por uno sin que se dieran cuenta, después de una lucha a ciegas que no podrían ganar, los ladrones corrieron fuera del bosque con la promesa de que alguien día lo capturarían y pagaría por lo que había hecho.

"Maldición... Acaso mi vida puede ser peor?" Dijo Natsu mientras veía las heridas en su cuerpo, su pierna estaba lastimada y después de la adrenalina comenzaba a doler demasiado. "Al menos... Fairy Tail va a estar bien." Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Rasgo un poco de su camisa y simplemente la envolvió y amarro sobre su pie y comenzó a buscar algún lugar donde podía descansar en medio de la niebla. Para su suerte, había un pequeño lago en el bosque que tenia muchos peces.

Envió un ataque de fuego hacia el agua y algunos peces comenzaron a flotar a la superficie, tomo tantos como pudo y los calentó con su magia, hizo una pequeña fogata para protegerse del frío y descanso sus ojos, pero no podía dormir ya que temía que alguien llegara a atacarlo.

"Desearía saber magia de curación." Murmuro el niño, no podía ir a un medico porque no seria atendido o seria atacado.

Estaba harto de ser culpado por algo que el no hizo, pero como era alguien que se preocupaba por su familia, tenia que hacer lo mejor para ellos, aun si se veía obligado a huir todos los días.

Lentamente, comenzó a hacer su camino fuera de la niebla, no tenía ningún lugar donde ir, lo único que hacia aparte de huir de los bandidos era buscar algún rastro de su padre el dragon.

Natsu, en el camino cogió un gorro para el frío que le ayudaba a ocultar su identidad y siguió en búsqueda de su padre hasta una pequeña villa aislada de todo Fiore, era un pueblo pequeño rodeado de una extensa planicie perfecta para la siembra, con habitantes humildes que solo se dedicaban a trabajar con sus manos.

Ahí, escuchaba algunos murmullos de los pueblerinos sobre el, era extraño que un niño anduviera solo por ahí, muchos habían escuchado el rumor sobre el monstruo llamado Fire Bandersnacht, así que empezaron a sospechar que se trataba de el.

Natsu sabia que no podría permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo así que se iba a retirar, sin embargo, un hombre alto, cabello negro, vestido con un pantalón azul y un sombrero contra el sol se interpuso en su camino.

"Hola pequeño... Porque estas tan solo." Dijo el hombre en tono paternal.

"Y-Yo... No tengo donde ir!" Dijo Natsu con tono un poco indiferente.

"Ya veo... Estas cansado? Tienes hambre?" Le pregunto el hombre con el mismo tono.

"Yo estoy bien!" Exclamo Natsu, pero su estomago alego lo contrario cuando gruño por el hambre.

"Jajajajaja... Eso dice lo contrario pequeño..." dijo el hombre entre risas. "Ven conmigo, te ayudare un poco." El hombre le extendió la mano a Natsu para que le acompañara.

Natsu dudo un poco, pues debido a todos estos meses de ser perseguido, comenzaba a desconfiar de las personas, pero el hombre le tomo del brazo sin que se diera cuenta y lo llevo hasta un restaurante. Natsu protesto un poco hasta que escucho que el hombre había pedido un gran plato de carne.

Luego de unos minutos, el camarero llego donde estaba Natsu y el hombre y le entregó su plato de comida, Natsu no tardo mucho en devorarlo y dejar limpio el plato.

"Vaya pequeño... Realmente tienes hambre." Dijo el hombre con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. "Y como te llamas?" Le pregunto.

"Nat..." Natsu temía que si revelaba su nombre volviera a ser atacado, así que decidió quedarse en silencio.

"Entiendo... Vienes de algún lugar?" Continuó el hombre tratando de saber mas de Natsu.

"N-No... Estoy de un lado a otro." Respondió el chico.

"Debe ser difícil... Que dices si me acompañas a mi casa, ya esta comenzando a anochecer y puede ser peligroso que andes ahí afuera tu solo." Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"N-No... No lo se." Dijo Natsu.

"Vamos pequeño... Por favor confía en mi." Dijo el hombre en tono paternal.

Natsu aun tenia un poco de duda. Pero ese hombre le había ayudado, tal vez podría quedarse una noche para descansar y poder salir en la mañana, además de que el hombre se veía como una buena persona.

"E-Esta bien..." Dijo Natsu.

"Excelente... Entonces es hora de irnos." Dijo el hombre un poco acelerado, pago la cuenta y se llevo a Natsu a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, una mujer rubia con dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, con un vestido verde con un delantal blanco, y una gran sonrisa los recibió en la entrada.

"Porque tardaste tanto querido." Dijo la mujer.

"Perdona cariño... Tenia cosas que hacer. Por cierto, esta noche tenemos un invitado." Dijo el señor emocionado.

"Que bien... Mucho gusto pequeño, mi nombre es Amy." Dijo la mujer.

"Cierto... Yo soy Alex." Dijo el hombre. "Pasa adelante pequeño." Dijo antes de empujar a Natsu a su hogar.

"Cariño... Prepara el té especial, para nuestro invitado especial." Dijo el hombre.

"Si, querido." Dijo la mujer antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Alex llevó a Natsu hasta el comedor y se sentó frente a el.

"Dime pequeño... Viajas mucho todo el tiempo." Pregunto el hombre.

"Si... Me gusta ver cosas nuevas." Respondió Natsu.

"Que hay de tu familia?"

"Ellos están bien... Eso es lo importante." Dijo Natsu.

Se creo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos hasta que la mujer llevo unas tazas de té a la mesa, le sirvió una a Natsu y se sentó junto a su esposo quedando los dos frente al chico.

"Este es un té especial... La hierba que ocupamos es muy rara y crece solo en este lugar, lo que la hace muy especial... Espero que la disfrutes." Dijo Alex.

Los dos adultos parecían ansiosos para que Natsu probara el té, Natsu olfateo un poco la bebida, pero ambos habían sido tan buenos con el que decidió tomárselo de un trago.

"Delicioso." Dijo Natsu.

"Me alegra que te gustará." Dijo Amy.

"Sabes chico... Yo tenia una familia... Mi hermano menor. Como a ti, solo me importaba que estuviera bien... El estaba viviendo feliz en un pueblo hace algunos meses... Hasta que un día... Un monstruo llego y destrozo el pueblo junto a sus habitantes..."

Natsu comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por como se estaba tornando la situación.

"Ese monstruo... Resulto ser un demonio, un demonio en forma de niño..." Dijo Alex con un una expresión sombría.

Natsu comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, preparándose para huir. Sin embargo, Alex fue mas rápido y le dio una patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar a una pared.

"Sabes lo especial de este té... La hierva con la que esta preparado anula los contenedores mágicos de una persona durante unas horas... Lo que te deja tan vulnerable como un simple niño." Dijo Alex.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la casa.

"Escuchamos que Fire Bandersnacht se encontraba en esta casa! Abran ahora... Somos del concejo mágico!" Grito un hombre.

Natsu estaba sangrando por la boca debido al golpe, Alex y su esposa tomaron cada uno un cuchillo y atacaron a Natsu.

"Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hermano monstruo!" Grito Alex dándole una cortada a Natsu en el brazo izquierdo.

"Gaaaah!" Exclamo Natsu de dolor, efectivamente sus poderes no estaban funcionando, pero aun tenia un poco de su habilidad física, así que ágilmente eludió a la pareja y salto por una ventana en el costado de la casa, pero en el proceso, perdió el gorro con el que ocultaba su cabello.

"Por ahí... El monstruo rompió una ventana." Dijo un guardia que vio como Natsu salia de la casa y corría a toda velocidad fuera del pueblo, donde había un plano desértico con muchas piedras de grandes tamaños.

Varios guardias de parte del consejo comenzaron a seguir a Natsu que corría fuera del pueblo.

"Ataquen... No podemos dejar que ese demonio escape!" Los guardias con poderes mágicos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra Natsu. Uno de ellos genero una explosión cerca del pelirosa que le provoco múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Natsu agarro la herida de su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, sangraba por la cabeza, la boca, pero aun así continuaba intentando escapar de los guardias que seguían mandándole ataques sin parar.

"Mierda... Así sera como acabara todo?" Se preguntaba cuando llego hasta un callejón en el que una piedra de gran tamaño le impedía el paso.

Uno de los soldados envió un ataque eléctrico que golpeo justo en Natsu, lastimándolo y dejándolo en el suelo casi inconsciente.

"Es tiempo de morir demonio..." Dijo un guardia, antes de que todos comenzaran a preparar sus ataques.

"Maldición... Perdón a todos.." Dijo Natsu viendo su inevitable final.

Justo cuando los soldados estaban por atacar, un muro de fuego azul oscuro se interpuso entre el niño y los guardias del consejo.

Natsu vio como una silueta humana se veía dentro el fuego azul, antes de que las heridas terminaran de hacer efecto y cayera en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

"Donde estoy!" Natsu se levanto sobresaltado, sin embargo, segundos después se llevo una mano a la cabeza debido al dolor.

Natsu se encontraba en una especie de cueva, pero estaba adornada para hacerla parecer un hogar, se encontraba reposando sobre una cama, su brazo izquierdo, su cabeza y su abdomen se encontraban vendados.

"No te muevas tan bruscamente o tus heridas se van a abrir." Dijo una fuerte voz.

Natsu busco a la persona a la que pertenecía la voz, se trataba de un hombre alto, albino, que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa floja color blanca.

"Quien eres tu anciano... Que paso con los guardias." Pregunto Natsu en tono impertinente.

"Mocoso insolente." El viejo llego hasta donde Natsu y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Me encargue de ellos después de rescatarte." Dijo el viejo retomando la compostura.

"Porque me salvo... Acaso también quiere engañarme para entregarme al concejo y conseguir la recompensa!" Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie y haciendo una posición de pelea encendiendo sus puños.

"IDIOTA!" Dijo el hombre volviendo a golpear a Natsu en la cabeza. "Te dije que no te muevas tan bruscamente o tus heridas se volverán a abrir."

"Si hubiese querido entregarte lo hubiera hecho hace días." Dijo el hombre llamando la atención de Natsu.

"Eh? días? Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?" Preguntó el chico.

"Haz estado inconsciente... Durante 5 días." Dijo el hombre seriamente.

"Y entonces... Porque me salvo?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Tu... Me recuerdas a mi cuando era un niño." Dijo el hombre.

"Que esta diciendo anciano?" Exclamo Natsu.

"Hace mucho tiempo... Yo también era perseguido y odiado por muchas personas debido a mis poderes..."

"Porque alguien iba a odiarlo por sus poderes?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Porque... Yo soy mitad demonio." Dijo el hombre.

Natsu al principio se quedo congelado, luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de aquel hombre.

"Por favor señor... Usted no se ve como un demonio." Dijo Natsu.

El hombre se puso de pie, un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo estallo en llamas azules que lo consumieron, sin embargo, la apariencia del hombre comenzó a cambiar, un par de protuberancias en la espalda que resultaron ser alas, de su frente crecieron cuatro cuernos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y bestiales, sus brazos y piernas fueron envueltos en una especie de escamas de metal, también le creció una cola y su piel cambio a la de una bestia, aun conservaba facciones humanas en el rostro, pero le crecieron sus colmillos y tenia escamas al rededor de la cara.

"Esta es la forma en la que nací... Yo soy el demonio de fuego mas poderoso... Yo soy Baltazar Andromalius." Dijo con una voz totalmente distinta.

Natsu estaba temblando por la sorpresa, no sabia que decir ante tal revelación, así que simplemente decidió que Baltazar rompiera el silencio.

"Muchas personas me llamaban monstruo cuando me veían, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a mi, detestaba mi vida... Pero gracias a cierta mujer, que me salvo cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido... Es que encontré mi razón de vivir..." Dijo el hombre antes de regresar a su forma humana.

"No quiero hacerte daño... Confía en mi." Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia Natsu.

Natsu comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia el hombre, pero su mente le repitió lo sucedido en la ciudad con Alex, así que retrocedió su mano y se hizo para atrás.

"Lo siento... Pero no puedo hacerlo!" Dijo antes de correr fuera de la cueva.

"Niño, tus heridas van a abrirse!" Grito Baltazar antes de correr por Natsu.

* * *

Natsu estaba huyendo tan rápido como podía del lugar, se encontraba en un extenso bosque y lo unico que hacia era correr hacia adelante hasta que sus heridas comenzaron a dolerle, así que se apoyo en un árbol cercano para recuperar aliento.

"Vaya vaya... Miren lo que tenemos aquí."

Un grupo de hombres se pararon frente a Natsu, esos hombres resultaban ser aquellos bandidos que lo habían perseguido hasta que llegaron a la niebla.

"Te dije que pagarias por lo que nos hiciste... Y hoy es el día." Dijo el líder de los bandidos.

"Esta vez no tendremos piedad... Vamos a acabarte de una vez." Todos comenzaron a cargar sus ataques.

**"Rugido del dragon de fue..." **Natsu intento atacar, pero el daño en su cuerpo se lo impidió y algunas heridas le comenzaban a sangrar.

"Ahora... Muere demonio." Los bandidos enviaron sus mas poderosos ataques contra Natsu, no tenia escapatoria, realmente iba a morir esta vez. Cerro los ojos esperando el inminente, escucho un gran estruendo, pero el ataque nunca impacto contra el.

"Te dije... Que no te movieras bruscamente." Baltazar salto frente a Natsu y creó un muro de fuego para protegerlo del ataque. Segundos después, envió un poderoso ataque de fuego que envió a volar a todos los bandidos.

Natsu, esta vez iba a agradecerle a Baltazar por salvarlo, pero se asusto cuando vio gotas de sangre caer en el suelo. Baltazar aun estaba dandole la espalda a Natsu.

"V-Viejo?" Dijo Natsu.

"No puedo imaginar... El dolor que debes haber pasado... Para no confiar en alguien que te salvo." Dijo Baltazar aun sin voltear. "No mentí cuando dije que te parecías a mi... Entiendo bien tu dolor... Por eso es que no me importa salvarte las veces que sea necesario para que confíes en mi." Esta vez voltio su rostro sonriente para ver a Natsu.

Natsu comenzó a derramar lágrimas y cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. "Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento!" Dijo entre lágrimas.

"No te preocupes pequeño... Ahora todo va a estar bien." Dijo Baltazar en tono suave.

"Pero señor... Su ojo!" Grito Natsu.

Resultaba que el muro de fuego no alcanzo a detener todo el ataque, así que Baltazar se uso a si mismo como escudo para proteger a Natsu de un ataque cortante. El ataque le dejo una cortada en diagonal que se extendía desde la frente, atravesando su ojo izquierdo hasta cerca de la mejilla.

"Descuida... Voy a estar bien." encendió su mano derecha con su fuego y se cubrió la herida, segundos después estaba totalmente cicatrizada, pero no podría volver a abrir su ojo izquierdo.

"Volvamos a la cueva... Ahí podremos descansar." Baltazar cargo a Natsu de regreso a la cueva para que ambos pudieran descansar esa noche.

* * *

**ALGUNOS DÍAS MAS TARDE.**

"Por favor!" Natsu frente a Baltazar con la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo una reverencia, mientras le pedía algo a Baltazar.

"En serio quieres aprender mi magia?" Pregunto el hombre.

"Si... De esa forma podre ser mas fuerte por las personas que son importantes para mi." Dijo Natsu aun sin levantarse.

"No lo se... Es muy difícil aprender esta magia." Dijo Baltazar rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Por favor... Prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para aprenderla."

Baltazar lo pensó por un momento, sabia que venían grandes riesgos para el chico en el futuro y si no se hacia mas fuerte, podría morir.

"Esta bien... Pero vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga cuando yo te lo diga." Dijo Baltazar con una voz seria.

"Si! Gracias de verdad." Sonrió de oreja a oreja Natsu.

Aquí empieza su entrenamiento para volverse mas fuerte, empezando con el dominio del arte perdido del Devil Slayer.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, este fue el primer especial de la vida de Natsu, su historia es un poco triste mas adelante pero por ahora lo dejare hasta aquí... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como les dije al principio de la historia... Si tienen dudas dejenla en los reviews o en un mensaje y yo se las contestare en un PM. Gracias apoyo y no dejan de seguir esta y mi otra historia, saludos y gracias nuevamente.**

**Novablood96**


	6. La isla maldita

_La isla maldita._

* * *

**Puerto de Hargeon.**

Natsu, que ocultaba su identidad gracias a su capa, se encontraba en el puerto, donde se suponía que se iba a reunir con Ultear para su nueva misión.

"Disculpa... Eres acaso el amigo de Ultear?" Un hombre de baja estatura con una capa oscura y una mascara se acerco a Natsu. "Mi nombre es Salty y fui enviado por ti."

"Ultear... Basta de trucos baratos, tu apariencia puede cambiar pero no tu olor." Dijo Natsu.

"Vamos... No puedes aunque sea fingir que te engaño." Dijo el hombre pero esta vez con una voz femenina.

"Y... Porque estamos en el puerto?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Porque iremos a una isla." Respondió Ultear.

"Isla? Eso quiere decir que nos subiremos en un barco?" Dijo Natsu con mala cara.

"Descuida... Tengo algo contra tu mareo, no te lo quitara pero te ayudara a soportarlo." Dijo Ultear.

Le hizo entrega de una especie de jarabe, Natsu lo olió para detectar algún somnífero o veneno, cuando no detecto nada ingirió la bebida y siguió a 'Salty' hasta un barco y se pusieron en camino a su destino.

Natsu aun tenia problemas, pero gracias al jarabe podía soportarlo, al menos sin vomitar.

"Ahora... Es tiempo que me digas... Que es lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo Natsu, con visible malestar.

"Antes que nada Natsu... Cuando lleguemos a la isla, no rebeles mi identidad por nada del mundo, sera mas seguro así."

"Mas seguro? Así que de nuevo estas usando a alguien para tus propios fines... No es suficiente con ese payaso del consejo?" Dijo Natsu.

"Vamos Natsu, esta vez es para el bien de la humanidad... Y con Jellal, solamente es por orden de Grimmore Hearth." Dijo Ultear.

"Si... Pero si el o tu tratan de dañar de alguna forma a Fairy Tail... Acabaré con ustedes sin un poco de misericordia." Dijo Natsu en tono amenazador y mirada sombría.

"Se de lo que eres capaz, Santo Devastador, Yo no tengo nada contra ustedes... Al final Jellal es el que decidirá. Por ahora vamos a acabar con uno de los demonios de Zeref." Dijo Ultear. Natsu se extraño un poco al respecto.

"Creí que tu gremio le gustaba todo lo que tenia que ver con Zeref." Dijo Natsu.

"Digamos... Que tengo un pequeño rencor contra este demonio." Dijo Ultear. "Hay 4 personas que están liberándolo en este momento, uno de ellos peleara contra el demonio, pero si las cosas se salen de control sera donde entraras tu." Le explico la mujer.

"Entiendo... Yo vendría a ser como el último recurso en caso de un resultado inesperado... Esta bien, pero dame mi recompensa primero." Dijo Natsu extendiendo su mano.

"Eh? Porque?" Dijo Ultear en tono inocente.

"Porque eres una mujer astuta que terminara huyendo al final, así que prefiero prevenir un trabajo gratis." Dijo Natsu.

Ultear con mala cara le entrego a Natsu un fajo de Jewels, el cual contó y guardo en una de sus bolsas.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a una isla, tenia una extraña esencia mágica que no paso desapercibida por Natsu.

"Lo que sientes ahora es parte del hechizo goteo de luna... Es para liberar al demonio." explico Ultear.

Natsu acompaño a Ultear que nuevamente volvió a ser Salty hasta una especie de ruinas dentro de la isla, ahí se encontraron con cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer que estaban parados frente a un inmenso bloque de hielo.

"Aquí esta el apoyo que solicite." Dijo Salty señalando a Natsu.

"Así que tu eres el famoso demonio de 10 millones?" Dijo un hombre enmascarado. "Aun no se porque te llamaron, pero no vayas a estorbar nuestro plan."

"Claro... Lo único que haré sera salvar tu trasero cuando ese demonio sea demasiado para ti." Dijo Natsu.

"Maldito." El hombre comenzó a hacer que el ambiente se sintiera mas helado repentinamente y creo unas pequeñas flechas de hielo en sus manos.

"Magia de hielo? Lo siento... Prefiero el fuego." Natsu estallo en sus llamas de dragon calentando en ambiente y derritiendo las flechas del hombre.

"Vamos vamos... Los dos están del mismo lado." Dijo Salty calmando a los dos magos.

Natsu dejo a el hombre y se dirigió hacia el bloque de hielo y lo toco con su mano izquierda, estuvo tranquilo por unos segundos hasta que repentinamente abrió los ojos e hizo una sonrisa.

"Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunto el enmascarado.

"Nada... Realmente es un demonio de Zeref." Afirmo Natsu, se separó del bloque y regreso junto a Salty. "Y bien... Para cuando estará liberado este demonio?" Preguntó.

"Es probable que su liberación este completada esta noche o mañana." Dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

"Bien... Estaré de regreso al anochecer, iré afuera a descansar un poco." Dijo antes de salir del templo.

* * *

Natsu exploró la isla un poco llegando hasta el mar, se sentía bastante relajado viendo las olas y sintiendo el aire puro recorrer dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su ropa.

Se trataba de una pequeña niña, tenia puesto un vestido café que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, sujeto por un pequeño listón en medio de la cintura, un collar de múltiples colores, su cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo del cuello y tenia hermosos ojos azul marino. La pequeña no parecía tener mas de 5 años y parecía que recién había estado llorando.

"Señor... Usted viene a ayudarnos?" Pregunto la niña.

"Hola pequeña... Cual es tu problema." Dijo Natsu en tono paternal y agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña.

"Necesitamos ayuda... Mi hermano..." Dijo la niña antes de que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de su cara.

"Todo va a estar bien pequeña... No llores, yo te ayudare." Dijo Natsu con una dulce sonrisa.

La niña se seco las lágrimas y le sonrió a Natsu de una forma inocente capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

"Gracias señor... Mi pueblo esta por aquí." Dijo tomando la mano de Natsu y llevándolo hasta un pequeño pueblo dentro de la isla.

Cuando llegaron, la pequeña le presento a Natsu al jefe del pueblo, un anciano llamado Moka, vestido con ropa indígena. Al principio Natsu se preocupo que descubrieran su identidad, pero nadie parecía asustado de el. Por el contrario vieron en Natsu una luz de esperanza para su pueblo.

El jefe le explico a Natsu que desde que la luna había adquirido un brillo morado, todos los habitantes de la isla se transformaban en demonios al anochecer, y habían casos en los que las personas enloquecían y tenían que ser sacrificadas por el bien de las personas. Incluyendo al hijo del jefe.

Al escuchar la historia, Natsu comprendió que probablemente esto tenia que ver con el hechizo goteo de luna. Natsu tomo la mano del jefe y le prometió que en dos días como máximo, todo volvería a ser como antes.

La gente se alegro de que finalmente todo volvería a la normalidad, Natsu sonrió al ver la alegría de las personas, la pequeña que había guiado a Natsu hasta el pueblo le había tomado cariño así que Natsu la subió en sus hombros y le prometió que todo iba a estar bien y que el volvería todo a la normalidad.

Cuando la pequeña cayo dormida, Natsu la entrego a su madre y se retiro del pueblo excusándose de idear un plan para destruir la luna como le había solicitado el jefe del pueblo.

* * *

**En Fairy Tail.**

"Maestro esto es horrible! Alguien robo una solicitud de clase S?" Dijo Mirajane preocupada.

"Tranquila Mirajane... Como sabes que algún mago de clase S no la tomo?" Pregunto Makarov antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

"Porque Laxus esta aquí, Erza también y estoy segura que Mystogan no ha venido porque ninguno se ha dormido de repente." Respondió la albina.

"Por cierto... Alguien ha visto a Gray y a Lucy?" Pregunto Erza.

"Yo vi a ese mago de hielo llevándose a esa debilucha chica rubia de aquí... Parecía que iban en dirección al puerto." Dijo Laxus desde el segundo piso del gremio.

"Entonces... Eso nos responde quien tomo la solicitud." Dijo Mirajane.

"Erza... Ve por ellos antes de que se hagan daño." Dijo Makarov.

"Si, maestro." Dijo Erza antes de pedirle información a Mira sobre la misión e ir en busca de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Con Gray y Lucy.**

"Aun no se porque robaste esa misión clase S y porque fui tan tonta de seguirte." Dijo Lucy mientras se lamentaba de lo que había hecho.

"Ya te dije que las misiones normales son muy aburridas... Esta misión parecía interesante y la paga es muy buena." Dijo Gray.

Gray se levanto antes que todos y decidió tomar con ayuda de su magia una misión clases S, cuando vio a Lucy venir hacia el gremio decidió llevarla con el para tener un poco de apoyo.

Ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia la isla Galuna, una isla que se supone esta maldita. Al principio nadie quería llevarlos pero un hombre con una lancha se ofreció a ayudarlos llevándolos hacia la temida isla.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Lucy y Gray escucharon la historia del hombre que los llevaba a la isla y porque se suponía que estaba maldita, cuando estaban cerca de la isla el hombre que los llevaba en el bote repentinamente desapareció.

Segundos después una gigantesca ola destruyo el bote y llevo a los miembros de Fairy Tail hasta la orilla.

"Bueno... Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás Lucy." Dijo Gray sonriendo.

"Si... Solo terminemos rápido la misión para ir a casa... Deberíamos de buscar a quien envió la solicitud, el podría darnos un poco mas de información al respecto de la misión." Dijo Lucy.

Ya a pocos minutos de anochecer, ambos llegaron hasta una puerta de gran tamaño con un letrero que decía 'permanezca alejado'.

"Hola... Abran la puerta!" Grito Lucy.

Dos hombres desde la cima de la puerta aparecieron y preguntaron porque estaban ahí afuera.

"Somos magos de Fairy Tail y venimos en respuesta de su solicitud." Dijo Lucy.

"No hemos recibido un aviso de que aceptaran la misión." Respondió uno de los hombres.

"Debe haber sido un error y tal vez la carta no llego a tiempo." Dijo Gray.

"Si es verdad, entonces muestren sus insignias." Exigió el otro hombre.

Lucy le mostró su insignia en el brazo derecho y Gray le mostró la suya debajo de su camiseta. Los hombres se sorprendieron al ver la autenticidad de las insignias y abrieron la puerta.

Moka, el jefe del pueblo se reunió con ellos, Lucy y Gray les explicaron los motivos por los que estaban en la isla y Moka les explico el porque solicito la misión y sobre la maldición.

Al llegar el anochecer y salir la luna color morada, los miembros de Fairy Tail se impresionaron al ver como los habitantes del pueblo se transformaban en demonios de distinta forma y color.

Gray le preguntó al jefe del pueblo si había notado algo fuera de lo común aparte de que la luna se volvía color morada. El que te le respondió que en la luna que comenzó a volverse de color morada desde que un extraño brillo sobresalía de una de las ruinas de la Isla.

Gray pensó que tal vez ambos sucesos que estaban conectados y que si exploraban las ruinas probablemente podrían encontrar alguna pista que les podría ayudar a completar la misión y partio con Lucy hacia las ruinas.

Las personas del pueblo parecían estar triste con su apariencia hasta que una pequeña demonio alzó la voz entre todos ellos.

"No se preocupen... Mi Onii-chan me prometió que todo iba a estar bien y que el regresaría todo a la normalidad." Dijo la niña sonriente.

**Con Erza.**

Después salir del gremio, Erza llego hasta el puerto de Hargeon, al principio nadie quería llevarla hasta la isla maldita. Hasta que un grupo de piratas trataron de engañarla para que fuera con ellos.

Cuando los piratas trataron de secuestra a Erza, ella fácilmente se encargo de darles una paliza y asustarlos lo suficiente como para que obedecieran todas sus órdenes.

"Ahora... Van a llevarme a la isla si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias!" Dijo Erza con una mirada oscura.

"Si señora!" Exclamaron todos los piratas y se dirigieron hacia la isla, debido al tan amo del barco, no les fue complicado llegar, Erza les ordeno que regresaran en dos días por ella y sus compañeros.

Ya era de noche así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era buscar a sus amigos, fue entonces el líder del pueblo de la isla junto a una niña pequeña en su forma de demonios se acercaron a Erza

"Disculpa... Tu también haz venido a ayudarnos." Pregunto Moka.

Erza parecía sorprendida por la apariencia de ellos, pero no podía ignorar a alguien que le pedía ayuda.

"Soy de Fairy Tail y he venido en respuesta de la solicitud que se hizo en nuestro gremio." Dijo Erza cortésmente.

"Ya veo... Hace unos momentos compañeros de su gremio también vinieron ha nuestro pueblo para informarnos que aceptaron la misión." Dijo Moka.

"De casualidad, no era una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello oscuro que tiende a quitarse su ropa?" Pregunto Erza.

"Así es, ellos vinieron hace poco a la villa." Dijo Moka, le contó a Erza sobre la maldición que había caído en su pueblo y cono tuvieron que sacrificar a los habitantes que se habían vuelto locos, con un par de lágrimas.

"Tranquilo Oji-chan, mi Onii-chan dijo que nos iba a ayudar." Dijo la pequeña en tono dulce.

"Tu hermano es una buena persona." Dijo Erza acariciando a la niña.

Moka le indicó a Erza que sus compañeros iban a ir a las ruinas de la isla de donde provenía una extraña luz para buscar pistas sobre la maldición, Erza agradeció la información y se retiro.

Se adentro en el bosque y pudo notar como la extraña luz que había dicho Moka emitía energía mágica desde la isla hasta el cielo.

Se interesó por esto así que fue a averiguar de que se trataba, poco antes de llegar a las ruinas, pudo ver a Gray y Lucy parados frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada.

En silencio, Erza se dirigió detrás de ellos, les puso una mano en el hombro de el mago de hielo y la maga de espíritus estelares y apretó sus puños.

"Así que realmente se atrevieron a robar una misión clase S." Dijo Erza en tono amenazador y mostrando un aura sombría.

"E-Erza... Veras esto es..." Dijo Gray tartamudeando.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." Repetía Lucy de forma cómica con lágrimas de terror en su rostro.

"Bueno no importa... Ya tendrán su castigo cuando regresemos, por ahora vamos a terminar esta misión lo mejor posible." Dijo Erza sonriendo.

Los 3 comenzaron a entrar en las ruinas, pero de repente se produjo un leve temblor que perforo el suelo y envió a los 3 magos a caer hasta una cueva subterránea.

"Porque esta tan helado?" Exclamó Lucy frotando sus brazos para conseguir algo de calor.

"No lo se... Por ahora seguimos esta cueva para ver hasta donde nos lleva." Dijo Erza.

Los magos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran sala en donde se encontraba un inmenso glaciar.

"N-No... No puede ser..." Dijo Gray temblando.

"Gray? Estas bien?" Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

De repente, desde la cima del glaciar pudo verse como la inusual luz morada comenzaba a caer en el bloque de hielo y lentamente derretirlo.

"N-No... Si el se libera, todo sera destruido!" Exclamo Gray.

"El? De quien estas hablando?" Preguntó Erza.

"Del monstruo atrapado en el hielo... Hablo de Deliora." Dijo Gray aun temblando.

Lucy y Erza prestaron mas atención al glaciar y vieron como la silueta de un gigantesco monstruo estaba dentro del hielo.

"Ese monstruo, destruyó mi pueblo hace muchos años..." Dijo Gray.

Gray les contó la historia de como el pueblo donde el vivía con sus padres fue destruido por Deliora, después de ser encontrado por su maestra Ul que le enseño su magia de hielo, Deliora nuevamento volvió a atacar.

Gray creyendo ser lo suficientemente fuerte, fue a enfrentar al monstruo pero la fuerza de Deliora iba mas haya de lo que Gray podía imaginar y cuando estaba por morir, Ul llego a salvarlo pero sus poderes tampoco podían derrotar al demonio, así que tuvo que no tuvo de otra mas que hacer un sacrificio.

"**Ice shell..." **Dijo Gray. "Es un poderoso ataque de hielo que es capaz de congelar lo que sea para siempre... A cambio de la vida del usuario que lo invoca." Dijo Gray con lágrimas en el rostro recordando como su maestra dio su vida por ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tengo... Tengo que impedir que Deliora sea liberado a toda costa!" Exclamo corriendo hacia el glaciar.

Cuando Gray estaba a pocos metros de llegar, un poderoso muro de fuego lo separo a el y altos 3 magos del demonio que estaba en el hielo.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso." Dijo una voz extraña.

"Quien esta ahí!" Grito Gray.

Fue entonces que del muro de fuego, la silueta de un hombre lentamente salia de las poderosas llamas.

"Mi misión es asegurarme que este monstruo sea liberado, así que no estorben."

Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron de ver a su ex compañero de gremio generando esas poderosas llamas que les impedían el paso.

"Regresen a casa, este es asunto mio!" Dijo Natsu liberando presión mágica.

"No me jodas!" Exclamo Gray. "Crees que voy a dejar que libres a ese monstruo? Es tiempo de acabar contigo!"

"Entiendo... Si es así como va a ser... Los escojo a los 3 como mis oponentes!" Grito Natsu sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"Maldito... Nos estas subestimando." Dijo Erza molesta.

"No... Simplemente es mi deseo probar mi fuerza contra los 3." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Bien, si así quieres que sea, entonces seremos los 3 contra ti." Dijo Erza equipando dos espadas.

"Esto terminara rápido." Dijo Gray preparándose para invocar su magia de hielo.

Lucy por su parte saco la llave dorada de tauros y también se preparo para la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

"Bien... ¡Vengan, Fairy Tail!" Dijo Natsu encendiendo sus dos puños a la espera de que sean sus oponentes en dar el primer paso.

La batalla entre antiguos compañeros, ahora rivales y enemigos estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de la saga de la isla Galuna, como siempre agradeciéndoles su apoyo tanto en esta como en mi otra historia espero que disfruten ambas y no dejen de comentarlas. gracias como siempre por todo su apoyo y espero más que ansioso sus reviews, un saludo y cuídense mucho todos.**

**Novablood96**


	7. El demonio contra las hadas

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que la ausencia no los haya desesperado pero hasta hace poco estuve gravemente enfermo y no podia actualizar. Por ahora esperó que disfruten el nuevo capitulo y espero sus reviews.**

* * *

_El demonio contra las hadas_

**"Ice make: Lance." **Gray fue el primero en atacar, enviando múltiples lanzas de hielo a Natsu, pero este fácilmente la esquivo.

Natsu rápidamente llego frente a Gray y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder.

Fue entonces que Erza empezó a atacar con sus dos espadas consecutivamente a Natsu, que para esquivar los movimientos saltaba hacia atrás, luego con su puño cerrado interceptó una de las espadas de Erza rompiendo la espada.

"Que rayos?" Dijo Erza sorprendida viendo cómo se rompía una de sus espadas.

"Estos no son guantes normales, tus espadas ordinarias no duraran mucho contra ellos." Dijo Natsu.

"Ábrete, puerta del toro, Taurus." Dijo Lucy, invocando a una vaca humanoide de gran tamaño que portaba un hacha.

"Una maga de espíritus estelares." Dijo Natsu al ver la magia de la rubia.

"Taurus, ataca al enemigo." Dijo Lucy señalando a Natsu.

"Lo que sea por usted y su hermoso cuerpo, Lucy-san." Dijo Taurus sosteniendo su hacha.

"Vamos los tres juntos, no podrá contra un ataque múltiple." Dijo Erza.

Gray, Erza y Taurus fueron los tres a atacar a Natsu, pero el por su parte estaba tranquilamente, como si no estuviera en una batalla.

Erza nuevamente comenzó con sus múltiples ataques de espada por la derecha, Gray envió múltiples flechas de hielo por la izquierda y Taurus preparaba un poderoso ataque en frente.

Natsu primero derritió las flechas de Gray con un muro de fuego que les impedían alcanzarlo, luego con una patada envió una de las espadas de Erza a volar, mientras la pelirroja veía como era despojada de su arma, Natsu aprovecho la apertura para darle otra patada en las costillas y mandarla a volar.

Cuando Taurus estaba por impactar contra Natsu con su hacha, Natsu con sus dos palmas abiertas detuvo el ataque, el suelo se resquebrajó debido a la fuerza, Natsu tomo el hacha de Taurus y con el mango, mando a volar al espíritu estelar obligándolo a desaparecer.

Finalmente vio como Gray nuevamente lo iba a atacar con un martillo gigante de hielo, así que rápidamente esquivo el ataque y con su puño en llamas golpeó el rostro del mago de hielo enviándolo súbitamente contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

"Estoy seguro que eso no es lo mejor que tienen... Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu seriamente. "Esta vez es mi turno de atacar."

**"Rugido del dragon del infierno." **Natsu envió un poderoso ataque de fuego que lleno gran parte de la cueva.

Una vez que su ataque se despejo pudo ver como los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban bien gracias a una peculiar armadura que estaba usando Erza, pero también vio cómo su ataque hizo retroceder a la pelirroja.

"Mi armadura de emperatriz de las llamas, reduce el poder de fuego." Dijo Erza.

"Así que al fin se están tomando las cosas en serio." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Bien... Dejen que yo también haga lo mismo." Natsu tiro a la distancia su capa, revelando sus muy bien formados brazos, pero con algunas cicatrices.

Natsu, con una velocidad increíble comenzó a golpear a Erza múltiples veces, pero sus brazos no estaban envueltos en fuego, era simplemente fuerza bruta. Primero golpeo a Erza en el estómago, luego le dio un rodillazo en el mentón para terminar con una patada que hizo retroceder a la pelirroja.

"Erza!" Gritaron Lucy y Gray.

"Tu armadura puede ser muy efectiva contra el fuego, pero también tengo mi propia fuerza." Dijo Natsu.

"Maldito." Dijo Gray. **"Ice make: Ice hammer." **Gray envió un martillo de hielo más grande que el anterior y esta vez, estaba acompañado con estacas de hielo para un ataque más poderoso.

Natsu dio tres volteretas hacia atrás y luego dio un poderoso salto que lo elevo por los aires para evadir el ataque de Gray y tener una vista completa de sus adversarios.

**"Alas del dragon de fuego." **Natsu desde el aire, prendió sus dos puños en llamas y las envió contra los magos de Fairy Tail haciéndolos retroceder.

Una vez que Natsu se encontró en el suelo, volvió a esperar a que sus contrincantes hicieran algún movimiento.

**"Ice Make: Arrow." **Gray envió varias flechas de hielo que tomaron a Natsu por sorpresa y lo hirieron en algunas partes del cuerpo. "¡Erza ahora!"

Erza gracias a su armadura de velocidad rápidamente se movió detrás de Natsu y le hizo un corte en la espalda rasgando su camisa y provocándole dolor.

"Tch!... Ese ataque realmente dolió." Dijo Natsu. "supongo que es hora de subir de nivel." Dijo mientras prendía en llamas sus dos brazos y nuevamente se preparaba para atacar.

"¿Que es todo este alboroto?" Preguntó una voz.

Se trataba del hombre enmascarado que había escuchado los sonidos de la pelea y se apresuró a ver que estaba sucediendo y junto a él se encontraban sus 3 compañeros. Cuando vio a los 3 magos hizo una sonrisa al reconocer las marcas de gremio.

"Así que Fairy Tail ha venido a interferir con mis planes." Dijo el enmascarado. "¡No permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino!"

"Esa voz… No puede ser." Dijo Gray.

"Todo el que se interponga en mis planes es mi enemigo." Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

"Maldito… ¡Detendré este ritual enfermizo tuyo!" Dijo Gray enviando bloques de hielo contra el hombre, pero este respondió de igual forma, con un ataque de hielo, provocando que los dos ataques se anularan, sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"Lyon…" Dijo Gray después de su ataque.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, incluso Natsu parecían sorprendidos al ver como estos dos hombres parecían conocerse.

"Bastardo… ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?" Dijo Gray en tono molesto.

"Cuanto tiempo, Gray." Dijo Lyon. "Quien diría que serias tu al que los aldeanos llamaran para venir a esta isla."

"Maldito… Voy a detenerte ahora." Dijo Gray enviando un ataque de hielo, pero Lyon creo un escudo de hielo con sus manos deteniendo el ataque.

Gray envió múltiples lanzas de hielo contra Lyon, el cual esta vez respondió con un ataque provocando una densa niebla fría.

"Porque diablos haces esto, tu sabes cuan aterrador es Deliora… No es algo con lo que podamos lidiar... Ya deja esa actitud tan arrogante, Lyon."

"¿Arrogante? Lo dice aquel que se creyó tan poderoso como para derrotar a Deliora el mismo y provoco la muerte de nuestra maestra?" Dijo Lyon en tono molesto. "Por tu culpa no pude enfrentarme a ella."

"¿Gray... Que quiere decir?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Así que no le has dicho a nadie... Bien dejame hacer los honores." Dijo Lyon con una expresión de molestia. "Por culpa de Gray, nuestra maestra murió... Murió porque el se creyó tan fuerte para enfrentarse a Deliora... Dio su vida para crear esta prisión para que Deliora no pudiera salir jamás."

Natsu por alguna razón abrió un poco los ojos he hizo una expresión de sorpresa. _"Así que ha eso se debe..." _Pensó mientras recordaba cuando toco el hielo de Deliora.

"Ustedes tres." Dijo Lyon a sus compañeros. "Esta será mi pelea, ustedes vayan a destruir la aldea como castigo por revelar mis planes."

"Sí." Dijeron Yuka, Toby y Sherry antes de desaparecer.

"Oi, la aldea no era parte de los planes." Dijo Natsu molesto.

"Como dije, todo el que interfiera en mi camino es mi enemigo… ¿Tienes algún problema Fire Bandersnacht?" Dijo Lyon.

"Si, las personas de la aldea son inocentes, si tu o tus amigos le hacen daño… ¡Ten por seguro que te acabare!" Dijo en tono amenazador mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar vapor.

"Vaya… Eso es extraño ya que hace 8 años tu mismo acabaste con una aldea inocente… Si tu interfieres en mis planes también voy a derrotarte." Dijo Lyon.

"Maldito… Me encargare después de ti." Dijo Natsu comenzando a correr en dirección de la isla.

"Erza, tu y Lucy vayan a la aldea, no podemos dejar que gente inocente salga herida." Dijo Gray.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Pregunto Erza.

"Yo peleare contra Lyon… ¡Ustedes vayan!"

Erza y Lucy partieron hacia la isla dejando a Gray luchando solo contra Lyon. Mientras corrían, Erza pudo ver adelante a Natsu que se dirigía a la aldea.

"¿Erza, que vamos a hacer con él?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Escucha… Esta vez voy a derrotarlo, tú tienes que adelantarte y proteger la aldea, llegare en cuanto termine con él." Dijo Erza, luego invoco su armadura del cielo y con su telekinesis envió múltiples espadas contra Natsu.

Natsu sintió como las espadas venían contra él, así que utilizo un árbol para dar una voltereta y que las espadas quedaran incrustadas en el árbol. Pocos segundos después las dos magas de Fairy Tail lo alcanzaron, sin embargo, solo Erza se quedó y Lucy continuo corriendo hacia la aldea.

"Esta vez… Terminare la batalla y uno de nosotros va a ser el vencedor." Dijo Erza invocando su armadura del purgatorio y clavando la poderosa espada en la tierra.

"Bien, Si así quieres hacerlo… **¡Ven****,**** espada del infierno****... **_**Blackbiter**_**!**" Natsu elevo su mano derecha en el aire, repentinamente, una circulo mágico que irradiaba una luz oscura apareció y de ella salió una espada con cadenas que la apresaban, la espada era recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco, el mango cilíndrico también era negro y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes.

Cuando Natsu tomo la espada en su mano, las cadenas hicieron un ruido como si se rompieran y desaparecieron en el aire, dejando la espada a total disposición de Natsu.

Erza salto por los aires con su espada lista para cortar a Natsu, sin embargo, Natsu utilizo su espada para bloquear el ataque de Erza haciéndola retroceder. Luego fue el turno de Natsu para atacar, salto por los aires hasta llegar frente a Erza y dio una gran patada para resquebrajar el suelo y hacer que Erza perdiera estabilidad, luego con el mango de su espada golpeo el abdomen de Erza haciéndola escupir un poco de saliva.

Ambos se separaron y Erza limpio el rastro de saliva que había quedado en su boca y nuevamente agarro su espada y se dirigió a Natsu, ambos chocaron sus espadas y la fuerza los hizo retroceder, pero aun así continuaban nuevamente el forcejeo.

Erza le dio una patada a Natsu en las costillas que lo hizo retroceder y Erza aprovecho esto para atacarlo continuamente, Natsu lo único que podía hacer era retroceder porque los múltiples ataques de Erza le impedían usar su espada para defenderse.

"Basta te juegos... Las personas del pueblo podrían estar en peligro..." Dijo Natsu, pocos segundos después, las llamas llenaron el cuerpo del joven y con la ayuda de un árbol, nuevamente se impulso para dar una voltereta en el aire y quedar detrás de Erza.

**"Estilo oculto: Espada de llamas malditas." **El tatuaje de Devil Slayer de Natsu comenzó a brillar y las llamas azul oscuro rodearon la espada haciéndola ver como si fuera un remolino de fuego.

Natsu nuevamente se envolvió en llamas, pero esta vez eran sus llamas azules, choco espadas con Erza y durante el forcejeo, la espada de Erza se partió a la mitad, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja, pero no acabo ahí, Natsu golpeo a Erza en el centro del abdomen dejándola sin aire y con una patada al brazo de Erza la envió al suelo.

Debido a los golpes, la armadura del purgatorio de Erza desapareció dejándola con su armadura normal, Erza pudo ver como Natsu se acercaba a ella y sostenía su espada como si fuera a atravesarla.

"Se acabo Erza... Yo gano." Dijo Natsu, Erza cerro los ojos al ver como Natsu se preparaba para enterrar la espada en ella, sin embargo, Natsu enterró su espada en la tierra a pocos centímetros de Erza sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"¿Por que?... ¿Porque no acabas conmigo?" Dijo Erza en tono molesto.

"Porque... Tu no eres mi enemigo." Dijo Natsu desenterrando su espada y dándole la espalda a Erza.

"No me jodas!" Dijo Erza aun mas furiosa. "Destruiste nuestro gremio, haz matado a gente inocente y manchado el nombre de un mago de Fairy Tail y aun así dices que no soy tu enemiga?"

"Hay ciertas cosas... Que son mejores cuando permanecen en secreto." Dijo Natsu antes de _invocar_ nuevamente el circulo mágico oscuro, su espada _Blackbiter_ nuevamente fue rodeada por las cadenas y fue absorbida por el circulo mágico desapareciendola.

"¡No permitiré que nadie le hago a daño a Fairy Tail!" Dijo Erza.

Natsu abrió un poco los ojos, luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a ver a Erza que ahora estaba de pie.

"Te haz convertido en una mujer increíble... Sigue cuidando el gremio." Dijo antes de correr nuevamente hacia el pueblo.

Erza nuevamente parecía sorprendida por la actitud del pelirosa ¿Porque no acabo con ella? ¿Porque le sonrió antes de irse? ¿Porque se preocupaba por los habitantes de la aldea... Y la pregunta que mas estaba en su mente... ¿Porque no actúa como el monstruo que dicen que es?

Erza estaba realmente confundida al respecto, creía que al derrotarlo y acabar con él, podría tener su mente tranquila, pero fue él quien la derroto a ella y le perdono la vida, aun cuando se suponía que era un asesino. Con todas esas dudas Erza se fue en dirección al pueblo para ayudar a su compañera.

Cuando llego cerca del pueblo, pudo ver que en el cielo, un animal de gigantesco tamaño volaba sosteniendo un recipiente de gran tamaño, dentro del recipiente había una especie de gelatina verde.

"¡Erza!" Exclamo Lucy. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

"Si, ahora dime que es eso? Pregunto la pelirroja viendo al animal que ahora se encontraba sobre el pueblo.

"Es terrible Erza... Ellos van a arrojar esa gelatina ácida al pueblo... Trate de detenerlos, pero se fueron volando encima de esa rata." Dijo Lucy tristemente.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlos!" Decía Erza, pero era tarde, la rata gigante ya había soltado la gelatina y estaba a pocos segundos de caer en el pueblo. Sin embargo...

**"Devastación del dios del fuego." **Un potente tornado de llamas oscuras apareció repentinamente encima de la aldea, la masa verde se estrello contra el tornado y fue calcinada hasta que no quedo rastros de ella.

En el borde de una colina, se encontraba Natsu con sus dos manos juntas controlando el tornado, una vez que la masa había desaparecido, separo sus brazos y del mismo modo desapareció el torbellino.

Los compañeros de Lyon parecían bastante molestos por el fracaso de su plan, así que Sherry ordeno a la rata gigante aterrizar en la playa, Natsu se arrojo desde la colina y en pocos minutos llego donde estaban los compañeros de Lyon.

Erza y Lucy también llegaron donde estaban Natsu y los otros, ellas también se encontraban desconcertadas por la acción de Natsu. Por ahora, Natsu estaba frente a Yuka, Sherry y Toby, y detrás de ellos se encontraba la rata gigante que tenia un traje similar al de una mucama.

"Fire Bandersnacht... ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo?" Preguntó Sherry furiosa.

"Esto es una traición al gran Lyon." Decía Yuka.

"¡Traidor!" Decía Toby furioso con sus ojos en blanco.

"No importa... Esa aldea no ha hecho nada malo... Y aun así ustedes quieren destruirla por un simple capricho." Decía Natsu en tono serio.

"Que importa esa patética aldea... Esta plagada de puros monstruos." Decía Sherry con desprecio.

"Hooo... Así que solo porque su apariencia es diferente, piensas que valen menos que los humanos? Entonces... Dejame mostrarte... **¡Que tan monstruo puedo ser!" **Dijo Natsu con voz profunda antes de que todo su cuerpo se viera envuelto en las llamas azules y su tatuaje del brazo brillara intensamente.

Pocos segundos después, la apariencia de Natsu cambio drásticamente, su cabello se volvió rojo y le creció hasta la espalda, sus brazos y piernas desarrollaron escamas gruesas y sus manos se volvieron afiladas garras, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo bestial y de su frente aparecieron dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos, en sus mejillas aparecieron dos escamas triangulares de color azul, similares a la de las lamias, y finalmente sus dientes se volvieron colmillos puntiagudos.

**"Esta es la razón por la que me apodaron demonio... ¡Contemplen, mi forma mas poderosa, mi forma de demonización!" **Decía Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje, la forma de demonización se basa mayormente en los instintos de pelea, su poder se incrementa drásticamente y es fácil dejarse llevar, ya que esta forma, es especifica para la destrucción. Cuando Natsu activa su forma, es como si fuera otra persona, sus poderes e instintos animales lo hacen buscar pelea, ademas de que su caracter cambia al de una persona burlona que le gusta provocar a su contrincante para hacerle perder los estribos, cuando no se contiene, destruye todo a su paso.

**"Vamos... ¡Que la pelea comience!" **Gruño Natsu liberando una presión de poder que puso nervioso a todos los presentes.

"A-Angélica... Acaba con el." Sherry envió a su gigantesca compañera, que envió un gran puñetazo hacia Natsu, sin embargo, el lo detuvo fácilmente con solo la palma de su mano.

**"¿Eso es todo? He visto insectos con mas fuerza que tu." **Decía en tono burlón enfureciendo a Angélica.

La gigantesca rata comenzó a atacar múltiples veces a Natsu, pero este simplemente esquivaba los ataques como si nada.

**"Por aquí... Ha que no me das... Estuvo cerca." **Natsu provocaba mas y mas a la rata gigantesca que termino por lanzarse contra el mago de fuego.

Natsu esquivo su ataque y utilizo la cabeza de la rata para dar un increíble salto en el aire, dándole un perfecto ángulo de ataque.

**"Acabemos con esto..." **Natsu comenzó a reunir sus llamas azules en su brazo derecho y lo alzo hacia atrás como si fuera a dar un puñetazo. **"Arte secreto: puño del purgatorio" **Natsu envió su ataque en dirección a la rata, las llamaradas tomaron la forma de un puño gigantesco rodeado por esferas de fuego de menor tamaño.

Cuando el ataque alcanzo a Angélica, una explosión de llamas envolvieron a la rata haciéndola estrellarse contra uno de los riscos de la playa, dejándola quemada y fuera de combate en la arena.

"I-Increíble... Derroto a ese gigantesco monstruo como si nada." Decía Lucy con una gota de sudor cayendo desde su cara.

Erza estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que acaba de demostrar su antiguo compañero, vio como Natsu iba descendiendo lentamente hacia el suelo! Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció como si nada.

"¿D-Donde está?" Pregunto Sherry viendo para todos lados.

**"Detrás de ti." **

Natsu había aparecido detrás de Sherry, cuando la chica lo volvió a ver, vio como esos penetrantes ojos la veían fijamente, como si de un momento a otro ella simplemente fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a temblar, quería invocar a alguno de sus muñecos de piedra, pero la presión proveniente de Natsu se lo impedía.

**"Gracias por participar." **Natsu llevo su dedo índice y pulgar hasta la frente de Sherry y le dio un leve toque, sin embargo, fue suficiente para empujar a la pelirosa contra un muro de piedras, el golpe no fue fatal, pero fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.

"¡Sherry!" Grito Yuka preocupado por su compañera. "Maldito... **Onda de ataque." **Yuka envió una gran onda de energía verde que golpeo a Natsu directamente y lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

**"Onda de balas." **Yuka nuevamente creo múltiples orbes de magia en forma de proyectiles y los envió directamente contra Natsu que aun estaba un poco aturdido por el ataque anterior.

Natsu fue alcanzado por los primeros proyectiles, luego comenzó a esquivarlos hábilmente, pero no había notado como Toby se le había acercado.

**"Polvo parálisis: mega medusas." **Las uñas en las manos de Toby habían crecido hasta convertirse en largas garras de un extraño color verde. Toby comenzó a atacar a Natsu con sus garras, por lo que Natsu estaba contra la espada y la pared.

"¡Un solo rasguño con mis garras y sera tu fin!" Exclamo Toby.

**"Hoo... Eso parece interesante, pero tienes una mancha en la nariz." **Dijo Natsu con una extraña sonrisa.

"¡Una mancha! ¿Donde?" Pregunto Toby

"¡No idiota!" Grito Yuka, pero fue tarde, Toby ya había tocado su rostro con sus garras y pocos segundos después cayo paralizado.

**"Supongo que eso solo me deja a un oponente." **Dijo Natsu volviendo a ver a Yuka.

"Tal vez hayas derrotado a mis compañeros." Dijo Yuka invocando dos orbes de magia verde en sus manos. "Pero yo no seré tan fácil."

**"Eso lo veremos." **Rugió Natsu antes de lanzarse en un ataque directo contra Yuka con sus puños en llamas.

**"Onda de escudo." **Los orbes verdes se reunieron al rededor del cuerpo de Yuka formando un escudo protector que impidió el ataque en llamas de Natsu, sin embargo, la fuerzas hizo retroceder a Yuka.

"Eso es todo, no podrás vencerme gracias a mi magia de ondulación." Decía Yuka con una sonrisa.

**"Hay mas de una forma de derrotar a un hombre en una burbuja." **Natsu comenzó a correr a gran velocidad alrededor de Yuka haciendo que la arena comenzara a levantarse. **"Garra cortante del demonio del fuego." **

Natsu comenzó a enviar ataques de fuego azul desde múltiples direcciones, el escudo de Yuka soporto los primeros ataques, pero cuando las repeticiones se hicieron mas rápidas, Yuka comenzó a flaquear y finalmente su escudo sucumbió.

**"Y para el gran final... Patada del demonio de fuego." **Natsu le dio una patada en llamas a Yuka en su abdomen y lo mandaron a estrellarse contra uno de los muros de roca de la playa.

Cuando Natsu vio a su oponente derrotado, se dio la vuelta para ver a las chicas de Fairy Tail con la misma sonrisa salvaje en su rostro. Paso a paso fue acercándose a las dos mujeres.

"Lucy... Preparate." Dijo Erza alistando una de sus espadas.

"S-Si..." Lucy comenzó a buscar entre sus llaves por alguna que le pudiera ayudar contra este poderoso enemigo, sin embargo, lo que sucedió después las sorprendió a ambas.

Cuando Natsu estaba a pocos pasos de llegar frente a ellas, su tatuaje nuevamente brillo y su cuerpo comenzó a volver a su estado normal. Las escamas en sus extremidades se redujeron, al igual que las garras, su pelo regreso a su tamaño y color normal, sus ojos volvieron a su típico color ónix humano y también desaparecieron los cuernos y las escamas en su cara, dejando solamente a un Natsu jadeante y de aspecto agotado.

"Vayan a la aldea... Me encontré a Gray inconsciente... En mi camino hacia aquí... así que les pedi a los aldeanos que lo cuidaran... Cuando lo encuentren, pueden salir de aquí, o ir a las ruinas... Creo que hay algo que Gray querrá ver." Dijo antes de pasar de lado a las dos mujeres.

"¿Y tu que harás?" Le exigió Erza.

"Cumplir mi misión... Acabar con ese monstruo." Dijo sin voltear a ver a Erza y luego desaparecer.

"Erza, ¿Que hacemos?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Por ahora... Deberiamos ir por Gray." Dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

"¿Confiarás en él?"

"Dudo que después de todo esto se atreva a mentirnos... Vamos, tenemos que ir por Gray." Dijo Erza comenzando a dirigirse a la aldea.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo episodio, la historia de **_**Blackbiter **_**y la demonización va a ser revelada en el siguiente especial después que termine esta saga, bueno hasta aquí llega el episodio. Espero ansioso sus reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualización, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Novablood96 **


	8. El despertar de Deliora

_El despertar de Deliora._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**"Ice make: Eagle." **Lyon envió múltiples aves de hielo contra Gray.

**"Ice make: Shield" **Gray creo un escudo de hielo para protegerse del ataque de Lyon, sin embargo, las aves cambiaron de rumbo y lo golpearon por la espalda.

"Tu poder es crear objetos inanimados, magia de hielo estático, en cambio yo soy capaz de crear seres vivientes, magia de hielo dinámico." Dijo Lyon.

**"Ice make: hammer." **Gray envió un gran martillo de hielo en contra de Lyon, pero este fácilmente lo detuvo creando un gorila de hielo con una sola mano.

"Que patético eres, aun sigues utilizando tus dos manos para crear tu magia." Dijo Lyon en tono arrogante.

"Fue lo que Ul nos enseño, para que nuestra magia tuviera balance y estabilidad." Dijo Gray molesto.

"Hace mucho tiempo que supere a Ul." Dijo Lyon enviando nuevamente múltiples ataques contra Gray.

"Tu mejor que nadie sabe como es Deliora... Ni siquiera Ul pudo derrotarlo... Detente, es imposible." Grito Gray tratando de hacer entrar en razón Lyon.

"Detente... Es imposible." Dijo Lyon repitiendo las palabras de Gray."¡Son las mismas palabras que te dijimos antes de que te enfrentaras a Deliora!" Dijo enviando contra Gray múltiples dragones de hielo.

"Sobrepasar a Ul era mi sueño... Y tu me lo arrebataste, muere Gray." Dijo enviando una gran cantidad de ataques de hielo que expulsaron a Gray de las ruinas hacia el bosque y lo dejaron fuera de combate.

"Ahora... Es tiempo de terminar todo esto." Dijo Lyon dirigiéndose al altar para terminar el ritual.

_"¿Que te pasa?¿Es todo lo que tienes?... ¡Despierta Gray!"" _Gray se encontraba tirado en el bosque golpeado por los ataques de Lyon, y lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era la voz de su maestra que siempre le hacia continuar.

"¡Que pasa! ¡Es todo lo que tienes! !Despierta Gray!" Esta vez, la voz que escucho Gray no provenía de su cabeza y tampoco era la voz de su maestra, se trataba de una voz masculina que le hablaba detrás de él.

"¡Que patético! Tantos años sin verte y lo único que me muestras es tu derrota contra un engreído." Dijo la voz reclamándole.

"Natsu... Que estas haciendo aquí." Le dijo Gray con un poco de dolor en su voz.

"¿Yo?... Después de vencer a Erza me dirigía hacia el pueblo para ayudarlos un poco." Dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Erza?... Maldito, si le hiciste algo..." Dijo Gray furioso.

"Tranquilo cerebro de hielo... Ella esta bien, solo fue una pequeña discusión... Además no estas ni en posición o condición de amenazarme." Dijo Natsu. "Pelearemos cuando los dos estemos al máximo." Dijo Natsu antes de cargar a Gray en sus hombros.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Gray con molestia.

"Te llevaré al pueblo para que puedan tratar tus heridas... Luego podrás saldar cuentas con ese compañero tuyo... Que casualmente estará en el altar del templo terminando el ritual." Dijo Natsu.

"¿Porque lo haces? ¿No se suponía que era tu misión cuidar que Deliora sea liberado?" Pregunto Gray.

"Si... Mi misión es Deliora, no ese compañero tuyo... En pocas horas el monstruo se liberara, si quieres evitarlo entonces deja de hablar tanto y derrota a ese idiota." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Erza tiene razón... No puedo entender... tus acciones." Dijo Gray antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"Como le dije a ella... Hay cosas que mejor deben permanecer en secreto." Dijo Natsu antes de llegar al pueblo y encomendarles a los habitantes que lo atendieran rápido.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Erza y Lucy llegaron finalmente hasta el pueblo, donde se encontraba Gray que ya había recuperado la conciencia y algunas de las chicas lo estaban cuidando.

"¿Gray, como te sientes?" Le pregunto Erza.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco entumecido eso es todo." Dijo tratando de mover sus brazos para demostrar que estaba bien.

"¿Que sucedió con tu compañero?" Le pregunto Lucy.

"Logro vencerme... Pero iré a enfrentarlo nuevamente." Dijo Gray poniéndose de pie.

"Estas loco... Ya te derroto una vez ¿Que va impedir que no lo vuelva a hacer?" Le pregunto Lucy.

"Yo no pierdo contra el mismo oponente mas de una vez." Dijo con una mirada determinada.

"Bien... Supongo que esta decidido." Dijo Erza levantándose también. "Vamos todos, además... Natsu dijo que habría algo que querrías ver haya arriba." Le dijo a Gray.

"Supongo que no hay remedio." Dijo Lucy suspirando.

"Saluden a mi Onii-chan de mi parte." Dijo la pequeña niña que también ayudo a atender a Gray.

"Claro pequeña..." Dijo Erza inclinándose para estar a la altura de la niña. "Como es tu Onii-chan." Le preguntó.

"Él lo conoce." Dijo señalando a Gray. "Después de todo, fue mi Onii-chan el que lo trajo aquí cuando lo encontró herido en el bosque." Dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

Los tres miembros de Fairy Tail abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa... Aun tenían sus dudas, pero se inclinaron en agradecimiento y se marcharon en dirección al santuario donde se encontraba Deliora.

* * *

**Con Natsu.**

"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

Natsu que se había detenido a descansar un poco, crear un poco de fuego de forma manual para comérselo y recuperar sus energías, fue interrumpido por un hombre vestido con una capa pero con una voz femenina.

"¿A que te refieres?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Ayudas a Fairy Tail, de esa forma no se liberara Deliora y no podrás acabar con el." Dijo Ultear vestida como Salty.

"¿Quien dijo que Deliora no se liberara? Su conciencia ya ha despertado y si el quisiera podría escapar del hielo... Solo quiero que las cosas se calienten un poco antes de derrotarlo." Dijo Natsu terminado de engullir el fuego que había creado manualmente ya que no podía comer sus propias llamas.

"Y tu... Parece como si estas a punto de irte." Dijo Natsu viendo a Ultear.

"Si... El consejo va a entrar en reunión y si Siegrain ve que no estoy ahí, sospechara de mi lealtad." Dijo Ultear. "Por cierto... Encontré esto por ahí." Dijo arrojándole a Natsu su capa.

"Gracias..." Dijo poniéndose nuevamente su capa. "Ahora... Te doy mi palabra que Deliora encontrara su fin esta noche." Dijo seriamente.

"Eso espero... No me gustan los inconvenientes." Y sin mas que decir, desapareció del lugar.

Natsu termino de arreglarse un poco, se levanto y se fue hasta llegar donde se encontraba Lyon, sobre algunas ruinas observando el ritual.

"Así que llegaste... Te tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba." Dijo Lyon sin voltear a ver a Natsu.

"Surgieron algunas complicaciones, pero tu equipo fue fácil de derrotar." Dijo Natsu como si nada.

"Supongo... Pero no sera lo mismo conmigo." Dijo Lyon mientras sus manos comenzaban a despedir una niebla fría.

"Eso espero... Quiero un verdadero reto." Dijo Natsu con sus dos puños en llamas.

**"Ice Make: Eagle." **Lyon envió nuevamente múltiples aves de hielo contra Natsu, el cual espero hasta el ultimo momento para saltar fuera del camino y hacer que las aves se estrellaran contra el suelo.

**"puño de hierro del dragon de fuego." **Natsu envió un puñetazo contra Lyon, pero el mago creo un escudo de hielo para evitar el golpe, sin embargo, es algo que Natsu ya esperaba.

**"Patada del dragon de fuego." **Dijo Natsu desapareciendo del frente de Lyon y reapareciendo detrás de el dándole una patada en las costillas que lo hizo retroceder.

**"Ice make: Ape." **Lyon creo un gorila gigante de hielo que comenzó a atacar a Natsu súbitamente, en un punto ciego de Natsu, el gorila lo golpeo estrellándolo contra un muro de la cueva, pero eso no fue todo, el gorila envió un puñetazo donde estaba Natsu hundiéndolo mas contra la pared.

"Te lo dije Fire Bandersnacht... Si alguien se entromete en mi camino, iba a derrotarlo." Dijo Lyon sonriendo. Sin embargo la satisfacción le duro poco al ver cono su gorila era explotado en intensas llamas rojas.

**"Fire Drive." **Dijo Natsu saliendo del hueco de la pared con su cabello en punta y llamas rojas cubriendo su cuerpo en espiral.

**"Puños meteoro del dragon del infierno." **Natsu envió una lluvia de puños imbuidos con su magia de fuego hacia Lyon, que lo quemaron y golpearon en múltiples partes del cuerpo.

**"Ice make: Snow tiger." **Lyon formo un tigre de hielo que comenzó a atacar a Natsu a gran velocidad, Natsu esquivaba sus ataques pero la velocidad del tigre era realmente impresionante y en un descuido utilizo la cola para golpear a Natsu.

**"Llamarada brillante del dragon de fuego." **Natsu junto ambas manos llenas de su magia de fuego y envió el ataque directo al tigre que se derritió y dejo una densa niebla.

**"Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego." **Mientras la niebla aun obstruía la visión, Natsu con sus sentidos mejorados capto la presencia de Lyon y lo ataco con su puño envuelto en llamas haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!" Exclamo Lyon.

"No... Solamente quería hacerte entrar en calor para que enfrentes a tu verdadero oponente." Dijo Natsu viendo hacia atrás.

"Lyon... Es mi responsabilidad, detener esta locura tuya." Dijo Gray entrando en la cueva, detrás de el se encontraban Erza y Lucy.

"Así que Gray..." Dijo Lyon. "Entonces quieres que vuelva a derrotarte." Dijo haciendo una posición de batalla.

"Lyon... Basta de esto, si continuas entonces mataras a Ul..." Dijo Gray. "Ul uso su vida para transformarse en el hielo que aprisiona a Deliora, si sigues con este ritual entonces vas a matarla."

"Ul... ¡Ya no esta aquí!" Dijo nuevamente atacando a Gray. "¿Crees que no sabia esa historia?" Dijo haciendo una sonrisa sádica.

"Entonces... Sabiendo que es Ul... Continuas con esto..." Dijo Gray recibiendo otro golpe.

"Ul no es mas que bloques de hielo... Piensalo, superare al monstruo que Ul no pudo superar, finalmente veré mi sueño cumplido."

"¡Estoy harto!" Exclamó Gray dándole un puñetazo a Lyon que lo envió a estrellarse contra un muro de la cueva.

"Así que... Quieres derrotar al mayor de los discípulos." Dijo Lyon. "No quiero desperdiciar mi poder antes de que Deliora despierte."

"Basta Lyon... Arreglaremos esto sin magia." Dijo Gray preparándose para pelear.

Gray se dirigió al ataque, pero Lyon lo intercepto y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

"No vas a ganarme Gray." Dijo Lyon comenzando a golpear a Gray múltiples veces.

Lyon golpeo a Gray en el estomago, luego le dio un rodillazo al mentón y para finalizar le dio una poderosa patada que envió a Gray a estrellarse al muro.

_"Recuerdo... Que yo luche con otro niño así." _Dijo Gray aun en el muro recordando hace algunos años en Fairy Tail.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Levántate." _Decía un pequeño niño de pelo rosa y bufanda cuadriculada que estaba tirado en el suelo.

_"Yo debería ser quien diga eso..." _Dijo un joven Gray.

_"Yo... Aun no he perdido." _Dijo el niño de cabellera rosa. _"¡Me levantare... Las veces que sea necesario!" _Exclamo volviendo a la pelea.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. **

"Es verdad... No puedo perder..." Dijo Gray comenzando a ponerse de pie. "Hasta demostrarle a él... ¡Que yo también puedo levantarme las veces que sea necesario!" Exclamo el mago de hielo, provocando que Natsu hiciera una leve sonrisa.

Nuevamente Gray y Lyon continuaron su batalla de puños, solo que esta vez fue Gray el que golpeó primero.

"Por Ul... Por Fairy Tail... Acabaré contigo."

Gray envió una gran cantidad de golpes a Lyon, haciendo imposible que se pudiera defender, hasta finalizar con un poderoso puñetazo que envió a Lyon a estrellarse en contra de los muros de la cueva.

"Yo... El gran Lyon de rodillas ante Gray... Que patético." Dijo Lyon furioso levantándose.

"Si es así... Entonces ven." Dijo Gray retándolo.

"Maldito... **Ice make: Snow Tiger.**" Lyon invoco un gigantesco tigre de hielo.

"Rompiste tu promesa." Dijo Gray.

"¿Promesa?... Cuando Deliora sea liberado no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme." Dijo Lyon enviando a su tigre contra Gray.

**"Ice make: Jail." **Gray creo una jaula de hielo que aprisiono al tigre de Lyon.

"Eso es lo que tienes Lyon..." Dijo Gray.

"¿Que dices?"

"Un tigre... Embriagado por el poder que finalmente encontró su jaula." Dijo Gray saltando de encima de la jaula de hielo.

"Mi poder acabará con esa jaula." Dijo ordenándole a su tigre que tratara de salir, pero no podía romper los barrotes.

"Hielo invocado por una mano es inestable, y no es suficiente para acabar con mi magia." Dijo Gray haciendo una postura como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

**"Ice make: cannon." **Dijo invocando un gran cañón de hielo. "¿Recuerdas esto?... Ul nos lo enseño." Dijo enviando un increíble proyectil que cubrió a Lyon y lo dejo en el suelo.

"Increíble, Gray." Dijo Lucy.

"Bien hecho." Lo felicitaba Erza.

Natsu por su parte hizo una simple sonrisa, orgulloso de ver como Gray derrotaba a su oponente. Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, toda la cueva comenzó a temblar.

**"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa..." **Se escucho un potente alarido que sacudió toda la isla, incluso los pobladores de la aldea también se vieron afectados.

"¡Muy ruidoso!" Exclamo Natsu tapándose sus sensibles oídos.

"Ese es..." Dijo Gray. En su cabeza recordaba todas aquellas imágenes de aquel monstruo que tanto dolor le había causado en su niñez.

Todos corrieron mas adentro de la cueva, donde se encontraba aquel monstruo gigantesco, que ahora estaba derretido de la cintura hacia arriba, sobre él brillaba una luz morada que derretía el hielo.

"Al parecer, los cómplices continuaron el ritual sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta." Dijo Erza tratando de estabilizarse por los temblores que azotaban la cueva.

**"Gyaaaaaaaaa..." **Exclamo nuevamente la criatura sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, repentinamente el brillo morado desapareció y una luz verde ilumino a Deliora liberándolo totalmente.

"El ritual esta listo." Dijo Lyon arrastrándose hacia donde estaba Deliora. "Por fin... Podre eliminarlo con mis propias manos... Poder acabar... Con quien tu nunca pudiste... Ul." Dijo con una risa sádica recordando a su antigua maestra.

"Ya basta, Lyon." Dijo Gray golpeándolo en el cuello. "Yo me encargare del resto." Dijo acercándose y quedando frente a frente con el Demonio.

"Lucy, Erza... Les encargo el gremio." Dijo Gray sorprendiendo a las magas. "Yo... Voy de salida." Dijo reuniendo sus manos en forma de X y una masiva magia de hielo se reunió sobre el cuerpo de Gray.

"¡Espera Gray!" Exclamo Lyon. "Si haces eso... No solo morirás, retrasaras mis planes."

**"Ice she..."** Antes de que pudiera terminar su hechizo, Natsu le dio un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamo Gray furioso.

"Vas de salida... No me jodas." Dijo Natsu viéndolo furioso.

"Yo estoy listo para morir." Dijo Gray.

"¿Cuando se ha ganado una batalla muriendo?... Es solo otra forma de escape." Dijo golpeando nuevamente a Gray dejándolo en el piso.

"¡Es imposible ganarle!" Dijo Gray.

"¿Imposible?" Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "No, si tienes la magia adecuada." Dijo reuniendo toda su magia.

**"Modo del demonio dragon." **Dijo Natsu con su tatuaje brillando, las llamas de color azul y roja salieron alrededor de su cuerpo en espiral. **"Ven... Espada del infierno, Blackbiter." **Natsu alzó su mano al aire donde apareció de un circulo de magia oscuro, su espada encadenada.

"Invoco los poderes del exterminador de demonios en la hoja de esta espada." Dijo Natsu reuniendo toda su magia en la espada. "¡Para separar el bien del mal, y exterminar con las llamas del purgatorio lo que el filo considere impuro!"

La hoja de Blackbiter brillo de un intenso color morado, y de ella salían las llamas azules y rojas que Natsu le había proporcionado con su magia.

"Vamos demonio... Te mostrare el poder de mi espada maldita." Dijo Natsu.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí finaliza el capítulo de esta vez, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capitulo voy a hacer cambios radicales en la historia Fairy Tail, además que el siguiente episodio es el ultimo de esta saga así que esperenlo con ansias. Gracias por su fiel lectura y nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	9. Nueva vida

_Nueva vida._

* * *

Deliora envió un puñetazo donde Natsu se encontraba, pero fácilmente lo evadió, así que Deliora ataco a Natsu con unos extraños rayos de magia que lo lastimaron en múltiples partes del cuerpo.

Deliora nuevamente trato de golpear a Natsu con un puñetazo, pero el previo el ataque y con su espada le hizo una herida al gigantesco demonio antes de ser arrojado al suelo por el impulso del ataque.

Deliora trato nuevamente de atacar a Natsu, pero había algo mal, la herida que Natsu le había provocado había comenzado a quemarlo, repentinamente fuego azul comenzó a salir de la herida quemando parte de la mano del monstruo.

**"Gaaaaaaaaah..." **Gimió Deliora de dolor.

"Eso es todo... Cuando mi espada... corta algún ser viviente... Queda maldito con las llamas del purgatorio." Dijo Natsu jadeando del cansancio.

_"Eso explica porque nunca pareció querer herirme con su espada." _Pensó Erza recordando la batalla que tuvo anteriormente con Natsu.

Deliora molesto por el ataque de Natsu envió nuevamente sus ataques mágicos contra los magos, los miembros de Fairy Tail pudieron evadirlos, pero Natsu no tuvo la misma suerte, uno de los ataques le dio en el brazo derecho haciéndolo sangrar.

"Mierda... No tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo Natsu. Encendió su mano izquierda en llamas y la puso en su brazo derecho para cauterizar la herida.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Erza, Deliora nuevamente comenzó con ataques físicos aunque una de sus manos se encontraba con el fuego de la maldición.

Natsu evadió a Deliora, y salto donde se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail, mientras respiraba pesadamente.

"Escúchenme... Necesitó su ayuda para llegar hasta la cabeza de ese monstruo... Mi poder y energía se acaba rápidamente así que planeo utilizarlo todo en el próximo ataque... Por lo que necesito guardarlo lo mas que pueda."

Los miembros de Fairy Tail parecían desconfiados de lo que decía su ex compañero, pero Erza dio un paso adelante sorprendiendo a Lucy y Gray.

"Entiendo... Lo único que necesitas es llegar a la cabeza de ese monstruo, bien esto es lo que haremos."

Erza le explico a Natsu rápidamente su idea, luego los dos salieron corriendo para hacerle frente al monstruo, Deliora dirigió un puñetazo hacia los dos, pero ambos lograron evitarlo.

"¡Ahora!" Grito Erza detrás de Natsu.

Natsu utilizó una piedra inclinada y dio un salto, cuando estaba por comenzar a caer, Erza le dio un impulso dándole una poderosa patada en los pies que lo hicieron elevarse hasta la cabeza de Deliora.

"Ahora... Es tiempo de terminar todo." Dijo Natsu.

"Con las llamas del purgatorio brotando de esta espada... Hago uso de los poderes de exterminación... Para separar al bien del mal en este demonio... ¡Y acabar con la amenaza de su existencia!" Dijo Natsu clavando a Blackbiter en Deliora. **"Juicio... Del demonio dragon del fuego."**

Esferas de fuego fueron creadas al rededor de Deliora y poco después un inmenso pilar de fuego azul y rojo rodeo a Deliora que ya estaba siendo quemado por la maldición de Blackbiter. Pocos segundos después toda la cueva fue iluminada por las llamas del ataque de Natsu, el cual abrió una grieta en el cuerpo de Deliora y entro por ella.

_"Como lo pensé... Aquí esta."_ Dijo Natsu en su mente después de encontrar algo en el interior de Deliora.

La luz del ataque de Natsu se volvió tan brillante que Erza, Gray y Lucy se cubrieron sus ojos, cuando la luz desapareció, lo único que había era una gran cantidad de humo en el lugar donde solía estar Deliora.

"N-No puedo creerlo..." Dijo Lyon cayendo de rodillas.

"D-Derroto... A Deliora." Dijo Gray igual de sorprendido.

"Si... Justo como lo sentí." Se escucho la voz de Natsu dentro del espeso humo. "Cuando toque a Deliora por primera vez, pude sentir como su alma aun vivía dentro del hielo... Pero no era la única que se encontraba ahí." Dijo acercándose mas a donde estaban todos.

Pocos segundo después, pudo verse la sujeta de Natsu dentro del humo, venia cogeando lentamente, y parecía estar cargando algo.

"N-No..." Dijo Gray cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Imposible..."

Cuando Natsu finalmente salio del humo, pudo verse como estaba totalmente herido, estaba sangrando de múltiples lugares, pero eso no era lo que había sorprendido a Gray hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Sino que era lo que traía cargando en sus brazos.

Se trataba de Ul, la maestra de Gray y Lyon que parecía estar inconsciente, Natsu le había colocado su capa encima ya que ella se encontraba desnuda, pero su capa fue suficiente para cubrirla hasta las rodillas.

"E-Ella es..." Dijo Gray mientras su voz flaqueaba por las lágrimas.

Natsu se acerco un poco mas a los miembros de Fairy Tail, dejo a Ul en el suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer sobre sus piernas.

"¡Ul!" Grito Gray corriendo donde su maestra.

Erza y Lucy lo siguieron de cerca, Gray abrazo a su maestra mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro a mares.

¿"G-Gray?" Dijo la mujer que recién comenzaba a despertar.

¡"Si Ul... Soy yo!" Dijo llorando.

"Vaya... Al parecer has crecido mucho" Dijo la mujer con un tono un poco cansado.

"Si... Gracias a ti." Dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió al ver la emotiva escena ante sus ojos, luego un pequeño resplandor morado se ilumino detrás de él. Se trataba de Blackbiter, que de alguna forma había llegado hasta él.

"Buen trabajo pequeña... Ya puedes descansar." Dijo invocando aquel circulo mágico que absorbió a la espada.

"¿C-Como es posible? ¿Como destruiste a Deliora?" Dijo Lyon.

"Mi ataque... No destruye..." Dijo Natsu tomando la palabra y atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Mi ataque esta diseñado para separar el bien del mal y destruir lo malo dejando solo lo bueno... Como Deliora era mas fuerte, fue el que regreso completo, Ul por su parte solo estaba viva en esencia, así que utilice mi ataque para tomar la vida de Deliora y traspasársela a Ul... Dejando solamente el bien... La existencia conocida como Deliora fue consumida por las llamas del purgatorio." Dijo Natsu.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la lógica de su poder, pero lo que también les sorprendió era que Natsu se tomara la libertad de rescatar a Ul, en lugar de simplemente destruirlo todo y ya.

"Aunque Ul hizo lo suyo también... Su hielo debilito bastante a ese demonio a lo largo de los años, dudo mucho que pudiera derrotarlo en mi estado actual y el estuviera a su máxima capacidad... Gracias supongo" Dijo Natsu viendo a Ul.

"De nada..." Dijo sonriendole.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Ul vio a su discípulo mayor, Lyon, que se encontraba viéndola con los ojos abiertos, con la ayuda de Gray llego hasta donde se encontraba Lyon que seguía sin creerlo. Ul llego lentamente frente a el, suspiro un poco y luego exclamo.

"¡Idiota!" Dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, pero pocos segundos después le dio un abrazo que sorprendió al mago de hielo.

"Me alegra ver... Cuanto has crecido." Dijo Ul con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Lyon lentamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos 3 años. Lentamente le devolvió el abrazo mientras sollosaba palabras de perdón.

"Bueno... Por ahora creo que deberíamos salir de aquí." Dijo Lucy.

Gray tomo a Lyon en sus brazos, Ul se apoyo en Lucy para poder caminar, todos comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida.

Natsu trato lentamente de ponerse de pie, pero cayo súbitamente al suelo, nuevamente el uso desmedido de su magia estaba cobrando factura.

_"Supongo... Que tendré que arreglarmelas solo... Como es siempre para el malo." _Pensaba con una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

Nuevamente intento pararse pero comenzó rápidamente a desestabilizarse y nuevamente iba de caída al suelo, cerro sus ojos a la espera del aterrizaje pero pudo sentir como algo duro y helado detuvo su caída.

"Supongo que necesitas ayuda..." Dijo una voz femenina.

Un dulce olor a fresas invadió la nariz de Natsu, en mucho tiempo no había olido nada tan dulce y delicioso, abrió sus ojos para encontrar que una hermosa pelirroja había detenido su caída.

"Supongo que si..." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Gray y Lucy junto a sus acompañantes ya estaban un poco mas adelantados, dejándole a Natsu y Erza un poco de privacidad.

"Gracias..." Dijo Erza viendo hacia el frente.

"¿Are?" Dijo Natsu extrañado.

"Por salvar al pueblo... Por ayudar a Gray... Por derrotar a ese monstruo... Por traer de regreso a la maestra de Gray..." Dijo Erza en un tono suave.

"No hay porque... Recibí mi recompensa antes así que no importa." Dijo Natsu en tono sereno.

"¿Porque lo hiciste? Porque no actúas como..."

"¿Un monstruo?" La interrumpió. "Anda, puedes decirlo... Soy un monstruo, y sera mejor que no lo olvides." Dijo Natsu.

"Pero un monstruo no haría todo lo que haz hecho... Es que tanto odias a Fairy Tail... Quieres volver a destruirlo nuevamente..." Dijo Erza.

"Por las razones que lo hice hace ocho años... Tal vez lo volvería a hacer... Pero dudo que eso pase." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por que lo dices?" Pregunto Erza.

"Porque estas tu... Estoy seguro que tu cuidarás bien del gremio... Después de todo, eres Erza Scarlet... La chica mas genial y fuerte de Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu dándole a Erza una sonrisa suave y serena.

La pelirroja sintió una extraña presión en la zona de su pecho, ver a Natsu tan cerca, el como se le veía físicamente mas maduro, era algo que ella no podía explicar, y sus palabras eran algo que ella no esperaba escuchar.

Finalmente todos salieron de la cueva, Gray dejo a Lyon reposando en el suelo, el amanecer ya estaba a pocas horas de comenzar así que ya no había mucho que hacer.

"¡Si! ¡Completamos una misión clase S!" Celebro Lucy también poniendo en el suelo a Ul, Gray hizo también una pequeña risa, pero la mirada severa que les hizo Erza fue suficiente para destruir los ánimos de ambos.

"Ahora seremos castigados." Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿La misión no ha terminado lo olvidan?" Dijo Erza en tono serio dejando a Natsu en el suelo también. "La misión no tenia nada que ver con Deliora... Sino de acabar con la maldición de los habitantes." Dijo Erza.

"Es verdad, Acaso..." Dijo Gray viendo a Lyon.

"Antes de cualquier cosa, dejame decirte que yo no se nada de esa maldición." Dijo Lyon.

"No puede ser." Dijo Lucy decepcionada.

"Solo piensalo... Nosotros también estuvimos aquí y no nos hemos visto afectados." Explico Lyon. "Ellos jamas se acercaron a vernos ni nosotros Interrumpimos en su aldea jamás... Tengan cuidado, parece que están ocultando algo."

"La solución es simple... Y creo que tu también lo haz entendido... ¿No Erza?" Dijo Natsu.

"Si... Pero aun tengo que confirmar algunas cosas..." Dijo la pelirroja pensando.

"Bien... Pero antes de cualquier cosa... Deberíamos tratar a los heridos... Tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo hasta acostumbrarte nuevamente a la vida." Dijo Natsu viendo a Ul.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Gray. "Vamos a la aldea, ahí nos ayudaran un poco." Gray tomo nuevamente a Ul para evitar fatigarla.

Erza hizo lo mismo con Natsu, lo levantó y lo apoyo en sus hombros, cuando estaban por retirarse Gray se detuvo un momento y volvió a ver a Lyon.

"Deberías unirte a un gremio... Ahí encontraras amigos, rivales y tendrás una nueva familia." Dijo sonriendole.

Lyon se sorprendió por las palabras de Gray, abrió sus ojos como platos pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que tonterías dices... Vete de aquí." Le dijo sonriendo. Gray le devolvió la sonrisa y sin mas que decir se fue junto con Ul y los demás hacia la aldea.

* * *

**En la aldea.**

Luego de algunos minutos de camino sin ninguna conversación todos llegaron hasta la aldea, Ul, Natsu y Gray que eran los mas heridos fueron atendidos primero, Ul solamente le dieron un poco de comida para que recuperara energía, también le dieron un poco de ropa ya que todavía seguida vestida con la capa de Natsu.

Natsu fue cubierto con vendajes en su brazo derecho, donde había sido herido por Deliora, también le pusieron vendas en su frente y su abdomen ya que era donde había recibido mas golpes.

Gray por su parte le curaron una herida en su frente y otra en su espalda por su pelea contra Lyon.

"¡Onii-chan!" Una pequeña niña entró en la cabaña donde se encontraban todos los recién llegados, busco con su vista hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

"Onii-chan... Estoy feliz de verte... Estaba muy preocupada." Dijo la pequeña niña con lágrimas formándose en la comisura de sus ojos viendo a Natsu.

"Descuida pequeña... Estoy bien." Dijo Natsu acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza para hacerla sentir mejor.

"¿Así que el es tu Onii-chan?" Dijo Erza inclinándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña que aun se encontraba a un costado de Natsu.

"Si... Mi Onii-chan fue muy bueno conmigo... Prometió que nos ayudaría." Dijo la pequeña niña viendo a Erza.

Erza vio a Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica, pero Natsu prefirió evitarse cualquier otra cosa así que evito el contacto visual y se puso de pie.

"Bien... Terminemos con esto." Dijo Natsu colocándose su capa.

Todos los habitantes de la aldea se reunieron en la entrada donde se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail, Natsu y Ul. Moka, el líder de la aldea fue quien estaba al frente de todos.

"Antes de llevar acabó cualquier cosa..." Dijo Erza. "¿Podría saber porque ustedes nunca se acercaron al templo de la isla?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"L-Los habitantes de la aldea tienen prohibido acercase al templo... Es una tradición." Respondió Moka un poco nervioso.

"Pero... Uno de ustedes murió... ¿No cree que es de menor preocupación el seguir una tradición?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Por favor, podría decirnos la verdad." Dijo Erza.

"La verdad... Es que por alguna razón nunca podíamos llegar hasta las ruinas." Dijo Moka. "Aunque avanzaramos en linea recta siempre regresábamos hasta aquí."

"Pero... Nosotros estuvimos ahí hace solo algunos minutos." Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"Siempre llevábamos armas aunque nunca las ocupamos." Dijo otro hombre.

"No les dijimos porque temíamos que no nos creyeran." Dijo Moka avergonzado.

"Entiendo..." Dijo Natsu. "Así que Erza ya sabes que hay que hacer." Dijo viendo hacia la pelirroja.

"Si." Dijo con un tono de confianza.

"Oi... ¿Que es lo que van a hacer?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Es simple..." Respondió Natsu. "Esta noche... Vamos a destruir la luna para que vuelvan a la normalidad.

Todos los habitantes de la aldea gritaron de felicidad mientras que Gray, Lucy y Ul hicieron una expresión de sorpresa. Mientras llegaba la noche, Natsu y los demás recuperaron las horas de sueño que habían perdido para así recuperar un poco de poder.

* * *

**AL ANOCHECER.**

Todos los habitantes del pueblo que ya se encontraban convertidos en demonios, se reunieron alrededor del equipo de Fairy Tail, Natsu y Ul. Muchos de los habitantes que ya se habían convertido en demonios tenían expresión de emoción y otros de nerviosismo.

"¿Oi, Oi... De verdad piensan hacerlo?" Dijo Lucy en voz alta.

"Bueno... Es Erza de quien hablamos pero aun así es imposible." Dijo Gray.

"Solo tenemos que esperar y ver." Dijo Ul tranquilamente.

Natsu y Erza estaban aparte del grupo planeando su estrategia para llevar acabo su plan de de destruir la luna, cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, Erza camino hacia las personas con su cuerpo brillando intensamente.

"Esta es mi armadura del gigante." Dijo Erza requipando una nueva armadura de color amarilla y azul con guanteletes de gran tamaño. "Esta armadura aumenta mi poder de alcance y fuerza, Y..." Alzo su mano donde apareció una especie de arma. "Esta es la lanza de Haja, que repele toda la oscuridad."

"Puede que tu armadura aumente la fuerza... Pero no podría llegar hasta la luna." Dijo Gray.

"Ahí es donde entro yo..." Interrumpió Natsu. "Voy a impulsar la lanza con mi poder de fuego... La lanza imbuida con mi magia deberá ser suficiente para alcanzar nuestro objetivo."

Natsu y Erza subieron hasta una especie de mirador construido de madera, donde se prepararon para llevar a cabo su plan.

"¿Estas listo?" Le pregunto Erza.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Natsu mientras se ajustaba su guante.

Erza se puso adelante, impulso la lanza hacia atrás y poco después círculos mágicos brillaron en la lanza y en el brazo de la pelirroja.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamo Erza.

Natsu golpeo con su brazo envuelto en llamas la parte trasera de la lanza de Erza, imbuyendo el arma con su magia, Erza la arrojo con toda su fuerza en dirección de la luna, dejando a su paso un rastro de humo.

"¡Alcánzalo!" Exclamó Erza.

Gray y Lucy hicieron expresiones de susto ya que no pensaban realmente que estos dos intentarían destruir la luna, pero así lo hicieron.

La lanza desapareció de la vista de todos por el resplandor de la luna púrpura, pero poco después pudo verse como la luna comenzó a resquebrajarse, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

"¡Estas bromeando!" Exclamaron Gray y Lucy al unisonó mientras que Ul hacia una sonrisa divertida. Pero no se detuvo hasta ahí, parecía ser como si el cielo también se estuviese rompiendo.

La abertura fue haciéndose mas grande y mas grande revelando como una especie de burbuja se encontraba flotando sobre la isla entera.

"No rompió la luna, sino... ¿El cielo?" Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Gray.

"La isla estaba cubierta por una capa de magia." Dijo Erza detrás de ellos.

"¿Una capa?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Un gas se liberaba durante la creación del goteo de luna... Con el tiempo ese gas se cristalizó y creo la capa que cubría el cielo, por eso la luna se veía púrpura." Explico Natsu apareciendo junto a Erza.

Las personas de la aldea comenzaron a brillar intensamente, pero su apariencia continuó siendo la de demonios.

"No están... Volviendo a la normalidad." Dijo Gray.

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Lucy.

"No... Ahora todo es como debe ser." Los interrumpió Erza.

"Espera... Quieres decir..." Dijo Lucy con un aspecto de susto.

"Si... Ellos eran originalmente demonios." Dijo Natsu.

"¿E-Es cierto?" Pregunto Gray a uno de los habitantes.

"Ahora que lo mencionas... Creo que si... Todo es muy confuso." Dijo el hombre.

Todos los habitantes parecían comenzar a recobrar la memoria, algunos continuaban confundidos, pero poco después también volvieron a recobrar sus recuerdos.

"Ellos tienen la capacidad de transformarse en humanos... Cuando la capa comenzó a afectarlos, creyeron que su apariencia humana era su forma normal." Dijo Erza.

"¡Oi! Así que finalmente recuperaron la memoria." Dijo un demonio de piel roja con barba.

"Tu... Tu eres, el marino que nos trajo hasta aquí." Dijo Gray.

"¿B-Bobo?" Dijo Moka incrédulo.

"Hola... Sabia que podía confiar en ustedes." Dijo Bobo a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"C-Creimos... Que habías muerto." Dijo Moka.

"Un demonio no muere solo por ser apuñalado." Respondió Bobo.

"¿P-Pero como es que desapareciste de la barca?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Eso..." Dijo apareciendo extensas alas y comenzando a volar. "Fui el único que recupero la memoria, por eso huí de aquí y busque ayuda." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"B-Bobo... ¡Bobo!" Dijo Moka con lágrimas en sus ojos. Apareció alas de su espalda y voló hasta donde se encontraba Bobo abranzandolo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro.

Poco después todos los habitantes de la aldea aparecieron sus alas y volaron para reunirse con Bobo desde el aire.

"Increíble que esta sea una isla de demonios." Dijo Lucy.

"Si... Pero al ver su rostro... En realidad parecen ángeles." Dijo Natsu sonriendo al ver como la pequeña niña estaba tan feliz de volver a la normalidad.

Los habitantes de la aldea organizaron en festín en celebración de que finalmente las cosas volvían a la normalidad, los miembros de Fairy Tail y Ul se encontraban riendo y celebrando junto a los habitantes.

Natsu estaba separado de todos viendo con una sonrisa la celebración, tenia en sus manos una antorcha de fuego que termino comiéndose poco después.

"Onii-chan, gracias por ayudarnos." Dijo la pequeña niña que Natsu había conocido el primer día que había llegado a la isla. La niña tenia la piel escamosa de color rosado, su cabello un poco por debajo de su cuello, colmillos y garras, pero con una dulce expresión en su rostro.

"No hay de que pequeña." Dijo Natsu acariciándole la cabeza. Luego de ver como todos se divertían y celebraban felices, comenzó a sentirse incomodo, no porque no le gustara la diversión, sino porque sentía que el no merecía algo como eso, así que les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Onii-chan, ya te vas?" Pregunto la pequeña con una mirada triste.

"Lo siento... He estado demasiado tiempo aquí." Dijo Natsu sonriendole.

"Pero... ¿Volverás para visitarnos?" Preguntó aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Natsu se sintió un poco mal así que se arrodilló hasta llegar a la altura de la pequeña y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Me llamo Mía." Respondió la niña.

"Entonces Mía... Yo te prometo que regresare para visitarte... Y si me necesitas entonces no estaré lejos." Dijo entregándole una lacrima color morada. "Cuando me necesites, llámame a través de esto... Y estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda." Dijo sonriendole a Mía.

"Onii-chan... Gracias." Dijo la niña dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a la celebración.

Natsu salio de la aldea y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la playa, donde admiro por pocos minutos el paisaje a la luz de la luna, que ahora era de color normal.

"¿Así que te vas?" Preguntó una voz detrás de Natsu.

"Si... Supongo que ambientes así no son para mi." Dijo sin volver a verla.

"Gray... Quiso venir también... Pero no podíamos venir tantos ya que aun estaban celebrando."

"Así que solo viniste tu... Erza." Dijo aun sin voltearse para verla.

"Gray dice gracias... No sabia como decírtelo el mismo, así que me pidió que te lo dijera... Realmente lo ayudaste por lo de su maestra." Dijo Erza.

"No es nada... Simplemente hice lo que se me pidió, acabar con Deliora, el que su maestra estuviera ahí fue simple coincidencia. " Dijo Natsu.

"Lo se... Aun así gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

"No te confíes demasiado..." Dijo Natsu apareciendo a pocos centímetros frente a Erza, poniendo su dedo índice cerca del mentón de la pelirroja. "No sabes cuando podría hacer algo inesperado." Dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos. Erza sintió como la profunda mirada de Natsu hacia algo en su interior, aunque no sabia como explicarlo.

"Lo se... Aun eres un criminal..." Dijo tomando la mano de Natsu con sus dos manos. "¡Y no confió en ti!" Dijo arrojándolo lejos de ella, aunque por alguna razón tenia un leve rubor apenas visible.

Natsu se levantó de la arena, se sacudió la suciedad y volvió a ver a Erza con una serena sonrisa.

"Bien... No lo olvides nunca." Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el mar, pero antes de tocar las aguas, se desvaneció en una llamarada.

"Si..." Dijo Erza sonriendo suavemente antes de regresar a la celebración.

* * *

**Listo mis queridos lectores, así es como finaliza este capítulo y el arco de la isla Galuna, espero que les hayan gustado los cambios que hice y si tienen alguna pregunta al respecto del capítulo o del fic no duden en dejarla en los reviews y yo se las contestare en un mensaje, el próximo episodio sera el segundo especial el pasado de Natsu, esperó que les guste como lo haré, ahí se revelaran los orígenes de Blackbiter y la demonización. Sin mas que decir solamente les doy las gracias por leer mis trabajos y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	10. El demonio conocido como Baltazar

**Hola, queridos lectores aqui estoy con una actualización antes de tiempo. Aquí les traigo el segundo especial de la vida de Natsu solamente quisiera hacer una pequeña advertencia del episodio. Verán esta vez le he incluido un poco de gore al historia por lo que me gustaría que aquellos que no lo aprueben simplemente salten esa parte y se dirijan hacia donde terminé, yo avisaré cuando comience y cuando termine el gore en la historia por lo demás espero que disfruten este especial y como siempre dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció, gracias.**

* * *

_El demonio conocido como Baltazar._

"Ahora concéntrate, deja que la magia recorra todo tu cuerpo." Dijo Baltazar frente a Natsu.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Natsu se encontraba junto con Baltazar entrenando, por lo que el pequeño niño ahora tenia 14 años.

Había sido un régimen de entrenamiento muy riguroso y pesado pero Natsu aceptó todo aquello.

"Este es el ultimo paso de tu entrenamiento, dominaste la llama de la perdición para esto, cuando la marca del demonio pase a tu cuerpo tardara dos o tres días en adaptarse al cambio, así que no podrás utilizar tu magia al igual que yo tampoco podre usarla por ser el usuario que te transfirió la marca."

"Entiendo, aunque duela como el infierno, de esta forma podré ocupar libremente los poderes de Devil Slayer." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Baltazar y Natsu se encontraban en una cueva cerca de su hogar, ambos se encontraban sentados en posición de meditación frente al otro chocando sus puños izquierdos. La marca de Baltazar se extendió hasta comenzar a crear una similar en el brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

"Así es Natsu, pero no lo olvides, no sólo podrás utilizar la magia Devil Slayer sino que también podrás utilizar la demonización." Dijo Baltazar.

"¿Demonización? ¿Te refieres a transformarme en un estado similar al tuyo?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Si, la demonización es la manifestación mas poderosa del Devil Slayer, así como el Dragon Force lo es para un Dragon Slayer." Dijo Baltazar. "Si la marca te acepta como su portador, después de que se haya adaptado a tu cuerpo, voy a enfocarme sólo en tu demonización."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Natsu con brillo en sus ojos.

"Si, pero no hay garantía que la marca te acepte como su portador ya que es difícil que acepte fácilmente a un humano." Dijo Baltazar con los ojos cerrados. "Tarda mas o menos 12 horas para que la marca te acepte como su portador, y esto se nota cuando comienza el brillo azul del tatuaje.

"¿Como este brillo?" Pregunto Natsu viendo su marca.

"Si, justo como ese brillo." Dijo Baltazar con su único ojo viendo la marca de Natsu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿¡COMOOOOOOOOOOOO...!?" Grito Baltazar al aire.

_"¿¡Como es posible que la marca del demonio haya aceptado a Natsu tan fácil como su portador!?" _Pensaba Baltazar.

"¡Yoshaa! ¡La marca me ha aceptado!" Saltaba Natsu de alegría.

_"Apenas llevábamos 5 horas del proceso de transferencia." _Pensaba Baltazar.

"¡Ahora seré muy fuerte!" Celebro Natsu corriendo de un lado a otro.

_"¿Acaso este niño sera una especie de prodigio?" _Siguió pensando Baltazar.

"¡Venceré a cualquiera!" Continuo corriendo Natsu.

"¡Ya para de gritar y correr para todos lados idiota!" Exclamo Baltazar golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza de forma cómica.

* * *

**Algunos minutos después.**

"Bien... Ahora que la marca del demonio te ha aceptado como su portador, tu entrenamiento se basara en tu demonización." Dijo Baltazar.

"¡Si!" Dijo Natsu obedientemente sentado y con 3 golpes en su cabeza.

"Ya conoces todas las técnicas de un Devil Slayer, la marca del demonio es para explotar tus poderes a distintos niveles, es como que si a un Dragon Slayer de fuego le colocoran una lacrima de Dragon Slayer de fuego, tus poderes alcanzaran niveles increíbles." Dijo Baltazar.

"Entiendo, entonces cuando mis poderes vuelvan a activarse, lo harán mas fuertes que antes." Dijo Natsu con brillo en sus ojos.

"Si, pero no lo olvides Natsu." Dijo Baltazar seriamente mientras veía al pequeño pelirosa directamente con su ojo.

"La demonización ya es parte de ti, es muy fácil dejarse influenciar por el poder destructivo, te pierdes a ti mismo si no sabes controlar tus emociones, es por eso que esta parte de tu entrenamiento es la mas delicada."

"Si, señor." Dijo Natsu.

"Bien, ya que hemos terminado por hoy... ¡Comamos!" Dijo Baltazar sonriendole a Natsu.

"¡Si!" Exclamo el pequeño.

Natsu y Baltazar salieron de la cueva y fueron hasta un lago cerca de ahí, con unas pescas improvisadas lanzaron sus anzuelos a la espera de obtener un poco de comida.

"Natsu, has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo." Dijo Baltazar viendo hacia su anzuelo.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Natsu

"Tu desarrollo en la magia es increíble, no había visto nada igual en años... Lo que trato de decir... Es que estoy orgulloso de ti." Dijo Baltazar viendo a Natsu de forma paternal.

En los últimos 3 años, ambos habían desarrollado una increíble relación de confianza entre los dos, entrenaban estrictamente, pero también habían momentos en los que bromeaban entre ellos, cada vez que Natsu hacia algo bien celebraba con locura lo que le hacia ganarse un par de golpes de Baltazar pero siempre acababan riendo.

También jugaban mientras entrenaban, era una buena forma de ver los avances del pequeño niño. Comían grandes cantidades de comida y su pasatiempo favorito era el de pescar sin magia, justo como lo estaban haciendo ahora, ambos dormían como animales y se despertaban de la misma forma.

Todas esas cosas y esos pequeños detalles, se convirtieron en los mas hermosos recuerdos de los dos, nadie los perseguía y trataban de hacerles daño por lo que eran o habían hecho, estaban tranquilamente viviendo una vida tranquila, algo que ninguno de los dos espero tener alguna vez y estaban mas que agradecidos por tener.

Natsu era para Baltazar como el hijo que nunca tuvo, eran iguales en muchos sentidos y para Natsu, Baltazar era como alguien incondicional, la única persona en la que podía confiar ahora pero eso era bueno.

"Gracias... Baltazar." Murmuro Natsu con una sonrisa.

"De nada, pequeño." Respondió el hombre acariciándole la cabeza a Natsu.

"¡Aquí! ¡Tengo uno!" Exclamo Baltazar poniéndose de pie y sacando su pez del agua.

* * *

**Minutos después.**

"Animate Natsu, no todos los días puedes tener mi suerte." Dijo Baltazar al pelirosa en tono burlón.

"Maldición... La próxima vez ganare."

Después de pescar la comida, ambos regresaban a su hogar, habían hecho una apuesta que cada uno se comería lo que pescara y el que atrapará mas peces ganaba.

Baltazar iba con cuatro peces de buen tamaño, mientras que Natsu solamente tenia un pez y su tamaño no serviría para saciar el hambre del niño.

Después de algunos minutos de camino, llegaron hasta la casa de Baltazar que se encontraba oculta en la copa de grandes arboles. Subieron y entraron en su hogar, Baltazar se llevo su ganancia hasta la cocina donde tuvo que crear fuego manualmente ya que por ahora no contaba con sus poderes.

Natsu miraba envidioso como Baltazar cocinaba sus 4 peces mientras el pequeño pez de Natsu se cocinaba aparte. Al ser de menor tamaño llevo menos tiempo en terminar de cocinar así que Natsu llevo su comida a la mesa y en un parpadeo había devorado su pez pero continuaba con hambre, así que lo único que pudo hacer era dejar su cabeza recostada en la mesa. Pero su decepción fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de un plato colocándose delante de el.

"Apresurate a comerlos antes de que se enfríen." Dijo Baltazar sentándose frente a el, Natsu tenia dos peces de gran tamaño frente a el, al igual que Baltazar.

"Pero... Estos son los que tu atrapastes." Le dijo Natsu.

"Si, pero no podría comerme los 4 aunque quisiera así que te daré la mitad."

"Eeeeeh... Osea que me estas dando tus sobras." Dijo Natsu viéndolo de forma graciosa.

"¡No es así, mocoso!" Exclamo Baltazar golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza con sus ojos en blanco y de forma cómica.

"Pfffft... Jajajajajajaja..." Comenzó a reírse Natsu.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja..." Se río también Baltazar.

"¡Que aproveche!" Dijeron los dos antes de comenzar a engullir sus comidas.

* * *

**En algún lugar del bosque.**

"Están seguros que fue por aquí donde vieron por ultima vez a ese monstruo." Dijo un hombre de cabello café vestido con una bata negra abierta y pantalones morados.

"Si señor, hace 3 años quisimos hablar civilizadamente con el para tratar de hacerlo reflexionar por sus acciones, pero nos ataco salvajemente y algún aliado de el que era muy fuerte nos saco volando de aquí a los 4."

Las personas que acompañaban a aquel hombre resultaban ser los 4 bandidos que Baltazar mando a volar después de perder su ojo protegiendo a Natsu.

"No hay problema. Yo, Rancid, el ejecutor mas poderoso del concejo mágico me encargare de detenerlo por ordenes de el presidente Crawford Seam, acabaré personalmente con Fire Bandersnacht y con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino." Dijo aquel hombre de bata negra ahora identificado como Rancid.

"Si señor." Dijeron los 4 bandidos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

"Estabiliza tu respiración." Dijo Baltazar. "En medio de una batalla en la que hayas agotado tu contenedor mágico debes de mantenerte sereno para analizar los movimientos de tu contrincante."

Baltazar y Natsu se encontraban en una pelea de práctica, ya que ninguno de los dos podía usar su magia, se concentraron en su fuerza física.

"Aquí voy." Natsu envió múltiples puñetazos hacia Baltazar pero este los leía fácilmente y los evitaba.

"No ataques precipitadamente, trata de ver alguna abertura en tu oponente y aprovechala." Baltazar golpeo a Natsu muchas veces en el cuerpo y el pequeño no podía responder a sus movimientos.

_"Estabiliza tu respiración."_

_"Serena tu mente."_

_"Concéntrate en los movimientos de tu oponente."_

_"Encuentra una abertura y... ¡Aprovechala!"_

Natsu repitió todo lo que Baltazar le había dicho, sereno su mente, siguió los golpes de Baltazar y descubrió que el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo era solo un poco mas lento que el del derecho.

Cuando Baltazar iba a atacar a Natsu, el pequeño detuvo el puño izquierdo del hombre con su propia mano izquierda antes de que hiciera contacto con el.

Luego sin soltar el puño de Baltazar, se agacho un poco y le dio un poderoso gancho a la quijada, Baltazar retrocedió, pero eso no fue todo. Natsu salto y puso sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Baltazar, luego dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia el costado izquierdo del hombre, lo que causo que Baltazar diera una voltereta y cayera al suelo, luego Natsu se levanto, se puso de pie y se coloco encima de Baltazar con su puño preparado para golpearlo en el rostro.

"¡Excelente Natsu! ¡Lo has entendido de maravilla!" Exclamo Baltazar contento. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Gracias papá!" Exclamo Natsu muy contento sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Baltazar abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, poco después, Natsu pareció recordar lo que dijo, se quito de encima de Baltazar y lo miro un poco avergonzado.

"Lo siento." Dijo Natsu suavemente.

Baltazar hizo una suave sonrisa, se puso de pie y se sacudió todo el polvo del cuerpo.

"Esta bien, pequeño, no hay problema." Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. "¿Que tal si ahora entrenamos tu esgrima?" Le pregunto Baltazar suavemente.

"¿Me dejaras usar tu súper espada?" Le pregunto Natsu con un destello en sus ojos.

"Jajajajaja... Súper espada... Jajajajajajajaja... No." Dijo Baltazar primero riéndose y luego con una expresión seria.

"Ehhhh... Pero prometiste que me ibas a dejar usarla." Hizo un pequeño mohín.

"Natsu... _Blackbiter _es muy peligrosa... No es una espada maldita por nada, dentro de ella se encuentra el espíritu de un demonio muy poderoso, aunque no puede salir, nubla los sentidos de aquel que la porta y no sabe dominarla... Su maldición es tan potente que es temida por muchos, debes crecer un poco mas para poder blandir su hoja, además no puedo invocarla sin mis poderes, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Bueno... ¿Pero me prometes que un día podre usarla?

"¡Claro!" Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa.

Poco después, ambos entrenaron su arte de la espada con espadas de entrenamiento, aunque Natsu había aprendido y mejorado a pelear con la espada, aun no era rival para Baltazar, aunque este siempre le aconsejaba como mejorar su forma de pelea con la espada.

Después de que Natsu no pudiera soportar mas tiempo el entrenamiento, cayó rendido soltando su espada, Baltazar camino lentamente hacia el, levanto al pequeño y lo arrojo en sus hombros para cargarlo.

"Bien hecho... Ya que no tienes tus poderes, es difícil mantenerse al día, pero también es importante desarrollar mas tu fuerza física, fuera de eso, lo hiciste excelente." Le dijo a Natsu mientras lo cargaba en su espalda.

"Si, gracias." Dijo el pequeño niño sonriendo.

Ambos llegaron hasta su casa en el árbol, subieron y Baltazar dejo a Natsu en la cama, luego salió de la casa para buscar un poco de comida para la cena. Natsu por su parte lentamente fue cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio y se fue quedando dormido, abriéndole paso a un sueño que desde hace poco, había comenzado a invadir su mente.

**Sueño.**

Natsu se encontraba en un espacio vacío, solamente con oscuridad alrededor, no podía ver ni si quiera sus manos, aunque estuvieran frente a su cara y solo podía escuchar murmullos desde las sombras.

_"Eres un monstruo."_

_"Deberías estar muerto."_

_"No vuelvas aquí."_

_"Te matare."_

_"Demonio."_

_"¡YA DETENGANSE!" _Grito Natsu con todas su fuerzas.

"No puedes evitarlo." Dijo una voz tétrica. "Tu destino es traer muerte a todo aquel a tu alrededor, pronto vas a pagar caro, por creer que puedes seguir viviendo una vida pacífica... Después de todo, eres un monstruo."

Natsu rápidamente se levanto sobresaltado, estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente, mientras trataba de calmarse, Baltazar entro a la habitación lentamente.

"Estas despierto, la cena esta lista, ven a comer pequeño." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Natsu se bajo de la cama y fue hasta el comedor donde lo esperaba un gran plato de jugosa carne.

"Oye Natsu." Dijo Baltazar interrumpiendo la comida. "¿Extrañas tu gremio?"

"¿Por que preguntas eso?"

"Pues no lo se, siempre se escuchan muchas cosas acerca de Fairy Tail."

"Mentiría si dijera que no extraño mi vida ahí, pero después de lo que les hice por ese hombre, no merezco ni siquiera regresar cerca de ellos."

"Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, podrías desenmascarar a el sujeto del consejo y limpiar tu nombre, eres un buen niño y no haz hecho nada malo."

"No lo se... Es complicado... ¿Y que tal si no quieren perdonarme?"

"Pues... Si son las personas que me contaste, entenderán tus motivos y te perdonaran, confía un poco mas en ellos."

"Yo... No se si merezca regresar."

"No te preocupes, te prometo que cuando acabe nuestro entrenamiento, yo voy a ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre y que puedas regresar a tu gremio, sera nuestra promesa." Le dijo Baltazar con una paternal sonrisa.

"Yo..." Dijo Natsu un poco desconfiado, pero luego tomo aire y le dio una mirada segura. "Lo haré, pero solo si tu también te unes a Fairy Tail conmigo cuando me perdonen... Así los dos tendremos nuevamente una familia." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Bien... Es una promesa." Dijeron chocando sus puños.

Ambos terminaron sus respectivas cenas con renovados ánimos, luego fueron a sus camas para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente día de entrenamiento.

* * *

**El día siguiente.**

"Tu postura con la espada es importante en la batalla, no te apresures y deja que tus movimientos del cuerpo sean uno con tu espada."

Natsu y Baltazar se encontraban practicando con la espada, después del entrenamiento físico, ambos estaban un poco cansados y con muchas marcas de pelea en su cuerpo, pero aun así continuaban peleando.

Natsu se lanzo al ataque con su espada, le dio una estocada a Baltazar, pero este la intercepto con su espada así que Natsu se separo y decidió hacer como si atacaría por la derecha, Baltazar nuevamente trato de defenderse, pero Natsu cambio la trayectoria de su ataque y le dio por la izquierda, Baltazar apenas alcanzo a bloquear el ataque, pero Natsu le dio una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder. Cuando se encontraban separados, ambos jadeaban de cansancio, pero fue Natsu el que no pudo soportar mas y cayo al suelo.

"Muy buena finta, tu dominio con la espada puede compararse a increíbles espadachines de alto nivel, no podría estar mas orgulloso de mi aprendiz." Dijo Baltazar guardando su espada y acercándose a Natsu.

"Gracias... Viejo." Le respondió Natsu jadeante.

Apenas era un poco mas del medio día, así que ambos se recostaron en los arboles del bosque para recuperar un poco el aliento.

"¿Que dices si después de descansar, vamos por unos cuantos pescados al lago?" Le sugirió Natsu.

"Genial... Voy a ganarte otra vez." Le respondió Baltazar cansado.

"No esta vez viejo, yo ganare."

"¿Quieres apostar mocoso?"

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de forma infantil, pero a ambos les gano el cansancio y regresaron al suelo mientras se reían a carcajadas.

"Que tierno... Un hombre y un monstruo riendo como niños." Dijo una nueva voz que llamo la atención de Natsu y Baltazar.

"¿Quien carajos eres tu?" Preguntaron Natsu y Baltazar al mismo tiempo con expresiones de molestia.

"Yo... Soy quien pondrá fin a la vida de Fire Bandersnacht y a la de todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, Soy Rancid, el ejecutor mas poderoso del consejo de magia."

"Y no viene solo." Dijo otra voz detrás de Rancid.

"Ustedes... ¡Son los de hace tres años!" Dijo muy furioso Natsu, por culpa de ellos, Baltazar había perdido un ojo, lo que molestaba muchísimo al pelirosa.

"Natsu... Tranquilo, desgraciadamente estamos en desventaja, sin nuestros poderes y cansados no podremos hacer mucho." Le susurro Baltazar para asegurarse de que no lo escucharan.

"No me interesa porque están aquí, pero este niño no ha hecho nada mas que ser culpado por algo que no cometió, deben irse ahora sino desean resultar heridos." Baltazar les dijo con voz intimidante.

"Tus palabras no me asustan hombre, voy a terminar rápido para que pueda reclamar la recompensa por ese niño." Dijo Rancid dando un paso adelante, al igual que los otros bandidos.

"Natsu, permanece detrás de mi, si las cosas se ponen mal quiero que corras lo mas lejos de aquí." Le advirtió Baltazar.

"¡No! ¡Peleare contigo!" Dijo Natsu molesto.

"Natsu... Ellos son mas, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada, además, no me vencerán fácilmente." Dijo recogiendo su espada.

"Entonces si te vas a entrometer, pues acabaré contigo primero." Dijo Rancid lanzándose contra Baltazar.

Baltazar esquivo el ataque, luego con su espada trato alcanzar a Rancid, pero el también se aparto del camino.

"Eres rápido, pero tu destino se escribió cuando dejaste que me acercara." Dijo Rancid sonriendo.

Baltazar fue el que se lanzo al ataque esta vez, pero repentinamente, su cuerpo se tensó como si algo lo estuviera sujetando.

**"Inmovilización: Sujeción de cuerpo." **Dijo Rancid, repentinamente, múltiples hilos poco visibles estaban sujetando el cuerpo de Baltazar. "Te lo dije, no vas a poder ganar."

Rancid sujeto con su puño derecho los hilos que aprisionaban a Baltazar y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, haciendo que se pegaran mas al cuerpo del albino y provocándole sangrar en muchos lugares.

"¡El no esta solo!" Grito Natsu, lanzándose cerca de Baltazar y usando su espada para cortar los hilos.

"Maldito mocoso." Dijo Rancid molesto.

"Natsu, gracias pero debes mantenerte al margen de esto." Le dijo Baltazar, pero Rancid de alguna forma logro llegar rápidamente donde Natsu y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Baltazar.

"¡No te olvides de la pelea!"

Rancid golpeo en el rostro a Baltazar, luego sujeto cada una de sus extremidades con sus hilos dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

"Ahora... ¿Quien de ustedes cuatro quiere divertirse con el?" Les pregunto Rancid a los bandidos, que rápidamente se acercaron.

"Este es el momento."

"Que estuvimos esperando."

"Desde hace tantos años."

"Cuando nos derrotaste."

Dijeron los cuatro, luego comenzaron a torturar a Baltazar con todo tipo de ataques, el albino gritaba de dolor y hacia todo lo posible para tratar de liberarse, pero era imposible, Rancid reforzaba los hilos lo que le impedía mas y mas el movimiento.

"Malditos... D-Detenganse." Dijo Natsu tratando de ponerse de pie con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

"Natsu... ¡Tienes que irte!" Grito Baltazar.

"¡N-No! ¡Voy a acabarlos!"

Natsu tomo su espada nuevamente y corrió para cortar los hilos que ataban a Baltazar, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"No pequeño monstruo, no debes interferir, tu veras tu final de forma distinta a él." Dijo Rancid tomando la espada de Natsu y luego arrojando al pequeño lejos.

"Los hilos no son mi magia principal, solo son unos complementos que me hacen mas devastador, mi verdadera magia, es la **magia de cañón**." Dijo Baltazar, luego una luz blanca se formo en sus manos y cuando los dirigió hacia un gran árbol, un poderoso disparo partió el árbol haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Ahora... Es tiempo de tu muerte." Dijo Rancid sujetando a Natsu de las extremidades extendiéndolo en el aire, mientras sus manos volvían a formar aquel brillo blanco.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Baltazar.

_"Mierda, si no me libero de aquí...Natsu." _ Trataba de pensar en alguna forma de librarse, vio como uno de los bandidos con magia de viento, el mismo que lo había despojado de su ojo, estaba por atacarlo, con todas sus fuerzas junto sus puños poco antes que el ataque le golpeara, el viento alcanzo a golpear parte de su rostro, pero también corto los hilos de sus puños.

Para su suerte, su espada estaba a su alcance y con ella corto los hilos de sus piernas, los bandidos comenzaron a enviarle ataques pero a Baltazar no le importaba ser golpeado, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo donde se encontraban Natsu.

"¡Muere demonio!" Grito Rancid liberando aquella potente onda de choque hacia el pequeño que cerro sus ojos a la espera de su inevitable destino.

Se escucho un gran estruendo mientras el ataque iluminaba la zona, el viento y residuos del ataque alcanzaron a Natsu cortando los hilos y haciéndolo caer, pero el pequeño aun se encontraba con vida, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que fue lo que había sucedido, pero deseo haberlos mantenido cerrados cuando presencio aquella aterradora escena.

"S-Si... L-Lo... Hice a tiempo..."

Baltazar, nuevamente había salvado a Natsu interponiéndose en el ataque, pero esta vez el costo no fue su ojo, o solo un brazo siquiera... La zona de su abdomen se encontraba destruida, al igual que parte de su pierna derecha y brazo derecho, el albino cayo al suelo derramando un gran charco de sangre.

Natsu estaba estupefacto, su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, desde el suelo lentamente se arrastro hacia Baltazar y se coloco frente a el.

"V-Viejo... Oi... Baltazar..." Lo llamo el pequeño con voz temblorosa.

"Nat...su..." Le dijo el hombre con sus ultimas fuerzas. "Perdona... Que no podre ayudarte... a limpiar tu nombre... Perdoname... Hacerte ver... Esta horrible... Escena."

"¡No hables viejo! ¡Tienes que descansar! ¡Solo... Solo...!" Dijo el pequeño comenzando a sollozar.

"Natsu... Gracias... por los mejores... 3 años de mi vida... Fuiste el hijo... Que siempre deseé tener... Estoy orgulloso de ti..."

"¡Basta¡ ¡No hables así!" Le dijo Natsu con lágrimas.

"Natsu... Dame tu mano." Dijo Baltazar extendiendo su brazo izquierdo.

Natsu sujeto con su propia mano, la maltrecha mano de Baltazar, luego el cuerpo de Baltazar comenzó a brillar y su marca de demonio se trasladó a Natsu.

"Aquí... Tienes todos mis poderes... Cuidate de Blackbiter... Se que lograras... Dominarla... No dejes que ella te domine..."

"Baltazar... Tu dijiste que me enseñarias..."

"Lo se... Perdona que no podre ver... Al magnifico hombre... En el que te convertirás... Pero siempre estaré contigo... ¡Vive Natsu!" Dijo sujetando mas fuerte la mano del pequeño.

"Por favor... No te vayas." Lloro Natsu abrazando a Baltazar, recordando todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos 3 años, sus tardes de pesca, las noches estrelladas en las que acampaban, todas esas infantiles peleas que acaban en carcajadas, los abrazos que se daban cuando Natsu hacia algo bien. Todos los hermosos recuerdos que habían hecho.

"T-Tenemos que ir... Íbamos a ir... A Fairy Tail.

"Íbamos... Íbamos a pescar... Todos los días..."

"Tendríamos... Misiones juntos..."

"¡Viviríamos... Felices!" Continuo llorando el pequeño niño.

"Te quiero... Hijo." Le dijo Baltazar mientras su ultima lágrima caía de su ojo.

"¡Baltazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...!" Grito Natsu con todas sus fuerzas al ver como su maestro, compañero y amigo dejaba de respirar. "Noooooooooooo..." Grito el pequeño ahogado en llanto.

"Un pequeño contratiempo interrumpió mis planes, pero es tiempo de terminar lo que vine a hacer." Dijo Rancid a Natsu, que aun se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Baltazar. "Llego tu hora demonio." Dijo comenzando a preparar sus hilos.

"Baltazar... Baltazar... Baltazar..." Se escuchaban los sollozos de Natsu.

"¡Muere como tu estúpido amigo!" Grito Rancid enviando sus hilos para sujetar a Natsu.

**"¡Callate basura!" **Gruño Natsu con voz totalmente distinta, alrededor de el, un vapor pesado comenzó a formarse y poco después, ese vapor se convirtió en un remolido de fuego azul que llegaba a varios metros de altura y destruyó los hilos de Rancid.

**"Los estúpidos aquí... ¡Son todos ustedes!" **Grito Natsu poniéndose de pie viendo a sus atacantes con sus ojos furiosos y llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, su pelo se volvió de color rojo y le creció hasta la espalda, sus brazos y piernas desarrollaron grandes escamas metálicas, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo bestial, su frente desarrollo dos cuernos color negro, los dientes de su boca se transformaron en colmillos, y en los bordes de su rostro de formaron dos escamas de color rojo.

* * *

**"¡INICIA EL GORE!"**

**"Los matare... Los matare... Los matare... ¡LOS MATARE!"** Natsu se lanzo en contra de Rancid, el cual envió varios hilos para frenarle el paso, pero Natsu atravesaba aquellos hilos como si nada, Rancid estaba preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel niño, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando Natsu desapareció frente sus ojos.

**"Dime... Eres bueno peleando... ¿Con un solo brazo?" **Natsu apareció detrás de Rancid y cuando el hombre volvió a verlo, era tarde, Natsu se había lanzado contra él y en un parpadeo, arrancó el brazo izquierdo de Rancid, cortándolo con un movimiento de brazo derecho lleno de afiladas garras y esas poderosas escamas.

"¡Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Grito de dolor Rancid.

"¡C-Corran!" Dijeron los bandidos, pero un extenso muro de fuego les impidió el paso.

**"Ruega... Por tu vida." **Le dijo Natsu a Rancid con una sonrisa sádica, mientras quemaba con fuego azul el brazo arrancado.

"P-Por favor... Dejame vivir... Te lo ruego." Le dijo Rancid de rodillas con lágrimas en el rostro. Natsu se acerco a aquel hombre, con el dedo índice de su brazo derecho, le levanto lentamente la cabeza a Rancid para que lo viera.

Rancid pensando que lo había perdonado, le hizo una sonrisa aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Natsu coloco su palma derecha en su rostro, haciendo una sonrisa sádica.

**"Te perdono." **Le dijo antes de incendiarlo en aquellas poderosas llamas azules. **"Pero mis llamas al parecer no." **

Rancid gritaba y corría de dolor, pero las llamas se volvieron mas extensas hasta que convirtieron el cuerpo de Rancid en cenizas.

Los otros bandidos veían horrorizados como Natsu lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, extendió su brazo derecho al aire, donde apareció un círculo mágico de color oscuro y de ahí apareció una espada de hoja color negra con borde blanco con cadenas alrededor de la hoja.

**"**_**Blackbiter... **_**Termina el trabajo." ** Natsu tomo la espada y esta a su vez, domino la mente de Natsu desde que Baltazar le traslado sus poderes, aprovecho la furia en aumento de Natsu y era ella la que tenia el control.

Natsu hirió a los 4 bandidos en diferentes partes con Blackbiter, luego, el cuerpo de los bandidos estallo en llamas azules debido a la maldición de la espada, consumiéndolos totalmente convirtiéndoles en cenizas.

**FIN DEL GORE.**

* * *

Natsu deshizo el muro de fuego que había creado, envió nuevamente a Blackbiter a través del circulo mágico, su cuerpo regreso lentamente a la normalidad, a excepción de que su tatuaje del brazo izquierdo se había extendido hasta parte de su cara y su abdomen.

Natsu fue hasta el cuerpo de Baltazar, se paro justo al lado del cuerpo y lo miro sin expresión alguna, luego miro a pocos metros de ahí, extendió su brazo derecho y envió una bola de fuego hacia el suelo para crear un agujero, cargo el cuerpo de Baltazar y lo deposito suavemente en la improvisada tumba que había creado, la lleno de arena y le rindió honor a aquel que había sido su verdadero amigo en mucho tiempo.

"Consejo mágico... Esto no va a quedarse así." Murmuro el pelirosa mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí concluye el segundo especial de la vida de Natsu espero que les haya gustado y que hayan comprendido el origen de la demonización y de Blackbiter, les pido perdón nuevamente a aquellos que no les gusta el gore, ni siquiera me gusta mucho a mi, pero fue la mejor manera de demostrar el poder de Natsu y lo que su ira desmedida puede llegar a hacer espero que no me odien y dejen de seguir mi historia gracias siempre por su apoyo y el próximo capítulo será el primer episodio de la saga de Phantom Lord, en la que se vienen grandes revelaciones, esperenlo con ansias y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización. No se olviden de seguirme en facebook como By:novablood**

**Novablood96**


	11. Entra Phamton Lord

_Entra Phamton Lord _

"Haaaa... Ya no hacen a los bandidos como antes."

Había pasado ya una semana desde el evento de Galuna, Natsu actualmente se encontraba terminando una resiente misión que se trataba de encontrar a un traficante de obras de arte que utilizaba su magia para cometer sus crímenes.

El trabajo fue solicitado por la dueña de un museo, que consiguió la forma de contactar con Fire Bandersnacht y solicitarle la importante misión. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, la mujer se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que jamas había tratado con alguien como Natsu, pero le pidió el favor de atrapar a aquel hombre y recuperar sus valiosas posesiones.

Natsu acepto el trabajo, inspeccionó discretamente la sala del museo y cuando encontró un pequeño rastro del ladrón, rápidamente siguió la pista hasta encontrarlo en un pueblo seca de la ciudad Clover.

La pelea realmente no duro mucho, Natsu simplemente llego, confronto al bandido que trato de defenderse, pero Natsu simplemente apareció detrás del bandido y le dio un golpe en el cuello y lo dejo noqueado.

Se transporto de regreso a las cercanías del pueblo donde había recibido la solicitud y llevaba literalmente arrastrado al traficante, simplemente porque le daba flojera el cargarlo. Simplemente llevaba la pierna izquierda de aquel hombre en su hombre y el resto del cuerpo del bandido estaba siendo arrastrado en el suelo.

Llego hasta un área discreta, donde había acordado reunirse con la dueña del museo, ahí se encontraba ella esperándolo pacientemente. Cuando vio a Natsu acercándose con el hombre, no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

"Aquí esta, este es el ladrón de museos, al parecer el tuyo no es el primero." Le dijo Natsu.

"M-Muchas gracias... Bandersnacht-sama." Le dijo la mujer un poco nerviosa. Luego le dio a Natsu en sus manos el fajo de Jewels que habían acordado que seria por recuperar al bandido.

"Y, aquí están tus pertenencias." Natsu apareció en una llamarada azul un sacó de color gris donde se encontraban los valiosos objetos que le habían sido despojados a la mujer.

"Bueno... Antes de irme, llama a los guardias del concejo para que arresten a este hombre. Quedáte con el crédito, di que lo encontraste casualmente robando y mientras estaba distraído lo noqueaste con algo o lo que sea... Pero yo nunca estuve aquí." Y poco después Natsu desapareció en una llamarada roja.

* * *

Natsu reapareció en un bosque con árboles de gran tamaño, en un espacio llano en el que no se encontraba arboles alrededor, solamente césped y algunas flores silvestres, se encontraba una lápida. Natsu fue caminando hasta ella lentamente.

"Yo, viejo, estoy de regreso." Dijo rindiendo honores a su maestro fallecido, acaricio delicadamente la lápida, dejo una flor y luego continuo caminando hasta una casa que estaba construida en la copa de un gran árbol, tomo una caña de pescar improvisada y luego fue hasta un pequeño lago donde el y su maestro solían pescar después de cada entrenamiento.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado desde tu partida Baltazar." Dijo en voz alta viendo con una sonrisa melancólica al lago. Atrapo dos pescados de gran tamaño, los llevo hasta su casa y los cocino para poder comerlos.

Luego de eso, Natsu tenia el habito de subir hasta la cima del árbol donde se encontraba su casa, recostarse en una rama y quedarse ahí reflexionando profundamente.

_"Fairy... Tail." _Pensó el mago. _"Me preguntó, cuanto ha cambiado el gremio en los últimos ocho años." _

Luego, no pudo evitar recordar a cierta pelirroja con la que había tenido cierta pelea y luego habían tenido una especie de acercamiento.

_"Cereza..." _Pensó recordando el olor de la chica, cuando esta lo ayudo mientras estaba debilitado. Pero rápidamente abrió los ojos, sacudió de su mente todos sus pensamientos y salto desde la cima de aquel árbol.

_"No... No debo tener estos pensamientos." _Corrió tan rápido como pudo para despejar su mente, recorrió kilómetros y kilómetros sin rumbo aparente, hasta llegar a un camino que casualmente lo llevaba hasta Magnolia, hogar del gremio Fairy Tail.

Mientras estaba jadeando por su extenuante corrida, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación de unos magos que venían detrás de él. Fue a ocultarse cerca para no ser visto pero para seguir escuchando la conversación.

"Te lo digo, el maestro Jose va a hacer su movimiento pronto." Dijo uno de los magos.

"Según escuche, mando al poderoso Gajeel para atacar a las moscas, es probable que lo haga mañana o el día siguiente por la noche." Dijo el otro.

"No puedo esperar para ver a esas moscas aplastadas de forma brutal."

Ambos magos se fueron hablando en dirección contraria a Magnolia, Natsu pudo ver el sello del gremio Phamton Lord en ellos.

_"Esto no me gusta." _Pensó desapareciendo en una llamarada.

* * *

**Fairy Tail - Por la noche**

El maestro Makarov se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia en camino a su hogar, se encontraba un poco ebrio y esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto picara recordando a las hermosuras de su gremio.

Repentinamente el aire comenzó a sentirse mas y mas cálido, el Maestro Makarov rápidamente cambio su expresión libertina a una de total seriedad, volvió a ver hacia un callejón totalmente oscuro, sintiendo una presencia conocida.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto seriamente el Maestro.

De aquel callejón oscuro comenzó lentamente a salir una silueta humana que se detuvo poco antes de salir a la luz.

"No permita a ningún mago quedarse en el gremio durante la noche... Phamton Lord atacara pronto." Y luego de esas palabras, la silueta regreso al callejón hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

_"¿Que significa esa advertencia... Natsu?" _Pensó el maestro Makarov.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

"¡Vaya, la misión fue realmente exitosa esta vez!" Dijo una rubia felizmente que caminaba por las calles de Magnolia.

"Debo admitir que nos fue muy bien en la misión." Dijo Erza orgullosa.

"Si, no hubo muchas perdidas y recibimos la recompensa." Dijo Gray.

Los tres magos caminaban de buen humor hasta el gremio, ellos habían salido en una misión hace 3 días y finalmente habían recibido la recompensa completa ya que los daños provocados por el grupo fueron menores y no se vieron en la necesidad de cobrarles.

"Oi, ¿No son ellos magos de Fairy Tail?" Murmuro un hombre.

"¿Aun no saben lo que paso?"

Los miembros comenzaron a oír los murmullos de los habitantes del pueblo de Magnolia. Se preguntaban porque todos se les quedaban viendo de forma extraña.

"¿Que es esto?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Estamos causando una extraña atención." Dijo Gray.

Erza dio un par de pasos antes de dirigir su vista al edificio del gremio, sin embargo, lo que vio la dejo totalmente sorprendida. El edificio del gremio tenia múltiples pilares de metal incrustados en el, algún enemigo lo había atacado y lo había dejado en ese espantoso estado.

"¿Que es eso? ¡Se supone que el edificio del gremio no debe verse así!" Dijo Erza sorprendida.

Todos corrieron hasta llegar frente al edificio del gremio, viéndolo en total destrucción, Gray y Erza no pudieron evitar sentirse muy molestos debido a lo que estaban presenciando.

"¿¡Que sucedió!?" Pregunto Erza furiosa.

"Nuestro gremio ha sido..." Dijo Gray sin poder terminar las palabras debido a la cólera.

"Acaso..." Susurro Erza. _"Por las razones que lo hice hace 8 años, tal vez lo volvería a hacer." _Recordó las palabras de cierto pelirosa, la última vez que lo vio.

"¡Oi, ustedes!" Escucharon la voz de una mujer que se dirigía a ellos.

"¿Ul?" Dijo Gray, viendo a su maestra.

"Por aquí." Les dijo la maga de hielo.

Ul llevo a los magos recién llegados hasta el primer piso del sótano de Fairy Tail, donde se encontraban todos los miembros del gremio, los cuales estaban en un estado de animo un tanto decaído.

"¡Hola mocosos!" Dijo el maestro Makarov con una jarra de cerveza en su mano.

"Hemos vuelto maestro." Dijo Erza.

"Maestro ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" Pregunto Gray, notablemente molesto.

"Maestro, acaso el gremio fue destruido por..." Dijo Erza, pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por Makarov.

"Fue Phamton Lord." Dijo el maestro dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

"¿Phamton? ¿El gremio Phamton Lord?" Dijo Gray molesto.

Por alguna razón, Erza hizo un leve suspiro de relajación, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud severa.

"Maestro, debemos ir a darles una lección." Dijo Gray.

"No, un gremio que ataca mientras no hay nadie en casa, no vale nuestro esfuerzo." Dijo el maestro Makarov.

"Es por eso que nadie esta herido." Dijo Erza. "Eso es algo bueno."

"Mientras no se repare el piso de arriba, recibiremos las solicitudes aquí abajo, fin de la discusión." Dijo el maestro.

Gray, Erza y Lucy fueron a sentarse a una mesa con evidente pesar en ellos.

"No puedo creer que el maestro deje las cosas así." Dijo Gray apretando su puño.

Mientras conversaban, dos albinas, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo, se acercaron a la mesa.

"Sabemos como se sienten." Dijo la albina de cabello corto vestida con una camisa amarilla y un pantalón corto.

"Si, pero el conflicto abierto entre gremios esta prohibido por el concejo mágico." Dijo la albina de cabello largo que llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con distintos arreglos.

"¿Lisanna? ¿Mirajane?" Dijo Erza identificando a las dos albinas respectivamente.

"Creo que el maestro sabia que atacarían, ya que en los dos últimos días, cerró el gremio un poco mas temprano." Dijo Mirajane.

"Pero al no querer que alguien saliera herido, no le dijo nada a nadie." Dijo Lisanna.

"¡Pero fueron ellos los que nos atacaron primero!" Dijo Gray molesto.

"Ese no es el punto." Dijo Mirajane.

"Si es así como quiere lo desea el maestro... No hay nada que podamos hacer." Dijo Erza un poco desanimada.

"Tch..." Dijo Gray en la derrota.

* * *

**Por la noche.**

"Las cosas se han complicado bastante en el gremio." Dijo Lucy mientras caminaban por las calles, en dirección a su apartamento.

"Plue, Plue." le respondió su pequeño acompañante.

"Phamton es famoso por no llevarse bien con Fairy Tail." Dijo la rubia a pocos pasos para llegar a su casa.

"Pero todo va a estar bien, después de todo, Fairy Tail es..." Dijo abriendo las puertas de su apartamento.

"Buenas noches."

"Bienvenida."

Dijeron Erza y Gray recibiendo a la rubia.

"¡El mejor!" Termino de exclamar la rubia de la sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros de gremio colados en su apartamento.

"¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!?" Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

"Phamton Lord atacó de noche, por lo que probablemente estén aun aquí." Dijo Erza.

"Y es probable que hayan averiguado donde vivimos todos." Dijo Gray asustando a Lucy.

"Así que es mejor que estemos en grupo." Dijo Erza.

"¿Pero porque en mi casa?" Pregunto Lucy con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos.

Al parecer, iba a ser una extraña noche para la pobre rubia que trataba de evitar que Erza espiara su ropa interior, evitar que Gray leyera su novela y que Plue se comiera sus golosinas.

"¿Por cierto?" Dijo Lucy. "¿Porque creen que nos atacaron los miembros de Phamton Lord?" Pregunto la rubia.

"No lo se, siempre hemos tenido roce con ellos, pero nunca un ataque directo." Respondió Erza.

"Aunque, aun me cuesta aceptar que el maestro se quede sin hacer nada, después de todo el es uno de los 10 magos santos." Dijo Gray.

"¿Un mago santo?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Si, un mago santo es un titulo entregado por el presidente del concejo a los 10 magos más poderosos del continente." Dijo Erza.

"El maestro Makarov es uno." Dijo Gray. "Y el maestro de Phamton Lord, José, también lo es."

_"También... Esa persona es uno de ellos."_ Pensó Erza recordando a Siegrain.

"Pero el maestro no quiere causar un alboroto al enfrentarse con otro gremio por las consecuencias que tiene." Dijo Erza.

"Phamton y nosotros estamos al mismo nivel ofensivo." Dijo Gray.

"Además, ellos tienen al Element Four." Dijo Erza. "Sus magos de clase S... Y tienen a Kurogane."

"¿Kurogane?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Gajeel, también conocido como Kurogane es quien sospechó fue el causante de la destrucción del edificio del gremio... Un Dragon Slayer de hierro." Dijo Erza.

"¿U-Un Dragon Slayer." Dijo Lucy aterrada. "Quiere decir que hay mas personas como..."

"No los compares..." Dijo Gray seriamente. "Pueda que ambos tengan la misma clase de magia... Pero son muy diferentes uno del otro."

"Es cierto... Además de que Bandersnacht tiene otros dos tipos de magia pérdida aparte de la de Dragon Slayer, él y Kurogane están un nivel muy distinto." Dijo Erza pensando en su ex-compañero.

"Si, de hecho han habido rumores, en los que se dice que Natsu..." Dijo Gray haciendo una pausa. "Ha llegado ha enfrentarse directamente con el Maestro Jose."

"¿Con el maestro de Phamton?" Dijo Lucy.

"Si, pero todos son solo rumores." Dijo Erza.

* * *

**En otra parte del pueblo.**

"¿Estas segura de esto, Levy?"

"¿No seria mejor que te quedaras con Laki en el dormitorio de las chicas?"

"Esta bien. ¡No hay problema!"

El equipo Shadow Gear se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia en la fría noche mientras se dirigían a descansar.

"Somos un equipo después de todo. ¿No?" Dijo Levy.

"!Levy!" Dijeron Jet y Droy con corazones en sus rostros.

"¡No hay que temer con nosotros tres!" Dijo Jet.

"¡Te protegeré, Levy!"

Mientras los magos continuaban su camino, una presencia amenazadora los veía desde lo lato de una casa.

"Gihi." Se burlo aquel hombre antes de lanzarse contra los tres magos.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Era temprano por la mañana, Lucy, Erza y Gray llegaban seriamente hasta el primer piso del sótano del gremio, donde encontraron a muchos de los miembros reunidos alrededor de tres camas.

Tendidos en las tres camas se encontraban los miembros del equipo Shadow Gear, se encontraban lastimados y Levy tenia en su abdomen pintada la marca del gremio Phamton Lord.

"Levy-chan." Dijo Lucy con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió!?" Preguntó Gray molesto.

"No lo sabemos... Los encontramos aquí cuando llegamos... Estaban heridos, pero alguien les puso unas vendas." Dijo Mirajane.

El maestro Makarov llego caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de su gremio.

"Maestro... Phantom." Dijo Erza.

"Intente pasarlo por alto... Para evitar la lucha..." Dijo Makarov con voz seria. "¡Pero ningún padre se puede quedar de brazos cruzados cuando la sangre de sus hijos es derramada!" Dijo rompiendo su bastón de la cólera.

"¡Esto significa guerra!"

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el inicio del arco de Phamton Lord, por cierto hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar un poco.**

**\- Happy si existe en el fic, pero su presencia no sera revelada hasta el arco de oracion seis.**

**\- Lisanna esta viva, ¿Por que? Porque el incidente de la bestia no sucedió, bueno si paso pero con algunas diferencias que serán explicadas en el próximo especial de la vida de Natsu. (Al decir eso, creo que ya tendrán una pequeña idea de lo que sucederá.)**

**Esas son algunas cosas que tuve que dejarlas en claro, siempre que tengan alguna duda, me la pueden hacer llegar y yo se las contestaré o bien en un PM o al final de alguna historia. Como siempre agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis trabajos y como siempre les hago el recordatorio de que dejen mas Reviews ya que es lo que me motiva a traerles mas pronto una actualización. Gracias como siempre y cuidense mucho, no olviden de seguirme en facebook como By:novablood **

**Novablood96**


	12. Ellos son tu familia

_"Ellos son tu familia."_

**Ciudad de Oak – Oficina del maestro del gremio Phantom Lord**

"Ah, Excelente trabajo, Gajeel-san. " Dijo un hombre de cabello color rojo oscuro, vestido con un sombrero de punta, una capa morada y con un adorno de alas a su espalda. "Escuche que aparte de destruir el edificio, les dejaste una pequeña sorpresa a 3 de sus integrantes."

"Si maestro, sin embargo… Ocurrió un incidente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto el Maestro del gremio, José Porla.

"Vera, anoche mientras atacaba a esas tres moscas…"

* * *

**Flashback – Gajeel POV**

"Gihi, esto será perfecto… Con esto definitivamente no podrán quedarse sin hacer nada." Dijo Gajeel mientras dibujaba el símbolo del gremio de Phantom en el abdomen de Levy.

Repentinamente, la atmosfera comenzó a hacerse más pesada, el tiempo pareció detenerse y el ambiente se tornó más caliente que antes.

"Vaya… Vengo de visita después de algunos años para ver cómo están las cosas por aquí, y lo primero que encuentro es a una pequeña rata que al parecer se ha perdido de su madriguera." Dijo un hombre envuelto en una llamarada roja, provocando un ligero pero perceptible escalofrió en el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

"Fire Bandersnatch." Dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba de pintar a Levy y se ponía de pie para confrontar cara a cara con aquel sujeto.

"Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme que haces con esos chicos? ¿O tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?" Dijo Natsu aumentando su presión mágica, rompiendo partes del suelo en el que se encontraba parado.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… Lo que suceda entre Phantom Lord y las moscas, no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo Gajeel mientras transformaba su brazo en una masa de hierro.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Si es así, déjame advertirte que esta vez… No voy a detener a _Blackbitter _en el último segundo antes de atravesar tu corazón." Dijo Natsu con una expresión amenazante. "Además… Fairy Tail siempre estará bajo mi cuidado."

"Maldito… Por esta vez voy a retirarme, pero te juro que la próxima vez que nos encontremos… Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de todo, Fire Bandersnatch." Dijo Gajeel mientras regresaba su mano a su estado normal.

"Dile a José… Que si se mete con Fairy Tail, no va a salir intacto… Y también dile que…" Dijo mostrando una insignia de los diez magos santos. "Su insignia está en buenas manos." Dijo lo último sonriendo.

Dicho eso, Gajeel se retiró rápidamente dejando a Natsu con los 3 miembros del equipo Shadow Gear.

**General POV**

"Supongo que no puedo dejarlos así…" Suspiro Natsu al ver a sus excompañeros tirados en el suelo. Cargo a Levy en sus brazos e invoco dos brazos con su poder de God Slayer para cargar a Jet y Droy sin lastimarlos.

En un principio llevo a los tres hasta el edificio del gremio, pero cuando lo encontró destruido, supuso que las actividades se llevarían a cabo en el sótano, y no se equivocó. Dejo a los tres miembros en el suelo, fue hasta la enfermería y se llevó tres camas, las coloco en el sótano y deposito a cada uno de los miembros del Shadow Gear en cada una.

Una vez los tres acomodados, comenzó a tratar sus heridas con algunos remedios que Natsu traía consigo, los curo hasta donde pudo y luego los dejo con algunas vendas en las partes de su cuerpo más afectadas. Una vez habiendo terminado, se puso de pie, descanso un poco mientras comía una de las comidas que se encontraban guardadas para reponer energías.

"Supongo… Que no puedo quedarme… De brazos cruzados ante esto." Dijo Natsu mientras terminaba de engullir una pieza de pollo que encontró guardada. Cuando termino, desapareció en una llamarada, sin darse cuenta que cierta peli azul había estado levemente consciente durante la confrontación con Gajeel y durante el tratamiento de sus heridas.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡Ese desgraciado!" Grito con rabia el maestro José, pero luego regreso a su expresión seria. "Por ahora, dejaremos que las cosas tomen lentamente su curso… Si ese bastardo de Bandersnatch se mete en mi camino, entonces lo acabare junto con las moscas… Cuando el momento llegue, necesitare que trates de debilitarlo lo más que puedas, Gajeel-san."

"Hare todo lo que pueda para derrotar a ese maldito demonio." Dijo Gajeel mientras hacia una sonrisa siniestra.

"Bien, ve a prepararte, porque nuestros invitados están a punto de llegar." Dijo José mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina. "Al final, será nuestro gremio el que resulte ganador."

**Salón del gremio Phantom Lord**

"¡Esas inútiles hadas están hechas añicos!"

"¡Y escuche que Gajeel fue y les dio una paliza!"

Los miembros de Phantom Lord se hallaban celebrando su reciente victoria sobre Fairy Tail, mientras tomaban algunas cervezas.

"¡Así que, vamos a hacer algún trabajo!"

"Y en el camino de vuelta, vamos a arrancar algunas alas de hadas."

Tres miembros estaban caminando hacia la puerta mientras proclamaban su superioridad ante Fairy Tail, pero antes de que llegaran a salir, un potente estruendo destruyo la puerta ante ellos.

*Boooooooooooooooooooooooom*

"¡Somos Fairy Tail!" Grito el maestro Makarov.

Todos los miembros de Phantom Lord se precipitaron al ataque en contra de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Vengan, ¡Voy a enfrentar a quien sea!" Exclamo Gray mientras golpeaba a un gran número de magos con sus ataques de hielo.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a pelear contra de todos y cada uno de los magos de Phantom que se les ponían enfrente.

**"Red purpura." **Dijo Macao formando múltiples lazos de fuego purpura que sujetaron a varios miembros de Phantom Lord y los elevaron en el aire. "¡Wakaba!" Exclamo el mago de fuego.

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Wakaba mientras el humo comenzaba a salir de su pipa. **"Humo aplastante." **Múltiples brazos hechos de humo golpearon a los miembros de Phamton que sostenía Macao.

Varios miembros de Fairy Tail se dirigieron contra Alzack, pero este les dio múltiples disparos con sus pistolas mágicas, aunque cuando estaba de espaldas, un miembro de Phamton Lord salto para atacarlo, sin embargo, fue despedido por otra bala.

"¡Buen tiro, Bisca!" Agradeció Alzack.

"¡Te estas oxidando, Al!" Dijo la peliverde antes de disparar contra varios más miembros de Phamton.

"¡Ahí está el maestro, atrápenlo!"

Varios miembros fueron a atacar al maestro Makarov, rodeándolo y preparando ataques mágicos para golpearle, sin embargo, se vieron sorprendidos cuando el tamaño del maestro aumento exponencialmente a una gran complexión. El maestro comenzó a golpear y a aplastar los miembros con las palmas de su mano, causando destrozos con cada golpe.

"¡Es un monstruo!" Exclamaban los miembros de Phantom que veían el poder superior de Makarov.

"¡Han puesto las manos sobre los hijos de este monstruo!" Dijo Makarov con voz monstruosa. "¡No piensen que alguna ley humana los protegerá!"

Gray junto con Ul hacían un poderoso ataque de hielo en conjunto, Reedus con su magia creaba múltiples dibujos que atacaban a varios magos a la vez, Laki creaba ataques de madera, y así cada miembro de Fairy Tail ponía de su parte para derrotar a Phantom.

"¿¡Donde están Gajeel y los Element 4!?" Exclamo Erza mientras quemaba y cortaba a los magos de Phantom con su armadura de emperatriz de las llamas.

"Así que esa es Titania." Dijo Gajeel viendo la batalla desde lo alto del gremio. "Laxus y Mystogan no han venido, ¿Eh? Nos están subestimando… Pero las cosas están yendo bastante bien de acuerdo al plan del maestro José…"

* * *

**Magnolia.**

"No puedo creer que todos me dejaron atrás." Decía Lucy mientras caminaba por un callejón de Magnolia con una bolsa con alimentos. "Levy-chan y su equipo necesitan a alguien que los cuide, así que supongo que esa debo ser yo."

Mientras Lucy continuaba caminando, el sol pareció ocultarse entre las nubes y una tormenta tomo su lugar.

"¡Oh no! ¿Pero si hace poco había sol?" Dijo Lucy. Mientras se lamentaba, alcanzo a ver a una persona que iba caminando en medio de la lluvia sin un paraguas. Se trataba de una mujer vestida con un traje azul y un gorro a juego, rulos en su cabello azul y una piel pálida. "¿Quién es?" Se preguntó Lucy.

"Constante y silenciosa… Si, Juvia es la mujer lluvia." Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Lucy. "¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto a Lucy.

"¿Q-Que?" Respondió la rubia.

"Fue un placer. Hasta luego." Dijo la chica mientras sacaba un paraguas y se comenzaba a retirar pasando de largo a Lucy.

"¡Como dije! ¿Quién diablos eres?" Dijo Lucy molesta.

"Non, non, non, non…" Se escucho una voz en el aire, repentinamente el suelo comenzó a extenderse, tomando una silueta humana que acabo siendo un hombre de traje formal café, con cabello verde y un monóculo en su ojo derecho. "Bonjour."

"¡Otro raro apareció!" Dijo Lucy.

"Juvia-sama, no deberías abandonar tu trabajo ahora." Dijo el hombre poniéndose a un lado de la chica de traje azul.

"Monsieur Sol." Dijo la chica ahora identificada como Juvia.

"Mi monóculo me está susurrando que esta hermosa madeimoselle es nuestro preciado cible." Dijo el hombre llamado Sol.

"¡Oh! Así que era esta chica." Dijo Juvia sin emociones.

"¿Cible? ¿Objetivo?" Dijo Lucy.

"Me disculpó por la tardía introducción, mi nombre es Sol y esta señorita que está aquí es Juvia, y ambos somos parte de los Element 4."

"¿Element 4? ¡Phantom!" Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"¡Correcto! Venimos del grandioso Phantom Lord para llevarte con nosotros." Dijo Sol.

"¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle tales cosas a Levy-chan!?" Lucy arrojo la bolsa de víveres y se dispuso a luchar tomando consigo sus llaves. Sin embargo, fue encerrada en una especie de burbuja de agua. "¿Qué es esto? ¡Déjenme ir!" Dijo Lucy débilmente.

"El candado de agua no se puede romper." Dijo Juvia. Poco después, Lucy perdió la consciencia quedando a merced de los dos magos. "No temas, Juvia no te matara, Porque es el trabajo de Juvia el llevarte de vuelta… Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hemos capturado al objetivo." Y diciendo eso, los dos magos de Phantom se retiraron llevándose consigo a una inconsciente Lucy.

ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES – EN EL MISMO CALLEJON.

"Vaya… Destruir todas las sucursales de Phantom fue técnicamente sencillo." Dijo un hombre cubierto con una capa que desechaba algunas banderas de Phantom en un basurero. "El problema será la base general… Es una suerte que pude descansar bastante y tragarme todo el fuego que encontré en el camino."

El hombre continuaba caminando mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para detener al gremio de Phantom Lord, hasta que sintió que pateo algo en el suelo. Dirigió la vista para ver de qué se trataba.

"Esto es…"

* * *

**Gremio de Phantom Lord**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail arrasaban completamente a los de Phantom Lord llevándolos contra las cuerdas en su propio gremio.

"¡Erza, les dejo el resto a ustedes!" Dijo Makarov mientras subía unas gradas que se dirigían a la oficina del maestro de Phantom. "Voy a terminar con esto ahora."

"Maestro… Por favor tenga cuidado." Dijo Erza preocupada. Poco después, Makarov ingreso en las escaleras dejando.

"Ahora que se ha ido la mayor amenaza, ¿Quizás debería mezclarme?" Dijo Gajeel mientras finalmente se unía a la batalla.

"¡Un hombre! ¡Un hombre! ¡Yo soy un hombre!" Dijo un albino vestido con una camisa y un pantalón azul oscuro.

"¿Habéis visto ese brazo?"

"Es magia de Take Over."

"El hombre cuyo brazo puede absorber a los demonios que derrota…"

"Es Elfman..."

"¡Elfman, el brazo de bestia!" Dijeron los miembros de Phantom.

*Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom*

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el estruendo que cayó y provoco una humareda en el salón del gremio de Phantom.

"Es…"

"Él es…"

"El Dragon Slayer de hierro… Kurogane no Gajeel." Dijo Erza al ver la identidad de aquel hombre que salía del humo.

"¡Como te atreves a herir a Levy!" Grito Nab mientas se dirigía a atacar a Gajeel, pero Gajeel lo golpeo con su brazo transformado en una masa de hierro, que mando a volar a Nab, e incluso hirió a magos de Phantom en el proceso.

"¡Le ha dado a sus aliados con ese golpe!"

"Ya veis basuras, el gran Dragon Slayer de hierro, el gran Gajeel los derrotara." Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Soy un hombre!" Grito Elfman mientras atacaba a Gajeel con su brazo convertido en piedra, pero Gajeel evito el golpe transformando su propio brazo nuevamente en hierro.

"¿Elfman, eh?" Dijo Gajeel antes de atacar a Elfman con sus vigas de acero, pero Elfman logro detenerlas con su brazo. "Veo que te las apañas, pero a ver si puedes con esto."

Gajeel extendió pequeños miembros de acero que golpearon únicamente a varios miembros de Phantom Lord.

"¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué haces golpeando a tus colegas?" Dijo Elfman al ver como Gajeel golpeaba a sus compañeros.

"No te distraigas en medio de un combate." Dijo Gajeel mientras golpeaba en el rostro a Elfman con sus vigas de hierro mandándolo a volar.

"¡Kurogane!" Grito Erza con su armadura del gigante, mientras le daba un puñetazo sorpresa a Gajeel mandándolo a estrellarse contra el bar de Phantom.

"Gajeel ha salido volando."

"Nunca había visto algo así."

Decían los miembros de Phantom al ver como el as de su gremio había sido golpeado de forma contundente.

**"Puño del dragón de hierro." **Dijo Gajeel mientras enviaba un golpe a Erza, pero esta lo detuvo con sus brazos.

"Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste al edificio del gremio y a mis compañeros." Dijo Erza mandando a volar a Gajeel hasta estrellarlo contra un muro. "Sal de ahí Kurogane, eso no es suficiente para derrotarte."

Gajeel salió súbitamente y le tiro una patada que hizo retroceder a Erza varios metros. "Lo mismo para ti, Titania."

Erza y Gajeel comenzaron una lucha de fuerza, dándose puñetazos, patadas y entre otros golpes que los hacían retroceder, pero aun así continuaban con la pelea. Mientras peleaban, repentinamente el edificio del gremio de Phantom comenzó a temblar.

"Oh Vaya."

"Ya ha comenzado."

Decían los miembros de Fairy Tail, reconociendo la causa del temblor. Mientras que los de Phantom se asustaban debido al movimiento.

"La ira del gigante."

* * *

**Oficina del maestro de Phantom Lord.**

La puerta de la oficina salió destruida en pedazos mientras un pequeñodesbordando una gigantesca aura de poder entraba caminando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

"¡José!" Exclamo el maestro al ver a José sentado tranquilamente en su silla. "¿Qué significa esto? ¡Responde!"

"Vaya, vaya… Cuanto tiempo, Makarov-san… No te veo desde la última reunión de los diez magos santos hace algunos meses… Me temo que hice el ridículo esa vez, el alcohol no me sienta muy bien."

"¡No he venido a charlar, José!" Makarov no pudo contenerse debido a la actitud que tenía José, así que envió su puño agigantado en contra del maestro del gremio, destruyendo la única parte que quedaba intacta de la oficina. Sin embargo, el maestro José se encontraba sin ningún rasguño.

"No eres más que una proyección, ¡Maldito! ¿Escapaste del gremio?" Pregunto Makarov con evidente molestia.

"Una batalla entre dos de los diez magos santos seguramente causaría una catástrofe. Así que preferí una victoria fácil y sensata." Dijo José.

"¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven y lucha conmigo limpiamente!" Dijo Makarov, pero se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo de Lucy aparecía frente a José. "¿¡Lucy!?¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿A pesar de pertenecer a tu gremio, estás diciendo que no tienes idea de quien es Lucy Heartfilia?" Dijo José mientras preparaba un círculo mágico.

"¡Detente!" Dijo Makarov, sin embargo, un hombre de gran tamaño, vestido con una larga gabardina verde, una camisa anaranjada, pantalones azules, con vendas en los ojos. Apareció detrás de él. _"¡Maldición! ¡No lo he visto!_ "

"Lo… Lo… Lo… ¡Lo siento!" Exclamo el hombre desconocido antes de iluminar a Makarov con su magia, Makarov podía sentir como sus poderes eran extraídos de su cuerpo, dejándolo prácticamente sin nada. Dejándolo caer hasta el piso de abajo del gremio.

*Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap*

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el estruendo, los magos de Fairy Tail se vieron realmente afectados al ver como su maestro se encontraba en el suelo con un aspecto deplorable.

"¡Abuelo!"

"¡Maestro!"

Gritaron los miembros de Fairy Tail, Erza detuvo su pelea y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el maestro Makarov y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

"Esta es la magia de Aria, uno de los Element 4… Puede vaciar el contenedor mágico de su oponente." Dijo José.

"Mi poder mágico…" Dijo Makarov débilmente.

"Maestro… Resista." Le dijo Erza.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto Kana.

"No lo entiendo. No puedo sentir ningún poder mágico en él." Dijo Gray.

"Vaya, esto se pone aburrido, y justo cuando las cosas se estaban calentando." Dijo Gajeel que nuevamente se había ubicado en lo alto del edificio, junto a él se presentó Aria.

"¿Su maestro ha sido derrotado?"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Ey!"

"¡Si, esta es nuestra oportunidad!"

Erza pudo notar como los miembros de Phantom recobraban su espíritu de pelea, después de ver al maestro Makarov derrotado.

_"¡Esto se pone feo!"_ Pensó la pelirroja. "¡Fairy Tail! ¡Retirada!" Exclamo sorprendiendo a varios de los miembros.

"Estas de broma."

"Erza, aun podemos pelear."

"Lo más importante ahora es cuidar del maestro, después podremos terminarlo todo… ¡Es una orden!"

"¡Pero…!" Dijo Gray.

"Gray, obedece, primero lo primero." Le dijo Ul. Gray a regañadientes acepto y comenzó a retirarse junto con los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

"¡Oh! Así que van con el rabo entre las piernas." Dijo Gajeel. "Son unos cobardes haditas." Dijo mientras veía como comenzaban a retirarse.

"Retirarse es triste… Muy triste." Dijo Aria.

"Buen trabajo derrotando al viejo." Le dijo Gajeel.

"El plan del maestro José… ¡Es maravilloso!" Dijo Aria entre lágrimas.

"Llorar por cualquier tontería es estúpido." Le dijo Gajeel. "Y qué, ¿Han capturado a Lucy?" Dijo Gajeel, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Erza.

"Es una historia triste… La chica llamada Lucy está en nuestro cuartel general." Le respondió Aria.

"¡Kurogane!" Le grito Erza.

"Se acabó por hoy, Titania." Dijo Gajeel antes de desaparecer junto con Aria.

"No los dejen huir."

"Vamos a exterminar a las hadas."

Los miembros de Phantom Lord le pisaban los talones a los de Fairy Tail, Ul al escuchar los comentarios, se detuvo y luego preparo un gran poder mágico entre sus brazos.

**"Ice Make: Rose Garden.** **" **Ul creo una masiva cantidad de hielo que alcanzo y derroto no solo a los miembros sobrantes de Phantom, sino que también cubrió gran parte del salón detrás de ella, dándoles más tiempo de escape.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Erza agradecida de tener a una maga de gran calibre como Ul.

"No hay de qué." Le respondió Ul.

Una vez fuera del gremio de Phantom Lord, los miembros de Fairy Tail se pusieron en camino a su gremio para tratar a los heridos y sobretodo cuidar del maestro, que iba en brazos de Elfman.

_"Lucy… Espero que estés bien."_ Pensó Erza preocupada por su compañera.

* * *

**Cuartel general del gremio Phantom Lord.**

"¿Q-Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Lucy despertándose en una celda desconocida mientras veía a todos lados.

"¿Ya ha despertado? Señorita Lucy Heartfilia." Dijo José apareciendo detrás de la puerta de la celda.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto Lucy.

"Soy el maestro de Phantom Lord, José." Dijo mientras entraba en la celda.

"¿Phantom?" Dijo Lucy sorprendida. Luego comenzó a recordar cómo había sido capturada por los dos miembros de del Element 4.

"Ya sé que ponerle grilletes y encerrarla en esta sucia celda es bastante grosero de mi parte, pero dado que es mi prisionera, espero que entienda las circunstancias." Dijo José acercándose a Lucy.

"¡Oye, desátame ahora mismo!" Le exigió Lucy. "¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso al equipo de Levy-chan?"

"Para alguien de su estatus he preparado un alojamiento más adecuado. O sea, para una invitada, en lugar de una prisionera… Si coopera le conseguiré una habitación." Dijo José.

"¿Por qué nos ha atacado?" Le pregunto Lucy.

"Ah, ¿Se refiere a Fairy Tail?" Dijo José. "Eso solo fue un extra… Un efecto colateral."

"¿¡Que quieres decir!?"

"Nuestro verdadero objetivo era capturarte a ti… Lucy Heartfilia, y ya que eras parte de Fairy Tail, tuvimos la oportunidad de destrozarlos de paso, eso es todo."

"¿C-Como lo has averiguado?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Por lo que parece, oculto su identidad de los miembros del gremio, ¿Por qué la hija de una de las familias más ricas del país ha aceptado un trabajo tan mal pagado y peligroso?" Le dijo José.

"E-Entonces… ¿Me estas raptando?"

"No, no, no… Nada de eso, alguien nos contrató para llevarla de regreso, y esa persona fue nada menos que su padre." Le respondió José.

"I-Imposible… ¿P-Por qué iba…?" Dijo Lucy sin poder creer lo que le decían.

"En mi opinión, creo que quiera encontrar a su querida hija desaparecida… Es comprensible."

"Te equivocas… ¡Él no es de los que se preocupan por esas cosas! ¡No pienso volver! ¿Me oyes?" Le grito Lucy a José. "¡No pienso volver a esa casa! ¡Déjame ir!" Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, ya has causado suficientes problemas a muchos… Lo mejor será regresarte a donde perteneces."

"Si… Si solo he causado problemas… ¡Entonces prefiero morir antes que regresar a esa casa!" Dijo Lucy antes de darle una patada desprevenida a José en la entrepierna y luego arrojarse de espaldas al vacío.

"_Chicos… Lo siento._" Pensaba Lucy mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro al acercarse su final. Pero, a pocos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo, una sombra la sujeto y luego salto fuera de los cuarteles de Phantom llevándose consigo a Lucy.

José vio como la chica desaparecía, y también vio a la persona que se la había llevado, lo que provoco que la rabia lo comenzara a consumir.

"Basta de juegos… Llego la hora de acabar con esto." Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

**Con Lucy**

Lucy sintió como fue atrapada por dos brazos cálidos antes de caer en el suelo, lentamente abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue gigantesca al ver la identidad de la persona que la había salvado.

"¿F-Fire Bandersnatch?" Dijo Lucy sin poder creerlo.

"¿Te llamabas Luvy, cierto?" Le dijo Natsu sin detenerse.

"¡Lucy!" Le corrigió la chica.

"Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?"

"S-Si… ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"¿A dónde crees? Obviamente te llevare nuevamente a Fairy Tail." Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Todo esto… ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía!" Dijo Lucy mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro. "Pero… Quiero seguir en el gremio… ¡Me encanta Fairy Tail!"

"¿Y qué es lo que te impide continuar ahí?" Le dijo Natsu con una seria expresión. "Escuche lo que dijo José, pero no creo que los de Fairy Tail te culpen por lo que paso… Cuando eres parte de ese gremio…" Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. "Todos se vuelven tu familia… Ellos te aceptaran sin importar tu pasado, por eso no debes temer en decirles quien eres… Ya eres parte de su familia."

"S-Si..." Dijo Lucy un poco más animada.

"Bien, entonces necesitaras esto..." Dijo Natsu mientras una mano de fuego le entregaba a Lucy sus llaves. "Tu familia está en problemas así que ahora debes ayudarla."

* * *

**Hasta aquí concluye el episodio de esta vez, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas ya que con justa razón me han comentado que nuestra pareja no ha tenido mucho avanece romántico, pero es porque quiero hacer la historia lo mas real posible, pero los prometo que de el siguiente episodio en adelante, se podrá observar el avance que tendrán Natsu con Erza, entre otras cosas, así que solo les pido que sean pacientes. Recuerden siempre seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para estar en contacto. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo que fue mas largo de lo normal y no dejen de seguir mi historia... Espero ansioso sus reviews para saber que opinan y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	13. Dios dragón contra dragón

_Dios dragón contra Dragón_

**Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

"El maestro ya se encuentra en manos de Porlyusica." Le informo Alzack a Erza que se encontraba en un estado de preocupación por el maestro.

Todos en Fairy Tail se encontraban decepcionados por tener que retirarse, algunos ya planeaban una nueva ofensiva para atacar a Phamton, mientras otros se recuperaban de sus heridas.

"Ya veo... Solo espero que pueda ayudar a que el maestro se recupere." Dijo Erza aún sin poder tranquilizarse. "Ahora, ¡Gray!" Dijo llamando al mago de hielo.

"A-Aye." Respondió Gray un poco preocupado por el tono en el que la pelirroja le había hablado.

"Tenemos un problema." Dijo Erza. "Al parecer, unos miembros de Phamton secuestraron a Lucy... No sabemos que planes podrían tener con ella, pero con las cosas como están ahora, tiene que ir un pequeño grupo de rescate para recuperarla."

"¿Secuestraron a Lucy? ¿Pero que podrían querer con ella?" Se pregunto Gray.

"No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, si es un plan de Phamton, entonces definitivamente no es nada bueno." Dijo Erza. "Necesito que le digas a Mira, por ahora tengo cosas que pensar." Y diciendo eso se retiro.

Mirajane se encontraba finalizando furiosamente una llamada por lacrima con Laxus, ella realmente estaba molesta por la actitud del rubio. Ella también había participado en la pelea contra Phamton, pero ahora estaba bastante herida por la cantidad de magos con los que lucho.

"No puedo creer que un sujeto como el sea parte de Fairy Tail... En ese caso, tendré que continuar peleando." Dijo Mirajane.

"Mira-nee, aunque seas muy fuerte, estas bastante herida." Dijo Lisanna.

"Ella tiene razón Mira, no podemos arriesgar a perderte a ti también, nuestros magos mas poderosos ahora son solo tu y Erza... Si esto sigue así, podrían destruir nuestro gremio Dijo Kana.

Erza se había retirado a las duchas para darse un pequeño baño, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en el maestro que se encontraba en peligro, en el secuestro de Lucy, en todos sus compañeros que estaban bastante heridos, y en la poca probabilidad que tenían de una victoria sin los magos mas fuertes del gremio.

"Maldición..." Dijo golpeando la pared del baño. "¿Que es lo que puedo hacer? Necesitamos ayuda..." Dijo en un tono desolado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un gran estruendo retumbo en todo el lugar. Salio de la ducha rápidamente y requipo su ropa normal.

"¿Que es eso?" Se preguntaban los miembros de Fairy Tail escuchando los poderosos estruendos.

"¡Afuera!" Grito Alzack, y todos los miembros del gremio salieron para ver de que se trataba. "¿¡Que diablos es eso!?"

Los miembros de Fairy Tail veían sorprendidos como el edificio del gremio de Phamton se movía hacia ellos caminando gracias a patas mecánicas.

"No me imagine esto..." Dijo Erza consternada. "Así es como nos atacaran?"

De repente, el edificio del gremio de Phamton comenzó a abrir una gran compuerta de la que salio lentamente un gigantesco cañón que comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Todos abajo!" Grito Erza antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se preparaba en cañón.

"Erza, ¿¡Que piensas hacer!?" Le grito Mirajane.

"¡Voy a detener ese ataque!" Dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y le aparecía su armadura de diamantino. La mas fuerte en defensa.

"¡Pero Erza, tratar de detener algo así es un suicidio!" Dijo Kana mientras la veía correr.

"Aun así tengo que intentarlo." Dijo Erza mientras cerraba su escudo y un circulo de magia verde aparecía delante de ella.

El cañón disparo un gran rayo de magia color negra que se dirigió hacia el edificio el gremio de Fairy Tail, y hacia todos los magos.

El rayo impacto con el circulo de magia de Erza, la pelirroja sentía la fuerza del ataque, y cada segundo que pasaba, parecía hacerse mas fuerte. Hasta el punto en el que Erza había comenzado a retroceder.

Los círculos de magia de Erza comenzaron a resquebrajarse, al igual que su armadura. La pelirroja podía sentir como su defensa no seria suficiente como para terminar de detener el ataque, por lo que decidió que para protegerlos a todos, ella pondría su cuerpo entre medio.

"Chicos... Cuiden del gremio." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa melancólica.

"¡Erza!" Grito Gray al ver lo que pelirroja estaba por hacer. Todos los miembros del gremio veían preocupados a Erza, que ninguno noto como una sombra paso a su lado y dio un gran salto en el aire.

**"Arte divina: Tsunami sagrado del dios del fuego."**

Justo en el momento en el que el circulo mágico de Erza desapareció dándole paso al ataque de Phamton, una figura exclamo en el aire mientras extendía sus brazos y luego generaba un verdadero mar de llamas de color negro.

"¿Llamas negras? Igual que en esa vez." Dijo Mirajane recordando cierto suceso de hace unos años en el que había visto llamas similares.

La llamarada choco contra el ataque de Phamton Lord, consumiéndolo totalmente para después no dejar rastro alguno.

"Parece que estas en un apuro Erza..." Dijo la figura que comenzaba a descender desde el aire, quedando frente a Erza y dándole la espalda. "Bien... Toma esto como pago por ayudarme a salir de la cueva de esa isla." Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Erza.

"¿El es...?"

"Oi... No puede ser..."

"El esta aquí..."

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail veían incrédulos la identidad de la persona que no solo había salvado a Erza sino a ellos y gran parte del pueblo.

"Natsu." Dijo Erza al ver nuevamente a su ex-compañero frente a ella.

"¡Chicos! ¿Estan bien?" Grito Lucy mientras llegaba donde todos los miembros del Fairy Tail se encontraban.

"Natsu, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Erza mientras se acercaba al pelirosa.

"Pues... A parte de salvarte tu vida... Creo que tengo unas cuentas que ajustar con ese idiota." Dijo señalando hacia el gremio de Phamton Lord en donde había aparecido una visión gigante de José.

"Así que estas aquí Bandersnatch... Después de lo que me dijo Gajeel-san, realmente esperaba que vinieras." Dijo Jose. "Quiero agradecerte por salvar a Lucy Heartfilia, de no ser por ti, la recompensa por secuestrarla no habría valido ya nada."

"Vaya, vaya José... A pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo hablador de siempre." Dijo Natsu dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia la visión de José."Dime, ¿Extrañas esto?" Dijo mostrándole la insignia de los diez magos santos.

"Maldito... Espero que hayas disfrutado tenerla, porque este día voy a recuperarla, y a reclamar la recompensa por tu cabeza." Dijo José. "Fue conveniente que vinieras a salvar a tu querido Fairy Tail, el mismo que te dio la espalda cuando eras solo un mocoso."

"Le he dicho a muchos que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer solo es para mi propia conveniencia... Yo no guardo relación alguna con Fairy Tail, así que deja de mentir." Dijo Natsu cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

"Si claro... Lo dice el hombre cuya vida entera es una mentira." Dijo José. "No creas que no se lo que sucedió realmente hace 8 años... ¿Te gustaría que lo revelara a todos?" Dijo José llamando la atención de Erza debido a esta información, pero antes de que José pudiera continuar, su visión fue destruida por un ataque de fuego que Natsu envió.

"¡Lo que sucedió en ese entonces... Es entre el bastardo de Seam y yo!" Dijo Natsu suavemente, pero Erza logró escucharlo.

"¡José! ¡He investigado tu dichoso cañón Júpiter, y se que tengo 15 minutos para destruir las 4 lacrimas que lo mantienen... Luego de eso voy a ir por ti!" Dijo Natsu con la intención de lanzarse hacia el gremio de Phamton, pero fue detenido por una mano metálica en su hombro.

"Natsu, Phamton es nuestro problema... Pero no estoy en posición de rechazar cualquier tipo de ayuda, así que dejanos a nosotros las lacrimas... Tu ve por José." Dijo Erza seriamente.

"Hmmm... Supongo que esta bien, solo ten cuidado de no hacerte daño... Erza." Dijo Natsu antes de envolverse en llamas y salir disparado hacia la base de Phamton.

"Y gracias por salvarme..." Susurro Erza viendo como Natsu se dirigía hacia el edificio del gremio de Phamton.

"Erza, ¿Realmente creerás en lo que dice ese hombre?" Pregunto Kana.

"Si, lo haré... Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de el, pero tiene cierta rivalidad con José y se que querrá saldar su cuenta." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa. "Gray, Ul, Elfman, vendrán conmigo para destruir las lacrimas, los demás defiendan el gremio."

Múltiples sombras comenzaron a salir desde el edificio de Phamton , todos ellas se dirigían hacia Fairy Tail. Erza se fue junto con los otros tres hacia el edificio del gremio de Phamton para destruir las lacrimas.

Natsu por su parte, había destruido un par de paredes cuando aterrizo al llegar, luego inspeccionó un poco el lugar.

"Vamos a ver... Conociendo a José, probablemente enviara al Element 4 a defender las lacrimas, pero eso va a ser un problema de Erza y sus compañeros... Lo que solamente me deja a José, y al otro Dragon Slayer a mi espalda." Dijo Natsu antes de esquivar un ataque dirigido hacia el.

"Gihi... Como se esperaba de Bandersnatch, no se te puede tomar por sorpresa." Dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

"Gajeel... Así que tomaste la decisión de seguir a Jose hasta el final." Dijo Natsu antes de encender sus puños en llamas. "Bien, entonces supongo que no me dejas otra opción."

"Esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes Bandersnatch." Dijo Gajeel mientras su piel se volvía de hierro. "De una u otra forma, tu vas a perder."

Natsu con una seria expresión se lanzo contra Gajeel, primero dándole un golpe en la cabeza y luego haciéndolo retroceder con un puñetazo en el estomago, pero gracias a su piel reforzada pudo resistir el golpe.

**"Bastón del Dragon de hierro." **Gajeel convirtió su puño en una masa de hierro, y lo disparo hacia Natsu dándole en el abdomen y haciéndolo retroceder hasta estrellarlo contra una pared.

"No me vayas a hacer esto muy fácil, Bandersnatch." Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa y retrayendo su puño.

"Jamas tuve esa intención." Natsu apareció detrás de Gajeel. **"Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego." **Natsu le envió un potente puñetazo a Gajeel en el rostro, el Dragon Slayer de hierro salió volando por los aires.

**"Rugido del dragón de hierro." **Gajeel recupero estabilidad, y envió un inesperado pero poderoso rugido hacia Natsu. El pelirosa trato de defenderse colocando sus brazos en X, pero el ataque lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

"¡No ha terminado!" Dijo Gajeel. **"Martillos del dragón de hierro." **Al llegar al suelo, convirtió sus dos brazos en grandes martillos y comenzó a golpear múltiples veces el agujero en el que Natsu se encontraba.

Mientras Gajeel continuaba golpeando, Natsu se envolvió a si mismo en sus llamas oscuras, provocando que el Dragon Slayer de hierro sufriera un par de quemaduras.

"Muy bien Kurogane, pero ahora es mi turno."

Natsu creo una espada de gran tamaño con sus llamas oscuras, y la blandió hacia Gajeel, creando disparos de fuego que golpearon a Gajeel.

**"Espada del Dragon de hierro." **Gajeel convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una espada y se impulso hacia Natsu, que uso su propia espada de llamas para defenderse.

Cuando los dos magos chocaron, resquebrajaron el suelo debido al impulso y la fuerza de los ataques. Natsu hizo una pequeña sonrisa por la posición en que Gajeel se encontraba, ya que lo hacia bastante vulnerable.

Natsu formo un brazo de fuego oscuro y golpeo a Gajeel haciéndolo estrellarse nuevamente contra una pared. El mago de hierro hizo expresión furiosa antes de tomar bastante aire en sus pulmones.

**"Rugido del dragón de hierro."** Dijo Gajeel lanzando un potente rugido de hierro, Natsu por su parte separo un poco sus piernas y también inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

**"Bramido del dios del fuego." **Natsu creo una gran cantidad de llamas oscuras desde su boca y las disparo contra el ataque de Gajeel generando una gran explosión y dejando humo por todos lados.

**"Lanza del dragón de hierro: Astillas del demonio." **Gajeel aprovecho la cero visibilidad de Natsu, para transformar su brazo en una lanza y mandar múltiples lanzas de menor tamaño en contra de Natsu.

Las lanzas pasaron hiriendo a Natsu en múltiples partes del cuerpo, haciéndole derramar sangre.

**"Espada cuchillo del dragón de hierro."**

No habiendo terminado con el ataque anterior, Gajeel formo nuevamente una espada en su brazo derecho, pero esta vez, la alargo hasta llevarla en dirección del pecho de Natsu.

Natsu vio como la espada se le acercaba, así que se movió a un lado para evitar una herida de gravedad, pero Gajeel alcanzo a mover su ataque, y dejarle un corte a Natsu en su brazo derecho.

Natsu sostuvo su brazo izquierdo en la herida de su otro brazo, y la comenzó a cauterizar rápidamente.

**"Martillos del dragón de hierro."**

Mientras Natsu se cerraba la herida, Gajeel aprovecho el momento para transformar sus brazos nuevamente en martillo y enviar un ataque doble que estrelló a Natsu contra el suelo.

"Te lo dije Bandersnatch." Dijo Gajeel mientras golpeaba a Natsu fuertemente mientras estaba en el suelo. "Todo seria diferente... En este lugar no podrás ganarme."

_"¿Como es posible? Le he dado con ataques de mayor magnitud que los de el, pero aun así parece como si no se cansara... ¿¡Acaso!?" _Pensó Natsu mientras rápidamente detenía los golpes de Gajeel.

"Ahora lo entiendo... La razón por la que Kon pareces cansado, y tus ataques aumentan en fuerzas." Dijo apretando los martillos hasta que comenzó a resquebrajarlos. "Haz estado comiendo, ¿No es cierto?"

"Gihi... Comer nuestro elemento nos regresa toda nuestra energía y nos hace mas fuertes... Principios básicos de Dragon Slayer." Dijo Gajeel mientras regresaba sus brazos a su forma normal.

"Entonces... No tengo que dejarte comer, y derrotarte de una vez por todas." Dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras se envolvía en llamas rojas. "¡Te acabaré, como un Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu cerro la distancia entre el y Gajeel, le envió una patada envuelta en llamas en el abdomen, pero Gajeel uso su brazo escamado para defenderse.

**"Codo del dragón de fuego." **

Natsu envolvió su codo en llamas, y lo utilizo para darle un golpe en el abdomen a Gajeel para hacerlo retroceder.

**"Bastón del Dragon de hierro." **

Gajeel transformo su brazo nuevamente en una masa de hierro, y golpeo a Natsu en el rostro, y luego creo otras partes de hierro desde su brazo que golpearon a Natsu en distintos lugares a la vez.

Natsu soporto los golpes de Gajeel, y tomo el brazo de hierro para elevar a Gajeel algunos metros en el aire, para finalmente estrellarlo con el suelo.

**"Disparos del dragón de fuego." **Natsu envió múltiples esferas de fuego que golpearon directamente Gajeel provocándole quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo.

**"Patada del dragón de fuego." **Antes de que Gajeel tratara de devorar un pedazo de hierro del suelo, Natsu envolvió su pie en magia, y le dio una poderosa patada en un costado del abdomen.

"Y esto... Es por lo que les hiciste a ellos." Natsu comenzó a generar fuego de sus brazos y crear una gigantesca esfera de llamas. **"Llama brillante del dragón de fuego."**

Natsu envió su ataque hacia Gajeel, envolviéndolo en una gran llamarada, el Dragon Slayer de hierro se quejaba por el dolor, hasta que unos segundos después cayo al suelo derrotado, Natsu fue caminando lentamente para hacerle frente.

"Aunque seria un placer atravesar a Blackbiter en ti... Por ahora dejare que esto termine aquí, solo espero que te des cuenta del error que cometes. " Dijo Natsu viendo a un jadeante Gajeel. "A tu dragón no le gustaría verte al mando de un idiota." Y al decir eso, Natsu se fue.

Erza, al igual que los orros magos de Fairy Tail, habían logrado destruir la lacrima después de derrotar a sus respectivos oponentes.

Erza había luchado contra Aria, y la batalla había tomado bastante energía de ella, pero eso no le impidió buscar a José.

"Bienvenida... Señorita Titania." Dijo Jose con los ojos oscuros y magia de oscuridad saliendo de sus brazos.

**Hola a todos lamentó haber terminado el capítulo en una parte tan importante Pero déjeme informarles que el siguiente es el final de esta Saga, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews al respecto, así como espero que me sigan en facebook como By:Novablood en donde hay muchas actividades entre otras cosas. Gracias por su lectura y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	14. ¡No nos subestimes!

_¡No nos subestimes!_

"Bastante admirable, Titania."

Erza había invocado su armadura de alas negras y comenzó su pelea contra José, el cual la atacaba con su magia de oscuridad.

"Tengo que admitir que Makarov tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu en su gremio." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba a Erza hacia una pared con su magia. "Si no hubieras detenido el disparo de Júpiter y luchado contra Aria, estoy seguro que hubieras tenido un mejor combate."

Erza salio del agujero a íble velocidad y comenzó a atacar a José con su espada dándole múltiples estocadas, José se llevo múltiples cortes en su ropa y su piel, así que le disparo a Erza un ataque de oscuridad que la hizo retroceder.

"Maldito... Aunque este cansada... Yo no dejare de pelear... Por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros..." Dijo Erza jadeando mientras tomaba su espada.

"Vaya, tu reputación realmente te precede... Nombres como Titania, la demonio Mirajane, Laxus y Gildarts llegaron a resonar incluso en nuestro pueblo." Dijo Jose con una expresión de molestia. "Nosotros Phamton Lord siempre fuimos los mejores en todo, teníamos el mejor gremio, los mejores magos, y teníamos bastante dinero... ¡Pero eso cambio cuando ustedes comenzaron a hacerse mas conocidos!"

José envolvió a Erza en su magia de oscuridad y comenzó a estrujarla causando el dolor de la pelirroja.

"Ustedes que comenzaron como una simple basura." Dijo furioso.

"Entonces... Causaste esta estúpida guerra... Solo por envidia..." Dijo Erza mientras todavía era lastimada por la magia de José.

"Envidia... No me hagas reír." Le respondió José disparándole rayos de energía oscuridad osrs lastimarla aún más. "El verdadero detonante de esta guerra fue la hija de la camilla Heartfilia, estoy hablando de Lucy, ustedes tienen a disposición todo el dinero de la familia Heartfilia... ¿Cuanto mas grande tienen que ser para estar satisfechos?" Dijo José molesto.

"Vaya... A pesar de ser tan grandes como dices, me sorprende bastante su falta de información..." Dijo Erza con una débil sonrisa. "Tal vez Lucy tenga una familia adinerada, pero ella vive en un apartamento que paga con el dinero que gana en misiones... Se esfuerza y pelea junto con nosotros... Es por eso que ella es una miembro de Fairy Tail... ¡Y preferimos morir antes que entregar a un miembro de la familia!" Grito Erza.

"Hablas tan orgullosa de tu gremio, familia y esas cosas..." Dijo José con una tétrica sonrisa. "¡Entonces mira como tu familia se cae a pedazos!"

José acerco a Erza a un agujero que estaba en la pared, ahí ludo ver como el edifico del gremio de Fairy Tail se caía a pedazos, veía a todos sus compañeros tratar desesperadamente de seguir luchando contra las sombras que continuaban atacando sin parar.

"Mira Titania, mira como tu familia es derrotada poco a poco... ¿Ahora entiendes porque ni mate a Makarov?" Dijo José.

"Cuando despierte y vea a su amado gremio y a todos sus hijos muertos... Va a desear morir de desesperación, de impotencia... ¡Y entonces yo cumpliré su deseo!" Dijo José con una sádica expresión.

"¡Gaaaaaah!" Erza comenzó a gritar cuando sintió como nuevamente José la estrujaba con fuerza, dos esqueletos hechos con magia de oscuridad habían aparecido frente a ella y la tenían acorralada.

"Ahora... ¿Que tal si le mostramos a tus compañeros tu situación actual?" Dijo José sin dejar de torturar a la pelirroja. "Cuando vean a uno de sus magos mas fuertes caer, seguro dejaran de pelear." Dijo Jose mientras cargaba una cantidad insana de magia oscura.

_"Chicos... Les dejo el resto a ustedes..." _Pensó Erza con dolor mientras el ataque de Jose se acercaba a ella.

Cuando José estaba a punto de disparar su magia oscura mientras hacia una sádica sonrisa, un inmenso calor comenzó a llenar la atmósfera.

**"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaar..."**

José dio un salto hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que un gran dragón oriental hecho de llamas color negra engulló sus esqueletos y toda su magia oscura.

Erza abrió los ojos cuando sintió que comenzó a caer al suelo, pero fue atrapada estilo nupcial por un par de brazos, ella vio como Natsu se encontraba sosteniéndola mientras tenia una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Buen trabajo Erza... Ahora descansa, yo me haré cargo del resto..." Dijo Natsu con una voz serena mientras llevaba a Erza a sentarse contra un muro.

"¡Natsu, el es muy fuerte!" Dijo Erza tratando de detenerlo, pero Natsu lo único que hizo fue darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así que estas aquí Bandersnatch, eso solo significa que Gajeel-kun no pudo derrotarte otra vez." Dijo Jose con una sonrisa.

"Si, Kurogane y yo volvimos a pelear como lo planeaste supongo..." Dijo Natsu frotándose el cuello. "Conociendo tus métodos cobardes de pelea, lo que querías era hacer que Gajeel me debilitara para poder así derrotarme."

"¿Cobarde? Tal vez... ¡Pero así finalmente podre entregar tu cabeza a del consejo!" José envió dos columnas de oscuridad contra Natsu, pero cuando estaban por tocar al pelirosa, fueron cauterizadas por el fuego azul que salio del cuerpo de Natsu.

**"José... Esta sera... ¡Nuestra batalla final!"**

Natsu entro rápidamente en modo demonización, siendo rodeado por sus llamas azules, luego, se lanzo contra José rápidamente.

Los dos magos comenzaron una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, Natsu lanzaba puñetazos a una velocidad increíble que José apenas era capaz de esquivar. El maestro de Phamton aprovechó una apertura para darle a Natsu una patada en el abdomen.

Natsu salio volando por los aires, pero utilizo una pared para impulsarse a si mismo ganando mas velocidad.

**"Puño martillo del demonio de fuego." **Natsu envolvió su puño en una llamarada de fuego azul, y con el golpeo a Jose que había usado sus sombras para bloquear el golpe.

Cuando el ataque hizo contacto con las sombras una explosión de llamas se libero causando un gran estruendo, los dos magos fueron lanzados en direcciones contrarias.

"Tu poder sigue siendo increíble Bandersnatch, si no fuera por el acuerdo con Crawford, me hubiera gustado tenerte en mi gremio." Dijo Jose.

**"Hmmmm... Jamas me uniría a un gremio tan patético como el tuyo." **Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Ohhh... Es cierto, el único gremio al que quieres es a Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Jose con una sonrisa. "Dime, acaso ellos saben la verdadera razón por la que destruiste el gremio hace 8 años?"

_"¿La verdadera razón por... La que destruyo el gremio?" _Pensó Erza sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

**"¡No, y nadie necesita saberlo!" **Grito Natsu lanzándose nuevamente a la batalla.

Natsu le dio un gancho a la barbilla a José, el maestro se recuperó rápidamente y con su puño envuelto en oscuridad golpeo a Natsu en el rostro.

El pelirosa también envolvió sus dos puños en llamas y comenzó a golpear a Jose, el cual envió un ataque de sombras que absorbió todo el cuerpo de Natsu, luego disparo rayos de oscuridad contra el cuerpo del mago de fuego, y finalmente lo arrojo contra una pared.

**"Devastación." **José no perdió el tiempo y envió más ataques de oscuridad contra el cuerpo de Natsu que estaba en aquel agujero.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Erza al ver como era engullido por los ataques de José.

**"Lamento del demonio de fuego." **

Un potente chorro de llamas azules salieron del lugar donde Jose estaba atacando, las llamas llegaron hasta donde el mago oscuro, haciéndolo estrellarse contra otra pared y siendo quemado en el proceso.

Natsu salio del agujero jadeando pesadamente, su capa y su camisa no eran más que triste harapos así que decidió quitárselos dejando solamente su pantalón y su bufanda que ahora la usaba en su cintura.

"Tus ataques están disminuyendo de fuerza... ¿Estas cansado?" Dijo Jose saliendo de la pared, ahora tenia sus ojos completamente oscuros. "Supongo que debes de estar cansado después de destruir cada una de las subdivisiones de Phamton por la noche, además de salvar a la chica Heartfilia y de detener a Júpiter también."

**"¡Habla menos y pelea más!" **

Natsu envolvió su pie en llamas y lanzo una patada hacia Jose que logro detener creando nuevamente un esqueleto de sombras. Pero Natsu hizo una sonrisa mientras era sostenido por el esqueleto.

**"Disparo-chispa del demonio de fuego." **

Natsu lanzo múltiples esferas de fuego desde su boca hacia Jose, las esferas comenzaron a explotar quemando y lastimando a Jose en el proceso.

"¡Estoy cansado de tus trucos!" Exclamo Jose furioso enviando un torrente de energía oscura contra Natsu.

Natsu trato de detenerlo formando un muro de fuego, pero el ataque fue más fuerte de lo que pensó y fue golpeado por la oscuridad.

Natsu se recuperaba del aturdimiento por el ataque anterior, pero José no le dio tiempo de nada, apareció detrás de Natsu y nuevamente le disparo con rayos de energía oscura, Natsu volvió a ver detrás, pero Jose nuevamente había desaparecido.

"Arriba..." José envió otro potente ataque de oscuridad contra Natsu, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Jose no dejaba de disparar su poder, propinando a Natsu una gran cantidad de dolor.

"Este es tu fin Bandersnatch, tu cuerpo no podrá resistir la presión de mi ataque, en poco tiempo, tu corazón dejara de latir... Finalmente, voy a obtener mi venganza contra ti y contra Fairy Tail." Dijo Jose sonriendo. "Ahora demonio, ¿Te gusto ver a tu querido gremio caer en pedazos? Admitelo, a pesar de los años sigues pensando en esos inútiles como tu familia, aunque ellos se olvidaron fácilmente de ti, te abandonaron a tu suerte siendo un mocoso... Perseguido de día y noche por asesinos, y cuando trataban de ayudarte, también morían en el proceso... Todo por tu culpa."

**"¡C-Callate...!" **Jadeo Natsu con dolor, tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Jajajajajajajajaja... Te ves tan patético así, me preguntó si te veías de esa forma cuando eras un niño, es tan gracioso como aquellos que tratas de proteger, solo te ven como un monstruo capaz de matar por dinero... ¡Tu estas solo en este mundo, para todos no eres más que un monstruo!" Grito Jose. "Tu dichosa familia te abandonó, y haz sufrido injustamente por algo que no hiciste, pero ahora... ¡Dejame liberar te de tu dolor!"

Natsu abrió repentinamente los ojos después de escuchar lo que Jose dijo, lentamente y con mucho dolor comenzó a ponerse de pie, aun cuando la magia de Jose era realmente poderosa, Natsu se estalló en una llamarada de llamas azules.

**"Solo... Tienes razón... Estoy solo en este mundo... Soy un monstruo para otros, pero... Aun así... No permitiré que hagas lo que se te de la gana... ¿Crees que por destruir el edificio del gremio ya ganaste? Estas subestimando a esos tipos... ¡Un gremio no es un edificio, en gremio son las personas que lo forman, la familia que en se encuentra!" **La llamarada de Natsu término por consumir completamente las sombras de Jose. **"¡No subestimes a Fairy Tail, y no me subestimes a mi!"**

Natsu dio un poderoso salto, y uso su rodilla para golpear a Jose en el estomago, estrellándolo contra el techo. Cuando Natsu cayo al suelo, creo una gigantesca mano de llamas para atrapar a Jose y luego lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo.

**"Jose... ¿Crees que sabes todo de mi solamente porque el presidente del consejo de dijo lo que sucedió hace años? Entonces estas muy equivocado, he superado ya hace tiempo todo lo que paso... ¡Así que deja de pensar que me conoces!"**

Natsu nuevamente se envolvió en llamas azules, su presión mágica comenzó a aumentar quebrando el suelo sobre el que se encontraba parado.

**"Arte escondido del demonio de fuego: Guardián del infierno." **

Las llama de Natsu comenzaron a tomar la forma de un gran caballero que portaba una especie de de guadaña y un casco de batalla, la figura se lanzo rápidamente hacia Jose chocando contra el.

El impacto provoco una gigantesca llamarada de fuego azul, que luego se volvió un poderosos remolino, e podían e escuchar los gritos de dolor por parte de Jose, finalmente el fuego se fue extinguiendo lentamente dejando una columna de humo en el aire.

Natsu se encontraba jadeando pesadamente, su cuerpo cayo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a despedir vapor, lentamente fue regresando a su forma normal, lentamente se traslado hacia un pilar y se sentó para descansar un poco.

Erza estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver, aunque también tenia un gran numero de cosas que pensar.

"¡Bandersnatch!"

Erza se sorprendió al ver a Jose salir lentamente de entre el humo, su cuerpo estaba realmente herido, como si fuese a ser derrotado con solo tocarlo, pero aun sdi tenia una expresión de completa ira en su rostro.

"¿Creíste que con eso podrías acabar al gran maestro Jose?" Le preguntó José con u a sonrisa demente.

"No realmente..." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. "De hecho, tenia la esperanza de que no te derrotaría, porque no es mi deber hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste... Es el de él." Dijo señalando a un pequeño hombre que había llegado flotando de la nada.

"Makarov... Me sorprende ver que estés bien." Dijo Jose con una arrogante sonrisa.

"Jose... Haz lastimado a mis hijos, derramado su sangre... Como padre, yo no puedo aceptar algo así." Dijo juntando sus manos y creando una gran cantidad de energía mágica que perturbó a la naturaleza. "¡Ruega por clemencia!"

"Terminemos ahora, Makarov." Dijo Jose enviando sus poder obscuro hacia el maestro de Fairy Tail, pero se fueron desintegrando antes de siquiera poder alcanzarlo.

"Te lo advertí... La ley de las hadas ha sido invocada." Dijo Makarov llenando todo el lugar de un gran resplandor. **"Fairy Law."**

Erza hacia una expresión de sorpresa mientras que Natsu hacia una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados cuando fueron envueltos en el resplandor. Fue un despliegue de poder inmenso, incluso, las sombras que había creado Jose desaparecieron.

Cuando el resplandor se fue debilitando, reveló a un Jose por la completamente pálido, tenia el cabello blanco y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a Fairy Tail." Dijo Makarov comenzando a caminar hacia Erza.

"Maestro..." Susurro la pelirroja secándose una lágrima que salia de su ojo, alegre de ver nuevamente a su maestro.

Mientras Makarov le devolvía la sonrisa, Erza vio como Aria apareció detrás de Makarov listo para nuevamente absorber sus poderes.

"Vete de aquí estorbo."

Natsu simplemente llego detrás de Makarov y le dio una patada de fuego a Aria que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared y lo dejo fuera de combate.

"¡Natsu!" Dijo Makarov sorprendido.

"¿Como es que no te afecto el Fairy Law?" Preguntó Erza sorprendida de ver a Natsu como si nada.

"No es a mi al que debes preguntarle eso." Dijo Natsu con una sería expresión. "Es bueno verlo bien, abu... Makarov... Ahora es tiempo de que me vaya de aquí." Dijo Natsu dándoles la espalda.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Makarov. "¿Por que me avisaste del ataque de Phamton aquella noche?" Le pregunto seriamente.

"Quien sa..." Comenzó a decir Natsu.

"Si dices eso te aplastaré." Dijo Makarov con los ojos en blanco haciendo una cómica expresión de furia, aunque tenia su brazo agigantado.

"No me gusta Phamton, además tenia una deuda con la pelirroja de ahí que me ayudo a salir de la isla Galuna... Así que por esta vez, mis servicios fueron gratuitos." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Natsu..." Dijo Erza. "¿Que quiso decir Jose con la verdad detrás de lo que paso hace 8 años?" Le pregunto.

"Eso... Es algo entre el consejo y yo..." Dijo Natsu.

"¡Maestro!"

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a llegar donde se encontraban los tres, primero estaban felices de ver a Makarov, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a Natsu con Erza y Makarov.

Muchos de ellos hicieron posiciones de batalla tirando intenciones asesinas hacia Natsu, el pelirosa simplemente suspiro ante esto ya que era justo lo que quería evitar.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí monstruo?" Dijo Macao.

"¿Acaso quieres hacerle mas daño a nuestro gremio?" Dijo Wakaba.

"Un monstruo como tu solamente sabe causar problemas." Dijo Cana.

Muchos de los miembros comenzaron a lanzar insultos contra Natsu, que simplemente los recibía con una seria expresión. Fue entonces que Erza recordó algunas de las palabras de Jose.

_"Se olvidaron fácilmente de ti..."_

_"Te abandonaron a tu suerte..."_

_"Te ven sólo como un monstruo..."_

"¡Ya basta!" Grito Erza llamando la atención de todos. "Lo crean o no, Natsu vino aquí para ayudarnos, de no ser por el definitivamente habríamos perdido no sólo a Lucy, sino también la batalla, ¿Y aun así lo están tratando como una plaga? Este no es el Fairy Tail que conozco." Dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. "No están siendo justos con él... Creo que nadie lo ha sido..." Susurro para sí misma.

Lo que dijo dejo a todos helados, incluso Natsu se mostró notablemente sorprendido por lo que Erza había dicho, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que alguien lo había apoyado.

"Erza tiene razón hijos mios." Dijo Makarov. "Estamos en deuda con Natsu esta vez... Esperamos poder pagarte algún día."

"Ya veremos... Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Nos veremos nuevamente algún día." Después de decir eso, se envolvió en una llamarada y desapareció del lugar.

"Hijos mios... También quiero agradecerles por toda su ayuda, realmente soy afortunado de tenerlos a todos ustedes... ¡Esten orgullosos de Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Dos días mas tarde.**

"¡¿Que dices Levy?!" Dijo Erza sorprendida.

"Yo... Son recuerdos un poco borrosos, pero definitivamente fue Natsu el que detuvo a Gajeel la noche que fuimos atacados."

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Ul y Levy se encontraban en la casa de Makarov, la peliazul había despertado recientemente y quiso comentarle al maestro de lo poco que recordaba.

"Natsu nos trajo hasta el gremio, trató nuestras heridas y nos dejo a los tres en cama, al principio creí que fue un sueño, pero era demasiado real." Dijo Levy un poco nerviosa.

"El... El también me salvo a mi..." Dijo Lucy llamando la atención de todos. "Después de que fui secuestrada por los Element 4, aparecí en los cuarteles generales de Phamton, hable con Jose en ese lugar, y de no ser por él, lo mas seguro es que ahora estaría muerta."

"José también... Dijo cosas como 'La verdadera razón por la que destruyó el gremio hace 8 años', dijo que nosotros lo habíamos abandonado..." Dijo Erza con una expresión sería. "Maestro... ¿También me pregunto porque la Fairy Law no lo afecto a el como a Jose?"

"La Fairy Law... Una poderosa magia que acaba con aquel que el usuario considere enemigo, pero esa no es la única condición... Si una persona tiene un corazón justo, y esa justicia es reflejada en sus actos, entonces la Fairy Law no va a funcionar."

Esta información sorprendió a todos los presentes, a excepción de Ul, que tenia una sería expresión.

"He escuchado la historia detrás de Natsu." Dijo la maga de hielo llamando la atención de todos. "Y realmente no puedo creerla después de todo lo que he visto, pensar que el siendo un supuesto asesino, me regrese a la vida sin esperar nada a cambio... Venir a ayudar , sin ofender, a personas que lo tratan como basura, no es algo propio de un supuesto 'monstruo'."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Le preguntó Gray.

"Lo que digo es, que debe haber una razón por la que Natsu hizo lo que hizo en ese entonces, un secreto que solo saben el, y por lo que dijo Jose, también lo sabe el anterior presidente Crawford." Dijo Ul.

"Después de todo esto... Solo podemos concluir una cosa." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria. "No sabemos nada de Natsu, pero es probable... Que hayamos cometido un grave error con el..."

* * *

**Listo mis queridos lectores, con este episodio finaliza la saga de Phamton, en el próximo como siempre, va a ser un especial de la vida de Natsu, en donde nuevamente se contestaran algunas cosas... Espero lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus reviews sobre el capitulo. Siganme en facebook como By:novablood subo cosas zhukulentas xD nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	15. El heredero del dios del fuego

_El heredero del dios del fuego._

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la muerte de Baltazar, durante todo ese tiempo, un Natsu de 14 años vagaba por todo Ishgar, completamente solo.

Decir que había cambiado durante esos tres meses sería un eufemismo. La marca de Devil Slayer ya se había extendido hasta su espalda, todo su abdomen, parte de su rostro y piernas. Su cabello también había crecido exponencialmente, mientras que uno de sus ojos era normal, el otro era de color rojo bestial.

_Blackbitter _ahora se encontraba enfundada en su cintura, y nunca fue enviada a la dimensión de reserva desde que Baltazar falleció, la espada había consumido gran parte de la conciencia de Natsu, pero el pelirosa aún se resistía a caer totalmente en los efectos de la espada.

Para evitar repetir los actos que cometió hace 3 meses, se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de sitios poblados, evitaba ciudades y por sobre todo a personas. Manteniéndose únicamente en lugares desolados, cuyos habitantes eran únicamente monstruos a los cuales podría acabar sin sentir remordimientos.

De vez en cuando, no podía evitar encontrarse con algún caza recompensas que lo único que quería era asesinarlo, pero era sencillamente derrotado por Natsu de forma terrorífica, pero cuando está a punto de ser asesinado, la consciencia de Natsu resurgía levemente y salía corriendo para evitar matarlo.

La influencia de _Blackbitter _en él se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto en que incluso había considerado ir hasta Era, la sede central del consejo mágico, y destruirlo con todas las personas que hubieran dentro, ya sean culpables o inocentes. Pero tenía una batalla por el dominio de su cuerpo.

Actualmente, Natsu se encontraba en cierto bosque de Ishgar, luchando contra una parvada de Wyverns salvajes solamente con su magia. Había un total de 7 bestias contra nada más que Natsu.

El mago de fuego espero hasta que los monstruos decidieran ir todos juntos contra él, cuando lo hicieron, Natsu dio un gran salto en el aire, evitando ser comido y provocando que los Wyverns se golpearan entre ellos.

**"Puño martillo del demonio de fuego." **Natsu se colocó arriba de uno de los Wyverns y envió un poderoso puño de fuego azul en la espalda de la bestia, lo que la hizo vomitar sangre, y caer rendida en el suelo.

Los demás Wyverns, prendieron vuelo y comenzaron a atacar a Natsu envistiéndolo desde el aire, pero el pelirosa esquivaba fácilmente cada ataque de las bestias.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?" Pregunto Natsu con tono decepcionado.

**"Torbellino llamante del demonio de fuego."**

Natsu extendió sus manos y género un gran tornado de llamas que envolvieron a los Wyverns dentro de sus ráfagas y comenzó a consumirlos en las llamas azules, dejando nada más que partes calcinadas de sus cuerpos.

"Patético." Fue lo único que dijo Natsu.

Con _Blackbitter, _corto una parte del Wyvern que había golpeado primero, la prendió fuego y comenzó a engullirlo para tener algo de comer. Viendo que no tenía más nada que hacer en ese lugar, se dispuso a encontrar algo más con que luchar.

Esa era la típica rutina de Natsu, destruía algunos monstruo, camia y luego se iba hacia otro lugar en busca de más batallas. No era algo que amara hacer, pero esa era la única forma de mantener su mente distraída de ir y destruir a aquellos que tanto dolor le habían provocado.

Las noches eran un martirio para él, a que si no era atormentado con horribles pesadillas de escenas de muertes y demás, la ansiedad de asesinar a alguien era incluso mayor de la que es cuando tenía a una persona en frente. Por esa razón pasaba múltiples noches en vela.

No quería darle aún más motivos al consejo de que lo persiguieran y terminar matando a alguien nuevamente. Así que simplemente había decidido buscar algo, lo suficientemente poderoso como para que acabara con su vida.

Su primera opción había sido su padre, Igneel el rey dragón de fuego, pero sabía que él se negaría a llevar a cabo esa opción, además de que no quería mostrarse ante su padre luciendo de esa manera tan espantosa.

Por lo que solamente tenía la opción de buscar un monstruo con la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas y dejar su sufrimiento.

Paso toda la noche caminando, simplemente derrotando cada patética bestia que se atravesara en su camino, llegando por la mañana del día siguiente hasta una zona llena de neblina, los arboles del lugar estaban secos y los ruidos de las aves eran los únicos que se podrían escuchar normalmente, pero no para Natsu.

Natsu podía escuchar, y sentir como cierto número de personas comenzaban a rodearlo por todas partes, todos ocultos en medio de la niebla, pero fácilmente visibles para Natsu, aunque lo que decidió fue sumir demencia y seguir su camino.

Eso fue hasta que un hombre fornido de unos trentaitantos se atravesó en su camino, impidiendo que pudiera continuar avanzando. El hombre era de piel morena, cabello color violeta peinado hacia atrás. Estaba vestido con una gabardina café, un sombrero del mismo color y veía a Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

"Hola muchacho, es extraño ver a un chico tan joven vagando por estos lugares tan peligrosos." Dijo el hombre, per Natsu simplemente se quedó mirándolo con una expresión monótona. "Dime, ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?"

Gracias a sus poderes de Devil Slayer, Natsu pudo sentir como el sujeto tenía malas intenciones. Su corazón estaba lleno de odio, pero también sintió que tenía un gran poder mágico, probablemente el seria la persona que Natsu andaba buscando.

Natsu simplemente negó con la cabeza, lo que causo que la sonrisa de aquel sujeto se agrandara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"Ya veo… Ven conmigo, yo voy a ayudarte a partir de ahora." Le dijo el sujeto. "Mi nombre es Rainard, pero de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme… Maestro."

El hombre le indico a Natsu que lo siguiera, adentrándolo aún más en la niebla, junto con ellos, las demás personas que habían rodeado a Natsu en la niebla los seguían desde una distancia discreta. Natsu y Rainard continuaron caminando durante algunos segundos, eso fue hasta que llegaron a un edificio pequeño.

Arriba de la puerta decía 'Annihilation Vortex' por lo que Natsu se dio cuenta de que este hombre era el maestro de un gremio, y lo más seguro era que se trataba de un gremio oscuro. Las personas que los estaban siguiendo, llegaron frente a las puertas y formaron un pasillo en el que entraron Natsu y Rainard.

"Bienvenido a mi gremio, Annihilation Vortex, donde nosotros hacemos lo que queremos y no dependemos de nadie para hacerlo." Dijo Rainard. "Siéntete como en casa, tenemos habitaciones para que puedas descansar ya que luces muy cansado, luego de eso podrás unirte formalmente a nosotros."

Rainard guio a Natsu hasta donde se encontraban las habitaciones, le dio una habitación bastante acogedora con muchas comodidades y lo dejo simplemente diciéndole que descansara y luego de eso, que recibiría su marca de gremio.

"Maestro, ¿Esta seguro que esta recibir tan fácilmente a un mocoso como el?" Le pregunto uno de los miembros del gremio.

"No te preocupes, ese chico tiene lo que se necesita para estar en mi gremio, sé que será una excelente adición." Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa antes de ir hacia su oficina.

Natsu se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su nueva habitación, coloco sus manos en su boca y comenzó a mover su cuello, como si alguien le estuviera susurrando al oído, tenía la mirada perdida y se quedó así durante muchas horas.

La noche callo y los miembros del gremio comenzaron a sentirse molestos porque Natsu parecía no querer salir de la habitación y recibir su marca de gremio.

***Boooooooooooooom…***

La desesperación de los miembros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando una gigantesca explosión lleno toda la parte de arriba del gremio, y llamas azules comenzaron a llenar toda la sala del clan, Rainard salió de su oficina después de escuchar el estruendo y llego hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros de su gremio.

Todos pudieron como de las llamas azules se encontraba una silueta humanoide, que tenía cierto brillo color rojo en sus ojos. La silueta comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, saliendo de las llamas azules hasta revelar que se trataba de su nuevo miembro.

"Chico, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Exclamo Rainard.

**"Cometieron un terrible error al haberme traído a este gremio oscuro." **Dijo Natsu con su voz demoniaca, antes de saltar de las llamas.

Natsu llego hasta donde se encontraban los miembros del gremio oscuro, tomo uno al azar del rostro y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia una pared. Luego, a una gran velocidad se trasladó hasta donde otro y le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciéndolo chocar contra otros cinco miembros.

**"Lamento del demonio del fuego."** Natsu dio un gran salto, y desde el aire envió un gran chorro de llamas azules que se estrelló contra una gran cantidad de miembros, y causo una gran explosión que debilito en gran parte la estructura del edificio.

**"Vamos, traten de atacarme con todo lo que tengan." ** Los provoco Natsu.

Los miembros que aún se encontraban de pie, enviaron una gran cantidad de ataques mágicos a Natsu, generando al impacto una capa de humo.

**"Gracias por la comida."** Dijo Natsu desde dentro del humo.

Cuando la capa se despejo, todos vieron como Natsu tenía desenfundada su espada, y esta había absorbido todos los ataques que le habían enviado.

**"Déjenme devolverles el favor." **Natsu movió a _Blackbitter _en dirección de los miembros del gremio oscuro, y la espada libero una onda cortante de color azul que hirió a todos los miembros que lo habían atacado.

**"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Más, divirtámonos mucho más!" **Exclamo Natsu con una expresión sádica en su rostro. **"Disparo-chispa del demonio de fuego." **Múltiples esferas de fuego azul salieron de la boca de Natsu y se estrellaron contra todo el edificio del gremio provocando una gran cantidad de daños.

Rainard veía molesto la destrucción que su 'nueva adición' estaba provocando, por lo que decidió encargarse de esto el mismo.

**"Oh… Así que el maestro del gremio oscuro viene a enfrentarme en persona, veamos qué tan fuerte eres." **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se transformaba en su esta de demonización.

Los dos magos se abalanzaron contra el otro en una pelea de puños, cada vez que chocaban, salían disparados en direcciones contrarias, pero rápidamente se reponían y se volvían a envestir lo más fuerte que podían.

**"Puño martillo del demonio de fuego." **Dijo Natsu imbuyendo su puño en sus llamas azules y golpeando a Rainard, generando con el golpe una explosión que termino de destruir una de las paredes del edificio del gremio.

**"Llamarada oscura del demonio de fuego." **No satisfecho con su ataque anterior, Natsu reunió una gran cantidad de llamas azules, y las envió en forma de torrentes hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba Rainard. Terminando de hacer pedazos la mitad del edificio del gremio.

Después de que el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, Natsu vio como Rainard se encontraba de pie, jadeando mientras su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba con graves quemaduras después de defenderse de los ataques sucesivos que le envió Natsu.

**"Recuerda quien hizo esto… ¡Soy Fire Bandersnatch!" **Natsu comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Rainard con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y con _Blackbitter _en su mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquel ahombre gracias a la maldición de su espada.

Pero, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de llegar, repentinamente se detuvo, dejo caer a _Blackbitter_ en el suelo y comenzó a sostenerse la cabeza y a gritar de dolor.

**"¡Ya basta de luchar! ¡Todos los que quieren dañarnos deben morir!" **Exclamo Natsu con cólera. **"¡No! ¡Basta, no más!"** Volvió a gritar.

Finalmente, Natsu dio un gran salto, atravesando lo poco que quedaba del edificio del gremio, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. _Blackbitter _desapareció en un pequeño resplandor morado del suelo.

Natsu continuo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de huir de algo, pero después de correr durante varios kilómetros sin una dirección aparente, llego hasta una especie de callejón sin salida, donde lo único que se encontraba frente a él, era _Blackbitter _clavada en el suelo.

La espada comenzó a brillar, una especie de niebla morada salió de debajo de ella. La niebla comenzó a tomar una silueta más o menos humanoide, pero la presencia que venía de ella no era para nada humana.

**"Eres débil chico… Si sigues con ese miedo a quitar la vida de alguien más, solo vas a terminar muerto."** Dijo una voz profunda desde dentro de la niebla. **"Dame el control… Prometo que nadie volverá a hacernos daño jamás, solo tienes que dejármelo todo a mí."**

La niebla acerco su deforme mano hacia Natsu, como si quisiera estrecharla, los ojos de Natsu se volvieron vacíos, mientras se dejaba engañar por el demonio dentro de la espada. Cuando estaba a punto de darle el control de todo a ese demonio. Una llamarada oscura envolvió todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a _Blackbitter _provocando que la niebla desapareciera.

"Bal…tazar." Natsu solamente vio la silueta de un hombre que tenía las mismas llamas oscuras saliendo de las manos, antes de caer en la inconsciencia debido al cansancio.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Natsu despertó en una sencilla cama hecha manualmente, examino el lugar en el que se encontraba, no parecía ser una prisión, y tampoco estaba muerto. Después de examinar todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que _Blackbitter _se hallaba recostada cerca de su lado.

Cuando vio la hoja de la espada, pareció asustarse y se alejó de ella rápidamente, solo para chocar su cabeza contra una roca.

"Deberías tener cuidado, ya descansaste varios días, pero tu cuerpo aun esta frágil." Escucho una voz. "No es común ver a un Devil Slayer, y mucho menos encontrarme con la espada maldita."

Natsu vio como un hombre de alta estatura, cabello color gris, vestido con una armadura de batalla y que tenía una extraña mascara que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro, se acercó hacia el con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Mi nombre es Entei Ludwig, pero lo importante aquí es, ¿Quién eres tú, y como conseguiste esa marca y espada?" Le pregunto Entei.

Natsu se vio a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que su marca de Devil Slayer había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, sino que solamente estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

"Yo… Un viejo amigo me ayudo a conseguirla, y él también me dio esta horrible espada." Dijo Natsu con desagrado viendo a _Blackbitter_.

"No deberías decir algo así, las espadas escuchan… En especial esta espada que lleva dentro de sí a un poderoso demonio." Dijo Entei con una sonrisa mientras examinaba a _Blackbitter_.

"¿Conoces acerca de esta espada?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Por supuesto, esa espada es legendaria debido a la maldición que lleva… Si un usuario no llegase a ser digno de portarla, entonces su vida será consumida por el fuego maldito dentro de ella." Dijo Entei. "Pero esa espada parece tener cierto apego por ti, chico."

"Esta espada solo me ha traído más problemas de los que ya tengo… El solo verla me causa un horrible pánico, las cosas que puede llegar a hacerme hacer esta espada…" Dijo Natsu viendo con una expresión asustada a su espada.

"Sabes chico…. Yo pienso que aquellos que no le temen a la espada que empuñan, no tienen derecho a empuñar ninguna espada." Dijo Entei, causando la sorpresa de Natsu. "Serias un tonto si no tuvieras miedo de esta espada, por lo que ahora estas a un paso en la dirección correcta." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y, cuál es tu nombre, y porque estabas solo en un lugar como este?" Le pregunto Entei.

"Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel… Era peligroso que estuviera cerca de pueblos, con mi Devil Slayer como estaba, así que me aislé a mí mismo, para evitar hacerle daño a alguien." Dijo con una expresión triste.

"Natsu Dragneel… He oído hablar de ti chico, dicen que eres muy buscado por múltiples asesinatos." Dijo Entei ahora viendo al chico con una expresión seria. Natsu comenzó a sentirse incomodo ya que pensaba que podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento, sin embargo, Entei simplemente hizo una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora puedo ver que no es cierto." Dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? " Dijo Natsu sorprendido por las palabras del hombre.

"Es por mi poder, no solo el Devil Slayer te permite ver el interior de las personas." Dijo Entei poniéndose de pie. "Aunque podrías decir que mi magia seria su antítesis."

"¿Antítesis?" Dijo Natsu con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

"Mi magia no es para matar demonios… Mi magia es para matar dioses, es decir que yo soy un God Slayer." Dijo el hombre quitándose la máscara de su rostro revelando que la parte derecha estaba envuelta en llamas negras, y su ojo era completamente rojo, no tenía retina, simplemente era rojo brillante.

"El dios del fuego fue el que me dio estos poderes, aunque no fue de forma voluntaria por supuesto… Quiso castigarme quitándome la vida, pero pude sobrevivir de alguna forma, y cuando me d cuenta, ya tenía estos poderes." Explico Entei.

"Y-Ya veo… Entonces, ha sido un gusto hasta ahora." Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie. "Debo irme pronto, o algo malo podría pasar."

"Espera, ¿Por qué debes irte ya? ¿Hay algún lugar al que debas ir?" Pregunto Entei.

"No… Es solo que si estoy mucho tiempo con una persona, cosas malas podrían suceder… Esa es mi maldición." Dijo Natsu con una expresión triste.

"Ya veo… Pero dudo que eso se trate de una maldición, Natsu… Pienso que eres una buena persona a la que le han sucedido cosas malas, y no es justo que pases toda tu vida de esta forma." Dijo Entei.

"¡¿Entonces cómo?!" Exclamo Natsu. "¡Estoy solo en este mundo! ¡No tengo a nadie conmigo! ¡Las personas que me ayudan siempre se mueren! ¡¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?!"

"Es encontrar una motivación para vivir." Dijo Entei con una expresión seria sorprendiendo a Natsu. "Yo estaba en una posición similar a la tuya… Creí que podría resolver todo por mí mismo, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba solo sin un motivo, menor sentido le encontraba a la vida, hasta que encontré lo que realmente me motivaba a continuar con mi vida." Dijo Entei.

"Pero… ¿Cómo podría yo encontrar una motivación para vivir? Tantas cosas me han sucedido que pienso que lo mejor sería morir." Dijo Natsu.

"Morir es una forma cobarde de escapar… La muerte jamás debe ser una opción si aún tienes porque vivir… Así que, hasta que encuentres esa motivación, me encargare de guiarte por el camino correcto… Yo voy a romper esa maldición que tienes y te brindare una nueva vida… Yo te enseñare a usar esa espada, en lugar de que ella te use a ti, y te enseñara más nuevas formas de pelea… ¡Así que vive, Natsu Dragneel!"

**Bien mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí finaliza el episodio especial de la vida de Natsu, esta fue la forma como se encontró con su maestro de God Slayer, el próximo iniciara el arco que muchos han estado esperando, 'La torre del paraíso'. Tratare de adaptarlo de la mejor forma posible para que puedan disfrutarlo. Hasta entonces no se les olvide seguirme en mi Facebook como By:novablood. Espero ansioso sus reviews.**

**Novablood96**


	16. La torre del paraíso

_La torre del paraíso _

**Dos semanas después de los acontecimientos con Phantom.**

"Ahhhh… ¡Estoy cansada!" Decía Lucy mientras reposaba su cabeza en la barra del bar recién construida del gremio. "Hemos estado haciendo misión tras misión, para poder ayudar a reconstruir el gremio, que estoy demasiado cansada. "

"Es cierto, incluso yo me siento un poco cansado." Dijo Gray llegando al lado de Lucy.

"Gracias por su esfuerzo, los dos. " Dijo Mirajane sirviéndoles una bebida a ambos. "Es comprensible que estén cansados, pero anímense, al menos el gremio fue encontrado completamente inocente y no seremos sancionados por el consejo."

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero de todas formas me gustaría poder descansar un poco." Dijo Gray seriamente mientras se frotaba el cuello, sin embargo, sus quejas fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando un barril le cayó encima.

"¡Intenta decir eso otra vez!"

Todos dirigieron su atención a Erza, la cual estaba frente a Laxus, con una expresión de molestia, mientras que el rubio hacia una sonrisa arrogante.

"Bien, entonces lo diré claramente." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "¡Fairy Tail no necesita de personas débiles!"

Todos los miembros se mostraron bastante molestos ante este comentario.

"Esos chicos patéticos que fueron vencidos sin que se dieran cuenta son una prueba de ello… Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se sus nombres." Dijo Laxus señalando a Jet y Droy. "Y… Esa maga de espíritus estelares, que es la principal culpable de todo…"

"¡Laxus! ¡Ya todo termino!" Exclamo Mirajane con una expresión de molestia.

"Si… ¡Eso es lo más patético!" Dijo levantando su tono de voz. "¡Todo termino por la ayuda de ese monstruo! Son tan patéticos que necesitaron que ese imbécil resolviera sus problemas… "

"¡Maldito!" Exclamo Erza aumentando su aura mágica. "¡No tienes derecho a decir nada cuando ni siquiera estuviste aquí para ayudar!"

"Tienes razón, si hubiera estado aquí, esto habría terminado antes de empezar." Dijo Laxus con una sonrisa. "Y después, le habría dado al consejo mágico la cabeza de ese idiota de fuego para reclamar su recompensa."

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo Erza lanzándose para golpear a Laxus. El rubio hizo una expresión seria preparándose para iniciar una batalla, sin embargo, un bloque de hielo provoco que los dos se detuvieran.

"Deberían calmarse ustedes dos." Dijo Ul caminando lentamente hacia ellos. "Al maestro no le gustaría verlos pelear entre ustedes, después de lo que acaba de pasar."

"Tch… Ese anciano… Cuando herede el gremio, voy a deshacerme de todos los inútiles y formare el gremio definitivo." Dijo antes de hacer una risa, convertir su cuerpo en rayo y salir del gremio.

"Ese sujeto…" Dijo Erza con molestia.

"No dejes que lo que dijo te afecte." Dijo Ul haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y llevándose a Erza un poco aparte de los demás. "Ha decir verdad, no creo que él pueda vencer a Natsu, así que deberías confiar más en el hombre que quieres."

"¡¿E-El hombre que quiero?!" Dijo Erza con un leve rubor, y una expresión de sorpresa. "¡N-No se trata de eso!" Exclamo la chica.

"¿Eh? Pero después de ver como lo defendiste ante tus compañeros, y como reaccionaste después de lo que dijo ese rubio, pensé que te sentías atraída por él." Dijo Ul.

"N-No… Natsu es… Natsu es..." Dijo Erza tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero nada salía de su boca. "De todas formas… Lo único que interesa es saber lo que paso hace 8 años." Dijo utilizando eso como excusa para escapar de la conversación.

"Si… Según tengo entendido, el maestro aprovecho su reunión con el consejo para averiguar más sobre la relación entre Natsu y el presidente… Solo queda esperar para que algunas dudas puedan aclararse." Dijo Ul. "Por ahora, creo que lo mejor sería que tomaran un descanso, tú y tu equipo, han estado trabajando demasiado, que podría afectarles en sus misiones."

"Si… Tienes razón." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban Gray y Lucy.

"Oi, ¿Estas bien Erza?" Pregunto Lucy al verla llegar.

"Si, todo está bien." Le respondió la chica. "Me altere un poco, pero ahora todo está bien… Aunque creo que necesito un poco de descanso."

"Bueno… "Dijo Lucy con una expresión un tanto nerviosa, antes de hurgar dentro de su bolsillo. "Loki me dio esto hace poco… Iba a mostrárselas cuando el gremio estuviera reparado, pero dadas las circunstancias…"

Lucy le mostró a Erza y Gray, tres pases de estadía en un lujoso hotel llamado Akane Resort, Gray mostro una gran sonrisa mientras que Erza tenia chispas alrededor de su rostro.

"¡Esta decidido! Es tiempo de descansar, por lo que nos iremos de vacaciones." Dijo Erza. "Nos iremos mañana temprano."

"¡Sí!" Dijeron Lucy y Gray.

* * *

**Era – Sede del consejo mágico**

"Finalmente llegó la hora…" Dijo Siegrain. "El tiempo para poner en marcha mi plan finalmente llego, solamente me falta lo más importante…"

"Así que llego el tiempo… Entonces, ¿Ya decidiste a la persona que vas a utilizar como sacrificio?" Pregunto Ultear.

"Si… Los preparativos están listos… Mi querida Erza…"

**Torre del paraíso**

"Nuestro momento ha llegado… La hora de revivir a nuestro señor Zeref, y que él nos lleve a todos a un nuevo mundo, está cada vez más cerca." Dijo un hombre que tenía una capucha encima a cuatro personas frente a él.

"Solamente nos falta nuestro último ingrediente… Ya saben qué hacer."

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los cuatro antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

"¡Finalmente, aquí estamos!" Exclamo Lucy.

Erza y su equipo habían llegado finalmente hasta el Akane Resort. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la playa para disfrutar de un poco de sol.

Erza estaba vestida con un bikini negro de doble pieza, Lucy tenia uno color blanco con decoración de flor rosada, y Gray se encontraba vestido únicamente con un pantalón corto color azul.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail habían comenzado a jugar voleibol, luego enterraron a Gray en la arena y comenzaron a hacer divertidas formas con su cuerpo. Después se dirigieron a jugar un rato en la playa, mojándose unos a otros.

"Ahhhh… Ya me hacía falta un descanso." Decía Lucy mientras suspiraba de satisfacción, acostada en la arena.

"Descansar también es importante, si quieres volverte más fuerte, entonces debes entrenar y descansar también." Dijo Erza acostada al lado de Lucy.

"Entonces… ¿Tú crees que el también descanse?" Pregunto Lucy.

"¿El? ¿Te refieres a Gray?" Pregunto Erza señalando al mago de hielo, el cual, se encontraba buscando en la playa, su pantalón, mientras se cubría con un pequeño salvavidas.

"No, Gray no… Me refiero a Fire Bandersnatch… O Natsu." Dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa por sacarlo a él en la conversación.

"Yo… Realmente no sabría contestar eso." Dijo Erza con una expresión melancólica mientras veía al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en la playa. "Hasta donde se… Él es perseguido día y noche por otros magos, que quieren la recompensa por su vida… Probablemente eso dificulte el que pueda descansar tranquilamente."

"Ya veo… ¿Y él era así de fuerte mientras estuvo aquí?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Hmmm… No realmente… Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, siempre me pedía que peleara con él, pero la pelea acababa casi al instante cuando lo noqueaba de un solo golpe… También tenía una gran rivalidad con Gray, pero estoy segura que en su tiempo, también se consideraban los mejores amigos." Respondió Erza con una sonrisa recordando los tiempos en las que Natsu estaba en Fairy Tail.

"Solía ser muy infantil y muy despreocupado, pero si se trataba de sus compañeros, no dudaba en hacer todo por ayudarlos… Creo que eso no ha cambiado a lo largo de los años." Dijo con una expresión de melancolía que Lucy no pudo evitar notar.

"L-Lo siento… No debí haber sacado el tema." Se disculpó la rubia.

"Está bien, eres parte de Fairy Tail, tienes derecho a saber acerca de lo que sucedió, además, no puedo culparte que quieras saber más de él, después de todo fue el que te salvo la vida… Incluso me salvo a mí de José… Si él no hubiera llegado, el maestro José me hubiese matado." Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Erza… ¿Tú crees que el realmente hizo todo por lo que se le acusa?"

"Solía creer que si… Incluso llegue al punto de querer atraparlo personalmente, esa fue una de las razones por las que te conocí." Dijo Erza recordando cuando conoció a Lucy. "Pero ahora… No lo sé… Es que ha hecho tanto por nosotros, incluso hasta antes de conocerte, pero fuimos muy ciegos para notarlo."

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunto la rubia.

"Veras… Estuve investigando ciertas cosas, y descubrí que Natsu desviaba la atención del consejo hacia él, dejando a Fairy Tail como un problema a menor escala." Le respondió la chica.

"Cada vez que Fairy Tail cometía un gran alboroto, Natsu hacia algo incluso más grande, como atrapar a un asesino en serie, destruir un gremio oscuro por sí solo, y muchas otras cosas similares… Ese tipo de cosas fueron las que provocaron que la recompensa por su cabeza aumentara, y atrayendo hacia el toda la atención del consejo. " Dijo Erza haciendo una triste expresión. "Por esa razón es por la que ya no sé qué pensar… Solo queda esperar a que el maestro consiga las respuestas detrás de las acciones de Natsu hace 8 años."

"Supongo que tienes razón… Solo nos queda esperar. " Dijo Lucy también viendo hacia el atardecer.

**Por la noche**

"Ahhhh… Realmente no es malo tomarse unos cuantos días para mimarse." Dijo Erza mientras jugaba en los casinos del Resort. Traía puesto un vestido color purpura con el adorno de una rosa roja.

"Si, realmente es bueno descansar." Asintió Lucy.

Gray actualmente jugando a las cartas, se encontraba vestido con una camisa formal roja y una corbata azul oscura.

"Gray-sama..." Dijo una chica que traía puesto un vestido color azul, y una cadena con la marca de Fairy Tail dorada. "Juvia está aquí."

"¡T-Tu eres la mujer de Phantom!" Dijo sorprendido al ver la identidad de la chica.

Gray rápidamente detuvo su juego y se llevó a la mujer hacia otro lugar, al menos donde no pudieran causar problemas.

"Escuche que Phantom fue desintegrado." Dijo Gray comenzando la plática.

"Si, Juvia ahora es una maga libre." Le respondió la chica.

"Entonces… ¿Tienes intenciones de unirte a Fairy Tail?" Le pregunto Gray al ver el collar que llevaba puesto.

"¡Si, Juvia si quiere!" Respondió la chica entusiasmada.

"Bueno… Por mí no hay problema, pero supongo que tendrás que hablar con el maestro para saber qué es lo que dice." Le dijo el mago de hielo.

"Juvia dará lo mejor para poder unirse." Dijo Juvia aún más entusiasmada que antes.

"Bueno, pues mucha suerte. " Le dijo Gray. Mientras los dos continuaban hablando, un hombre de gran tamaño, vestido con una especie de túnica verde, un turbante y una protección de metal en su rostro se les acerco por detrás.

"¿Gray Fullbuster?" Pregunto el hombre. Pero, no dándole tiempo a Gray de responder, creo un círculo de magia en su ojo derecho y provoco un gran estruendo que envolvió a Gray y a Juvia.

"¡Juvia!" Exclamo Gray preocupado al ver a la chica. "¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?" Le pregunto con una expresión de furia.

"¿Dónde está Erza?" Fue lo que respondió el hombre.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Gray.

**Con Erza.**

"¡Una escalera! ¡Erza, eres increíble!" Exclamo Lucy.

"Hoy estoy de suerte." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Siento que no importa lo que pase, nada podrá impedir que gane esta noche. "

"Entonces, juguemos un juego diferente." Dijo el repartidor, dándole a erza 6 cartas, cada una con letra diferente de deletreaban la palabra muerte.

Erza volvió a ver hacia el repartidor, antes de abrir los ojos con una expresión de asombro.

"Cuento tiempo… Erza-neesan." Dijo el repartidor.

**Con Gray**

"¿Dónde está Erza?" Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

"¡¿Piensas que te lo diré?!" Dijo Gray, mientras agua comenzó a acumularse a su lado formando el cuerpo de Juvia.

"No permitiré que le hagas daño a Gray-sama." Dijo la chica de pelo azul. "Yo seré tu oponente."

"¿Juvia?"

"El peligro acecha a Erza-san. Dijo la maga de agua.

"Si, eso parece. " Respondió Gray.

"¿Qué? Ya la encontraste." Dijo el hombre como si estuviera hablando con alguien telepáticamente. "Entendido… Entonces ya puedo limpiar aquí." Dijo el hombre terminando de hablar, luego su ojo brillo de color rojo y todo alrededor de Gray y Juvia se volvió oscuro.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Pregunto Gray consternado.

"Es magia oscura…" Respondió el hombre entre las sombras. **"Momento oscuro." **El hombre apareció detrás de Juvia y Gray, y extendiendo sus manos en el aire, creo un círculo mágico azul.

**Con Erza**

Erza y Lucy habían sido segadas con la misma magia, pero poco tiempo después, las luces regresaron, revelando que ninguna de las personas que se encontraban jugando dentro del casino, estaba ahí.

"Por aquí." Dijo el repartidor, botando un gran mazo de cartas en el que se encontraban atrapadas todas las personas. "¿Sorprendida?" preguntó el chico.

"Sho… Estas a salvo… ¿Y puedes usar magia?" Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

"Kyaaah…"

Mientras Erza hablaba con Sho, con círculo mágico apareció debajo de Lucy, y una especie de lazo la envolvió, provocando que cayera al suelo.

"Soy fuerte, ¿Cierto?" Dijo una chica con facciones felinas. "Cuanto tiempo, Er-chan."

"Milliana… También puedes usar magia." Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

"Así es…" Dijo Milliana antes de aumentar el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Lucy, provocando que la rubia gritara de dolor.

"Detente… ¡Ella es mi amiga!" Exclamo Erza pidiéndole a Milliana que dejara de torturar a Lucy.

"Nosotros también éramos llamados tus amigos… ¡Antes de que nos traicionaras!" Dijo Sho molesto.

"Vamos, vamos… No hagan pasar un mal momento a nuestra hermana." Dijo un hombre vestido con un traje formal azul y con facciones similares a las de legos en su cuerpo. "Te ves bien, Erza-neesan… Has crecido hermosa."

"¿Tu eres Wally?" Pregunto Erza.

"Así es, me sorprende que me reconocieras, cuando era llamado 'perro loco Wally' mis facciones eran… Ordinarias."

"¡¿También usas magia?!

"No deberías sorprenderte… " Dijo el hombre que se le había aparecido a Gray y Juvia. "Todo aquel que lo toco obtiene magia, ¿No Erza?

"¡Simón!" Dijo Erza.

"Ahora, vas a venir con nosotros… O si no…" Dijo Wally haciendo que su mano derecha se transformara en una pistola y la apuntara hacia el cuerpo de Lucy.

"¡Detente, no le hagas daño!" Grito Erza preocupada, provocando que Wally hiciera una sonrisa.

**Baaaaaang…**

La pistola de Wally desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Erza, disparándole por la espalda, provocando que la pelirroja perdiera la consciencia.

"Hemos conseguido el objetivo… Volvamos a casa." Dijo Simón tomando en sus brazos a Erza.

"Nee-san… Vas a volver a la torre del paraíso." Dijo Sho mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Luego el junto con todos los demás desaparecieron dejando a Lucy.

"Erza… ¡Erza!"

* * *

**En algún bosque de Ishgard**

"¿Hola?" Dijo un hombre al cual le había aparecido un círculo mágico de comunicación color negro en el oído. "Vaya… Cuanto tiempo, pensé que te había pasado algo ya que tenías mucho tiempo de no hablarme." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Que…?" Dijo haciendo una seria expresión. "Así que finalmente está listo para hacer funcionar esa inutilidad…" Dijo el hombre con tono aborrecido. "Y… ¿Quién será la pobre alma que usaran como sacrificio?" Pregunto igual de aborrecido, hasta que aquella persona le dio la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Se lo advertí… Le dije que no se atreviera a tocar a ninguno de ellos." Dijo haciendo una expresión de ira. "Por ahora estoy un poco lejos, lidiando con un pequeño inconveniente… Te llamare cuando vaya de camino para que me des más detalles." Dijo el hombre mientras una explosión sucedió a su espalda.

"Y Ultear… Más te vale que no sea una trampa."

El círculo mágico desapareció del oído del hombre, el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras rastros de fuego negro salía detrás de él. En medio del fuego, una gran cantidad de cazarecompensas se encontraban inconscientes.

"Voy para haya… Erza." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos y se quitaba la capa de su cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el primer episodio del arco de la torre del paraíso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews al respecto. No olviden seguirme en Facebook como By:novablood para estar en contacto.**

**Novablood96**


	17. El juego del paraíso

_El juego del paraíso_

"¿D-Dónde estoy?"

Erza recién despertaba después de haber sido noqueada por el disparo de Wally, y actualmente se encontraba atrapada de manos a un poste de madera.

"Estas dentro de un barco, Nee-san." Dijo Sho llegando frente a Erza. "Un barco que se dirige hacia la torre del paraíso."

"Oh… Así que es eso…" Dijo Erza en tono suave. "¿Me desatarías? No planeo resistirme." Lo solicito a Sho.

"No puedo hacer eso, eres una traidora, Nee-san." Le respondió Sho. "Y de nada sirve que trates de forzar las cuerdas de Milliana. Tienen el poder de sellar la magia, por lo que no podrás hacer nada con ellas por ti misma."

"Ya veo, al menos podrías… ¿Dejarme requipar en una armadura?" Solicito nuevamente la pelirroja. "Tengo miedo de volver a esa torre." Le dijo temblando. "A menos que este con una armadura… Este miedo…"

"Pero te ves bien en ese vestido, Nee-san." Dijo Sho antes de repentinamente hincarse frente a ella y comenzar a llorar. "Realmente no quería hacer esto… ¡Te extrañaba! ¡En serio!"

"Nee-san… Por qué… ¡Traicionaste a Jellal!" Exclamo Sho.

**ERA – Sede del consejo mágico (al día siguiente).**

"¡¿Todavía existe?! ¡No puede ser!" Dijo el actual presidente del consejo mágico.

"El R-system, ese culto de magia que se creó alrededor de 10 años." Dijo otro miembro del consejo.

"Pensé que habíamos destruido las 7 torres nosotros mismos." Dijo un miembro del consejo de considerable edad.

"Había una octava torre, el Mar Ka Elm." Dijo una mujer mientras aparecía la imagen de la torre. "Mirándola… ¿Podría estar completada?"

"El equipo de investigación desapareció justo después de enviar estas imágenes, la están terminando supongo." Dijo Ultear.

"La torre del paraíso… No el R-system, la torre del paraíso." Dijo Siegrain llamando la atención de todos.

"A quién le importa cómo le llamemos, es una magia oscura y debemos encargarnos de ella." Dijo Org.

"¡Debemos enviar a la milicia inmediatamente y suprimirlos!" dijo una mujer.

"Pero hay algo más." Dijo un hombre de gafas. "Según reportes de las personas que estuvieron en el Akane Resort, las personas que manejan esa torre ya no son los mismos del culto oscuro."

"¿Pero entonces quiénes son?"

"Parece que su líder es conocido como Jellal." Dijo el hombre de lentes.

"Jellal, ¿No es ese el nombre de tu hermano gemelo, Siegrain?" Pregunto el presidente del consejo.

"Si… Soy consciente de ello." Respondió Siegrain.

**Con Lucy, Gray y Juvia.**

Actualmente, los tres se encontraban navegando en el mar, después de que Gray utilizo un señuelo para fingir su derrota, y con la ayuda de Juvia, actualmente se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en donde habían secuestrado a Erza.

"Pero… Pensar que derrotaran a alguien tan fuerte como Erza-san." Dijo Juvia.

"Ella no fue derrotada." Dijo Gray con una expresión seria.

"Pero… Ellos dijeron que eran amigos de Erza." Dijo Lucy con un tono de voz preocupado. "Al parecer, nosotros tampoco sabemos nada acerca de Erza.

Repentinamente, las aves que se encontraban volando por el cielo, comenzaron a caer sin vida hasta el mar.

"¿Las aves?" Dijo Lucy, luego, algo pareció golpear el bote en el que se encontraban.

"Esos son… ¡Restos de los barcos del consejo!" Dijo Gray.

"¡Miren ahí!" Dijo Juvia llamando la atención de los dos.

A unos metros de distancia, se encontraba una especie de torre de aspecto terrorífico, tenía varios metros de altura y parecía tener una especie de habitación cerca de la punta.

**"Water Wall." **Juvia creo una burbuja de agua alrededor del barco para evitar ser visto.

"Con esto nos ocultaremos hasta que lleguemos a la orilla." Dijo la chica de pelo azul.

_"Erza, vamos en camino." _Pensó Lucy.

**Torre del paraíso **

"Realmente la terminaron." Dijo Erza llegando a la isla junto con el grupo que la había secuestrado la noche anterior.

"Han pasado 9 años desde entonces…" Dijo Sho. "La terminamos."

"Nueve años… Todos ustedes han cambiado." Dijo Erza.

El grupo llevo a Erza dentro de la torre, hasta alojarla en los oscuros calabozos siempre sujeta de pies y manos.

"El ritual se llevara a cabo esta noche, hasta entonces, permanece aquí, Nee-san." Dijo Sho viendo a Erza.

_"¿El ritual? ¡¿Activaran el R-system?!" _Pensó la pelirroja.

"Es tu culpa por traicionarnos. Jellal está molesto, pero deberías sentirte honrada." Dijo Sho. "Has sido escogida como el sacrificio viviente para esta noche… Supongo que no te volveremos a ver, pero todo es por el paraíso."

"Sho, ¿Acaso conocen los riesgos de tratar de revivir a una persona?" Dijo Erza con expresión seria.

"Estoy impresionado que conozcas la función del R-System." Dijo Sho.

"Revivir a una persona, a cambio de muchos sacrificios humanos… Es una magia oscura prohibida." Le dijo Erza.

"Eso no importa… Jellal nos llevara al paraíso." Dijo Sho con expresión demente.

"¿Jellal?"

"Cuando el resucite a cierta persona, el mundo renacerá, con nosotros como sus gobernantes." Dijo Sho dándole la espalda a Erza. "Todos temblaran de miedo y se arrodillaran ante nosotros… ¡Jajajajajajaja!" Dijo riéndose maniáticamente.

Pero, sin que Sho se diera cuenta, Erza logro soltarse y desprevenidamente le dio un gran golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra los barrotes de la prisión, y caer inconsciente.

"Sho… Y pensar que la gente podría cambiar tanto." Dijo Erza viendo a Sho, y recordando como solía ser cuando estuvo con ella atrapado en la torre. El cuerpo de Erza se ilumino, y se revistió con su armadura normal. "Jellal… ¿Esto es obra tuya?"

**Era – Sede del consejo mágico.**

"Milicia o reunir información… Nada de eso resolverá este problema, esto es peligroso, muy peligroso." Dijo Siegrain.

"¿Que estas tratando de decir?" Pregunto el presidente del consejo.

"Solo hay una manera de destruir la torre del paraíso ahora, de otro modo, todos estaremos perdidos." Dijo Siegrain con expresión seria. "¡Etherion!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡¿La magia de destrucción transdimencional?!"

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

Varios de los miembros del consejo reaccionaron violentamente al escuchar la sugerencia de Siegrain para destruir la torre.

"Su poder destructivo es capaz de destruir un país entero." Dijo una mujer. "Es nuestra magia definitiva, incluso más peligrosa que R-system."

"Pero con el Satellite Square podemos, podríamos fijar el área de la torre." Dijo Siegrain. "¡Y es la única cosa que podría destruir semejante edificación! ¡Solo Etherion!"

"Concuerdo." Dijo Ultear.

"Somos nueve de nosotros. Con tres votos más, podremos disparar Etherion." Dijo Siegrain. "¡No hay tiempo, no podemos permitirles usar el R-system!"

"Sabes que eso terminara dejando sin vida a tu hermano gemelo Jellal." Le dijo el presidente del consejo.

"Lo se… Así de terrible es ese sistema."

**Con el grupo de Gray**

Actualmente, Gray, Juvia y Lucy se encontraban nadando debajo del R-system. Juvia había encontrado una entrada, y los tres, gracias a esferas que contenían oxígeno para poder respirar bajo el agua, estaban haciendo su camino hacia la torre.

Los tres llegaron hasta la base de la torre, donde comenzaron a ver todo a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde podría estar Erza?" Pregunto Gray.

"¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos!"

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un guardia que se encontraba montado en una criatura voladora, los vio y alerto sobre la intrusión, provocando que un gran número de guardias comenzaran a aparecer y a rodear a los tres.

"¡Parece que solo hay una cosa por hacer!" Dijo Gray colocando sus brazos en posición.

"¡Exacto!" Dijo Juvia de la misma forma.

Gray provoco un gigantesco Iceberg de hielo, impulsando a los tres hasta arriba donde se encontraban todos los guardias.

**"Ice Make: Lance." **Gray creo un gran número de flechas de hielo que dejaron a varios de los guardias fuera de combate.

**"Puerta de la doncella, ábrete: Virgo."** Lucy solicito la ayuda de Virgo, la cual, cavo un gran agujero y enterró a varios de los guardias en el proceso.

Juvia creo un inmenso torbellino de agua que termino por derrotar a todos los guardias que faltaban.

"Eso fue fácil." Dijo Lucy.

Repentinamente, una especie de rampa comenzó a descender desde lo alto, dándoles entrada a los tres.

"Es como si nos estuviera diciendo que entremos. " Dijo Gray.

**Ultimo piso de la torre del paraíso.**

"Señor Jellal, aun no puedo entender por completo sus planes." Le dijo un hombre con cabello largo, vestido con una especie de bata. "¿Por qué deja que ellos entren a nuestra fortaleza?"

"No es algo que sea necesario entender, Vidaldus. Este es mi juego, y pronto será tu turno y el de Fukuro para que entren en él." Le dijo el peliazul.

"Pero, ¿Por qué razón envió a nuestra comandante a otro lugar, y no peleara con nosotros?" Le pregunto Vidaldus.

"Ikagura tiene otra misión… Ella debe encargarse de un estorbo aún más grande de lo que son estos magos de Fairy Tail." Dijo Jellal. "Si su misión tiene éxito, entonces nuestra victoria está más que asegurada."

**De regreso con el grupo de rescate.**

Los cuatro, incluyendo a Virgo, ingresaron cuidadosamente dentro de la fortaleza enemiga, manteniendo la guardia alta en caso de algún ataque sorpresa, sin embargo, lo que encontraron al final del pasillo fue una mesa llena de comida.

"¿Q-Que es esto?" Pregunto Lucy consternada.

"Hmmm… No lo sé… Pero *mordisco* Esta delicioso." Le respondió Gray desde la mesa devorando varios de los platillos que ahí se encontraban, al igual que Juvia.

"¡¿Cómo puedes comer eso tan tranquilamente?!" Exclamo Lucy.

"Tranquila, no parece estar envenenado ni nada." Se excusó Gray.

"Por cierto, ¿En qué lugar podría estar Erza?" Se preguntó Lucy.

"¡Ahí están los intrusos!"

Un gran número de guardias llego desde una de las puertas de la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero, repentinamente fueron cortados desde atrás por un ataque de espadas.

"¡Erza!" Dijo Lucy.

La pelirroja se sorprendió bastante de ver a sus compañeros en este lugar.

"¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?! ¡Deben irse en este momento!" Le dijo la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?!" Le dijo Gray consternado.

"Erza, venimos aquí para ayudarte." Le dijo Lucy. "Pero, ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? Aunque, entendemos si no quieres decirnos nada."

"Yo… aunque gane o pierda esta batalla, lo cierto es que desapareceré de este mundo, por lo que, al menos debería hacerles saber qué fue lo que sucedió aquí." Les dijo Erza con una triste sonrisa.

Erza les relato a todos, lo que había vivido dentro de la torre del paraíso, desde su secuestro en su ciudad natal, la forma en la que se encontró con sus compañeros, quien era y como conoció a Jellal, la forma por la que descubrió sus poderes y finalmente, como fue traicionada por Jellal.

"Yo… Peleare con Jellal." Dijo Erza mientras las lágrimas salían de su ojo izquierdo por revivir los horribles recuerdos de su pasado.

"Pero Erza, aun no puedo entender porque tus amigos fueron los que se volvieron contra ti, cuando el verdadero traidor es Jellal." Dijo Lucy.

"Lo más probable es que él haya distorsionado los hechos cuando me fui, pero lo cierto es que los deje aquí por 8 años… Yo los traicione." Dijo Erza.

"¡Pero fue por su bien! ¡Y aun así…!" Dijo Lucy.

"Fue suficiente Lucy… Si puedo derrotar a Jellal, todo esto terminara." Les explico Erza, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Gray no confiaba completamente en sus palabras.

"Nee-san… ¿Q-Que significa eso?" Dijo Sho entrando en la habitación. "¡Eso no se acerca a la verdad...! ¡Estabas embriagada con tu nuevo poder, que destruiste los botes salvavidas, para deshacerte de nosotros y de tu pasado!" Exclamo el moreno

"¿Jellal les dijo eso?" Pregunto Gray.

"¿Eso es algo que la Erza que conoces hubiera hecho?" Le pregunto Lucy.

Sho se vio afectado por las palabras de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, no podía creer del todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿¡Ustedes que saben!? ¡No saben nada de nosotros!" Exclamo Sho. "¡Solo las palabras de Jellal pudieron salvarnos! ¡Es por esa razón que pasamos estos 8 años terminando esta torre!"

"Eso no es cierto…"

Repentinamente, Simón apareció desde las sombras, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo al mismo Sho.

"¡Tu!" Dijo Gray molesto pero fue detenido por Juvia.

Simón les explico que en ningún momento dejo de creer en Erza, paso los últimos 8 años fingiendo para poder llevar a cabo su plan, el cual era reunir a un buen número de magos poderosos para finalmente poder acabar con el malévolo plan de Jellal.

Sho finalmente acabo por romperse, todo aquello en lo que había creído fue una total mentira. Pero lo que más le había afectado, fue el hecho de no pudo creer en ningún momento en Erza.

La pelirroja se arrodillo ante él, y le dio un abrazo mostrándole que ella en ningún momento se molestó por las acciones que hizo, y que tampoco se había olvidado de ellos en los últimos 8 años.

"Ahora, tenemos que evitar que Wally y Milliana continúen bajo las ordenes de Jellal." Dijo Simón. "Vamos por ello y unámonos todos para derrotarlo."

De esa forma, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Erza junto con Simón y un deprimido Sho, partieron de camino para buscar a sus otros compañeros.

"Ellos están un par de pisos más arriba." Dijo Simón mientras los guiaba a todos por unas escaleras externas de la torre, gracias a su comunicación telepática.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraban Wally y Milliana, pero lo que encontraron los dejos completamente helados.

Ambos estaban golpeados y tirados en el suelo con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, parecía como si hubieran sido atacados por sorpresa.

"¡Wally, Milliana!" Exclamo Erza al verlos en ese estado.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Les pregunto Simón.

**"Bienvenidos todos a la torre del paraíso." **Exclamo una voz haciendo eco en toda la torre.

"¡Jellal!" Exclamo Erza reconociendo la voz del peliazul.

**"Yo soy Jellal, el rey de esta torre, nuestras piezas están en el tablero. Por lo que es tiempo de comenzar el juego… ¡El juego del paraíso!"**

"¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Exclamo furioso Sho.

**"Las reglas son simples… Quiero usar a Erza como sacrificio para celebrar la ceremonia de resucitación de Zeref. En otras palabras, si la puerta del paraíso se abre, la victoria es mía." **Dijo Jellal. **"Si previenen que eso pase, entonces ustedes ganan, pero he enviado a dos guerreros, si no pueden vencerlos, no podrán llegar a mi… Oh, y algo más, es posible que el consejo mágico ataque este lugar desde el Satellite, ¡Con la magia definitiva que regresa todo a la nada, Etherion!"**

Esa información causo el desconcierto de todos los que se encontraban presentes, si esa arma se disparaba, entonces ninguno podría sobrevivir a la explosión.

**"Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda, pero cuando Etherion sea disparado, todo será aniquilado. El juego habrá terminado sin ningún jugador vivo."**

"¡No dejare que nadie lastime a Nee-san!" Exclamo Sho. En un arrebato de ira, encerró a Erza en una carta de póker.

"¡¿Sho, que estás haciendo?!" Le pregunto Simón.

"¡Yo mismo acabare con Jellal!" Y diciendo eso, salió corriendo rápidamente.

"¡Sho, espera! ¡Es imposible que puedas lograrlo tú solo!" Dijo Simón corriendo detrás de Sho para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Yo iré tras ellos dos, ustedes manténganse juntas y alerta en caso de que un enemigo aparezca." Dijo Gray, y con eso, dejo a Juvia y Lucy.

"¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Juvia no lo sabe, Juvia solamente quiere estar al lado de Gray-sama, pero él le pidió que permaneciera con Lucy, así que eso es lo que hare." Dijo la peliazul pensando en Gray.

"Y-Ya veo…" Dijo Lucy.

Mientras las dos chicas trataban de pensar en algo que hacer, repentinamente comenzó a retumbar el sonido de una guitarra por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué es ese horrible sonido? ¿Una guitarra?" Se preguntó Lucy antes de taparse los oídos, pues el sonido estaba en aumento. "¡Eso está muy fuerte!"

"Juvia piensa que suena bien."

Repentinamente, un hombre con el cabello largo, vestido como un punk metalero y maquillado de pies a cabeza apareció frente a las dos chicas.

**"¡Es una actuación en vivo desde el infierno! ¡Destrucción!"** Exclamo aquel hombre.

"Debe ser uno de los dos guerreros que menciono Jellal." Dijo Juvia.

**"¡Soy Vidaldus Taka de Trinity Raven, y esta noche seré su anfitrión en el concierto de su destrucción!" Dijo el hombre.**

**Con Simón.**

Simón estuvo persiguiendo a Sho, sin embargo, al poco tiempo le perdió la pista y llego hasta una gran habitación la cual estaba llena de jaulas para pájaros.

"Purrrrrrrr…" Se escuchó el sonido de un búho.

Simón quedo completamente consternado al darse cuenta de cómo una persona, cuyo cuerpo era excesivamente voluminoso, tenía un jet pack en su espalda, y su cabeza era la de una lechuza.

"Vengo a derrotarte en el nombre de la justicia." Dijo aquel personaje. "¡Yo soy Fukuro!"

"Tú eres… Ese asesino profesional parte de Trinity Raven." Dijo Sho consternado al darse cuenta del oponente que tendría que enfrentar.

"Que comience la diversión…" Dijo Jellal desde su habitación viendo cada una de las batallas que estaban por llevarse a cabo.

**Bosque de Fiore.**

Natsu, con una expresión seria, se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad atravesando por los bosques de Fiore, el mar estaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia, de esa forma solo tendría que atravesarlo para llegar hasta la torre del paraíso.

Sin embargo, Natsu se detuvo súbitamente y dio múltiples volteretas hacia atrás, haciendo increíbles acrobacias en el aire.

Cuando llego nuevamente al suelo, una gran cantidad de árboles y rocas fueron cortados y cayeron frente a él como si nada.

"Vaya… Te reputación realmente te precede." Dijo una mujer que se encontraba vestida con un kimono rosado, tenía una espada, cuya hoja era de color roja en su mano, su cabello era de color rosado, y mostraba una expresión será. "Los rumores de que tienes una especie de sexto sentido para cuando quieren dañarte no eran solo palabras dijo la mujer."

Natsu únicamente permaneció observándola con una expresión seria, pero con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Escucha, si eres parte de todos esos cazarecompensas que han venido a buscarme durante toda la noche, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contra otro." Le dijo Natsu levantando el tono de voz.

"Oh, sí se acerca de esos cazarecompensas, todos, incluyéndome a mi fueron enviados por la misma persona para detenerte… ¡Fire Bandersnatch!" Dijo la mujer levantando su espada.

**"Yasha's Empty Flash."**

Nuevamente, una gran cantidad de cortes salieron de la espada, atacando a Natsu directamente, el mago se envolvió a sí mismo en fuego para tratar de dispersar el ataque, pero eso no evito que recibiera múltiples heridas en sus brazos.

"Ese ataque... Y esa espada…" Dijo Natsu reconociendo los patrones de la chica. "Tú eres Ikagura, parte del gremio oscuro Death's head Caucus, y líder del grupo Trinity Raven."

"Vaya… Para que un asesino de renombre como tú también me reconozca, me siento muy halagada." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. La chica noto como Natsu comenzó a ver a sus alrededores mientras olfateaba el ambiente.

"¿Se puede saber a dónde has dejado a tus lacayos?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Pues… Ellos tienen otra misión cerca del paraíso." Le respondió la pelirosa. "Soy la única que derrotara y finalmente, acabara con la vida del gran Fire Bandersnatch."

"Ya veo… Ahora entiendo todo, métodos cobardes que espero que no usen todos los magos santos." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su capa. "Bien, si así tienen que ser las cosas, pues que así sean…" Dijo tomando bastante aire.

**"Ven... Espada del infierno, Blackbitter."**Natsu alzó su mano al aire donde apareció de un círculo de magia oscuro, su espada encadenada.

"Ohhh… La legendaria espada maldita, no es de extrañar que una hoja tan malévola esté en manos de un demonio." Dijo Ikagura, sintiendo el poder y la presión que irradiaban Natsu y su espada. "Veamos quien de los dos es el mejor espadachín entonces."

Natsu e Ikagura chocaron ambos sus espadas provocando una oleada de aire al hacerlo, luego se separaron por un breve momento y nuevamente volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

Ikagura envió una estocada a la cabeza de Natsu, pero logro evitarla agachándose aunque alcanzo a cortarle solamente unos pocos cabellos de su pelo. Natsu para responder ataco a Ikagura por la derecha, pero la pelirosa utilizo su espada para evitar el corte, y se impulsó con el empujón para ganar distancia de Natsu.

**"Estilo de espada: garras cortantes." **

Natsu envió múltiples ataques con Blackbitter hacia Ikagura, que cortaban parte del suelo y todo a su alrededor.

**"Yasha's Empty Flash."**

Ikagura respondió con el mismo ataque anterior, siendo capaz de cortar el ataque de Natsu, y cortándolo a él en el proceso.

"Sabes… La persona que me envió aquí me dijo algo muy interesante sobre ti." Dijo Ikagura preparando nuevamente su espada. "Y me encantaría comprobar si es cierto."

**"Iron Wind Blade."**

Ikagura genero un vórtice de ataques cortantes, combinados con su propia magia, Natsu hizo todo lo posible para bloquearlos con su propia espada, sin embargo, los patrones en los ataques eran inconstantes, por lo que fue superado tanto por la velocidad y la fuerza del ataque.

La camisa de Natsu quedo hecha pedazos, mientras sus brazos fueron heridos, el mago de fuego se encontraba jadeando pesadamente, sosteniendo su espada débilmente.

"Entonces es cierto." Dijo Ikagura. "Tu cuerpo refleja la tortura que has vivido durante los últimos 8 años." Dijo la chica al ver las cicatrices en el abdomen de Natsu, cicatrices que sufrió durante su infancia por medio de torturas que le fueron ocasionadas por personas terribles.

"Mi señor me pidió, que terminara con tu sufrimiento… Pero, lo que yo deseo es que antes de hacerlo… Me gustaría dejar mi propia marca en ti." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, repentinamente y en un parpadeo, Ikagura desapareció del frente de Natsu.

**"Yasha's Empty Flash."**

Sin que el mago de fuego pudiera defenderse, una poderosa estoca le hirió gravemente en la espalda, provocándole un corte perpendicular que le recorrió desde la parte izquierda baja de la espalda, hasta su hombro derecho.

"Buaaah…" Natsu fue cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre le brotaba tanto en la espalda como en la boca.

"Reconozco que tu estilo tiene clase y destreza, pero jamás habrás podido derrotarme en una batalla, con espadas, después de todo, yo jamás he perdido una pelea." Dijo Ikagura comenzado a caminar para tomar distancia del cuerpo de Natsu.

"Un placer haber peleado contigo, Fire Bandersnatch, pero este es tu fin." Dijo Ikagura acumulando el poder en su espada.

**"Garuda Flame." **

Ikagura creo fuego desde la hoja de su espada, y le envió ese potente ataque directo al cuerpo de Natsu que aún se encontraba tendido en el suelo, creando una gran masa de llamas donde Natsu se encontraba.

"Hmmm… No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería." Dijo Ikagura con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda al cuerpo de Natsu, repentinamente, ella creo un círculo de magia en su oído.

"Jellal-sama, la misión que me encomendó fue completada satisfactoriamente, asegurándome de la destrucción del cuerpo de Fire Bandersnatch." Dijo la pelirosa.

_"Excelente Ikagura, acabas de volverte una leyenda. Ahora regresa de inmediato para apoyar las cosas por aquí._" Le respondió Jellal.

"Entiendo, voy en camino." Dijo Ikagura terminando la llamada y comenzando a caminar en dirección de la torre.

"Métodos como lo supuse."

Ikagura se detuvo en seco cuando escucho esa voz, regreso su vista hacia la llamarada en donde una silueta humana se encontraba de pie, comiéndose el fuego que había generado con su ataque.

"Te agradezco mucho Ikagura, no solo me ayudaste a confirmar mis sospechas de que era Jellal el que había enviado a esos cazarecompensas, sino que también me diste unas deliciosas llamas que llenaron hasta el máximo mis energías." Dijo Natsu desde dentro de las llamas. "Ahora, déjame regresarte el favor… Por la nueva cicatriz en mi cuerpo."

**"Modo del demonio dragón."**Dijo Natsu con su tatuaje brillando, las llamas de color azul y roja salieron alrededor de su cuerpo en espiral.

"Invoco los poderes del exterminador de demonios en la hoja de esta espada." Dijo Natsu reuniendo toda su magia en la espada. "¡Para separar el bien del mal, y exterminar con las llamas del purgatorio lo que el filo considere impuro!"

La hoja de Blackbitter brillo de un intenso color morado, y de ella salían las llamas azules y rojas que Natsu le había proporcionado con su magia.

"Maldito, la próxima vez que te mate, ¡Quédate muerto!" Exclamo Ikagura alterada mientras se dirigía a atacar a Natsu. **"Yasha's Empty Flash."**

**"Estilo oculto: Espada de llamas malditas."**El tatuaje de Devil Slayer de Natsu comenzó a brillar y las llamas azul oscuro rodearon la espada haciéndola ver como si fuera un remolino de fuego.

Natsu e Ikagura chocaron espadas quedando uno a espaldas del otro, Natsu sintió como obtuvo un corte justo en su ceja izquierda que comenzó a sangrar. Ikagura por su parte recibió un corte aún más profundo cerca de su cintura, lo que la hizo caer al suelo.

Natsu envaino a Blackbitter y nuevamente la envió a la dimensión en la que él la guarda, desactivo su modo del demonio dragón y luego se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Ikagura, la cual, estaba jadeando pesadamente en el suelo.

"Creí… Que cuando eras herido… Por la espada maldita… Serias víctima de la maldición." Dijo la pelirosa entre jadeos.

"Eso solo sucede cuando aún no entiendes la verdadera naturaleza de la espada que blandes… Cuando lo hagas por completo es que podrás controlarla a toda capacidad." Le respondió Natsu.

"Ya veo… Supongo que aún me faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero no hay de otra, supongo que este es mi fin." Dijo la chica antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"No…. Solamente es el principio." Dijo Natsu. Encendió su mano izquierda en llamas y cauterizo la herida en Ikagura, para que su vida ya no siguiera en peligro, dejándola recostada en un árbol.

"Ahora… De regreso a lo que me dirigía." Dijo colocándose su capa ya que era lo único que tenía para cubrirse. "Resistan solo un poco… No permitiré que nadie muera, Erza."

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio de esta semana, las cosas se complican en la torre, y Natsu no la tuvo muy fácil tampoco. Pero ya sin ningún obstáculo, esta decidió a llegar lo mas rápido a la torre. Las cosas van a ser reveladas el próximo capitulo. No olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo, y poder inspirarme para el siguiente. No olviden de seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para que sigamos en contacto, nos vemos.**

**Novablood96**


	18. La verdad detrás del asesino

_La verdad detrás del asesino_

**ERA – sede del consejo mágico**

"E-Estoy de acuerdo…" Dijo un concejal que usaba una gabardina blanca y lentes oscuros. "Si no acabamos con este problema de inmediato, no sabemos lo que podría pasar."

"¡Concejal, esa podría no ser la solución!" Exclamo Yajima.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo." Dijo una mujer del consejo. "El R-system debe ser exterminado de una vez por todas, para que algo así no vuelva a repetirse, entonces se deben tomar medidas extremas."

"Yo también, si no se acaba con algo así, entonces más personas podrían tratar de intentarlo en el futuro, y poner en peligro el mundo de la magia." Dijo Org dando el último voto a favor de disparar el cañón Etherion.

"Eso hace un total de 5 votos, los suficientes para que el cañón de Etherion sea disparado." Dijo Siegrain.

"Haaaa… No hay de otra, el cañón será disparado." Dijo el presidente del consejo con pesar.

De esa forma, todos los concejales desaparecieron de la sala de reunión, Siegrain apareció en su sala de estudio, un lugar en donde había muchos estantes con libros. Repentinamente alguien toco a la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo Siegrain.

"Con permiso." Dijo Yajima entrando al estudio. "¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Sieg? ¿Piensas tomar la responsabilidad por lo que sucederá?" Pregunto Yajima.

"Por supuesto…" Comenzó a decir Siegrain, pero fue interrumpido por Yajima.

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Tomaras la responsabilidad de mandar a tu hermano y a todos los que estén con él a la nada?!" Pregunto alterado.

"Es lo único que se puede hacer… No hay otra forma." Dijo el peliazul.

"Hmmm… Tendrás que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida." Dijo Yajima antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Siegrain.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sede del consejo, una gigantesca plataforma comenzó a salir del suelo, tenía grandes pilares y muchas lacrimas en ella.

**"¡Activando la transferencia de lacrima! ¡Preparando compresores de poder mágico! ¡Las torres de carga están listas! ¡Comenzando la actualización del estado del blanco! ¡Coordenadas espacio-tiempo listas!" **Anuncio una vos desde aquel mecanismo.

* * *

**Torre del paraíso**

Lucy comenzaba a despertar después de que había caído exhausta de la cantidad de magia que había usado.

"N-No puedo mover ni un dedo." Dijo la rubia tratando de moverse, miro a su alrededor y también encontró que Juvia estaba de la misma forma que ella. "Al parecer, Juvia tampoco puede moverse."

Las dos chicas habían luchado contra Vidaldus, que con una magia extraña, logro hacer de Juvia su Succubos, obligándola a luchar en contra de Lucy. La rubia obviamente se encontraba en bastante desventaja debido a los poderes de Juvia, dándole un momento difícil.

Mientras Juvia encerró a Lucy en un torbellino de agua, la rubia pudo escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos del corazón de Juvia, luego de eso, Lucy, usando el cuerpo de Juvia, invoco a Aquarios.

Gracias a la intervención de su espíritu estelar, Lucy y Juvia, que había logrado recuperar el control sobre sí misma, derrotaron a Vidaldus haciendo una Unison Raid, que aturdió al metalero y lo dejo completamente fuera de combate.

Mientras Lucy pensaba en algo que hacer, dos voces conocidas y bastante aterradoras se acercaron a ella.

"Vaya… Así que… Ustedes dos… También colapsaron aquí…"

* * *

**Con Sho y Erza.**

"¡Jellal!" Gritaba Sho mientras se dirigía hacia la base en donde se encontraba aquel que los estuvo engañando desde hace tanto tiempo.

"¡Sho, detente! ¡No podrás contra el!" Dijo Erza desde la tarjeta en la que había sido encerrada.

"¡Lastimaste a Nee-san! ¡Nos mentiste a todos!" Exclamo el moreno furiosamente entre lágrimas, el muchacho no podía soportar la cólera que tenía en su interior.

Mientras recorría por un pasadizo oscuro con múltiples rostros de bestias, los ojos de aquellas criaturas comenzaron a iluminarse de color rojo, comenzando a disparar múltiples rayos de magia que Sho no pudo prevenir.

"¡SHO!" Exclamo Erza preocupada.

El moreno cayo bastante débil después de aquel devastador ataque, siendo incapaz de continuar corriendo, finalmente cayó al suelo, dejando salir la carta de Erza. La pelirroja forcejo bastante hasta que finalmente, Sho no pudo seguir manteniendo activa su magia y Erza quedo liberada.

"¡Sho! ¡Resiste!" Exclamo la pelirroja.

Después de ver el cuerpo de Sho, se dio cuenta de que su vida no corría peligro, sin embargo, no podría luchar con esas heridas en su cuerpo.

**"No podía permitir que alguien se entrometiera en nuestra destinada reunión, Erza." **Se escuchó la voz de Jellal desde aquellas estatuas. **"Apresúrate, no nos queda mucho tiempo." **Dijo con tono de arrogancia.

"Sho… Debes salir de aquí." Dijo Erza con un tono suave.

"Pero… Nee-san…" Dijo Sho bastante lastimado.

"Está bien, todo estará bien… Yo voy a encargarme de Jellal, así que tienes que prometerme que saldrás de aquí." Le dijo la pelirroja. "Todos se preocuparan si no esas, tienes que cuidar de los demás."

Erza se puso de pie, y requipando su armadura de batalla, hizo una expresión seria y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Jellal.

* * *

**Con Gray y Simon**

Después de una batalla extenuante y complicada, Gray que encontró a Simon peleando con el miembro de Trinity Raven, finalmente logro derrotar a Fukuro, aunque había resultado bastante dañado, pero aun así, estaba subiendo débilmente por las escalaras exteriores de la torre con Simon siguiéndolo por detrás.

"Erza… Yo… No dejare… Que hagas… Esto sola…" Decía Gray, sin embargo, finalmente no pudo soportar más el dolor y comenzó a caer hacia el abismo, Simon trato de alcanzarlo, pero sus heridas tampoco le permitían moverse ágilmente.

Pero, antes de que Gray cayera hacia un horrible final, alguien alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo y a regresarlo hacia las escaleras, evitando que cayera.

"Realmente eres un idiota cerebro de hielo." Dijo aquella persona que lo había salvado. Gray levanto lentamente la vista para encontrarse con Natsu, viéndolo con una expresión seria.

"Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que hace un cerebro de flama en este lugar?" Pregunto Gray débilmente.

"Pues… Me gusta la vista de esta torre, así que decidí pasear un poco por aquí… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en un lugar tan peligroso como este?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Erza… Erza está en problemas…" Le respondió Gray débilmente. "Es… Es tan patético… Pero… Necesitamos tu ayuda… Por Favor…" Le rogo Gray.

El ver a su excompañero pedirle ayuda de esa manera, era algo que Natsu no se esperaba, Gray seria la persona al que menos pensaba que le llegara a pedir ayuda, pero aquí estaba, tragándose su orgullo y pidiéndole su ayuda.

"Oi, el grandote de atrás." Dijo Natsu llamando a Simon y dándole la espalda a Gray. "Lleva a esta princesa de hielo fuera de aquí y saca a todos los demás de Fairy Tail de este lugar."

"Natsu… Erza va a…" Dijo Gray mientras era levantado por Simon.

"Erza va a estar bien, prometo que ella regresara a Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu viendo a Gray seriamente, antes de que el mago de hielo cayera inconsciente.

"Confía en mi grandulón, Erza estará bien, ella derrotara a Jellal y podrá salir de aquí con los demás." Dijo Natsu.

"No… Ella no podrá derrotar a Jellal." Dijo Simon viendo a Natsu seriamente. "Déjame decirte algo sobre Erza…"

* * *

**Con Erza y Jellal**

"¿El juego ya termino?" Pregunto Jellal desde su asiento viendo como Erza entraba por la puerta de la habitación con una espada en la mano.

"¿Te divierte tanto jugar con la vida de otros?" Le pregunto la pelirroja.

"Es divertido. Después de todo, no hay nada más aburrido que vivir solo." Dijo Jellal levantándose de su silla. "Ha pasado tiempo… Erza."

"Jellal…" Le respondió la pelirroja. "Liberare a mis amigos del pasado."

"Haz como quieras, ya no los necesito, la torre del paraíso ha sido completada. " Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

"A pesar de que será destruida en siete minutos." Dijo Erza.

"¿Hablas de Etherion?" Dijo Jellal con una arrogante sonrisa.

"¿Acaso era una broma?"

"No, Etherion realmente se disparara." Le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa maniaca.

"Es un alivio, entonces solamente tendré que detenerte durante siete minutos, ¡Y esto habrá finalmente acabado!"

"Siete minutos… Solo siete minutos antes de que todo sea destruido, así que vamos a divertirnos Erza." Le dijo Jellal.

Jellal envió una especie de magia oscura contra Erza, sin embargo la pelirroja la corto fácilmente y luego se lanzó en contra de Jellal.

Jellal logro detener el ataque de Erza y mandarla a estrellarse contra una pared después de que la ataco sin que ella se diera cuenta. Erza salto rápidamente de la pared, y golpeo a Jellal con el mango de su espada haciéndolo retroceder.

"¿Acaso no te importa que tu preciada torre este siendo destruida por nuestra batalla?" Le dijo Erza molesta.

"Un par de pilares no son más que decoraciones, lo importante es el R-System, ¡Y eso ya esta completo!" Exclamo Jellal encerrando a Erza en su magia oscura.

La pelirroja forcejeo tratando de escapar, sin embargo, el poder de aquella magia parecía ser más fuerte que ella. Erza comenzó a perder la consciencia, eso hasta que recordó a cada uno de sus compañeros de gremio. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Con todas sus fuerzas, tomo su espada y logro cortar la magia oscura que la estaba apresando, sorprendiendo a Jellal de verla fuera de aquella magia.

"En estos momentos… ¡Yo ya no le temo a nada!" Exclamo la pelirroja. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, hirió a Jellal en el pecho, provocando que el peliazul cayera en el suelo debido a aquel golpe.

Erza se trasladó hasta llegar frente a Jellal, coloco la espada en su garganta y lo presiono contra el suelo. "¡Dime! ¡¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?! "

"Yo simplemente soy un títere que fue poseído por el espíritu de Zeref, nada pudo salvarme, ni mis amigos ni nadie podría." Le respondió Jellal.

"¿Poseído?" Dijo Erza en tono de pregunta.

"Si, a pesar de que no complete el R-system, el espíritu de Zeref se negó a irse, solamente soy un motor cuyo rotor ha dejado de funcionar." Le dijo Jellal. "Así que acaba con todo, ¿Para eso has venido, cierto?"

Erza vio la expresión de Jellal, y recordando los momentos que paso con él en la infancia, se compadeció de él y aparto su espada.

"No tengo necesidad de darte el golpe final, el Satellite Square ya ha sido desplegado… Es el fin, para ti y para mí." Dijo soltando a Jellal. "Tú también eras un sacrificio para Zeref, ¿Cierto?"

"Es mi castigo por ser tan inútil." Dijo Jellal. "Ahora, es tiempo de pagar con mis pecados, solo lamento que tengas que compartir mi destino."

"También soy culpable, de no haber sido capaz de salvarte a ti o a los demás. " Dijo Erza con una triste sonrisa. "Pero al menos, llegue a estar en Fairy Tail, y conocer a personas muy importantes… Es por eso, que ahora no me arrepiento de nada." Dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Repentinamente, toda la habitación fue iluminada, el Etherion había sido disparado, envolviendo a los dos magos en una luz cegadora, haciendo creer a Erza que su final había llegado.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Varios segundos pasaron y Erza se dio cuenta que aun seguía con vida, se separó de Jellal y noto como ahora, toda la torre del paraíso se había convertido en una lacrima gigante.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA." Jellal comenzó a reírse como loco. "Finalmente… ¡Finalmente la hora ha llegado!"

"¡Tu…!" Dijo Erza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"Esta es la verdadera forma de la torre del paraíso, ¡Una lacrima gigante! Y gracias al ataque del consejo ha absorbido una gran cantidad de energía mágica." Dijo con una sonrisa demente. "¡El R-System está completo!"

"¿Me engañaste?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Haz estado muy hermosa, Erza." Dijo Siegrain apareciendo detrás de la pelirroja. "No hubo más opción que jugar con tu tonto corazón ya que no se calculó bien el alcance de tu poder."

"¡Siegrain!" Exclamo Erza. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Siegrain no hizo caso a lo que Erza le pregunto y llego al lado de Jellal hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer ingresando en el de Jellal. "Siempre fuimos una sola persona, fuiste muy tonta para no notarlo, aun cuando te encontraste con él hace unos años." Dijo Jellal.

"No… Una proyección." Dijo Erza.

"Si… Yo soy Siegrain." Dijo Jellal.

El peliazul le explico que siempre fue su plan el de infiltrarse al consejo para poder así disparar el Etherion para cargar la torre de energía mágica. Ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Jellal golpeo a Erza haciéndola retroceder varios metros en el suelo, pero la pelirroja no se daría por vencido. Hizo aparecer dos grandes espadas y con ellas comenzó a atacar a Jellal, sin embargo, el mago esquivaba fácilmente los ataques.

**"Bind Snake." **Jellal hizo aparecer en el cuerpo de Erza, unas marcas de magia, le explico que se la coloco cuando ella lo había soltado de su agarre. Erza se quejó del dolor que esa magia le estaba causando, soltó sus dos espadas.

"Erza, tu serás el sacrificio para que mi sueño se haga realidad. Tu cuerpo será destruido y será reconstruido como el gran Zeref." Le dijo Jellal haciendo aparecer una gran lacrima detrás Erza. Y sin que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada, Jellal la empujo hacia adentro. "Gracias por tu sacrificio, Erza."

"¡Maldición, Maldición!" Exclamo Erza mientras era absorbida por la lacrima. Jellal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer una oración hacia Zeref, mientras le ofrecía el cuerpo de Erza como sacrificio para su resurrección.

"¡Jellal! ¡Jellal!" Grito Erza que ahora únicamente tenía su brazo y cabeza fuera de la lagrima. _"Este es el fin… Lo siento... ¡Todos!" _Pensaba la chica mientras las lágrimas caían de su ojo.

**Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.**

"¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea meterte en problemas?"

Antes de que Erza terminara de ser absorbida. Una gran explosión se produjo en el techo, la explosión estaba acompañada de intensas llamas naranjas que abrieron todo a su paso, provocando que Jellal diera un salto hacia atrás.

De aquellas poderosas llamas, Natsu salió rápidamente, sosteniendo el brazo de Erza y sacándola por completo de aquella lacrima, sosteniéndola estilo nupcial, mientras la veía con una expresión seria.

"Lamento interrumpir tus planes Jellal, pero esta chica pertenece a Fairy Tail, por lo que voy a llevármela de aquí, no sin antes patearte el trasero." Dijo Natsu viendo hacia el peliazul con una mirada bastante aterradora.

"Natsu… Tú." Dijo Erza sin poder creer que Natsu había llegado hasta ahí, y la había salvado de morir nuevamente.

"Por dios… ¿Realmente eres una maga clase S? Porque cometes muchas estupideces de vez en cuando." Dijo Natsu suspirando. "Es una suerte que supiera mucho sobre esta estúpida torre, de lo contrario, tu y yo hubiéramos muerto aquí."

"Natsu… Debes irte de aquí, ese sujeto es muy fuerte… Mucho más fuerte que Jose, él tiene la ventaja, y tú no sabes mucho sobre él." Dijo Erza.

"En eso te equivocas, se bastante acerca de este sujeto y su magia celeste, puede que tenga ventaja en este lugar, pero al final, es la habilidad la que decide el resultado de una batalla, así que ahora…" Dijo Natsu antes de darle un golpe a Erza que la dejo inconsciente. "Descansa tranquilamente, y no despiertes hasta que estés de regreso en tu gremio… Podrías tratar de hacer otra locura."

"Natsu Dragneel… Mejor conocido como Fire Bandersnatch, no espere encontrarte aquí." Dijo Jellal, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Natsu.

El mago de fuego se envolvió a sí mismo en una llamarada, y sin mediar palabra, se lanzó en contra de Jellal, clavándole un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared de lacrima.

"Erza… Estaba llorando… Estaba asustada… Su voz temblaba… No quiero verla así de nuevo… Ella debe ser fuerte y valiente…" Dijo Natsu mientras las llamas salían de su cuerpo en espiral. "Y por esa razón luchare… ¡Luchare para hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste!" Exclamo mientras las llamas se volvían más intensas. **"Fire Drive."**

"Interesante…" Dijo Jellal saliendo de la pared sin ningún rasguño aparente. "Muéstrame el poder de ese famoso cazarecompenzas al que todos temen."

**"Golpe meteoro del dragón de fuego." **Natsu cerró la distancia entre él y Jellal, encestando una lluvia de puñetazos imbuidos de magia en el peliazul. **"Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego.** **" **Finalmente, genero más llamas en su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a Jellal en el abdomen que lo hizo estrellarse en contra de la pared de lacrima.

"Tengo que admitir, que eres bastante fuerte… Pero no será suficiente para derrotarme." Dijo Jellal saliendo de las llamas con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo. "Ahora, te hare pagar por interrumpir mi ceremonia."

**"Meteor."**

Jellal comenzó a moverse a una increíble velocidad, usándola como su ventaja para atacar a Natsu desde múltiples lugares sin darle la oportunidad para defenderse, Jellal noto que los golpes que le daba a Natsu en la espalda, parecían afectarle más que los demás.

Natsu se concentró en el olor y el sólido que Jellal generaba al moverse, logrando detener un puñetazo del peliazul, sin embargo, Jellal nuevamente se esfumo y reapareció frente a Natsu dándole varios golpes de forma contundente al pelirosa.

"Voy a destruirte por completo." Dijo Jellal elevándose en el aire. "Se juzgado por las siete estrellas… **Grant Chariot."**

Siete círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a Jellal conectándose unos con otros y atacando a Natsu mayormente en la espalda, llegando a abrir la herida que Ikagura le había hecho en su anterior batalla.

El estruendo del ataque provoco que Erza recuperara la consciencia, y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu débilmente de pie, la sangre se salía por su capa, y caía al suelo.

"¡N-Natsu!" Exclamo la pelirroja preocupada, pero cuando trato de levantarse, fue sostenida de brazos y piernas por la magia oscura de Jellal.

"Aguarda Erza, no quiero que te suceda algo ni a ti ni a la torre antes del sacrificio." Dijo Jellal caminando hacia ella. "Debemos apresurarnos, el señor Zeref no debe esperar tanto."

**Doooooong.**

Jellal fue interrumpido al escuchar un gran estruendo.

"Así que… Destruir la torre o la lacrima es algo que te molesta." Dijo Natsu dando otro poderoso ataque a la torre resquebrajándola. "Entonces, quiero ver que tanto podrá soportar esta torre."

"Maldito, te hare sufrir tanto mientras te envió al infierno." Dijo Jellal envolviéndose nuevamente en un resplandor dorado y comenzando a pelear contra Natsu.

Natsu también respondía lo mejor que podía a los ataques, sin embargo, el plan de Natsu era utilizar la furia de Jellal para dañar la estructura de la torre.

**"Llama brillante del dragón de fuego." **Dijo Natsu creando una gran esfera de fuego que daño parte de la infraestructura de la torre en la que choco.

"Maldito… Estas destruyendo la torre que me tomo 9 años en construir." Dijo Jellal bastante furioso.

"Esa es mi especialidad… Destruir cosas." Dijo Natsu jadeando del cansancio.

_"Natsu… Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie." _Pensó Erza al ver a Natsu, la pelirroja trataba desesperadamente de salir de su amarre, pero le era muy difícil.

"¡Ya me canse de ti, maldito!" Exclamo Jellal liberando una gran presión de poder mágico. Nuevamente se envolvió en el destello dorado y rápidamente se transportó detrás de Natsu, atacándolo en la espalda.

"¡Gaaaaaaah!" Exclamo Natsu del dolor antes de caer de rodillas, luego fue envuelto en la misma magia oscura que aprisionaba a Erza, solo que Natsu tenía únicamente libre su cabeza, lo demás estaba en la masa oscura.

"Tú no eres más que un error del consejo mágico… El peor error a mi parecer." Dijo Jellal caminando hasta quedar frente a Natsu. "Cuando el presidente Seam me contó tu historia, no pude evitar pensar en lo patético que fuiste en ese entonces, y ahora te veo y definitivamente sigues siendo igual de patético."

"Dime Erza, ¿sabes la razón por la que este sujeto destruyo su amado gremio hace 8 años?" Le pregunto Jellal a la pelirroja, la cual hizo una expresión de confusión. "Exacto, no lo sabes, ya que el presidente del consejo le hizo jurar a Natsu que jamás lo diría a nadie." Dijo Jellal con una expresión de burla.

"¡Cállate Jellal! ¡Eso no te interesa a ti!" Le grito Natsu al mago peliazul.

"Pero estoy seguro de que a Erza si le interesa. Después de todo, no habrá n mañana para los dos, así que cual es el problema con que se sepa." Dijo Jellal a Natsu antes de regresar a ver a Erza nuevamente.

"Veras Erza, el 7 de julio de hace 8 años en un determinado pueblo a las afueras de Magnolia, cerca de un desierto con mucha productividad minera, el presidente del consejo Crawford Seam, fue a negociar un tratado de asociación para que ese pueblo trabajara para el consejo. Sin embargo, los habitantes se negaron rotundamente. Dejando al presidente sin más opción que destruirlo para que pudieran ser los únicos beneficiados… Se supone que no habrá ningún testigo, pero, si hubo un testigo, un estúpido niño de cabello rosa vio todo lo que sucedió, y cuando vio al presidente, lo ataco debido a lo que hizo." Dijo Jellal, Erza parecía bastante sorprendida con lo escuchaba.

"¡Ya basta Jellal!" Exclamo Natsu.

"Pero ese niño no contaba con la fuerza de los matones del presidente, que lo vencieron rápidamente. Pero no podían asesinarlo ya que eso sería bastante sospechoso para el gremio de ese niño, así que el presidente lo amenazo con disolver el gremio por lo que había hecho, el niño sabiendo el poder que tenía el presidente, le rogó porque no disolviera su gremio. Aun cuando era golpeado cruelmente por los matones, aun así no dejaba de rogar por que no disolviera su gremio que él consideraba su familia."

"El presidente entonces llego a un acuerdo con el niño, que si destruía el edificio del gremio para que así, dicho gremio no causara problemas por un tiempo, entonces no lo disolvería. Sin embargo, el niño tenía que dejar el gremio, y jamás volver a unirse a uno nunca en su vida, ni hablar de lo que había pasado en ese entonces… El niño accedió a la propuesta destruyendo el gremio y siendo expulsado, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, el presidente culpo a ese niño del desastre que ocurrió en aquel pueblo, y desde entonces es niño… es conocido como Fire Bandersnatch."

"N-No puede ser…" Dijo Erza sorprendida al escuchar la verdad detrás de la destrucción del gremio hace 8 años por parte de Natsu, la pelirroja vio a Natsu con cara de incredulidad, ,mientras que Natsu aparto su mirada.

"Ahora dime Erza, ¿Cómo te sientes todo lo que este sujeto tuvo que pasar solo para proteger a personas que no se tomaron el tiempo de averiguar lo sucedido y ayudar a su amigo? A mi parecer, es patético… Simplemente es algo patético perderlo todo solo por los amigos." Dijo Jellal riéndose.

"Incluso, se enviaban asesinos día y noche para no solo atrapar al chico, sino que torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir, matando a todo aquel que le ofreciera ayuda." Dijo Jellal antes de chasquear sus dedos. La oscuridad que mantenía a Natsu atrapado se redujo hasta únicamente sus brazos y piernas. Jellal llego hasta donde Natsu y le arranco su capa. "Mira, mira todas estas marcas de tortura en su cuerpo." Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa maniaca mostrándole a Erza las cicatrices que Natsu tenían en el abdomen y la espalda. "Nosotros sufrimos en la torre del paraíso por dos años, él tuvo que soportar algo peor por 5, Todo esto por personas que no lo ven más que como una basura… Es simplemente patético." Dijo Jellal alejándose del cuerpo de Natsu.

"Y-Yo… Yo… No lo sabía… Nunca me imaginé que…" Dijo Erza mientras lloraba nuevamente por su ojo. "Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…" Sollozaba la pelirroja.

"Acabare contigo maldito…" Dijo Natsu con veneno en su voz viendo a Jellal.

"Hmmm… Dices eso aun cuando haz peleado contra todos los asesinos que envié, ni si quiera puedes usar tus poderes de Devil o God Slayer por el agotamiento." Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa. "Déjame terminar con tu patética y miserable vida de una vez por todas."

"Cae en las tinieblas, patético mago de fuego. " Jellal nuevamente comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder, reuniendo una poderosa magia oscura.

"¡¿Jellal, te atreverás a matarme a mí también?!" Dijo Erza interponiéndose entre Natsu y Jellal.

"¡Oi, Apártate Erza, podrías morir!"

"Necesitas un sacrificio para revivir a Zeref, ¿No es cierto?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si, es necesario que el cuerpo sea tan poderoso como uno de los diez magos santos." Dijo Jellal. "¡Pero en este punto, no es necesario que seas tú!" Dijo Sorprendiendo a Erza. "¡Los dos pueden morirse juntos!"

"¡Erza, apártate! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!" Le grito Natsu.

"Nos haz protegido por tanto tiempo…"Dijo Erza antes de mirar a Natsu con una sonrisa. "Deja que ahora yo te proteja a ti."

"¡DETENTE!"

**"Magia celestial: ¡Altiaris!"**

Jellal arrojo el masivo ataque contra Natsu y Erza, sin embargo, cuando se escuchó el impacto, ninguno de los dos habían resultado heridos. Alguien más lo había recibido por ellos, y esa persona fue…

"¡Simon!" Exclamo Erza al ver como su amigo de la infancia recibía el ataque por ella.

"G-Grandulón…" Dijo Natsu mientras veía el cuerpo de Simon caer en medio de una gran grieta que se había abierto, la magia oscura que aprisionaba a Natsu finalmente desapareció dejándolo caer de rodillas, mientras recordaba la muerte de Baltazar, que también se había sacrificado entrometiéndose en un ataque que venía hacia él.

"Cuida… A Erza…" Escucho decir a Simon mientras caía en aquella grieta hacia el vacío.

"¡Simon! ¡SIMOOOON!" Grito Erza al no ser capaz de hacer nada para salvar a su amigo, y recordando cómo Rob también daba la vida por ella.

"Te dije… Que salieras de aquí, Grandulón." Dijo Natsu apretando los dientes, y dando un puñetazo al suelo, atravesando la lacrima.

"¡Jajajajajajaja! Que inútil, ¡Que increíblemente inútil! Es por eso que gusanos como tu mueren, Simon." Dijo Jellal. "No servirá de nada, ya que no permitiré que nadie salga vivo de esta torre…"

"¡CALLATE!"

Natsu llego hasta donde estaba Jellal, y lo golpeo directamente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a una gran roca de Lacrima, provocando que el peliazul escupiera un poco de sangre, Erza también se vio sorprendida por aquel golpe.

"El único gusano aquí… El único gusano aquí… El único gusano aquí, ¡Eres tú!" Exclamo Natsu furiosamente, antes de comer un gran pedazo de lacrima que había recogido cuando había golpeado el suelo.

Erza y Jellal vieron como energía color Azul se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Natsu, repentinamente, las venas de Natsu comenzaron a saltarse, y el pelirosa se quejaba del dolor.

"¡No hagas estupideces! ¡El Ethernano se fusiona con los elementos del fuego, lo sabes!" Le grito Erza preocupada el ver la reacción de Natsu.

"Pensaste que podrías aumentar tu poder comiendo el Ethernano, cuando lo único que hará eso es llevarte a tu propia destrucción… Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé." Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

**"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

Repentinamente, Natsu estallo en una gran llamarada, pero no era como las de siempre, estas eran de un color naranja más oscuro, acompañadas con una presión mágica realmente elevada que haría temblar a cualquiera.

El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a desarrollar escamas, pero no como las de su modo de demonización, sino escamas de dragón verdaderas, en su rostro, cuello y brazos.

"El… ¡¿Ha logrado asimilar el Etherion?!" Dijo Jellal sorprendido.

Natsu dio un salto y con su rodilla golpeo a Jellal en el abdomen, luego, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro estrellándolo contra el suelo.

"¡Te hare pagar…! ¡Por las lágrimas de Erza!" Exclamo el pelirosa mientras golpeaba a Jellal, sorprendiendo a Erza por lo que había dicho. "Prometí… ¡Prometí que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar!"

"¡Bastardo arrogante!" Exclamo Jellal. **"Meteor.** **" **Nuevamente se envolvió en un resplandor dorado y se separó de Natsu. "¡Nunca podrás alcanzarme a esta velocidad!"

"¡Cierra la puta boca, idiota!" Dijo Natsu usando las piedras que caían para impulsarse y llegar hasta donde Jellal estaba, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen que nuevamente lo hizo vomitar sangre.

"¡Imposible! ¡No puedo perder!" Dijo elevándose varios metros en el aire. "Estoy haciendo un reino de libertad, Zeref me susurro en mi dolor y miedo, ofreciéndome la verdadera libertad si lo seguía. Para crear un verdadero reino de libertad."

"¡¿Eso lo harás, quitándole la libertad a los demás?! Dijo Natsu.

"Solo los que tienen el valor de cambiar el mundo son los que hacen historia, alguien como tú no podría entenderlo." Dijo formando un gran círculo mágico.

"¡¿Abyss Break?!" Dijo Erza sorprendida. "¡Maldito, de esa forma también destruirás la torre! ¡¿Es lo que quieres?!"

"8 años más… No, esta vez, seré capaz de hacerla en 5… Zeref esperam…" comenzó a decir Jellal, pero se vio interrumpido.

"¡Nunca encontraras la libertad! ¡Alguien dominado por una ilusión de la mente no sabe lo que es libertad!" Dijo Natsu envuelto en llamas, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Jellal. El peliazul vio en sus ojos como ña silueta de un dragón se acercaba hacia él, haciéndolo temblar. "¡Primero libérate a ti mismo, Jellal!"

Natsu le dio un devastador puñetazo en el rostro a Jellal, provocando que el mago celeste se estrellara y chocara contra varios pisos de la torre, generando grandes explosiones al mismo tiempo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Natsu fue descendiendo a la torre, cayendo justo donde había caído la insignia de los diez magos santos de Jellal.

"Una más… Para la colección…" Dijo Natsu tomando la insignia. "B-Buaaahh…" Natsu comenzó a vomitar sangre, eso sumado a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, provocaron que perdiera la consciencia algunos segundos.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Erza corriendo para atrapar a Natsu antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. "Este es… El poder de un mago Slayer." Dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Natsu.

"Incluso derrotaste a Jellal… La batalla que he librado desde hace 9 años terminó… Ahora, todos somos realmente libres, gracias a ti." Dijo Erza suavemente abrazando a Natsu. "No haces más que ayudarnos… Eres realmente increíble."

Repentinamente, la torre comenzó a iluminarse y a temblar, sorprendiendo a Erza, el Ethernano de la torre comenzaba a salirse de control, generando una reacción en cadena que destruía la torre poco a poco.

Erza apoyo a Natsu en sus hombros y su puso de pie para tratar de buscar una manera de donde salir, cargo al mago de fuego buscando desesperadamente una salida, pero todo comenzaba a destruirse.

Finalmente, una de las pequeñas explosiones termino alcanzando a Erza, provocando que soltara el cuerpo de Natsu, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no importaba si escapaban, el poder destructivo de la torre los alcanzaría y los reduciría a nada.

"¡Maldición! ¿Este es el fin?" Dijo Erza, antes de volver a ver el cuerpo de Natsu, y frente al cuerpo, se hallaba la única idea que se le ocurrió a Erza para que al menos Natsu sobreviviera. "Ahora es mi turno de salvarte, Natsu." Dijo Erza en voz alta.

Erza se trasladó cerca del cuerpo de Natsu, y coloco su mano en una de las grandes lacrimas que habían ahí, comenzando a ser absorbida por ella, lo que le causo que gritara un poco de dolor.

"Fusionándome con el Etherion es la única forma de evitar que explote y muramos los dos aquí, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día." Dijo Erza viendo el cuerpo de Natsu, luego cerro sus ojos para sentir un poco de paz en sus últimos momentos. "Natsu… Espero que entiendas que no aceptaría vivir en un mundo sin mis amigos. Realmente lamento lo que paso contigo durante estos 8 años, espero que Fairy Tail pueda saber la verdad, y darse cuenta de su error, aun después de todo lo que paso, nos seguiste considerando tu familia… Gracias por cuidar del gremio durante tanto tiempo… Te encargo que todo esté bien." Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y se resignaba a su destino.

"No digas tonterías."

Erza abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era extraída de la lacrima rápidamente, y lanzada algunos metros atrás. Cuando volvió a ver, vio como Natsu se estaba introduciendo rápidamente a la lacrima.

"Por lo que se ve… Esta cosa… Me acepta más rápido a mi…" Dijo Natsu entre jadeos, con una expresión bastante cansada.

"¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Exclamo Erza llegando hasta donde Natsu estaba siendo absorbido.

"Encargándome a mí el gremio… Dejándome todas tus responsabilidades… Yo ya no soy un miembro del gremio Erza…" Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, el mago saco una mano de la lacrima y la puso en el rostro de Erza que comenzó a derramar lágrimas. "Erza… Tú eres una mujer fuerte y valiente… Las lágrimas… A no ser que sean de alegría… No van bien en ti… Fue por esa razón que vine hasta aquí… No quiero verte llorar… Tú eres muy importante para mí… Eres la única que me ha defendido desde hace mucho… Por eso es que no podía permitir perderte a ti también…" Erza sostuvo con la palma de su propia mano, la mano de Natsu.

"Erza, tienes muchos amigos en Fairy Tail… Por lo que no puedes morir por tus amigos… ¡Tienes que vivir por ellos!" Dijo con una noble sonrisa mientras finalmente su mano comenzaba a separarse el rostro de Erza al ser casi completamente absorbido. "Yo… Te encargo a Fairy Tail. "

"Natsu…" Dijo Erza tratando de sostener la mano de Natsu lo más que podía, pero se vio imposibilitada, ya que a diferencia de ella, Natsu no podía ser extraído de la lacrima. "¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!" Dijo Erza golpeando la lacrima entre lágrimas.

"Desgraciadamente… Fue hasta ahora que finalmente lo comprendí…" Dijo Natsu mientras su cabeza está a punto de ser absorbida. "Si puedo salvar a la mujer que amo, no tengo porque dudarlo, aun si pierdo mi cuerpo o mi vida… ¡Lo haré!" Exclamo pocos segundos antes de finalmente ser absorbido por completo, sorprendiendo a Erza a más no poder.

"¡Natsu! ¡Sal de ahí Natsu!" Exclamaba Erza sollozando mientras golpeaba la lacrima lo más fuerte que podía. "¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que salir! ¡No puedo perderte! ¡No quiero esto! ¡NATSUUUUUUU!"

_"Erza… Cuida del gremio por mí… Yo siempre… ¡Estaré a tu lado!" _Pensaba Natsu al ver que a Erza llorando, finalmente por sus dos ojos.

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" Se escuchó el grito de Erza al ver como Natsu desaparecía entre el Etherion.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el episodio más largo que he hecho hasta ahora,espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero ansioso sus reviews. Las cosas se revelan, ¿Y que es lo que pasara ahora? Lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio. Recuerden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para estar más al pendiente, y perdón por el retraso, pero el clima ha hecho que tenga problemas en el Internet. Nos vemos.**

**Novablood96**


	19. ¡Porqué amo Fairy Tail!

_¡Porqué amo Fairy Tail!_

* * *

_"Niño, ¿Qué estás haciendo solo en el bosque?" _Pregunto un anciano de baja estatura. _"¿Acaso tienes algún lugar donde ir? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"_

_"¡Yo no soy un niño, abuelo…! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel y un Dragon Slayer de fuego!" _Exclamo un pequeño niño de cabellera rosada. _"Mi padre esta… Mi padre esta…" _Dijo haciendo una expresión solitaria.

_"Entiendo… Ven conmigo, déjame ayudarte un poco." _Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

_"¿Adónde iremos abuelo? ¿Hay comida?" _Pregunto el chico.

_"Iremos Fairy Tail… Tu nuevo hogar."_

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba Natsu mientras flotaba en un espacio vacío. "¿Acaso es el interior del Etherion? No podría ser el paraíso, ¡¿O sí?!"

Repentinamente todo comenzó a iluminarse, llevando al chico hasta un lugar al que al parecer estaba lloviendo, había mucha gente reunida alrededor de una tumba que tenía la estatua de un dragón escupiendo fuego.

Después de reconocer que se encontraba en un cementerio, Natsu vio a todas las personas que se encontraban reunidas en aquel acto fúnebre. Se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail, muchos de ellos con lágrimas cayendo por el rostro.

"Entonces Erza les contó…" Supuso Natsu después de ver las expresiones de todos. "Bueno, el secreto no iba a durar para siempre… Así que estoy muerto."

"Natsu Dragneel…" Dijo Makarov iniciando el discurso. "Amaba a sus compañeros más que a nada en este mundo, tenía un corazón inmenso para sus amigos. Muchos de nosotros juzgamos mal, y cometimos el grave error de no apoyarlo cuando más necesito de su familia." En estas palabras, el maestro Makarov comenzó a derramar muchas lágrimas.

"El amor nos hace fuerte, pero también débiles a la misma vez… Yo… Yo… Lamento mucho no haber sido un buen padre para ti… Lamento no haberte apoyado en aquel entonces…" Sollozaba Makarov. "Lamento tanto haberte abandonado…"

"Maestro…" Dijo Natsu con una triste expresión al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Makarov temblar debido a la tristeza.

Repentinamente, otros sujetos con capas fúnebres llegaron hasta el lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral.

"Después de confirmar el horrible acto que cometió el presidente Seam hace 8 años, y de evaluar todas las acciones que Natsu Dragneel realizo a favor de Fiore. El consejo mágico ha decidido por unanimidad otorgarle uno de los dos puestos del consejo perpetuamente." Dijo Org llegando a donde se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail. "Natsu Dragneel ha sido nombrado como uno de los diez magos santos."

"Tch… Ese puesto no sirve ahora que estoy muerto." Dijo Natsu con una expresión levemente molesta.

Repentinamente, nuevamente fue transportado a otra escena, era un profundo lugar en el bosque, en una pequeña cabaña un poco descuidada.

"Esta es… ¡Mi casa!" Dijo Natsu. La visión lo llevo hasta dentro de su casa, en donde una maga pelirroja se hallaba acostada sobre la maca que Natsu solía usar para dormir.

"Idiota… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Murmuro la pelirroja.

Natsu se acercó a su maca, solo para encontrarse a Erza derramando pequeñas lágrimas, en sus manos se hallaba un pequeño pedazo de tela cuadriculada, que parecía ser parte de la bufanda del pelirosa.

"Yo… Lo hice porque no quería verte llorar nunca más." Dijo Natsu en un tono suave, luego frunció el ceño y tomo bastante aire. "Si aun así sigues llorando… ¡Entonces yo no puedo morir aun!" Exclamo envolviéndose en llamas. "¡Yo no pienso morir aun! ¡Yo no he muerto!" Grito el chico.

**"Exacto, aun tienes, o más bien, tenemos un par de cosas por resolver." **Se escuchó una imponente voz detrás de Natsu.

"¿Eh? ¡Acaso Eres…!" Dijo Natsu con sus ojos abiertos

_**"El tiene razón... Tenemos asuntos que atender.**_" Dijo una voz un tanto joven pero que se escuchaba oscura.

"Espera... ¿¡Q-Quien eres tu?!"

* * *

**Mundo exterior.**

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Natsu abriendo los ojos y frotándose la cabeza. Por lo que vio, parecía como si estuviera dentro de una especie de cueva. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo se encontraba bastante entumecido, aunque tenía vendas por todo su abdomen, espalda, brazos y piernas. "¿Cómo habré llegado a este lugar?"

"Yo te traje…"

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz, se trataba de Erza que tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, la pelirroja se encontraba vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda azul, y un par de vendas en sus brazos. Natsu bajo la mirada y tomo un poco de aire.

"Ya veo... Si tu estas aqui, significa que otra vez no morí." Dijo con un tono que parecía hacerlo ver como si fuera gracioso, pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Erza, la cual se puso de pie y llego hasta donde Natsu se encontraba.

"¿Como puedes decir eso?" Dijo en tono molesto, luego, agarro a Natsu del cuello sorprendiendo al pelirosa. "¡Tienes idea de como me sentí! ¡Tienes una sola idea de como fue verte dentro de la lacrima sin poder hacer nada! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Siempre haces todo por tu cuenta! ¡Idiota!" Le grito Erza golpeando el pecho de Natsu mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Erza..." Dijo Natsu suavemente, tenia una buena idea de como se sentía la pelirroja, fue exactamente como el se sintió cuando todas las personas que lo ayudaban morían frente a sus ojos. "Lo siento... Lamento que te hayas preocupado por alguien como yo." Dijo con un tono suave.

Finalmente Erza dejo de golpear a Natsu y se quedo sollozando en el pecho del mago de fuego. Natsu la vio con una triste expresión así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Rodeo a la chica en un abrazo, permitiéndole sentir a Erza el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Natsu.

La chica poco después dejo de sollozar, calmándose lentamente de su estado, sabia que estaba asustada, pero al menos, Natsu no había muerto, estaba aquí con ella, y eso era suficiente.

"¿Estas mejor?" Le pregunto Natsu separándose de su abrazo, para ver a Erza a los ojos.

"Yo soy la que debería decir eso." Dijo Erza limpiándose el ultimo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. "Haz estado dormido durante 3 dias, y parecía que tenias muchas pesadillas, te retorcías violentamente." Le dijo Erza con un tono de preocupación.

"No lo se... Probablemente fueron algunos efectos de comer Etherion, mi cuerpo aun se encuentra bastante entumecido, y siento mi magia bastante débil... creo que no podre salir de este lugar al menos por 3 días." Le respondió Natsu. "Por cierto, ¿En que lugar nos encontramos?"

"Parece ser una isla... No es muy grande, no tarde mucho tiempo en recorrerla a pie, pero hay suficientes medios para sobrevivir." Le respondió Erza. "Después de la explosión... Caí en el mar, cuando subí a la superficie, vi como la descarga de la torre se dirigía al cielo, sin embargo, el impulso hizo que el mar me arrastrara hasta esta isla, y al dia siguiente, también te arrastro a ti." Le dijo Erza suavemente.

"Ya veo... Supongo que la mala yerba nunca muere." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Erza no compartió su sentido del humor, ya que lo veía con una seria expresión.

"Natsu... ¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre haces las cosas por tu cuenta? Todos estos años, te convertiste en el malo, solo por nuestro bien... Fuiste culpado de tanto, hiciste tantas cosas... ¿Por que?" Le pregunto Erza con una triste expresión.

"Porqué amo Fairy Tail." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Erza. "Hace 8 años, cuando abandone el gremio, lo hice pensando esto... 'Ya perdí a mi familia una vez, no me perdonare a mi mismo si vuelve a suceder...' Era lo que pensé cuando el presidente del consejo me hizo destruir el edificio del gremio..."

"Natsu..." Dijo Erza con un tono suave.

"Supongo que decir eso no sera suficiente, conociendo como eres, quieres saber todo lo que ocurrió es dia... Es una larga historia, pero tomando en cuenta que es de noche, y que no puedo mover mi cuerpo correctamente... No tengo nada mejor que hacer." Dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa.

Natsu le contó a Erza todo lo que había vivido desde el dia en que había sido expulsado del gremio, las personas a las que conoció, como había obtenido sus nuevos poderes, todas las torturas a las que fue sometido, y la razón por la que se volvió un cazarecompensas.

Erza se encontraba sin palabras tras escuchar la historia de Natsu, todo lo que había sufrido en la torre del paraíso no se comparaba a lo que Natsu vivió, ella al menos tenia a sus amigos que la apoyaban, Natsu sin embargo, no tenia a nadie, y todo aquel que lo ayudaba acababa muriendo. Haciendo comparaciones, probablemente Natsu tuvo la peor experiencia de todos.

"Y, eso es todo... Esa es la verdad detrás del temido asesino Fire Bandersnatch, solo es un pobre sujeto que no quería que su familia fuera destruida... Que patético..." Dijo Natsu suspirando.

"¡No es patético!" Exclamó Erza sorprendiendo a Natsu. "¡Todo lo que haz hecho! Tu no merecías sufrir todo eso... Nada de lo que te paso fue tu culpa... Si tan solo nosotros... Si no te hubiéramos abandonado." Dijo Erza bajando el tono de su voz, mientras nuevamente hacía una triste expresión al borde de las lagrimas.

Natsu le dio una seria expresión antes de abrazar a la chica contra su pecho suavemente. Algo que realmente sorprendió a Erza, ya que nunca antes había tenido un contacto tan intimo con un chico.

"Erza... Yo siempre supe lo que pasaría si destruía el gremio, sabia que todos me odiarían y que nadie más se preocuparía por mi... Es por esa razón que no siento resentimiento alguno con Fairy Tail... Sabia que el camino que escogería seria solitario, y así pensé que seria por el resto de mi vida... Pero tu arruinaste mis planes." Dijo suavemente, luego rompió el abrazo con Erza, e hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara a los ojos.

"En estos últimos meses, desde que nos encontramos en el puerto de Hargeon, hasta ahora... No he dejado de pensar en ti... La forma en que amas al gremio... Te preocupas por tus compañeros, tu forma de ser... Eres una chica fuerte, valiente hasta el punto de defenderme en frente de Fairy Tail... Todas esas cosas, crearon algo en mi, algo que al principio no podía entender ni aceptar, pero... Cuando te vi llorar, fue que lo comprendí." Le dijo con una triste mirada.

"Me di cuenta que no quería verte triste nuevamente, no quería verte llorar, quería ver siempre a esa chica valiente, a esa chica que siempre cuida de sus compañeros, quería ver siempre a esa chica... esa chica de la que me enamore." Dijo apartando su mirada con un leve rubor.

"¿E-Eh?" Dijo Erza también levemente ruborizada.

"Igneel me enseño sobre el amor, aunque el amor de un Dragon Slayer y el de un humano es diferente... Nosotros encontramos el amor una vez en la vida, como los dragones, y por siempre les seremos fiel, poniendo la felicidad de esa persona antes que la nuestra... Todo sobre ti, cualquier cosa por muy insignificante que sea... Me atrae, hasta el punto en que quisiera estar siempre contigo." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Q-Q-Que...? ¿Q-Que cosas d-dices...?" Dijo Erza con un gran rubor en su rostro apartando la mirada de Natsu.

"Jajajajajaja... T- Te ves tan tierna." Se rió Natsu de su reacción, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que le había salido de la risa. "No debes preocuparte, no es que vaya a tratar de hacer un movimiento contigo de inmediato... Aunque sea un chico malo, también tengo mis principios... No voy a obligarte a nada, lo que haré es hacer que tu corazón me acepte con el tiempo, así que descuida, no hare nunca nada que tu no quieras que haga." Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Y-Ya veo..." Dijo Erza tranquilizándose un poco. "G-Gracias."

"No hay de que... Ahora, si no es molestia... Quiero descansar un poco, en esta isla no parece haber asesinos queriendo mi cabeza, es algo que casi nunca sucede, así que me gustaría disfrutarlo descansando." Dijo recostándose. "Buenas noches, Erza." Dijo Natsu cerrando sus ojos.

"E-Esta bien... Yo también estoy un poco cansada, así que dormiré un poco." Dijo acostándose frente a Natsu.

"Oi... Si estas acostada frente a mi, no me culpes si te abrazo mientras duermo." Dijo Natsu abriendo uno de sus ojos. Erza pareció sorprendida por lo que dijo, sin embargo, simplemente bajo la mirada mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro.

"E-Esta b-bien... Use mis pocas reservas de magia para las vendas y esta ropa, por lo que no puedo requipar en algo más cálido... Y la brisa marina, es algo helada." Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para conservar el calor.

"Entonces... Déjame que te ayude con eso." Dijo Natsu abrazando el cuerpo de Erza, provocando la sorpresa de la chica.

"Creí que no harías ningún movimiento." Dijo Erza con un tono de voz suave.

"Si no te gusta... Entonces puedes empujarme." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"N-No importa... N-No es... Que me moleste." Dijo Erza acurrucándose un poco más a Natsu.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, de esa forma, los dos quedaron dormidos mientras compartían el calor del otro.

* * *

**3 días después.**

Natsu y Erza habían permanecido en aquella isla, viviendo juntos como si nada más existiera, Natsu se olvido de que era perseguido como un asesino, mientras que Erza se había olvidado de sus deberes de maga.

Los dos compartieron un estilo de vida tranquilo, ya que su magia estaba agotada, hacían las cosas a la antigua, bueno, Natsu hacia la mayor parte ya que era el más acostumbrado a una vida a la intemperie. El le enseño a Erza a pescar con solo ramas, a hacer una fogata y a obtener agua bebible.

Natsu y Erza compartieron tiernos momentos juntos, durante las noches, Natsu veia junto a Erza las estrellas, le mostraba los nombres de cada una de las que conocia, al igual que las constelaciones y muchas otras cosas.

Durante los dias, cada ves que le pasaba algo al otro terminaban riendose como niños, asi como lo hacian cuando los dos pertenecian pertenecian a Fairy Tail. Peleaban, bromeaban, jugaban y reian de forma infantil.

Finalmente, ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la playa viendo las estrellas como lo hacían cada noche. La brisa era refrescante, y los sonidos de la noche no podoan ser más relajantes.

"Desearia vivir así por siempre." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa melancolica, viendo el horizonte.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Le pregunto Erza en un tono suave.

"No tener que preocuparme por ser perseguido por asesinos, pescar tranquilamente, ver las estrellas por la noche... Son cosas que desaparecen cuando eres buscado, pero aquí no soy Fire Bandersnatch... Aquí soy Natsu Dragneel, un simple joven como otros." Le respondio con una mirada melancolica.

"Pero no tienes que vivir eso por siempre... El maestro puede ayudarte, se que si el va al consejo, y logra confrontar al presidente, entonces..." Dijo Erza.

"Entonces tendran más motivos para tratar de disolver Fairy Tail... Erza, se que no puedo evitar que mantengas el secreto de Fire Bandersnatch entre nosotros, pero limitate al menos que quede dentro de Fairy Tail... El maestro ya tiene suficientes problemas en el consejo, y no quiero que por mi culpa haga alguna locura." Dijo Natsu con una triste sonrisa.

"Ademas, aunque el consejo diga que soy inocente... Aun habran muchas personas que cuando me vean, solamente verán el rostro de un asesino, es por eso que no puedo dejar esta vida... No ahora al menos." Dijo Natsu.

"Pero... No es justo." Dijo Erza con un tono triste.

"Oye... Tu sabes que soy inocente... Y pronto lo sabrán los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, eso es suficiente para mi." Dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erza. "No te sientas triste por mi... Yo ya he superado todo mi pasado, y me concentro en el presente, para conseguir un mejor futuro... Un futuro, que espero poder vivirlo como un hombre libre." Dijo viendo a Erza a los ojos.

"Natsu..." Susurro Erza viendo a Natsu, tenia que aceptarlo, Natsu habia crecido favorablemente, no solo se había vuelto más alto y más fuerte, también se volvio más maduro, sabia lo que queria, y no dejaba que su pasado se interpusiera en su camino.

Erza fue acercando su rostro lentamente a Natsu, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Natsu noto la acción de la pelirroja, y también fue acercando su rostro al de Erza. Ambos podian sentir el aliento del otro estando a pocos centimetros de unir sus labios.

"¡Erza!"

Natsu se detuvo cuando escucho un grito a lo lejos. Abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta como a varios metros de distancia en el mar, un grupo de chicos se hallaban en un barco pequeño.

"Tus compañeros..." Dijo Natsu, interrumpiendo a Erza. La chica abrio los ojos, un poco ruborizada, y luego, dirigio su mirada hasta donde Natsu le apunta, donde alcanzo a ver la silueta de un barco a lo lejos. "Aun no parece que nos hayan visto, asi que tenemos que hacer una señal."

Natsu se puso de pie, tomo un poco de aire, y luego encendio su puño en llamas, lanzo una llamarada al aire, que a varios metros de altura, exploto, iluminando el cielo nocturno, y dandole la señal que necesitaban al grupo de rescate.

"¿Así que ya habías recuperado tus poderes?" Le pregunto Erza.

"Si, igual que tu." Le respondio Natsu con una sonrisa socorrona, que hizo que Erza se ruborizara. "Me di cuenta esta tarde, cuando apareciste una espada para cortar la leña para el fuego, porque no lo hacias correctamente con las manos."

"Supongo que es tiempo de regresar... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te llevaremos hasta donde quieras." Le pregunto la pelirroja.

"No, me transportare hasta algún lugar... No seria bueno que los llegasen a ver conmigo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. "Tus compañeros están por llegar... Deberia odiarlos por interrumpir un momento tan importante... Pero al menos."

Dijo Natsu, y sin que Erza se lo esperara, el pelirosa llego frente a ella, se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la frente. Erza podia sentir la calidez en aquel beso, pero no era una calidez normal, se sentia, como si fuera... Magia.

"Dejame, que me conforme con eso." Dijo Natsu separandose de Erza. "Gracias por estos dias de paz... Es algo que no olvidare jamás." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Si llegas a necesitarme, no estaré lejos... Hasta entonces..."

Natsu desaparecio en una llamarada, dejando a Erza con una suave sonrisa, y un leve rubor en su rostro. Pocos minutos pasaron, hasta que Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Sho, Wally y Milliana llegaran con su barco hasta aquella isla. Y abrazaran a Erza, entre lagrimas, alegres de que se encontrara a salvo.

* * *

**Dos días después**

**"¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!"**

Una vez que Erza había sido encontrada en aquella isla, el grupo de rescate se dirigio nuevamente hacía el Akane Resort, en donde pudieron descansar un poco después de todo lo ocurrido, ese mismo dia, Juvia se fue del hotel diciendo que quería unirse a Fairy Tail lo más pronto posible.

Erza les ofrecio a sus antiguos compañeros quedarse en Magnolia y ser parte de Fairy Tail, donde serian bienvenidos, sin embargo la noche de ese día Sho, Wally y Milliana decidieron salir en un pequeño bote, y viajar por el mundo, ya que tenían mucho que querían ver, además de que no querian que Erza continuara prepcupandose por ellos.

Erza, entendiendo sus motivos, les hizo una despedida al estilo Fairy Tail, en donde les dicto las tres condiciones que se debian tomar cuando un miembro abandona el gremio.

Al dia siguiente, Erza junto con Lucy y Gray. Regresaron a Fairy Tail, encontrándose con el gremio mucho más grande a como lo recordaban. Las remodelaciones ampliaron la sala del clan, hicieron una piscina y ahora la segunda planta del gremio estaba libre para cualquiera, pero las misiones clase S serían únicamente para magos clase S.

El maestro Makarov presento a Juvia como nueva miembro del gremio, muchos celebraron su unión, no asi como con Gajeel, el cual también se unió, pero no fue bien aceptado como Juvia.

En fin, después de una pequeña celebración, Erza reunio a todos los que habían ido a la torre del paraíso con ella. Y junto al maestro Makarov y Ul, entraron a la oficina del maestro, en donde Erza explico lo que sucedió en la torre. Y finalmente reveló la verdad de Natsu, lo que nos lleva al principio.

**"¡ESE MALDITO PRESIDENTE! ¡CUANDO FUI A PREGUNTARLE LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, DIJO QUE HABÍA SIDO ATACADO, Y QUE ESA ERA LA UNICA VERDAD!" **Exclamó Makarov, que, de la rabia, había entrado en modo titán y destruyó de un puñetazo su recien comprado escritorio. **"¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ¡PAGARA EL TRIPLE DE LO QUE NATSU HA SUFRIDO!**

"Y pensar... En todas las cosas horribles que deciamos de Natsu a lo largo de los años..." Dijo Gray dando un puñetazo a la pared. "Idiota... ¿Por que no dijiste nada?"

"Vaya... Ese chico realmente la ha tenido difícil todos estos años." Dijo Ul sintiendo lástima por Natsu.

"Se como se sienten todos..." Dijo Erza con una expresión triste. "Pero Natsu me pidió que no tratarán de armar algún incidente con el consejo..."

Erza les dio los motivos que Natsu le dio para que no tratarán de hacer algo con el consejo. Y aunque a muchos les molestaban, sabían que tenía razón.

"Pobre Natsu... Desearía haber entrado más en detalle el dia en que destruyó el edificio. Siempre me pareció ilogico que hiciera algo así sin un buen motivo, y simplemente lo someti a la expulsión... Lo lamento, hijo." Dijo Makarov regresando a su tamaño con una triste expresión mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su rostro.

"Maestro, Natsu no tiene resentimiento alguno con todos nosotros… Dijo que el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba cuando destruyo el gremio." Dijo Erza en un tono suave. "Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es decirle a los demás miembros la verdad…"

"Hmmm… Ciertamente tienes razón Erza, además de que, después de lo ocurrido con Siegrain, o Jellal… El consejo va a sufrir grandes cambios, no sabremos como afectara esto, pero si sé que muchas cosas cambiaran…" Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana… Espero que hayan disfrutado el full momento Natsu x Erza, pero déjenme decirles que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, aún faltan un par de cosas para que estos dos estén finalmente juntos, pero ya lo verán, todo será increíble. Espero ansioso sus reviews y no se olviden de seguirme en Facebook como By:novablood Hasta la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	20. Fantasia

_Fantasia_

**Fairy Tail - Hace dos semanas y media.**

Makarov, Ul, Erza y los otros miembros que fueron testigos de los sucesos ocurridos en la torre del paraíso salieron de la oficina del maestro, todos vieron a los miembros del gremio que estaban algunos hablando, otros bebiendo y otros peleando.

"¡Pongan atención mocosos!" Exclamo Makarov a todo pulmón con una expresión seria.

Todos los miembros del gremio notaron su actitud por lo que comprendieron que lo que iba a decirles era importante. Todos guardaron silencio y se reunieron frente al maestro. Makarov tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a que todos se terminaran de reunir.

"Escuchen, hay algo sumamente importante que debo decirles…" Dijo abriendo los ojos haciendo una expresión entre tristeza y melancolía. "Yo, como maestro de este gremio, cometí el peor error de todos hace algún tiempo… La persona que el mundo nos presentó como Fire Bandersnatch, la persona que todos creímos que era un asesino… No es para nada lo que pensábamos…"

Makarov les relato a todos los miembros del gremio las exactas palabras que Erza le había transmitido, desde la razón por la que Natsu destruyo el gremio, las cosas que sufrió, las cosa que hizo, y como los estuvo ayudando desde las sombras, Erza también conto sobre un pequeño relato que Natsu le había dicho, fue en eso que ocurrió algo inesperado.

Mirajane cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sorprendiendo a todos.

"Entonces si fue el…" Dijo la albina entre lágrimas. "El día en que Elfman se transformó en la bestia por primera vez, perdió el control cuando trato de protegernos… Por un momento se olvidó de quien era y comenzó a atacarnos… Yo quede inmovilizada, y Lisanna trato de hacer entrar en razón a Elfman con palabras... Pero no funciono… Estuvo cerca de golpear a Lisanna, hasta que una llamarada de fuego oscuro golpeo a Elfman, y lo estrello contra unos muros de rocas dejándolo inconsciente." Confeso la albina sorprendiendo a todos.

"Cuando tratamos de buscar a la persona que nos había salvado, solo pude ver la silueta de alguien, una persona encapuchada con su puño envuelto en aquellas llamas negras, que desapareció poco después de que vio que todos estábamos bien. " Dijo Lisanna.

Cuando Makarov termino de contar todo lo que supo de Natsu, los miembros del gremio estaban más que sorprendidos. Muchos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, otros mostraron su frustración debido a todo lo que dijeron de Natsu a lo largo de los años.

"Comprendo a la perfección sus sentimientos… Pero Natsu no desea que nos preocupemos por él, no quiere que el gremio que estuvo cuidando desde las sombras se llegue a perder en busca de venganza." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria. "Vamos a confiar en Natsu, y comenzar a apoyarlo de ahora en adelante… Cometimos el error de abandonarlo, pero no permitiremos que este solo en el futuro, ¡Porque así es Fairy Tail con su familia!" Exclamo Makarov haciendo el signo de Fairy Tail.

**"¡SIIIIIIIII!" **Exclamaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas y veían a Natsu de una nueva forma, no como un enemigo, sino como un compañero al que le debían mucho, y que algún día debían de regresarle todo el sacrificio que ha hecho.

* * *

**ERA – Sede del nuevo consejo mágico.**

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la última vez que Natsu había visto a Erza. Luego de separarse, Natsu se encargó de desaparecer momentáneamente durante unos pocos días para recuperar sus poderes completamente.

Una vez que estaba recuperado completamente, regresó a su rutina diaria, sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que hacer algo que él consideraba bastante importante. Así que fue hasta ERA, la sede del consejo mágico.

El viejo edificio había sido destruido completamente por Ultear, la cual se creyó muerta después de que no encontraron su cuerpo debajo de aquéllos escombros, pero Natsu sabía muy bien que ella no moriría fácilmente. Aunque no era esa la razón por la que había ido hasta ERA.

Natsu fue sigilosamente hasta aquel lugar y su misión personalmente asignada era la de investigar a cada uno de los nuevos miembros, la mayoría de ellos eran nuevos, incluso Seam había sido cambiado. El único que permaneció del antiguo consejo fue Org.

Natsu los investigó a todos, desde sus orígenes, de donde provenían y todo lo que pudo averiguar. Quien más atención le llamó fue Doranbolt, que aparte de no poseer un historial realmente preciso acerca de su procedencia, poseía una magia bastante particular llamada control de memoria.

Ahora, el problema comenzaba ahí. El nuevo consejo tenía por objetivo mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre Fairy Tail, ya que la forma de actuar de sus miembros podría representar un peligro para la sociedad. Y el consejo también decidió que ahora se tomarían medidas más estrictas para atraparlo, ósea de que la recompensa por Natsu estaba por aumentar ya que se corrieron los rumores de que el participo en el evento de la torre del paraíso.

Natsu ya esperaba que algo así llegara a suceder, muchas cosas cambiarían después de que un nuevo consejo se creara, pero el también cambio tras el evento de la torre del paraíso, no solo encontró un nuevo motivo para mantenerse con vida sino que algo dentro de el comenzó a crecer y fue algo que el pelirosa noto rápidamente.

En fin, una vez que su investigación termino, desapareció en una llamara ya que había alguien a quien debía avisarle, las cosas se volverían un poco más complicadas con su recompensa aumentada, la cantidad de cazarecompensas y de magos clase S que quieran atraparlos se duplicaría o probablemente se triplicaría, pero aun así, no se daría por vencido, después de todo le había prometido a cierta pelirroja que algún día el regresaría al gremio como un hombre libre.

* * *

**Fairy Tail – En la actualidad.**

"¡Ahhhh…!" Suspiro Lucy mientras recostaba su cabeza en la barra del bar del gremio. "El pago de alquiler se acerca y no tengo nada." Dijo con cómicas lágrimas en su rostro.

"Bueno, eso se debe a que no hemos tomado una misión ya que el festival de Fantasia se acerca." Dijo Gray sentándose al lado de Lucy. "Erza quiso que descansáramos un poco y nos tomáramos las cosas con calma."

"Hablando de Erza, ¿Dónde podría estar?" Pregunto Lucy.

"No lo sé, estaba a punto de entrar en el gremio cuando repentinamente se fue corriendo… A veces no sé lo que le sucede." Dijo Gray con tono desinteresado. "Por cierto, ¿No has pensado en inscribirte al concurso Miss Fairy Tail?" Le pregunto.

"¿Miss Fairy Tail?" Dijo Lucy.

"Es un concurso donde las chicas del gremio muestras sus habilidades y encantos." Dijo Levy llegando donde Lucy y Gray. "Lu-chan, deberías participar, será divertido y la recompensa a la ganadora es de 500,000 Jewels."

"¡¿500,000?! ¡Esos son siete meses de mi alquiler!" Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Aunque Mira y Cana también participan." Dijo Gray.

"¡¿M-Mira-san?! Pero ella suele hacer artículos fotográficos para una revista famosa." Dijo Lucy con un tono sombrío. "P-Pero… ¡Yo soy más joven! Así que con mi joven encanto… ¡Puedo hacerlo, obtendré esos 500,000!" Dijo con una actitud positiva.

**Con Erza.**

Erza había llegado hasta las puertas del gremio, las abrió y estaba por entrar como siempre lo hace, eso fue hasta que con el rabillo del ojo noto algo peculiar.

Una especie de mariposa se encontraba volando cerca de ella, pero esta mariposa no era una ordinaria, estaba completamente hecha de llamas negras. La mariposa permaneció volando frente a la pelirroja durante algunos segundos, luego se fue en dirección del bosque.

Erza tomo esto como una señal de que la siguiera y eso hizo, rápidamente fue detrás de aquella mariposa que se adentraba en el bosque hasta que llego a un pequeño prado con frondosos árboles.

Erza detuvo su avance cuando vio como aquella mariposa se mantuvo volando al lado de un árbol, detrás de ese árbol salió un joven de cabello rosado con una suave sonrisa, la mariposa se colocó en la palma de la mano del chico antes de consumirse completamente.

"Gracias por venir, por un momento pensé que no vendrías o que pensarías que era una nueva especie de mariposa." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Eres el único mago que conozco que domina tan bien el arte del fuego. Pude imaginarme que eras tú cuando la vi en llamas negras." Le dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Alguien podría tratar de capturarte."

"Eso no importa ahora." Dijo sacando un papel dentro de su bolsillo, desdobló el papel y se lo mostró a Erza, la cual abrió los ojos e hizo una expresión de furia. "Esto es obra del nuevo consejo de magia." Le dijo Natsu con una seria expresión.

El papel que Natsu le mostró a Erza fue un anuncio de 'Se busca' con el rostro de Natsu en el, con una recompensa actual de 50 millones de Jewels, lo que provoco que muchos más magos comenzaran su cacería. Pero lo que más molesto a Erza fue el motivo por el que subieron su recompensa a una cantidad tan exagerada.

"Fui usado como chivo expiatorio que Seam utilizo para que el consejo no quedara en mal después de la infiltración de Jellal y Ultear… Fue su última acción como presidente antes de ser remplazado." Dijo Natsu haciendo una expresión grave. "Pero eso no es todo… Según parece, el nuevo consejo será mucho más estricto acerca de Fairy Tail, por lo que buscara cualquier medio para perjudicarlos, y sin Yajima-san que los apoye, las cosas se pondrán aún más difíciles… Alerta al maestro." Dijo guardando el cartel.

"¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tienes alguna misión o algo importante que hacer?" Le pregunto Erza con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Acaso te preocupa que pueda hacer algo peligroso?" Dijo Natsu en tono burlón provocando un rubor en la pelirroja. "Pues creo que te alegrara saber que no… Mantendré mis movimientos al mínimo por un tiempo mientras las cosas se calman. Tengo una cosa que hacer no muy lejos de aquí…" Dijo viendo hacia el horizonte. "Pero no te preocupes… Prometo regresar antes del Fantasia."

"¿No es muy peligroso?" Pregunto la chica.

"Descuida… Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga para pasar desapercibido… Además de que no me lo he perdido en los últimos tres años y nadie noto que estuviese ahí." Le dijo con un sonrisa. "Por cierto, espero que participes en el concurso Miss Fairy Tail, me gustaría verte compitiendo en algo así." Le dijo el mago de fuego antes de darle la espalda.

"Ya veo… Mantendré informado al maestro acerca de esto, y gracias por el aviso." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa. "Cuídate mucho… Natsu." Y diciéndole eso, Natsu le hizo una sonrisa y se prendió en llamas desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

**Día del Concurso Miss Fairy Tail.**

"Vaya… Realmente está lleno de personas este día." Dijo Lucy mientras caminaba con Gray y Lisanna recorriendo la ciudad.

"Muchas personas vienen de todos los lugares para ver el festival de Fantasia organizado por Fairy Tail." Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto Lisanna, ¿No competirás en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail?" Pregunto Gray.

"No, pero estaré organizando a las competidoras… Me sorprendió mucho al enterarme que Erza también había entrado en el concurso." Respondió Lisanna.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Erza también participara?!" Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

"Si, ayer fue con Mira-nee para que le ayudara con su vestuario." Le dijo la albina. "Según Mira-nee, Erza parecía bastante emocionada, como si realmente quisiera ganar."

"Ehhhh… La oportunidad de mi alquiler se aleja." Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Y se alejara más si no llegas a tiempo." Dijo Gray. "El concurso de Miss Fairy Tail está por comenzar." Le dijo Gray como si nada.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Mi alquiler!" Grito Lucy mientras salía corriendo hacia el edificio del gremio dejando a los otros dos magos sonriendo.

**Edificio de Fairy Tail.**

**"Bienvenidos sean todos a este concurso de Miss Fairy Tail…** **Mi nombre Max Alors y yo seré su presentador en este concurso." **Anuncio Max.

Todos los miembros del gremio se reunieron alrededor del escenario a la espera de que las chicas comenzaran a salir.

**"Nuestra primera concursante es una chica con un pozo sin fondo como estomago, ella es Cana Alberona." **Dijo Max mientras Cana entraba en el escenario con una sonrisa mientras las cartas se reunieron en todo su cuerpo. **"Increíble, ella esta usando las cartas para su presentación."**

Una ves terminada su magia, ella apareció luciendo un bikini de dos piezas mientras hacia una pose bastante sensual.

"Usare el dinero de la recompensa para cerveza, gracias." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"¡No es justo! ¿Un traje de baño?" Preguntó Lucy quien estaba detrás de las cortinas.

"Ya veo ... Eso es una buena idea." Erza dijo que ella también estaba detrás de las cortinas.

"¡EH! Entonces realmente estas participando también, Erza ?!" Preguntó Lucy.

"S-Si... Hace pocos días me entraron ganas de competir también... Supongo que es bueno hacer cosas nuevas." Dijo la pelirroja con un leve rubor tratando de excusar su razón por la que entro en la competencia.

"Mi alquiler está escapando de mí ..." Dijo Lucy.

**"¡La concursante número dos! ¡Ella podría haber recién ingresado al gremio, pero sus habilidades son de clase S! Llueva o haga sol, esta mujer va a robar tu corazón! Juvia Loxar!"** Anunció Max.

_"¡Que estos sentimientos lo alcancen, Gray-sama!"_ Pensó Juvia mientras se ponía una actuación y se puso un traje de baño.

**"Hizo una actuación que coincide con su traje de baño!" **Anunció Max.

"¿Lo vio, Gray-sama?" Pregunto la chica provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del mago de hielo, y haciendo reír a todos.

"¡¿Otro que va con el atractivo sexual !?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Hmm, hmm." Respondió Erza.

**"¡D-De todas formas, la concursante número tres! La favorita para próxima ganadora... ¡Su belleza es conocida en toda la tierra! ¡Mirajane!"** Anunció Max con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Te hemos estado esperando!" Un hombre gritó.

"Es realmente ella!" Gritó otro hombre.

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" Gritó otro tipo.

"Ella es más lindo en persona!" Otro hombre gritó.

"Mi especialidad es la magia de transformación, así que me voy a transformar!" Anunció Mirajane mientras ella transformó su cabeza en Happy y completamente avergonzándose a sí misma, "¡Cabeza de sólo Happy! ¡Aye!".

"Cabeza de Gajeel-kun!" Dijo Mirajane mientras se cambiaba la cabeza en la Gajeel, provocando que el Dragon Slayer de hierro escupiera su bebida y que sus admiradores se decepcionaron por completo.

"N-Nee-chan ..." Dijo Elfman.

"El favorito del público acaba de firmar sus sentencia de muerte." Dijo Lucy.

"Hmm. Hmm." Asintió Erza.

**"¡Concursante número cuatro! ¡Ella no necesita ninguna presentación! ¡Titania! ¡Erza Scarlet!"** Anunció Max.

"Esa es mi señal!" Dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras saltaba al escenario con una sonrisa.

"La mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail!" Un hombre gritó.

"Ella es muy popular!" Dijo Lucy.

"Yo le mostraré todo un requip muy especial." Dijo Erza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y finalmente termino revelando un traje Lolita Gótica que se veía realmente atractivo en ella y provoco que recibiera múltiples aplausos.

**"Nuestra quinta concursante, ella puede ser pequeña pero es muy linda, Levy Mcgarden." **Dijo Max mientras Jet y Droy la apoyaban como locos.

Levy utilizo su magia para escribir múltiples palabras y estas aparecían repentimente frente a ellas deleitando a todos los que la veían.

**"Nuestra sexta concursante, la sexi francotiradora, Bisca Moulin." **Anunció Max.

Bisca luego lanzó 5 monedas en el aire y disparó directamente a través del centro de los cinco y terminó con un ¡Yee-haw!

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Alzack.

"Todo el mundo es realmente increíble ..." Dijo Lucy.

**"¡La concursante número siete! ¡Una novata de nuestro gremio! ¡Está próxima estrella brillará con la guía de los espíritus celestiales! Lucy Heart..."**

"GAHHH! No digas MI APELLIDO!" Gritó Lucy mientras ella le tapó la boca a Max.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó un hombre.

"Ella es kawaii". Otro hombre dijo.

_"Si se enteraron de quien es mi papá, nunca me otorgaran el premio de 500.000!"_ Pensó Lucy.

**"¡A por el publico!"**

"Um, yo voy a hacer una rutina de baile alegría con mis espíritus!" anunció Lucy.

Los hombres entonces aplaudieron.

"Número de concursante ocho..." Dijo una voz.

"¡Hey! ¡No he terminado mi presentación todavía!" Dijo Lucy.

"Si quieres un Hada, entonces me quieres ... Sí, yo soy todo lo que quieras. La ganadora obviamente soy yo, Evergreen!" Dijo una chica de cabello café y lentes que llegaba al escenario.

"¿E-Evergreen?" Dijo Gray sorprendido al ver a la chica.

"¿Ella ha regresado?" Pregunto Elfman.

"¡Lucy, no la veas a los ojos!" Grito Gray.

Al parecer Lucy hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron que no hiciera, pues Evergreen trasladó sus gafas por su rostro y después hubo un destello de magia, Lucy estaba de repente convertida en una estatua de piedra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Evergreen? ¿Estás tratando de echar a perder la fiesta?" Exclamó molesto el maestro Makarov.

"Todos los festivales necesitan un poco de entretenimiento." Se burlo ainiestramente la chica. Repentinamente las cortinas detrás de ella se levantaron y detrás quedaron seis estatuas de piedra, las otras seis participantes en el concurso.

"¡Liberalas a todas en este instante!" Grito el maestro, pero repentinamente un rayo apareció sorprendiendo a todos, ya que este se estrelló bastante cerca del cuerpo de Lucy.

Pero lo que parecía haber sido un rayo se revelo que se trataba de Laxus, vestido con una camisa formal de botones color morada, un pantalón negro y un saco reposando en sus hombros, mientras hacía una sonrisa arrogante.

"Este festival es solo el comienzo, perdedores." Dijo Laxus, mientras Freed y Bixlow llegaban a su lado. "Vamos a jugar, viejo."

"¡Termina con esto y regresalas a la normalidad!"" Exigió el maestro.

"¿Me pregunto cuántos de ellos van a sobrevivir hasta que el desfile de Fantasia?" Un rayo cayó desde el techo justo al lado de Lucy. El hombre sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la estatua de piedra de la rubia.

"Estoy tomando a estas chicas como rehenes. Rompe las reglas y van a destrozar uno por uno. Como Ever dijo ... esto es entretenimiento." Dijo Laxus. "Vamos a averiguar quien es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail... Las reglas son simples, el que sigue en pie al final gana. Una batalla de Fairy Tail."

Ahora, tienen tres horas para encontrarnos a nosotros antes de que todas estas estatuas terminen por convertirse en polvo. Magnolia será el campo de batalla. No termina hasta que sólo hay una persona de pie." En un destello de un relámpago cegador, los tres magos se habían ido.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como les había dicho con anterioridad, este es el primer episodio del arco de Fantasia. Creo que este sera un arco corto ya que como no suceden muchas cosas exactamente relevantes aquí, lo terminaré el próximo episodio para comenzar tan pronto como sea posible el arco de Oración Seis, ya que nadie se imaginara las cosas que tengo planeadas para ese arco, incluso yo me siento emocionado por ello. Bueno solo les recuerdo que mi pagina de Facebook es By:novablood donde pueden seguirme y estar al pendiente de avisos y otras cosas.**

**Novablood96**


	21. La batalla de Fairy Tail

_La batalla de Fairy Tail._

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego el caos abundó, ya que todos se apresuraron a ir a buscar a Laxus y los alborotadores. Los únicos que permanecieron en el gremio fueron el maestro, Gray y Gajeel.

"¡Ese maldito mocoso!" Grito el maestro Makarov mientras echaba humo por su cabeza. "¡Voy a ir y voy a derrotarlo yo mismo!" De repente se apresuro hacia la entrada de la gremio, pero cuando llegó allí, se detuvo como si se hubiera golpeado en una pared de ladrillo.

"¿Que sucede abuelo? ¿Por que no puedes cruzar la entrada?" Pregunto Gray mientras iba donde el maestro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, luego se dio cuenta de algo inusual en la entrada del gremio.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" Preguntó el mago de hielo.

"Escritura... Es la magia de Freed. Él es un maestro de la escritura runas. Esas runas dicen, 'Personas mayores de 80 y estatuas de piedra no pueden salir'. Ha puesto una trampa alrededor de todo el edificio y lo hizo para que yo no pueda salir." Explicó Makarov viendo las runas que tenia la entrada.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que ir yo." Dijo Gray con una expresión decidida. "Ya que Ul se encuentra en una misión de clase S, yo haré lo mejor para ayudar a nuestro hogar."

Y con esa declaración, el mago de hielo salio del establecimiento aumentando el número de participantes en las runas del juego, mientras comenzaba a correr en busca de Laxus para tratar de hacerlo desistir de ese plan.

"Supongo que yo también debo ir." Dijo Gajeel saliendo del lugar en el que se encontraba sorprendiendo al maestro Makarov.

"¡Gajeel! ¿También estabas aquí?" Preguntó Makarov.

"Si, pero ahora iré a patearle el trasero a ese chico de rayos que me tiene harto." Le dijo el Dragon Slayer al maestro.

"No subestimes a Laxus... Es el segundo miembro más fuerte del gremio detrás de Gildarts... Incluso con Erza y Mirajane juntas, ambas tendrían muchos problemas tratando de contenerlo." Dijo Makarov.

"Esta bien, solo tengo qu..." Gajeel no pudo continuar con su oración ya que el también se estrello en aquella pared de runas mágicas.

"¡¿Que sucedió Gajeel?! ¡¿Acaso eres mayor de 80 años?!" Exclamo Makarov sorprendido al ver como Gajeel no logro atravesar el muro de runas.

"No hasta donde yo sepa... Pero probablemente es debido a mi magia." Dijo Gajeel mientras se sobaba la nariz y tocaba con su mano la pared de runas confirmando que para el era imposible el atravesarla.

"Supongo que por ahora solo nos queda esperar... Esperar a que ocurra en milagro." Dijo Makarov.

Aunque algo que los dos no habían notado era que detrás de ellos, donde se encontraban las chicas convertidas en piedra, el cuello de una de las chicas desarrollo una especie de tatuaje de dragón que apareció de la nada, que parecía entrar en calor, ya que creo una pequeña grieta en la estatua de la chica.

* * *

**Batalla de Fairy Tail - Escenario 1.**

"Runas?" preguntó Alzack mientras miraba a una pared de runas púrpuras junto con Jet y Droy detrás de él.

"Así que hay trampas de runas alrededor de la ciudad?" preguntó Jet.

"¡Esto debe ser el trabajo de Freed!" Droy respondió.

Entonces las palabras comenzaron a formarse detrás de los tres miembros de Fairy Tail, el trio se dio la vuelta en la curiosidad.

"¿Sólo se le permitirá al mago más fuerte salir de estas runas?" preguntó Droy.

"Está tratando de hacernos pelear entre sí ?!" preguntó Jet.

"Eso es cruel Freed!" Gritó Droy.

"Gomen... ¡Yo necesito hacerlo para salvar Bisca!" Alzack dijo mientras se revolvió su cabello.

Entonces Jet desapareció mientras Alzack re-equipo sus armas.

**"Halcón de los cielos." **Gritó Jet mientras desaparecía y reaparecía, golpeando su pie en el suelo Jet creó un pequeño cráter, pero Alzack logró esquivar a tiempo.

**"Puño de planta!"** Droy dijo mientras que las plantas en forma de puños se dispararon hacía Alzack. Quien fácilmente esquivó dando un paso y saltando fuera de los puños planta.

**"Armas mágicas: disparo de tornado." **Gritó Alzack como vigas naranjas salieron disparados de sus armas y dispararon a la directamente a través de los estómagos de Jet y de Droy.

Ellos fueron rápidamente derrotados.

"Maldita sea, G-Gomen ... Es por Bisca". murmuró Alzack mientras se alejaba con una mirada de arrepentimiento visible en su rostro.

* * *

**Escenario 2.**

"Ya veo. Parece que las reglas dentro de las barreras runa sólo afectan a los magos." Dijo Vijeeter

"¡Vijeeter!" la voz de Nab.

"¡Nab!" Vijeeter dijo mientras miraba en su dirección.

"¡Juega bien y déjese impresionar! ¡Si no te pongo a dormir no puedo ir a buscar Laxus!" respondió Nab, cuando dio un paso adelante e imbuyó su puño con llamas.

"Este no es el momento de estar peleando entre nosotros mismos, pero si esa es la manera en la que usted lo quiere." respondió Vijeeter mientras se lanzaba hacia delante y comenzó a hacer habilidades acrobáticas.

* * *

**Escenario 3**

Mientras que Max estaba luchando Warren.

"¡Max! ¡Yo sé lo que vas a hacer ahora! ¡Tu vas a usar tu arena mágica!" gritó Warren.

"¡Pero incluso si usted sabe que viene, no podrás esquivar mi ataque, Warren!" Respondió Max, mientras que la arena comenzó dando vueltas alrededor de Warren.

"¡Toma esto!" dijo Max, mientras que él cargó hacia delante y ladeó su puño hacia atrás.

"Te lo dije, puedo leer tu mente!" Warren dijo mientras esquivaba el golpe.

* * *

**Escenario 4**

Con Macao y Wakaba.

"¡Esto es por Mira-chan! ¡Ahora date prisa y toma la derrota como un hombre!" gritó Wakaba.

"Un hombre casado no debe desear a ella de esa manera!" Respondió Macao.

"¡Al que usted debe dejar de hablar, divorciado!" gritó Wakaba.

"¡Ven aquí!" gritó Macao. **"¡Purple Rain!" **Dijo Macao mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego de color púrpura en Wakaba quienes desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

"Mi humo se está oxidando. Siempre he sido demasiado blando con las personas ..." Dijo Wakaba. Mientras que él abrió un ojo.

* * *

**Con Gray**

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde están los Raijinshu?!" preguntó Gray mientras corría por la ciudad de Magnolia.

Entonces una de las muñecas de Bickslow comenzaron a aparecer detrás de Gray.

"Es Gray!" una de las muñecas dijo.

Dijo la muñecas antes de explotar provocando que Gray cayera en el interior de un edificio.

"Esos son los muñecos de Bickslow!" Dijo Gray.

"¡Yo! ¡Vamos a jugar!" Bickslow dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos junto con sus muñecos flotando sobre su espalda.

Las muñecas de Bickslow fueron rápidamente contra Gray, mientras el mago de hielo corría y esquivaba todos ellos.

**"¡Formación en línea!" **Bickslow dijo mientras sus muñecas comenzaron a formarse una encima de otra y luego disparó un disparo verde de magia, pero Gray rápidamente lo esquivó.

"¡No está mal, Gray!" Dijo Bickslow.

**"Formación victoria!"** Bickslow dijo de nuevo, pero nada ocurrió "Espera, ¿Cuál es el problema mis bebés?" preguntó Bickslow.

Bickslow luego se dio la vuelta y vio a sus muñecas congelados y encerrados en el interior del hielo.

"¿Cuándo fue que..."

Gray entonces apareció detrás Bickslow y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

**"¡Ice Make: Hammer!" **Gray dijo como un martillo de hielo se formo detrás de Bickslow.

"Formación en X." Bickslow dijo mientras las muñecas cercanas que no estaban manipulados, se pararon delante de Bickslow y bloquearon con eficacia el martillo de hielo antes de terminar rompiéndolo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Gray.

"Parte de mi magia oscura es la capacidad de poseer las almas de las muñecas! Incluso si usted congela las muñecas, puedo transferir sus almas a otros cuerpos!" explicó Bickslow.

* * *

**Edificio de Fairy Tail.**

Las batallas ardían. De uno en uno, los miembros de Fairy Tail iban cayendo. Gray estaba vagando alrededor de Magnolia buscando a Laxus, Reedus está luchando contra Freed. Evergreen había derrotado a algunos miembros al azar. Bickslow, fue poco a poco y sin saberlo, en la dirección de Gray.

"Dejen de lastimarse entre ustedes." Makarov gritó con ira mientras apretaba sus dos puños mientras miraba a las runas que muestran las victorias y derrotas.

"Las trampas runa se han colocado en toda la ciudad, y los que se encuentran atrapados en el interior se ven obligados a luchar. Esa es la batalla de Fairy Tail que Laxus tenia planeada." Dijo Gajeel analizando la situación.

Tenemos que encontrar Laxus, o de lo contrario todas a las que convirtió en piedra se convertirán en polvo. No habrá ninguna manera de restaurarlas." dijo Makarov mientras él se cruzó de brazos.

Las runas hicieron un sonido de modificación, llamando la atención del maestro y Gajeel, al ir a ver se dieron cuenta que Elfman perdió contra Evergreen. Y recientemente Gray termino perdiendo contra Bickslow.

"Esto va de mal en peor... Si no hacemos algo entonces..." Dijo preocupado Makarov, pero se dio cuenta que Gajeel comenzó a oler el aire.

"Ese olor... Huele definitivamente a..."

***Craaaaaaaaack...***

Gajeel no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ruido de algo quebrándose atrajo la atención de los dos, al darse cuenta de que ruido provenía del lugar de donde estaban las estatuas, dirigieron su atención ahí solo para encontrar un nuevo rayo de esperanza.

"¡Erza!" Dijo Makarov sorprendida al ver a la chica sentada en el suelo mientras el polvo de la piedra se escapaba en el aire.

_"Entonces es ella... Ella ha sido marcada... Ese Bandersnacht..." _Pensó Gajeel al ver la marca en el cuello de Erza que desapareció, también estaba el olor de Natsu impregnado en la chica, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

"¿Como es posible?" Dijo incrédulo del maestro.

"Aunque estaba convertida en piedra, pude escuchar todo lo que pasaba... Creo que es debido a mi ojo derecho." Dijo Erza mientras se sacudía el polvo y requipaba su armadura normal.

"Ya veo... Erza, la prioridad ahora es liberar a tus compañeras así que tienes que ir a buscar a Evergreen, una vez liberadas, enviare a Mira par que pelee con Freed y estoy seguro que podrá derrotarlo, cuando las runas sean liberadas entonces Gajeel ira por Bickslow." Dijo Makarov.

"Entendido maestro." Dijo Erza y luego salio corriendo aumentando el numero de participantes.

"Gihihi... Nuestra ventaja acaba de subir mucho más ahora." Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

"Lo se, Erza y Mira es nuestra esperanza ahora." Dijo Makarov con una expresión sería.

"No me refería a ella, aunque Titania sera la que tenga gran parte del crédito." Dijo Gajeel confundiendo al maestro. "Lo averiguara si ella se llegase a encontrar en peligro... Porque puedo sentirlo... Él esta cerca."

* * *

**Con Erza.**

Erza estaba corriendo antes de que un tiro luz se dirigió hacia ella, había varios de ellos pero la pelirroja fácilmente los esquivó.

"¿Cómo regresaste de vuelta a la normalidad?" preguntó Evergreen. "Bien, bien por mí. ¡Eso sólo significa que podre divertirme más!" Evergreen dijo con una pose muy fea.

"Evergreen" dijo Erza.

"¿De verdad me haces enojar. ¿Por qué eres la reina de las hadas, Titania? Yo soy la número uno de las hadas!" Evergreen diji claramente molesta.

Evergreen lanzó proyectiles de oro a Erza, quien esquivó y corrió hacia Evergreen, que saltó por los aires. Erza siguió mientras ella re-equipo una espada en su mano izquierda y atacó a Evergreen, pero ella esquivó aterrizando en el edificio de enfrente a Erza.

"Tú eres buena, Erza."

"Nunca pensé que me desafiarías. ¡Si yo te derroto entonces vas a regresar a todas a la normalidad!" dijo Erza antes de lanzarse al ataqie.

"¿Me pregunto si tu puedes?" preguntó Evergreen mientras ella levantó sus gafas.

"Eso no va a funcionar!" dijo Erza mientras ella cerró su ojo izquierdo y dejó el artificial abierto mientras atacaba a Evergreen, pero Evergreen esquivó

"Ya entiendo... Yo no sabía que tenías un ojo artificial." Dijo ella antes de cruzarse de brazos. "En ese caso... **Leprechaun**" Dijo Evergreen mientras agujas de oro se dispararon a Erza, pero ella los esquivó.

Erza se zambulló en el centro de las agujas, ya que cada uno paso cerca de ella, pero ella las partió con su espada. Luego se coloco frente a Evergreen.

"Si dejas esta locura y regresar a todos a la normalidad, no voy a hacerte daño." dijo Erza.

"¿No estás siendo un poco ingenuo aquí?" Pregunto Evergreen "Mis Stone de piedra tienen otro poder... Mando a distancia. Ahora, inclinate delante de mí!" Dijo Evergreen, mientras Erza se detuvo en seco.

"Si no lo hace, puedo convertir esas mujeres de piedra en montones de escombros de ahora." dijo Evergreen con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Erza luego re-equipo en su armadura de rueda del cielo, y de esa forma docenas y docenas de espadas aparecieron detrás de ella.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que usted valora la victoria sobre su vida? Voy a purificar las almas de aquellos convertidos en polvo con su propia vida." dijo Erza con una mirada asesina.

"WAHHHHHH!" grito Evergreen como ella entonces fue silenciado por el puño metálico de Erza en su cara.

"Ahora es tiempo de que te rindas." dijo Erza con el puño todavía en el rostro de Evergreen.

"Y-Yo... Me rindo..." dijo Evergreen con una voz apagada.

* * *

**Edificio de Fairy Tail.**

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, comenzando por Lucy, luego fue Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy y Bisca.

"¿Que fue lo que le sucedió a sucedió a Juvia?" Preguntó la maga de agua en tercera persona.

"¡Han vuelto a la normalidad!" Dijo Makarov feliz. "¡¿Y ahora que vas a ser Laxus?!"

Luego del suceso, Makarov se encargo de explicarle a las chicas todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían sido petrificadas, muchas se mostraron molestas, luego Makarov envió a Mira para que fuera a luchar contra Freed y deshiciera las runas mágicas.

Una vez que Mirajane se fue, las runas que se encontraban en la puerta repentinamente comenzaron a cambiar, Juvia al notarlo, les aviso a todos que dirigieron su atención a las runas que ahora tenían la forma de un cráneo.

"¿Puedes oírme, viejo? Lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes. Voy a hacer una nueva regla ahora. Para que la Batalla de Fairy Tail pueda continuar, he activado el Palacio del Trueno." Dijo la voz de Laxus.

"Palacio del Trueno?!" preguntó Makarov.

"Usted tiene una hora y diez minutos para terminar." contesto Laxus. "Así que, ¿me puede derrotar? ¿O vas a retirarte, Maestro?" preguntó Laxus entonces las runas desaparecieron junto con Laxus quien se estaba riendo.

"¡¿En que piensas Laxus?!" Dijo Makarov. "¡ACASO PLANEAS LASTIMAR A LAS PERSONAS DEL PUEBLO QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER!" Grito molesto, pero luego sucedió algo que dejo heladas a las chicas, el maestro comenzó a apretar la zona del pecho donde se encontraba su corazón mientras caía de rodillas.

"¡Maestro!" Gritaron todas que corrieron para ir a ver al maestro.

* * *

**Iglesia de Magnolia.**

"¡Laxus! ¡He venido a poner fin a esta locura!" Exclamo Erza entrando a la iglesia después de descubrir que ese era el lugar en el que se encontraba el rubio.

"Vaya, vaya... Pero si no es otra que Erza. Realmente tuve mis sospechas que serias tu la que vendría hasta aquí, pero lamento decirte que esto no se acaba hasta que sea yo el maestro del gremio." Dijo Laxus poniéndose de pie.

"¡Entonces tendré que derrotarte para acabar con esto!" Dijo Erza antes de re-equipar en su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo.

Erza se lanzo hacia Laxus mientras trataba de golpearlo, pero el rubio evadía fácilmente sus ataques.

"¡Débil, sigues siendo muy débil para mi!" Dijo Laxus antes de transportarse detrás de Erza y darle un golpe en la espalda que provoco que la pelirroja retrocediera algunos metros. Luego envío múltiples ataques de rayos, Erza logro esquivar algunos pero hubo uno que logro golpearla.

Erza se recupero rápidamente del aturdimiento para nuevamente lanzarse contra Laxus que esperaba que la pelirroja atacara de frente, pero Erza cambio su dirección y ataco por detrás de Laxus, fue un movimiento que aprendió después de ver pelear a Natsu.

Aquel golpe hizo retroceder a Laxus, pero Erza no acabo ahí ya que rápidamente llego al lado del rubio y con su arma le golpeo en las costillas que provoco que Laxus se estrellara en los muros de la iglesia.

"Increíble... ¡Simplemente increíble!" Exclamo Laxus dentro del humo. "Y pensar que Erza me obligaría a usar esto... Creí que seria suficiente con solo mi poder, pero supongo que te subestime... ¡Es un error que no cometeré!" Grito mientras el humo a su alrededor se disipaba.

Lo que Erza vi la dejo realmente helada, Laxus se había desecho de su camisa, su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más voluminoso, sus ojos se encontraban completamente en blanco y en sus brazos se encontraban marcas que parecían ser escamas.

**"¡Rugido del dragón de rayo!" **Exclamo Laxus enviando un poderoso rayo desde su boca que fue directamente hasta donde Erza, que aun con su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo, se vio bastante afectada hasta el punto en que cayo al suelo.

"¿E-Ese ataque...?" Dijo Erza entre jadeos mientras traba de ponerse de pie.

"Si Erza... Ese ataque... ¡Era magia de Dragon Slayer!" Exclamó Laxus con una sonrisa sádica mientras se acercaba a Erza de forma amenazante. "Ahora es tiempo de acabar con esta batalla de una vez por todas."

Una potente magia comenzó a formarse en los brazos de Laxus, algo que atemorizó a Erza ya que no era la primera vez que veía esa magia tan abrumadora. "Fairy... Law..." Fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de la pelirroja.

"¡Laxus!" Exclamó una nueva voz. Todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Levy que llego jadeando mientras sostenía su pecho para recuperar el aliento. "E-El maestro esta... ¡El maestro esta en un estado critico! ¡Tienes que detenerte!" Exclamó la peliazul.

"E-El viejo..." Dijo Laxus con una expresión de sorpresa, para luego pasar a una de alegría. "Finalmente... Si ese anciano muere, entonces mis probabilidades de convertirme en el maestro aumentan aun más." Dijo riendo.

"L-Laxus... Tu..." Dijo Erza completamente molesta.

"La ley de las hadas ha sido invocada..." Dijo Laxus estrellando sus manos. **"Fairy Law."**

Una luz dorada envolvió a todos los presentes dentro de la iglesia para luego terminar consumiendo a toda la ciudad mientras que el símbolo de Fairy Tail aparecía en el cielo. Para que pocos segundos este desapareciera junto con la luz.

"¿Q-Que sucedió?" Dijo Laxus temblando mientras se daba cuenta de los resultados de su ataque. "Mi Fairy Law fue perfecto... ¡¿Como es que no están derrotados aun?!" Exclamó al ver como Erza, Levy y todo seguía como siempre.

"Es porque tu corazón no estaba en ese ataque." Exclamo una nueva voz. Se trataba de Freed que llego bastante lastimado después de ser derrotado por Mirajane.

"Todo el mundo está bien, porque en su corazón no los ve como enemigos. Realmente eres el hijo de tu abuelo. No puedes ver el gremio como su enemigo. No se puede mentir a la magia, Laxus." Dijo Freed.

"Todo el mundo que se interponga en mi camino es mi enemigo. ¡Voy a destruir esta ciudad y este gremio! Yo no soy el nieto de ese hombre, ¡yo soy yo! ¡Soy Laxus!" Exclamo Laxus furioso antes de lanzarse con su cuerpo envuelto en rayos contra los tres que estaban delante de el.

***Baaaaaaaaaaam...***

Antes de que Laxus fuera capaz de alcanzarlos, una figura encapuchada salto por encima de Erza, Levy y Freed, y con una fuerza abrumadora, golpeo a Laxus en el rostro con una patada haciéndolo retroceder varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra una pared.

"Lamento arruinar tus planes... Aunque estamos a mano... Yo venia a ver el desfile de Fantasia, ¿y lo que encuentro es a Fairy Tail peleando entre ellos? Debí imaginar que esto seria obra tuya, Laxus." Dijo aquel sujeto recién ingresado.

"¡N-Natsu!" Dijo Erza sorprendida de verlo aparecer.

"¡Yo, Erza! ¿Como lo estas haciendo?" Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa mientras veía a Erza.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Levy un poco nerviosa.

"Es culpa de esa pelirroja..." Respondió Natsu como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras señalaba a Erza. "La marca en tu cuello me trajo hasta ti." Dijo mientras Erza se examinaba su cuello con un espejo que trajo con su magia y encontró la marca de un dragón.

"Te dije que si me necesitabas, no estaría lejos." Dijo Natsu dirigiendo su atención a Laxus que lentamente comenzaba a salir de aquel cráter. "Vaya Laxus... A pesar de todos estos años, veo que sigues actuando como el típico matón con complejo de superioridad, cuando en realidad eres una niña que grita por un poco de atención." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona. "Pero Laxus, tu Fairy Law tampoco me afecto a mi... ¿Así que sigues pensando en mi como tu compañero? Harás que me avergüence." Dijo provocando aun más al rubio.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Así que el patético cazarecompensas hizo su aparición aquí... Ciertamente es algo que puedo aprovechar ya que escuche que tu recompensa aumento lo suficiente como para comprar un gran terreno." Dijo Laxus mientras los rayos se desprendían de su cuerpo.

"Yo me encargare de Laxus, Erza, necesito que destruyas las lacrimas que rodean la ciudad... Pero conociendo a Laxus, debe haber algún truco si destruyes las lacrimas así que toma esto." Dijo antes de Lanzarle una lacrima color morada que Erza tomo. "Es una lacrima de absorción, puede llegar a absorber grandes cantidades de magia, por lo que si al destruir las lacrimas algún hechizo se te regresa, va a ser absorbido por la lacrima." Le explico Natsu.

"Natsu, ¿Podras derrotarlo?" Pregunto Erza en tono preocupado lo que llamo la atención de Levy.

"Descuida, lo voy a hacer pagar por tratar de lastimarte..." Dijo Natsu mientras arrojaba su capa revelando sus brazos, algo que llamo la atención de Erza fue que la marca de Devil Slayer había cambiado.

"Bien... Entonces te lo encargo." Dijo Erza antes de salir corriendo de la iglesia para comenzar a destruir todas las lacrimas que se encontraban flotando en la ciudad.

"Entonces Laxus... Según escuche, hiciste todo esto solo para saber quien era el más fuerte de todos... Si Gildarts hubiera estado aquí. Entonces te habría destruido en un instante... Pero supongo que sin el aquí, es mi turno de hacerte entrar en razón." Dijo Natsu mientras el fuego lo cubría en espiral. **"Fire Drive."**

Natsu se estrello contra Laxus, provocando una potente onda de choque que agrieto varias de las paredes de la iglesia, Laxus trato de golpear a Natsu con sus brazos, sin embargo Natsu salto para evitar el golpe, pero Laxus rápidamente lo golpeo con su brazo enviándolo hacia una pared.

**"Espada cuerno del dragón de fuego."** Exclamó Natsu mientras envolvía su cuerpo en llamas y salia disparad increíble velocidad golpeando el abdomen de Laxus quemando al rubio.

"Con ese tipo de ataques no podrás derrotarme jamas." Se jacto Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Laxus... ¿Acaso no sabes el dolor que le estas causando al maestro? Para el siempre seras su nieto, te ha cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡Y esta es tu forma de responderle a toda su amabilidad!" Dijo Natsu molesto.

"¡Ese viejo lo unico que puede hacer ahora es retirarse y darme todo a mi!" Exclamó Laxus mientras nuevamente ataca a Natsu, el cual pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo por la expresión que tenia en su rostro, pero Laxus le dio un potente gancho en el estomago que saco a Natsu disparado hacia el techo de la iglesia atravesándolo.

"Ya veo... Así que de eso se trataba..." Decía Natsu entre jadeos mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había escupido por el golpe de Laxus, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Laxus salio frente a el.

"Tienes razón... Solo con este poder no podre derrotarte, así que es tiempo de que yo también suba de nivel." Dijo Natsu cerrando sus ojos. **"Modo del dios Dragon." **Exclamó mientras llamas rojas y negras salían de su cuerpo.

"Finalmente un digno oponente... Vamos a ver que es lo que puedes hacer, ¡Fire Bandersnacht!" Exclamó Laxus lanzándose contra Natsu.

Los dos magos comenzaron una batalla a puñetazos, con los puños de Laxus imbuidos en rayos mientras que los de Natsu tenia uno llamas rojas y el otro negras. Laxus golpeo a Natsu en su abdomen, luego Natsu le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Laxus, el rubio lo respondió con un gancho a la quijada de Natsu, y el pelirosa después de recuperarse le dio una patada en las costillas a Laxus.

**"Rugido del dragón de rayo." **Exclamó Laxus enviando una poderosa corriente de rayos desde su boca.

**"Rugido del dragón de llamas divinas." **Un torrente de llamas negras y rojas que se estrellaron con el ataque de Laxus.

Una poderosa explosión ocurrió cuando los ataques impactaron, dañando a también a los magos que habían lanzado los ataques, pero el primero en recomponerse fue Laxus que salio de en medio del humo y golpeo a Natsu con una patada.

Natsu se arrastro por el techo de la iglesia, pero luego se envolvió en llamas, al igual que Laxus se envolvió en rayos y los dos comenzaron una pelea en el aire chocando entre ellos.

"¡Laxus! ¡El poder no es lo mas importante!" Grito Natsu dándole una patada en la cabeza a Laxus que lo hizo regresar al techo de la iglesia. "¡Si no tienes una razón para usar tu poder, entonces al final todo sera inútil!" Dijo llegando frente a Laxus y comenzando a abrumarlo con varios golpes.

"¡Cuando encuentres la verdadera razón para usar tus poderes, entonces sera cuando te vuelvas el más fuerte!" Exclamo Natsu mientras aumentaba más sus golpes. "No lastimes... ¡Cuida de tus compañeros! ¡Laxus!"

**"Arte secreta del dios dragón de fuego: Loto azabache: Cuchillo de las santas llamas explosivas." **

Después de una serie de ataques destructivos de sus llamas de God y Dragon Slayer, termino con un torrente de llamas con forma de espada que golpea a Laxus en una formación en espiral, las llamas que se estrellaron en el cuerpo del rubio lo quemaban y explotaban causando aun más daño.

Natsu cayo de rodillas jadeando, una vez terminada las llamas, un pilar de humo se dirigía hacia el cielo, el medio del suelo de ese pilar de humo se encontraba Laxus lleno de quemaduras, heridas y fuera de combate.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan a disfrutado este capítulo, lamento decepcionar a aquellos que esperaban ver a Natsu y Gajeel trabajando juntos, pero necesitaba que alguien derrotara a Bickslow y fue el trabajo de Gajeel... Ahora, las actualizaciones van a ser un poco inconstantes las próximas 3 semanas ya que como les había dicho, comienzo el curso universitario y eso debe tener mi completa atención. **

**Como siempre les recuerdo que me sigan en facebook como By:novablood para que estamos en contacto. Nos veremos luego mis lectores.**

**Novablood96**


	22. Cambio de planes

**Hola a todos, aquí novablood96 reportándose nuevamente a su trabajo, espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo si los extrañe. Este episodio iba a subirlo ayer, pero por cosas del destino, me vi imposibilitado, pero espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews.**

* * *

_Cambio de planes._

Una vez terminado todo el asunto de la batalla de Fairy Tail, todos los miembros heridos regresaron al gremio para atender sus heridas, el desfile de Fantasia fue pospuesto hasta el día siguiente para darles tiempo a todos de sanar.

Cuando Natsu había derrotado a Laxus, regreso a la iglesia, busco su manto y luego desapareció lo más pronto que pudo para evitar ser visto por cualquiera de los habitantes de Magnolia.

Gracias a Erza, el palacio del rayo fue detenido, usando su armadura de la rueda del cielo convoco un gran numero de espadas y destruyo las lacrimas que se encontraban flotando en el cielo, y gracias a la lacrima que le dio Natsu, no se vio afectada por los rayos.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, Erza se dirigió rápidamente a la iglesia para ir en busca de cierto pelirosa, pero este ya se había ido, lo que entristeció un poco a Erza, pero luego se fue en camino al gremio para ver a sus compañeros.

Todos en el gremio se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas, varias tenían un par de vendas, mientras que las chicas petrificadas que no participaron de la pelea ayudaban a tratar a los heridos.

Al día siguiente, Erza entro en el gremio, pregunto en que lugar se encontraba el maestro, ya con sus compañeros lo suficientemente recuperados, todos se preparaban para el desfile de Fantasia.

Erza subió a la oficina del maestro para ver como se encontraba, el día anterior se encontraba en reposo por lo que nadie debía interrumpirlo, pero ahora ya debía estar recuperado según Porlyusica, así que Erza fue a verlo.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontró al maestro acostado en una cama con aspecto completamente recuperado, Makarov noto la presencia de Erza y le hizo una gran sonrisa, Erza fue hasta llegar al lado del maestro.

"Maestro, estoy contenta que se encuentre bien." Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"Erza... Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda, sin ti no se que es lo que hubiera podido pasarles a todos aquí." Le dijo Makarov.

"Maestro, no fue gracias a mi que se evito el desastre... Después de que la Fairy Law de Laxus fallara, el se abalanzo hacia nosotros, pero Natsu apareció para salvarnos... El fue quien derroto a Laxus, y de no ser por el, quien sabe lo que habría pasado con el palacio de trueno." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa.

"¡Natsu!" Dijo Makarov impresionado. "Entonces ese mocoso nuevamente volvió a ayudarnos a pesar de todos los problemas que le hemos causado... Espero algún día poder hablarle en persona." Dijo Makarov con una suave sonrisa pensando en Natsu.

"Bueno... Es tiempo de que me retire, también tengo que prepararme para mi presentación de Fantasia." Dijo Erza levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Erza se fue para terminar de preparar su carroza, varios de sus compañeros se vieron bastante emocionados por el festival que se aproximaba. Mientras todos estaban preparándose, repentinamente las puertas del gremio se abrieron súbitamente.

"O-Oi..." Dijo un miembro al azar.

"¡Laxus!" Dijo molesto Macao.

Así es, se trataba de Laxus que había entrado al gremio, tenia una expresión seria, estaba vestido con sus pantalones negros y como siempre su capa reposando en sus hombros, pero tenia vendas en su cabeza, abdomen y brazos.

"¿Donde esta el maestro?" Preguntó el rubio, mientras todos lo veían con miradas amenazantes.

"En la oficina descansando." Le respondió Erza con una expresión seria mientras todos se sorprendieron de que ella le había dicho.

Laxus haciendo un gesto de manos comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina dejando a todos con mucho que decir.

"¡Bien! ¡Todos preparense para Fantasia!" Exclamó Erza.

* * *

**Oficina del maestro.**

Laxus entro en la oficina y vio al maestro acostado en la ultima cama descansando, los dos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos sin dirigirse la mirada.

"Que ruidosos son..." Dijo Laxus rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Entiendes lo que haz hecho?" Le pregunto el maestro levantándose de la cama, aunque Laxus le aparto la mirada. "Mirame a los ojos." Dijo Makarov seriamente provocando que Laxus lo viera.

"Los gremios sabrás... Son lugares donde se juntan compañeros, donde se hacen trabajos , y para los niños que no tiene donde ir... Se vuelve incluso un hogar. No hay nada de lo que puedas adueñarte." Le dijo Makarov.

"Un gremio es la voluntad y la confianza de cada persona, y esos lazos que los unen y forman..." Dijo Makarov mientras Laxus lo veía atentamente.

"Yo... Quería que este gremio...Fuera más fuerte." Dijo Laxus dando un par de pasos adelante mientras apretaba sus puños y hacia una expresión triste.

"Eres tan torpe... Deberías aflojar más la tensión." Dijo Makarov levantándose de la cama y llegando frente a Laxus. "Si lo haces, verías cosas que aun no has visto, escucharlas palabras que no has oído... La vida es más divertida." Dijo Makarov provocando en Laxus una expresión aun más triste.

"Para mi... Verte crecer era como haber revivido, no necesitabas poder... No necesitabas ser inteligente... Verte feliz y sano... Eso era suficiente..." Dijo el maestro mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar. "Laxus... Quedas expul..."

**"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso..."**

Antes de que el maestro dijera su sentencia, una voz interrumpió la platica de los dos, antes de que un remolino de fuego apareciera cerca de la ventana.

* * *

**Desfile de Fantasia.**

El cielo nocturno fue iluminado por múltiples fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el inicio del desfile de Fantasia, todo esto era visto desde el techo de una casa por Natsu mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al ver el desfile.

Gray y Juvia hicieron un castillo congelado con la palabra Fairy Tail escrita en hielo mientras flotaba en el aire.

Lucy, Levy y Bisca estaban vestidos con trajes de animadoras de color rosa y hacian una especie de coreografía juntas..

Los hermanos Strauss estaban haciendo el cliché de la princesa en el castillo, con Lisanna como la princesa, mientras que Mirajane y Elfman como sus captores demonio.

Luego fue el turno de la persona a la que la persona que Natsu quería ver... Erza estaba vestida con una armadura blanca recortada en color rojo y oro, con un anillo de alas en la cabeza. Ella estaba mostrando su telequinesis y haciendo rotar alrededor de sí misma espadas en diferentes patrones.

Erza veía a todas las personas en general, pero de alguna manera, su atención se dirigió hacia los techos de las casas, en donde lo vio, ahí estaba el con una suave sonrisa viéndola directamente. Erza tenia la esperanza de poder verlo en medio del desfile, y así fue.

Erza le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, luego sus espadas disimuladamente formaron la letra 'N' y estas se prendieron en llama cuando Erza re-equipo en su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu.

"Ellos realmente saben como hacer ruido." Dijo una voz detrás de Natsu.

"Si... Pero si no fueran así, entonces no seria Fairy Tail." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del desfile. "Vaya... El maestro ya apareció." Dijo el pelirosa.

La persona que estaba detras de Natsu dio varios pasos adelante para llegar al lado de Natsu, su rostro fue iluminado por las luces del desfile revelando que se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Laxus. El rubio veía a su abuelo haciendo payasadas encima de su carroza alegrando a todos.

Fue entonces que Laxus comenzó a recordar momentos de su niñez en el que iba a ser su primer desfile de Fantasia, el maestro le dijo que ese año no participaría para poder verlo a el en el desfile.

Fuente en ese día que Laxus creo la señal de Fairy Tail, que significaba que aunque no pudiera ver en donde se encontraba su abuelo, siempre estaría observandolo. Lo que saco unas lágrimas en los ojos de Makarov.

Laxus se dio la vuelta llamando la atención de Natsu.

"¿No te quedaras a ver todo el desfile?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"No... De todas forman no creo que haga falta." Le respondió Laxus.

"Yo no diría eso... Solo mira." Le dijo Natsu mientras Laxus regresaba su atención al desfile, viendo algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

El maestro Makarov, junto con todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban señalando hacia el cielo formando la seña de Fairy Tail con ellos, todos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro mientras mostraban su orgullo de ser magos de dicho gremio.

Laxus al ver lo que toda hacían no pudo evitar el derramar lágrimas, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho.

"Ellos siempre serán tu familia... Así que cuando estés de regreso, debes de cuidarla como tal." Dijo Natsu mientras Laxus se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Si..." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Y... ¿Te empiezo a llamar jefe, líder o algo así?" Dijo Laxus.

"Nada de eso... No es como si trabajaras para mi... Según el acuerdo al que llegamos con el maestro." Dijo Natsu mientras recordaba los sucesos de hace un par de horas.

* * *

**Flashback.**

**"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso..."**

Mientras el maestro y Laxus hablaban, un remolino de negó se formo ver a de la ventana, y de ese remolino salio Natsu con una expresión serena. Lentamente llego a colocarse frente al maestro Makarov.

"¡Natsu! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto el maestro.

"Pues... Había venido para ver el desfile de Fantasia, le he hecho desde los últimos 3 años... Cuando me encontré con eso de la batalla de Fairy Tail." Le respondió Natsu. "Se que hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarle maestro, y lo haré a su debido tiempo... Pero esa no es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí ahora." Dijo cambiando su expresión de serena a seria.

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?" Le pregunto Makarov.

"Vengo aquí a impedir que expulse a Laxus del gremio." Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo al maestro y al rubio.

"Natsu... Lo que Laxus hizo es algo..." Comenzó a decir el maestro.

"Se lo que hizo... Incluso para mi fue algo torpe y estúpido, pero Laxus hizo lo que hizo para expresar a su forma, la preocupación que tiene por el gremio... Por el gremio y por usted, maestro." Dijo Natsu.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Dijo Laxus con una expresión sería.

"Lo entendí mientras peleaba contigo, cuando te dije que le estabas causando mucho dolor a tu abuelo." Dijo Laxus llamando la atención de los dos. "Tal vez fue de manera inconsciente, pero tu respondiste 'lo mejor que puede hacer el, es retirarse y dejármelo todo a mi' fue entonces que comprendí el significado detrás de tus palabras." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y que es lo que querían decir?" Pregunto el maestro.

"Lo que querían decir... Era que Laxus quería tomar toda la carga de maestro para que usted pudiera descansar." Le respondió Natsu. "La forma en que quiso expresar su preocupación por el gremio no fue la adecuada... Habían más y mejores formas de hacerlo, pero Laxus al ser el idiota que es, no pensó en otra más que en tomar todo por la fuerza." Dijo Natsu haciendo un suspiro.

"Maestro, Laxus no quería seguir viéndolo a usted mermar su salud mientras se preocupaba por todos los miembros del gremio... Es por eso que el quería hacer del gremio el más fuerte... Para así evitar que usted se siguiera preocupando... Por esa razón, confió en que Laxus no debe ser expulsado... Hay mejores formas de castigo, formas que le pueden enseñar a Laxus a ser la persona que debe ser."

"Entonces... ¿Que es lo que propones?" Le pregunto el Makarov.

"Yo propongo... Suspender a Laxus temporalmente de ser un mago de Fairy Tail, y llevarlo conmigo, a un lugar en el que estoy seguro, aprenderá a ser el mago que debe ser." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Solo le pido que confíe en mi." Dijo Natsu haciendo una suave expresión.

Cuando Makarov vio la expresión en el rostro de Natsu, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel pequeño niño de cabello rosa que había encontrado en el bosque, luego recordó el día en que destruyo el gremio, y finalmente cuando lo expulso y el niño se alejaba sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, recordar todo eso le hizo pensar en lo difícil que debió de haber sido la vida de Natsu, y lo mal que se sentía de haberlo expulsado.

"Haaaaaa... Natsu, la ultima que vez que no confíe en ti, llegue a cometer el peor error cuando te expulse... Aun no he podido disculparme debidamente por mis errores, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro... Es que puedo confiar en ti..." Dijo Makarov con una expresión serena. "Bien entonces, que así sea, Natsu... Laxus quedara suspendido de las actividades de mago de Fairy Tail, y quedara baja tu cargo hasta que tu consideres que el puede regresar." Dijo el maestro provocando que la gran sorpresa de Laxus.

"Viejo..." Dijo Laxus aun sorprendido.

"Muchas gracias maestro... La próxima vez que vea a Laxus, le aseguro que sera un magnifico mago del que podrá estar orgulloso." Dijo Natsu preparando para irse. "Y Laxus... Prepara tus cosas, que lo que vas a vivir en el lugar en el que vas a estar... Solo diré que no veras las cosas de la misma manera." Dijo dándoles la espalda.

"Natsu, antes de que te vayas... Necesito que regreses porque hay algo de lo que tendré que encargarme pronto, y necesitare tu ayuda." Dijo Makarov.

"Entiendo, regresare mañana después dejar a Laxus en donde debe estar, pero no puedo presentarme como si nada en el gremio, por lo que tendrá que esperar en el bosque del sur para que podamos hablar." Dijo Natsu antes de envolverse en llamas y abandonar el edificio del gremio.

* * *

**Fin del flashback.**

"Bueno... La mejor parte ya termino, supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos... El lugar al que iras esta lejos de aquí. Por lo que si quiero regresar a tiempo para hablar con el maestro entonces tenemos que ponernos en camino." Dijo Natsu levantándose de la orilla del techo y comenzando a caminar hacia Laxus.

"Como quieras." Fue lo único que dijo Laxus antes de que los dos magos desaparecieran en el aire en dirección a su destino.

**En algún país de Ishgar.**

"Bueno, aquí es el lugar." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban frente a una pequeña cueva, la cual no se le podía ver la salida.

Los dos magos habían pasado toda la noche recorriendo el continente hasta llegar hasta donde actualmente se encontraban, claro que no había sido un recorrido tranquilo ya que muchas veces fueron interceptados por múltiples magos que estaban en busca de Natsu.

Pero los dos magos los enfrentaban juntos y lograban derrotarlos con relativa facilidad, por lo que no tardaron tanto en llegar.

"¿Que es este lugar?" Pregunto Laxus un poco nervioso al sentir extrañas auras salir de aquella cueva.

"Hmmmm... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca pregunte el nombre de este lugar, sin embargo, pase aquí mucho tiempo entrenando, cuando mis poderes estaban descontrolados, aquí fue donde encontré lo que necesitaba para finalmente estar bajo control." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"No es una mentira que este lugar es mágico... Porque una vez que entras no vuelves a salir aun cuando regreses exactamente por donde entraste." Dijo el pelirosa con una expresión sería. "La salida sólo te sera revelada una vez que hayas completado el motivo por el que entraste... Y cuando lo hagas, seras más fuerte y aprenderás a valorar más a tus compañeros de gremio."

"Tch... Bueno, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Dijo Laxus comenzando a entrar.

"Un ultimo consejo." Dijo Natsu sosteniéndolo del hombro. "Recuerda siempre la razón por la que entraste, puede ser lo único que te salve de morir."

Con eso en mente, Laxus entro a la cueva caminando, Natsu veía como era absorbido por las sombras del lugar y finalmente desapareció.

"Bueno... Ahora es tiempo de que regrese para hablar con el maestro." Dijo Natsu envolviéndose en llamas y dirigiéndose hacia el gremio.

* * *

**Bosque sur de Magnolia.**

El maestro Makarov se encontraba sentado en el tronco de un árbol cortado tranquilamente, a la espera de que Natsu llegara.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al ver como un torbellino de fuego se manifestaba frente a él, y de ese torbellino salio Natsu con una expresión serena en su rostro.

"Laxus ya se encuentra en el lugar acordado, ahora sólo es de esperar a su regreso." Le informo Natsu.

"Ya veo... Muchas gracias Natsu." Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que... ¿Ahora, que es lo que quiere tratar conmigo?" Le pregunto el mago de fuego.

"Haz oído hablar de la alianza Balam?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Si, la unificación de los dos gremios oscuros más poderosos Grimore Hearth y Oración Seis." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria.

"Exacto... Se me fue informado que recientemente han comenzado a ganar más poder, y han causado muchos problemas." Le dijo Makarov.

"Si, he recibido algunas peticiones de neutralizar a más de un gremio aliado a ellos." Dijo Natsu.

"Ya veo... Entonces que dirías si yo contrato tus servicios." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria.

"Vaya... El maestro de un gremio legal contratando los servicios de un peligroso cazarecompensas, eso es algo que no me imagine." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "¿Con que motivos?" Pregunto interesado.

"Derrotar a Oración Seis." Le respondió Makarov.

* * *

**Bueno, me imagino que todos se preguntaran que es lo que paso con Tártaros, pues en este fic, dicho gremio nunca existió, porque E.N.D. Tuvo otro destino que les sera explicado más adelante, pero tranquilos porque E.N.D. si aparecerá xD tengo mis planes para eso, pero no les diré nada. Como siempre les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para estar más en contacto. Espero ansioso sus reviews, se despide novablood96**


	23. Se forma el equipo de la luz

_Se forma el equipo de la luz._

**Fairy Tail.**

Había pasado una semana después del desfile de Fantasia, los miembros supieron por boca del maestro que Laxus habían sido suspendido y no expulsado del gremio, y supieron por Erza y Levy, que la persona que había detenido a Laxus había sido Natsu.

Las cosas habían permanecido bastante tranquilas durante la ultima semana, al menos para Fairy Tail. El equipo de Erza había ido a una misión de ayudar a Yajima en su nuevo restaurante. Ahí el mago les advirtió que con él fuera del Consejo debian de ser más cuidadosos con sus acciones.

Al regresar al edificio del gremio pudieron observar como Mirajane se encontraba al frente de una especie de tablilla con el nombre de múltiples gremios oscuros. Entre esa tablilla se encontraban dentro de un circulo el nombre de dos gremios.

"Los gremios dentro de ese círculo son los gremios de la alianza Balam." Dijo Juvia sorprendiendo a todos. "Se compone de los gremios oscuros Oración Seis y Grimore Hearth... La fuerza definitiva de los gremios oscuros." Dijo la maga de agua. "Gajeel-kun y Juvia destruyeron varios gremios oscuros que trabajaban para Oración Seis."

"E-Espero que no se hayan molestado por eso." Dijo Lucy temblando.

"No debes preocuparte por eso, he escuchado que en ese gremio, Oración Seis sólo hay seis miembros." Dijo Wakaba.

"Si... Pero esos seis miembros por si solo son bastante poderosos." Dijo Mirajane con una expresión sería.

"Hablando de Oración Seis..." Dijo el maestro Makarov llegando donde todos se encontraban reunidos. "Se ha decidido que tenemos que acabar con ellos." Informo sorprendiendo a todos los miembros presentes.

"¡¿Ehhhhh?!" Dijeron todos.

"En la reunión ordinaria, hablamos de la actividad reciente de Oración Seis. Se decidió que un gremio tendría que luchar contra ellos." Explico Makarov.

"Y nos volvieron a cargar con el problema, ¿no es así abuelo?" Pregunto Gray.

"No, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso en este momento. Si sólo fuéramos nosotros, toda la alianza Balam tomaría represalias en contra de nosotros. Así que hemos formado una alianza entre nosotros mismos. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Caitshelter, todos enviarán miembros de sus gremios contra la Oración Seis." Dijo el maestro. "Además de ellos... Un mago independiente también formara parte del grupo..."

"¿Un mago independiente en un grupo formado por miembros de distintos gremios?" Preguntó Erza.

"Así es... Pero no debes preocuparte por ese mago... Aunque es alguien misterioso, su fuerza es comparable a la de un mago santo." Dijo el maestro Makarov sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Tan fuerte es? Entonces... Con que tipo de personas nos enfrentaremos." Dijo Lucy temblando.

* * *

**Lugar de reunión de los gremios.**

"Haaaaaa... No entiendo por que siempre soy elegida para estas cosas." Dijo Lucy suspirando por haber sido escogida para enfrentar a Oracion Seis. "Gajeel o Juvia habrían sido mejores en combate."

"Ellos fueron asignados a otras tareas... Aunque a mi tampoco se me hace gracia el tener que enfrentar a esos sujetos." Dijo Gray.

"Fuimos escogidos por el maestro, así que hay que esforzarnos para mantenernos a la altura." Dijo Erza en tono orgulloso. "Además de que esta es nuestra primera misión trabajando junto con otros gremios."

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a una especie de mansión.

"La decoración aquí es espeluznante." Dijo Lucy con miedo en su voz.

"Es una de las residencias del maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus." Dijo Erza.

"Ese maestro me da escalofríos." Dijo Gray recordando al maestro Bob.

"Él es muy poderoso. Él con su habilidad podría incluso darle una buena batalla al mismísimo maestro Makarov." Dijo Erza.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, bienvenidos gente de Fairy Tail!" De repente se oyeron tres voces de la base de las escaleras haciendo una especie de canto.

"Lamentamos hacerlos esperar." Dijeron tres personas que habían aparecido en una especie de plataforma. "Somos los representantes elegidos de Blue Pegasus ¡Los Trimens!"

"¡Yo soy Hibiki, de los Cien Noches!" Dijo un chico rubio de camisa color azul y saco negro.

"¡Yo soy Eva, de la Nochebuena!" Dijo un rubio un poco mas bajo que el anterior y con una camisa rosada.

"Yo soy Ren, de la Noche Silenciosa." Dijo un moreno de cabello negro vestido también de traje formal.

"Trimens de Blue Pegasus ¿No es genial el llamado Hibiki? Él siempre está en la parte superior de Weekly Sorcere." Dijo Lucy.

Los miembros del grupo de Trimens sacaron un sofá con una decoración de corazón de quien sabe donde y sentaron ahí a Erza y Lucy, comenzando a coquetear con las chicas.

"Ven, debe estar cansado de sus viajes, pasar esta noche con nosotros..." Dijo Hibiki.

"Por siempre." Dijeron los otros miembros de Trimens.

"Chicos... Denles un respiro." Dijo una nueva voz que bajaba por las oscuras escaleras hasta que fue iluminado por un reflector.

"¡Es Ichiya!" Dijo Ren.

"¿I-Ichiya?" Dijo una Erza nerviosa.

Se trataba de un hombre con el pelo corto de color naranja vestido con un traje blanco formal. Su barbilla sin embargo, era gigantesca.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Erza." Dijo Ichiya haciéndole un guiño a la pelirroja.

"N-No puedo creerlo... Usted también formara parte del equipo." Dijo Erza con un tono bastante nervioso y temblando levemente.

"Yo he deseado volver a verte... My honey... ¡Este es nuestro reencuentro esperado!" Dijo Ichiya dramáticamente.

"limpiar esto rápidamente, no hemos venido aquí para jugar!" Les dijo a los Trimens después de saltar de la escalera de forma dramática.

"Mmm, ¡Excelentes Parfum! He oído hablar de usted Erza y Lucy..." Dijo Ichiya olfateando el aire.

"No sabíamos que eras la novia de Ichiya. Pedimos disculpas!" Dijeron los Trimens después de limpiar todo y colocarse al lado de Ichiya.

"¡Lo niego con todas mis fuerzas!" Exclamó Erza con un tono furioso.

"Ahora di ya me ha dado escalofríos." Dijo Lucy al ver al hombre.

"Yo tampoco soportó el tenerlo cerca... Aunque sea un mago poderoso." Dijo Erza dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Escuchen miembros de Blue Pegasus... Podrían intentar dejar de acosar a mis compañeras." Dijo Gray en tono molesto.

"Pero tu no estabas invitado." Dijo Ichiya molestando a Gray.

"Gracias por la visita." Dijeron los Trimens.

"Han mandado a un grupo de pervertidos, ¿Acaso son lo suficientemente fuertes para este trabajo?" Dijo Gray sin cambiar su tono de molestia.

"¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo?"

"Somos muy buenos."

Dijeron los Trimens con un tono de voz competitivo.

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Detenganse todos!" Dijo Erza.

Ella estaba a punto de continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Ichiya que había venido por ella y ahora estaba olfateando a ella.

"Erza... Tu parfum es excelente como siempre." Dijo Ichiya.

"¡Mantente alejado de mi!" Exclamó golpeando a Ichiya en la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia la puerta abierta de la mansión.

Ichiya fue a caer justo en la palma de un mago que comenzó a congelarlo desde la cabeza. "Vaya forma de decir hola a un recién llegado."

Aquel mago se trataba de Lyon Vastia que luego arrojó el cuerpo medio congelado de Ichiya de vuelta hacia el grupo donde aterrizó al lado de los Trimens y el hielo en torno a él se hizo añicos.

"¡Lyon!" Exclamo Gray sorprendido de volver a ver a su ex-compañero.

"¡Gray!" Dijo Lyon igual de sorprendido.

Una mujer de pelo rosa bastante voluptuosa se acercó para estar al lado de Lyon. Pronto todo el mundo estaba discutiendo entre sí, casi todo el mundo. Erza se encontraba discutiendo con Ichiya, Gray estaba discutiendo con Lyon, y Lucy por alguna razón lo estaba haciendo con Sherry.

"¡Terminen con esto! ¡Estamos haciendo una alianza para derrotar a Oración Seis. Este no es el momento de estar peleando entre nosotros!" Exclamo una fuerte voz.

Se trataba de un hombre musculoso y bastante alto que se encontraba en la entrada de la residencia y tenia en su brazo una especie de báculo. Llevaba la mitad inferior de un traje negro, su pecho estaba desnudo a excepción de una capa de rayas azul y blanco alrededor de su cuello. Tenía brazaletes largos que ocupaba todo sus antebrazos, parecia como si hubieran sido hechos de la piel de un reptil verde.

"Jura." Dijo Lyon en tono tranquilo reconociendo a su compañero.

"¡Jura!" Dijo Erza.

"Uno de los diez magos santos... Yo he oído hablar de el." Dijo Lucy.

"Así que ya hay 3 gremios aquí... Solamente debemos esperar a los miembros de Caitshelter y al mago independiente recomendado por Makarov-san." Dijo Jura.

"De hecho, escuche que solamente viene un miembro de Caitshelter." Dijo Ichiya colgado de una lanza que Erza había invocado.

"¡Solo uno!" Exclamo Erza.

"¡Envian a una sola persona a una misión tan peligrosa!" Exclamo Gray en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

"¡¿Pero que clase de monstruo sera la persona a la que envíen?!" Dijo Lucy.

"Owwww."

Todos se volvieron a mirar justo a tiempo para ver a una pequeña chica de pelo azul que llevaba un vestido de rayas azul y amarillo que se encontraba tirada en el suelo después de haber tropezado.

Finalmente se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando a ella y dijo con timidez: "Umm. Soy Wendy, de Caitshelter."

"¿Una niña? ¿Se envió un niño solo para una misión tan peligrosa?"

"¿Pero qué hace Caitshelter?"

Todos murmuraban acercar de la pequeña niña que habían enviado, pero Jura no parecía afectado por la niña.

"Ella no está sola." Todo el mundo se sorprendió de nuevo cuando una voz femenina aguda voz alta sonó detrás de Wendy.

"Aye sir." Dijo otra voz solo que esta era un poco más masculina.

Detrás de la chica de pelo azul, en sus pies dos gatos pequeños estaban detrás de Wendy. Uno era blanco, con una falda rosa y chaqueta amarilla. El otro era azul y llevaba una pequeña mochila verde alrededor de su cuello.

"¡¿son gatos que hablan?!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"¿Ustedes se vinieron Charle, Happy?" Dijo Wendy sorprendida por ver a sus compañeros felinos.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo estaría demasiado preocupado si viajas solo." Le respondió la gata blanca.

"Yo solo voy a donde va Charle." Dijo el gato azul.

"Umm ... no soy muy buena en la lucha, pero tengo muchos hechizos que pueden apoyarlos, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Wendy con una expresión como si fuera a llorar.

"Es porque eres tan débil y amable que la gente de aprovecha de ti." Dijo Charle regañando a la chica, que se disculpó.

"Y no te disculpes por todo." Dijo la gata.

"Aye." Asintió Happy

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido hasta que Erza hizo el primer movimiento. Ella se adelantó y dijo amablemente a la niña pequeña.

"Pido disculpas, yo estaba un poco sorprendida al principio, pero no era mi intención. Me alegra de tenerte con nosotros Wendy." Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Miren Happy, Charle, es Erza!" Exclamo la chica emocionada.

"Bien... Ahora el único que falta es el mago independiente." Dijo Jura.

"Yo no diría eso."

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la nueva voz, provenía del segundo piso de aquella casa.

"Vaya... Son un pocos lentos... Hasta el punto en que deben de pensar que fui el ultimo en llegar." El que hablaba parecía ser un hombre por su voz un poco grave, ya que su apariencia era bastante peculiar.

Aquel sujeto estaba vestido con un pantalón azul, unos zapatos negros, traía puesta sobre los hombros una gabardina color roja que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, la zona del tórax prácticamente la tenia descubierta, pero toda estaba llena de vendas, al igual que su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro y cabeza tampoco eran la excepción, estaban vendados dejando descubiertos únicamente sus ojos negros, en su espalda se encontraba enfundada una espada, cuyo mango también tenia envuelto una venda.

Aquel hombre salto desde la segunda planta, llego al piso y se fue caminando hacia donde los otros magos se encontraban reunidos.

"Mi nombre es Tsuna... Llegue aquí antes que los de Fairy Tail, pero sus peleas me resultaron divertidas así que me mantuve al margen... Lo único que necesitan saber de mi es que no trabajo mucho en equipo, por lo que esperaría no hacer amigos aquí." Dijo Tsuna antes de alejarse un poco.

"Tch... Quien se cree que es ese sujeto." Dijo Gray viendo a Tsuna con recelo.

"Ciertamente debe ser alguien poderoso como para que haya ocultado tan bien su presencia y no lo notaramos hasta ahora." Dijo Erza.

"Ese sujeto... Su poder aunque lo mantenga oculto... Es bastante impresionante, tanto su magia como la de esa niña parecen ser muy distintas a las nuestras." Dijo Ichiya viendo a Tsuna y a Wendy.

"Así que también lo haz notado Ichiya, al parecer Erza también." Dijo Jura con una expresión seria.

El grupo de Trimens se encontraba coqueteando con Wendy mientras que Tsuna se había ido a recostarse contra una pared.

"¡Les he dicho que no hemos venido aquí a jugar, limpien todo esto de inmediato!" Grito Ichiya a los Trimens que rápidamente movieron al sillón. "Ahora, es tiempo de que les explique nuestro plan de ataque." Dijo haciendo una pose dramática.

"¿Esas poses son necesarias?" Dijo Lucy con un tono de voz irritado.

"Lo primero, es la ubicación de los seis generales demoniacos... Empezaré con eso, después de investigar el parfum del baño." Dijo Ichiya mientras se retiraba en dirección del baño.

"Esto se esta volviendo ridículo." Dijo Gray estrellando sus puños.

"Lo se, Ichiya siempre ha sido difícil de llevar." Dijo Erza.

"Oye... ¿Por que estas apartado de los demás?" Pregunto Happy a Tsuna que se encontraba mirando la entrada de la puerta.

"No es que quiera hacerlo..." Dijo Tsuna en un tono de voz suave. "De todas formas, un gato que habla, eso es algo que no se ve a diario." Dijo el chico viendo al gatito que estaba en sus pies.

"Aye... También puedo volar." Dijo Happy extendiendo un par de alas y flotando hasta quedar frente a frente con Tsuna. "Podemos levantar grandes cargas con nuestra cola." Dijo Happy.

Poco tiempo después, Ichiya regreso del baño y haciendo una pose dramática nuevamente volvió a explicar el plan.

"Hacia el norte se encuentra el antiguo bosque Worth, un antiguo pueblo selló un increíblemente poderoso hechizo mágico dentro de el. Su nombre es Nirvana." Dijo Ichiya.

"Es una increíble magia de destrucción es todo lo que sabemos de ellos." Dijo Ren.

"La razón de que Oracion Seis esta aquí debe ser porque quieren poner sus manos en el Nirvana. Es por eso que vamos a atacarlos." Dijo Ichiya.

Hibiki hizo aparecer una especie de pantalla electrónica de la nada, Jura reconoció esta magia como magia de archivo, algo que no es común en estos días.

La foto de los miembros de Oración Seis parecieron en el aire, Hibiki señaló a cada uno de ellos, Cobra, un hombre de aspecto arrogante con una chaqueta blanca y pantalón rojo con el pelo rojo que tenía una gran serpiente púrpura a su alrededor. Racer, un hombre con una nariz grande que llevaba una chaqueta roja y pantalón blanco y tenía el pelo rubio. Hoteye, un hombre enorme con una cara extrañamente en bloques y un gran bigote. Ángel, una pequeña mujer con el pelo corto blanco y un vestido de plumas blanco con un escote que se hundió casi hasta la cintura. Midnight, un hombre sentado en una alfombra voladora aparentemente dormido con el pelo negro de punta. Finalmente su líder Brain, un hombre moreno de cabello plateado con tatuajes a lo largo de su rostro y cuerpo con una especie de báculo que tenia una calavera en la punta.

"Cada uno de ellos tiene poder mágico suficiente para destruir a todo un gremio, por lo que debe ser cauteloso. Es por eso que vamos a utilizar nuestros números a nuestro favor." Dijo Ichiya.

"C-Creo que conmigo no deben contar." Dijo Lucy temblando.

"A-A mi no se me dan bien las peleas." Dijo Wendy.

"El plan no es luchar contra ellos, sino averiguar en donde se encuentra ubicada su base. Luego, cuando se reúnan allí, utilizaremos el orgullo de nuestro gremio, el bombardero mágico Christina, para limpiar su base de la faz del planeta." Dijo Ichiya.

"¿E-En serio haremos algo así?" Dijo Lucy.

"Eso es por lo peligrosos que son. Es tiempo, entonces, vamos a poner el plan en acción. Recuerde, no luchar contra ellos sin que al menos esten otras dos personas con usted." Dijo Jura.

Todos habían asentido y se preparaban para salir en busca de la base de Oración Seis hasta que ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba que sucediera.

Tsuna rápidamente se adelanto hasta Ichiya y le dio un poderoso puñetazo que dejaba palideciendo a los de Erza. Ichiya atravesó varios pilares antes de llegar hasta una pared en donde causo un gran agujero y levanto bastante humo.

"Ya veo... Así que eso era lo que planeaban." Dijo Tsuna.

"¡¿Q-Que diablos te pasa?!" Exclamo Hibiki.

"¿Por que golpeas a nuestro líder?" Pregunto Eve.

"Lamento decirles trio de idiotas que ese sujeto no es su líder." Dijo Tsuna. "Y no solo eso, el plan que tienen no va a funcionar jamas."

"¡¿Que significa eso?!" Exclamó/preguntó Erza.

"Ese plan fue hecho suponiendo que ellos no sabían que estábamos aquí, pero creanme, ellos están conscientes de nuestra presencia... Los están subestimando demasiado." Dijo Tsuna. "Las habilidades de cobra le permiten leer el pensamiento de sus contrincantes, el debió haber predicho el plan, ya deben haber visto a Christina... Y deben estar muy cerca."

"¡¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que hayas golpeado a nuestro jefe?!" Dijeron los Trimens.

"Por que el no es su jefe..." Dijo Tsuna viendo el lugar al que había tirado a Ichiya.

"Jejejeje... Y pensar que lograrían descubrirnos..." De los escombros, el cuerpo de Ichiya que estaba sucio por el impacto se levanto.

"¡¿Que esta diciendo?!" Dijeron los Trimens.

El pequeño hombre salto en el aire atravesando a todo el grupo y salió corriendo por la puerta. Los Trimen del corrieron tras él gritando, y un momento después Lyon y Sherry lo hicieron.

"Tch... Esos idiotas van directo a su trampa." Dijo Tsuna.

Tsuna, los magos de Fairy Tail y Wendy (así como sus dos gatos) comenzaron a salir corriendo de la mansión y Jura grito desde detrás ellos, "¡Voy a cuidar de Ichiya!"

Tsuna y los magos detrás de el se concentraron en perseguir a los que estaban por delante de ellos a través del bosque hasta que poco tiempo después, llegaron a un claro luminoso, ahí se encontraban los Trimens junto con Lyon y Sherry viendo hacia un acantilado.

"¡Ichiya saltó por el acantilado y desapareció! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Exclamo Hibiki consternado.

"Ellos los guiaron directo a una emboscada, eso es lo que esta pasando." Dijo Tsuna mientras lentamente guiaba su mano derecha así espalda, y sus ojos examinaban todo a su alrededor.

"¡¿Que diablos es eso?!" Dijo Gray viendo hacia el cielo donde un gigantesco barco se encontraba volando.

"¡Es Christina!" Dijo Hibiki.

"¡Esta en modo automático siguiendo la trayectoria programada!" Dijo Eva.

Antes de que alguien pudiera seguir hablando, todo fue interrumpido por el ruido masivo del Christina explotando y cayendo en picada hasta estrellarse en el bosque por debajo del acantilado.

"¿Como pudo suceder esto?" Dijo Hibiki.

Tsuna veía el humo ondulando arriba de un poco más allá del acantilado y vio las seis figuras de pie en el borde.

"Así fue como..." Dijo Tsuna desenvainando su espada de su espalda y tomándola con ambas manos al ver a aquellas sombras acercándose hacia ellos. "Ellos son... Oración Seis..."

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Perdonen que fuera algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días. Se que se preguntaran sobre que paso con Tártaros... Pues nunca existió, Mard Geer no existió en mi historia, y nadie fundo su gremio. Todo se volverá más claro más adelante. Hasta entonces, nos veremos.**

**Novablood96**


	24. El secreto descubierto

_El secreto descubierto, y un encuentro inesperado._

_"¡Un momento...! ¡¿Esa espada es...?!" _Pensó Erza bastante consternada después de reconocer aquella hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco.

"Parece que los gusanos se han reunido." Dijo el hombre conocido como Brain.

"Ese hombre de la espada es peligroso, logro ver a través de nuestros planes." Dijo Ángel mientras sus dos espíritus estelares aparecía junto a ella.

"No fue algo difícil, simplemente había que ocupar un poco de lógica para poder ver a través de todo." Le dijo Tsuna.

"De todas formas cayeron en nuestra trampa, puedo escuchar su miedo." Dijo Cobra.

"No todos cuentan con lógica eso es cierto, pero aun así voy a darte una paliza." Dijo Tsuna.

"Puedo oír tus pensamientos y se que no tienes idea de como hacerlo... Demonio." Dijo Cobra con una sonrisa bastante sádica.

"¿Acaba de llamarlo demonio?" Preguntó Gray.

"Por que no dejas tu parloteo y comienzas a pelear, ven aquí y te daré una lección trasero de serpiente." Dijo Tsuna mientras su energía mágica se acumulaba en la hoja de su espada.

"Hazlo." Dijo Brain con una temible sonrisa.

"Esta bien..." Respondió Racer que se encontraba al lado de cobra y con una sádica sonrisa, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Racer estaba en el medio de ellos. Le dio una patada a Ren en la cabeza y, al mismo tiempo, varios puñetazos a Eva en el rostro. Hibiki sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar, "Eva! Ren!" antes de que Racer le diera una patada en el pecho y lo noqueara.

Lyon y Sherry fueron a atacar a Hoteye. Por otro lado, una copia de Lucy se acerco a la original y le dio un golpe con el mismo látigo de la rubia. Gray trato de pelear contra Racer mientras que Erza requipaba su armadura de la rueda del cielo y comenzó a volar hacia Cobra.

**"Circulo de espada." **Dijo Erza mientras docenas de espadas aparecían a su alrededor de ella y salían volando hacia cobra.

Tsuna aprovechando el ataque de Erza como una distracción para cobra, rápidamente se movilizo detrás del pelirrojo y acumulando una energía oscura en la hoja de su espada se lanzo contra cobra.

Sin embargo, antes de poner en marcha su plan, el suelo debajo de el se hablando y de alguna forma lo saco volando debido a un ataque de Hoteye. Tsuna tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso. Sin embargo, no pudo buscar a Hoteye debido a que Racer comenzó a desencadenar una serie de golpes y patadas sobre el.

"Tch... Estoy harto de ti bastardo." Dijo Tsuna molesto. **"Estilo oculto: Demonio de los mil cortes." **Tsuna balanceo su espada sin ningún objetivo aparente, como si estuviera haciendo cortes en el aire de su alrededor.

"Tus estocadas jamas me alcanzaran." Dijo Racer corriendo alrededor de Tsuna.

"Exacto..." Dijo Tsuna.

Racer nuevamente iba a atacar a Tsuna con golpes a gran velocidad, hasta que repentinamente, una cortada apareció en su brazo. Racer cambio de dirección para golpear al mago vendado, sin embargo, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Por cada lugar en el que trataba de golpear a Tsuna, un corte le aparecía en su cuerpo.

"No es que mis cortes te alcancen... Sino que tu los alcances a ellos." Dijo Tsuna. "Ese ultimo ataque me permite crear cortes en el espacio que solamente yo soy capaz de ver, y cuando esos cortes son tocados, bueno... Ya sabes lo que sucede."

Racer se detuvo frente a Tsuna jadeando pesadamente mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cortadas.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamo Tsuna saltando hacia Racer para hacerle un corte que lo dejaría fuera de combate, sin embargo, nuevamente fue trasladado de lugar debido a un levantamiento de tierra provocado por Hoteye.

"¡Cubelios!" Exclamo Cobra.

Mientras Tsuna estaba volando por los aires, la gigantesca serpiente de Cobra se lanzo hacia el y abriendo su boca le mostró los colmillos preparada para darle una mordida al mago de vendas.

"Tch... Maldición." Dijo Tsuna resignándose a ser mordido por la serpiente ya que no podía estabilizarse en el aire para defenderse.

"¡Gaaaah...!"

Tsuna solo podía ver con los ojos abiertos como... Sin que el se lo esperara, Erza había saltado y se metió en medio de el y la serpiente, recibiendo ella la mordida en el brazo. La pelirroja gritaba de dolor al sentir como el veneno entraba en su torrente sanguíneo.

Tsuna cayo al suelo y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde Erza había caído y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

"¡¿Por que te atravesaste idiota?!" Dijo Tsuna con un tono bastante alterado sosteniendo a Erza en sus brazos.

"T-Tu siempre... Te sacrificas por nosotros..." Dijo Erza dándole una sonrisa sin embargo, su expresión era dolorosa. "¿Crees que no reconocería.. la hoja de Blackbitter? Esta vez... Fue mi turno de... Salvarte..." Dijo la pelirroja.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada al resto del equipo para buscar alguna forma de ayuda, pero todos ellos se encontraban noqueados en el suelo.

"Buen intento muchacho, pero desgraciadamente no son lo suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentarnos." Dijo Brain mientras que de su cetro comenzaba a salir una clase de magia color verde, pero repentinamente se detuvo en seco. "Wendy..."

Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en el que Brain estaba viendo, y ahí encontró a la pequeña Wendy acurrucada en una roca con Happy y Charle a su lado.

"¿Por que detuviste el ataque, Brain?" Pregunto Cobra.

"Wendy... La doncella del aire... No esperaba encontrarla aquí." Dijo Brain con una siniestra sonrisa. "Al parecer nos han dado un buen regalo."

Brain formo un poco de magia en su cetro y lo envió volando hacia Wendy, al llegar hasta donde la pequeña niña, formo una mano y la agarró. Tsuna trató de correr hacia donde estaba la niña con su espada para tratar de cortar aquella magia sin embargo no logro hacerlo ya que Hoteye nuevamente manipulo el suelo y lo detuvo.

Vio como Charle y Happy trataron de salvar a Wendy pero fue en vano, ya que Happy también se vio envuelto en la luz verde, y ambos Wendy y el pequeño gato azul fueron absorbidos por aquella magia.

"Bueno, eso es rodó por ahora, los demás pueden morir." Dijo Brain antes de formar su magia ver desde su cetro. **"Eliminación Oscura."**

Múltiples esferas salieron de aquel báculo y se dirigieron directamente donde se encontraban los magos de los gremios.

**"Muro de la roca de hierro." **Múltiples rocas aparecieron desde el suelo y lograron interceptar y detener el ataque de Brain. "Apenas, logre llegar a tiempo." Dijo Jura.

Tsuna vio como el mago santo terminaba de llegar, pero cuando regreso su vista al lugar en el que se encontraban los miembros de Oración Seis, estos ya se habían retirado llevándose a Wendy con ellos.

Ichiya fue hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de su gremio, Jura por su parte fue donde Tsuna que era el único que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para responderle lo que había sucedido.

"Como te dije... Ellos lograron emboscarnos, todos los demás fueron noqueados. Pero Erza recibió la peor parte." Dijo Tsuna a Jura mientras regresaba donde se hallaba la pelirroja apoyada en el árbol. Poco después, los demás miembros comenzaron a rodearla.

Ichiya trato de usar un pequeño frasco que contenía un olor bastante agradable, al parecer eso había ocupado para ayudar a los demás, sin embargo, no estaba funcionando con Erza. Tsuna veía como una amplia zona de color púrpura en su brazo creció lentamente más grande. Tsuna maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"La serpiente de Cobra debe haber envenenado a ella." Dijo Tsuna.

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de que Erza había reequipado en su armadura de velocidad, que de hecho era un traje bastante revelador, con tema de leopardo. Erza sonrió cuando noto la mirada de Tsuna, aunque era una sonrisa dolorosa debido al dolor del envenenamiento.

"Lucy... Voy a pedirte prestado esto por un momento." Dijo la pelirroja tomando el látigo de Lucy y envolviéndoselo alrededor del hombro creando así un torniquete improvisado. Tsuna podía predecir adonde Erza quería llegar con eso.

"¿Que estas haciendo Erza?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Lo siento... Pero no puedo detener esto..." Dijo Erza sosteniendo las puntas del látigo con la boca. "Alguien... Cortelo... Por favor." Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y los que se mostraron más desconcertados fueron los de Fairy Tail.

"Yo lo haré..." Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Lyon daba un par de pasos adelante.

"¡Lyon, no puedes hacer eso!" Exclamo Gray.

"La necesitamos, ahora más que nunca." Dijo Lyon.

"Ustedes hadas no deben ser tan débiles, a este paso, Erza va a morir." Dijo Sherry.

"¡Si van a hacerlo, haganlo pronto!" Exclamo Erza.

Lyon se acercó y levantó la espada sobre su cabeza, cuando tenia la altura necesaria, hizo una pequeña pausa, y justo cuando comenzó a bajarla para cortar el brazo de Erza, la espada había sido cortada en dos.

"¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?!" Exclamo Lyon al ver como Tsuna había cortado la espada con su propia espada.

"Como tu toques un pelo de esta chica... Voy a quemarte hasta que solo queden tus cenizas." Dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz tan molesto y oscuro que hizo que Lyon diera por reflejo un paso hacia atrás. Luego, el espadachín comenzó a quitarse las vendas del rostro.

"¡¿Que estas haciendo?!" Exclamó Erza un poco molesta.

"El enemigo ya conoce mi identidad... Si lo saben ellos entonces no veo el porque seguir ocultándome." Dijo Tsuna mientras terminaba de quitarse las vendas.

Todos se sorprendieron notablemente al ver aquella cabellera rosada que salia del rostro descubierto del espadachín, al parecer, la identidad de Tsuna, era en realidad uno de los hombres mas buscados actualmente por todo Ishgar.

"Fire... Bandersnacht..." Dijo Lyon.

"Se que tengo mucho que explicar pero ahora no es el momento." Dijo Natsu mientras se hincaba hacia Erza. "Y tu... ¿Que te he dicho acerca de hacer cosas estúpidas?" Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras envolvía la venda que solía tener en el rostro en el brazo de Erza.

"Siempre hay otra forma... Y yo voy a encontrarla, te lo prometo... No me importa si tengo que incendiar todo este bosque o lo que sea... Voy a salvarte." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa viendo directamente los ojos a la pelirroja. Pocos segundos después, Natsu le dio un leve golpe en el cuello para noquearla y dejarla recostada en un árbol.

"Si esta dormida, su corazón se relaja y palpita mas lento evitando que la sangre recorra su cuerpo demasiado rápido alentando el tiempo en que el veneno recorre su torrente sanguíneo." Explico Natsu.

"¿Acaso valoras su brazo más que su vida?" Pregunto Lyon.

"Valoro su vida más que la mía, pero haré todo en mi poder para mantenerla a salvo, hay otra manera de curar el veneno. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo." Respondió Natsu fríamente.

"Wendy podría salvarla." Se escucho una voz.

Los magos asustados miraron a su alrededor hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la gata blanca, Charle, era la que había hablado. Miraron hacia ella como ella dijo.

"No es el momento para estar peleando entre nosotros mismos. Si salvamos a Wendy ... y a el gato macho, ella podría curar el veneno." Dijo Charle.

"¿Ella puede hacer eso, en serio?" Pregunto Eva.

"No sólo eso, sino que ella puede curar fiebres, detener el dolor y sanar las heridas." Respondió Charle.

"Eso suena como una magia perdida." Dijo Sherry.

"Lo es, Wendy en realidad es la Dragon Slayer del cielo." Dijo Charle.

Todos en el grupo exclamó en estado de shock, pero el corazón de Natsu latió un poco más rápido como un hilo de esperanza apareció frente a él.

"Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a Wendy y de esa forma salvara a Erza." Dijo Natsu. "Bien... Puedo captar el leve olor de Wendy, así que iré a salvarla... Escuchen... Yo no soy y nunca seré un enemigo, los chicos de Fairy Tail pueden explicarles, así que una vez que lo hagan tienen que dividirse y buscar a Oración Seis, Lucy tu y Charle permanezcan aquí y cuiden de Erza." Dijo Natsu.

"¡Espera, yo voy contigo!" Exclamo Charle.

"Tch... No hay opción, entonces vamos." Dijo Natsu. De esa forma, él junto con la gata blanca se fueron en dirección del lugar del que provenía el aroma de Wendy dejando a Lucy y Gray explicándoles a los demás la verdad detrás de Fire Bandersnacht.

Natsu iba corriendo tan pronto como podía con Charle volando sobre el, sin embargo, Natsu se detuvo rápidamente y comenzó a olfatear el aire de su alrededor.

"Tch... No tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo con una expresión de molestia.

"¿Que es lo que sucede?" Pregunto Charle.

Ella fue interrumpida por decenas de figuras que salieron de detrás de los arbustos y árboles. Natsu y Charle se encontraban rodeados. Dos grandes figuras se acercaron a ellos. Se trataban de dos hombres de anchos hombros, aunque había algo vagamente simiesco sobre ellos.

"Somos en gremio oscuro Naked Mummy." Dijo el primero.

"Estamos trabajando para Oracion Seis, y estamos aquí para destruirte." Dijo el segundo.

"Están cometiendo... Un terrible error." Dijo Natsu mientras su cabello se comenzaba a erizar y chispas de fuego comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. "Les mostrare lo que sucede... Al provocar a un dragón furioso." Dijo con la mirada oscura.

"E-Espera un momento... El es..." Dijo uno de del gremio. "¡F-Fire Bandersnacht!"

Natsu sin mediar palabra se acerco increíble velocidad y le dio una devastadora patada en el abdomen al primero hombre que se le había acercado, mandándolo por los aires a muchos metros de altura.

"Oye gata, si no quieres terminar como cenizas, lo mejor sera que te pongas a volar muy alto." Dijo Natsu mientras las llamas comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo, Charle, al ver la severidad en sus palabras, salio volando sin decir ni una palabra. Dando un increíble salto, Natsu se coloco a varios metros de altura dejando a los miembros de Naked Mummy en el suelo.

**"Arte secreto del Dragon Slayer: Supernova ardiente del Rey Dragón de Fuego." **Natsu lanzó un potente torbellino de llamas que había creado en su brazo directo hacia el suelo. El torbellino fue cobrando fuerza y tamaño hasta que finalmente se estrello contra el lugar en el que se hallaban los miembros de Naked Mummy.

Natsu cayo en medio del gran cráter que su ataque había creado, y al examinar el área, se dio cuenta que todos los miembros de aquel gremio oscuro habían sido derrotados por su ataque.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaah!"

Natsu dirigió su vista al cielo para ver como aquel miembro que había mandado volando de una patada, regresaba de nuevo desde el aire a estrellarse con la tierra. Natsu camino hacia aquel hombre y tomándolo del cuello le hizo una mirada amenazadora.

"¡¿Donde diablos esta el escondite de Oración Seis?!" Le pregunto furioso.

"Todo depende de nuestro invitado especial ahora." Fue lo único que le respondió aquel hombre haciendo una sonrisa siniestra antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"¿Invitado especial?" Se pregunto Natsu mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de aquel hombre en el suelo.

"Yo Bandersnacht, ha pasado un tiempo." Dijo una voz detrás de Natsu.

Natsu se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro y vio a Erigor, el antiguo as del gremio oscuro Eisenwall, sentado en una rama en un árbol. El hombre de pelo blanco sonrió.

"No tengo tiempo para esto Erigor. Dime donde se encuentra su base y voy a dejarte ir sin derrotarte de forma patética." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria.

"He estado entrenando desde que me derrotaste en el pasado, Bandersnacht, esta vez no podrás derrotarme con un solo... Ataque..." Comenzó a decir Erigor.

**"Arte escondido del demonio de fuego: Guardián del infierno."** Con su marca de Devil Slayer brillando, las llamas azules de Natsu comenzaron a tomar la forma de un gran caballero que portaba una especie de guadaña y un casco de batalla, la figura se lanzo rápidamente hacia Erigor. El impacto provoco una gigantesca llamarada de fuego azul, que luego se volvió un poderosos remolino.

**"Rugido del dragón de fuego." **No deteniéndose ahí, Natsu tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo libero como un poderoso torrente de llamas que chocaron con el lugar en el que su ataque había impactado, combinando ambas llamas y creando una devastadora combinación de poderes.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, Erigor estaba hincado en el suelo con su ropa completamente quemada y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. "M-Monstruo..." Era lo que murmuraba el mago de viento.

"Ahora... Lo diré por ultima vez..." Dijo Natsu llegando donde Erigor y con Blackbitter en el cuello del mago de viento, le dijo con un tono oscuro. "Dime donde está la base de Oración Seis o lo ultimo que veras sera tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo."

Erigor, al verse acorralado de esa manera, no tuvo mas opción que revelarle a Natsu la ubicación de Nirvana. Cuando Natsu cumplió su objetivo, le dio un golpe a Erigor en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

"Oi, gata, ya tengo la ubicación, ahora vamos." Dijo Natsu comenzando a correr. Charle bajo desde el cielo y comenzó a seguir a Natsu nuevamente.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un acantilado que daba a una gran depresión circular en la tierra. Hubo una isla en el medio de un lago en el fondo de la depresión, con algunas estructuras en él. Natsu podía ver una apertura a una pequeña cueva en el otro lado de la depresión.

"Ahí es donde se encuentran." Dijo Natsu.

Justo cuando Natsu iba a avanzar, fue detenido por un destello de luz que lo había golpeado y lo había hecho retroceder un par de metros. Se trataba de Racer que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol.

"Tu... Sigues metiéndote en mi camino." Dijo Natsu mientras su expresión cambio a una de bastante furia. "Si algo le llega a suceder a Erza... Aun después de matarte, te haré sufrir hasta el punto en que ni la muerte sera un escape." Dijo mientras su marca de Devil Slayer parecía reaccionar a su ira.

"¡Natsu!" Se escucho un grito detrás el. Se trataba de Gray que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el mago de fuego, alcanzando a ver a Racer que parecía intimidado por las palabras de Natsu. "Ve y salva a Wendy, yo tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con este sujeto."

Natsu parpadeó y luego asintió. Se volvió, agarró Charle, y saltó por el acantilado, escuchando los sonidos de la lucha que viene de detrás de él. Cuando llegó cerca de la tierra utilizo ráfagas de fuego de sus pies para frenar su caída.

"Yo podría haber volado hasta aquí por mi cuenta." Dijo Charle quejándose por la forma brusca en la que descendieron.

"Mi método fue más rápido, ahora deja de quejarte y busquemos a Wendy." Dijo Natsu

Natsu y Charle llegaron hasta la cueva, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había por dentro. Se trataba de Brain que veía su trabajo muy satisfecho, Midnight seguía durmiendo en su alfombra flotante. happu el gato yacía cerca de una de las paredes, como si hubiera sido lanzada contra ella. Wendy estaba en sus manos y rodillas en el centro de la cueva, y Natsu podía oír sus sollozos y ver su cuerpo temblaba.

La sorpresa de Natsu alcanzo su punto más alto cuando se dio cuenta de la ultima presencia que se encontraba dentro de la cueva. Un hombre de pelo azul vestido con ropa negra ajustada lo miro y Natsu alcanzó a ver un tatuaje de color rojo.

"¿J-Jellal...?"

* * *

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, eso fue todo por esta semana. Espero que hayan disfrutando del episodio y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews. Espero que pasen todos un feliz fin de año y un 2016 lleno de bendiciones.**

**Novablood96**


	25. El dolor de los pensamientos

_El dolor de los pensamientos_

"Jellal" Fue lo que Natsu dijo después de reconocer al hombre que estaba junto con los miembros de Oración Seis, luego, su expresión de sorpresa cambio a la de enojo. "Creí que estabas muerto... Pero, ya que la torre del paraíso no lo hizo, y por todo lo que le hiciste a Erza... Aunque no sea de mi gusto... Seré yo quien me encargue de acabar con tu vida."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Wendy comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

"Lo siento... Lo siento mucho." Decía Wendy. "Estas personas... Me amenazaron con matarme y matar a Happy... Por eso tuve que curarlo."

"¡Wendy! ¡¿Que estas pensando?!" Exclamo Charle. "¡Si utilizas ese poder de forma imprudente...!"

Antes de que Charle pudiera continuar, la pequeña niña de cabello azul se desplomó por el cansancio. Natsu no se dio cuenta, él sólo tenía ojos para Jellal.

Natsu tomo a Blackbitter, la cual hizo reaccionar su marca de Devil Slayer debido al rencor que sentía por Jellal, y sin mediar palabra, se lanzó a través de la cueva hacia Jellal, sin embargo, jamas logro llegar hacia el. Jellal creo un poco de magia azul en su mano, y la disparo hacia el techo de la cueva, causando que esta comenzara a temblar y varias rocas comenzaran a caer del techo.

Natsu fue aplastado por varias rocas, nada grave sin embargo no se podía mover de donde estaba, así que comenzó a retirar las rocas sobre su cuerpo.

"Un poder impresionante como siempre, Jellal." Fue lo que dijo Brain.

Un destello ilumino la cueva, y cuando el brillo desapareció, Jellal, junto con los miembros de Oración Seis habían desaparecido de la cueva.

"¡Jellal, vuelve aquí bastardo!" Exclamo Natsu mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo bestial y aumentando su presión mágica, destruyo las rocas que lo aprisionaban.

"Y- Yo... No se quien es ese tipo... ¿Pero no crees que llevarnos a Wendy debería ser nuestra prioridad?" Dijo Charle un poco nerviosa debido a la ira de Natsu.

Al oír esto, Natsu inmediatamente se calmó, pensó racionalmente en la situación y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo odiaba, tendría que dejar que Jellal se fuera por ahora. Se dio la vuelta y cogió a Wendy sobre su hombro.

"Muy bien... Vamos a irnos corriendo si queremos llegar a tiempo." Dijo Natsu ya más tranquilo.

"No sera necesario correr." Dijo Happy que se recuperaba de su aturdimiento y llegaba junto a Charle. "Nosotros los llevaremos de regreso con sus compañeros." Dijo el pequeño gatito mientras sacaba sus alas.

"¡¿Pueden hacer eso?!" Dijo Natsu impresionado.

"Aye, así que es tiempo de irnos... Por cierto... ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Happy de forma graciosa.

"Pues, me conociste como Tsuna, pero en realidad soy Natsu Dragneel." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

"¿N-Natsu Dragneel? ¿C-Como el peligroso cazarecompensas?" Dijo Happy sudando de miedo.

"Gato, este no es el momento para tener miedo, al parecer este hombre no es tan malo... Aunque no sea una buena influencia para Wendy, solo podemos confiar en el ya que fue el único que no fue apaleado por esos sujetos." Dijo Charle.

"G-Gracias... Supongo." Dijo Natsu mientras Happy dejaba de temblar.

Natsu coloco a Wendy en el suelo, luego Charle rodeo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña con su cola, Happy hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Natsu y así comenzaron a volar fuera de la cueva.

Una vez que iban sobrevolando por la copa de los arboles, Natsu alcanzó a ver la batalla entre Gray y Racer. Pero fue sorprendido cuando Racer de alguna forma los vio y usando su súper velocidad, los alcanzó y les dio una patada provocando que todos comenzaran a caer del suelo.

Natsu se cayó y golpeó el suelo primero, pero sólo se quedó atónito por un segundo. Wendy seguía cayendo así que él saltó hacia delante, apenas logrando capturarla, y se uso a sí mismo como amortiguador para que Wendy no sufriera daño.

Sonrió al ver que Wendy se encontraba bien, únicamente estaba inconsciente. Así que tomando tanto a la pequeña niña como a los dos gatos que también estaban inconscientes, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el bosque. Natsu sabia que probablemente Racer iba a ir detrás de el, por lo que tenia que moverse bastante rápido.

**"Ice Make: Rampart."**

Repentinamente, un muro de hielo se formo entre él y Racer. Gray estaba de pie en el otro lado, jadeando debido al cansancio. El hombre de pelo negro gritó: "¡Vete Ya te dije que podría derrotar a este tipo!"

"De ninguna manera, acabemos rápido con este bastardo y luego nos vamos de aquí." Dijo Natsu.

"No, el no se ira de aquí, incluso sobre mi cadáver... ¡Ahora ve con Erza!" Exclamó Gray.

Natsu seguía dudando, entonces Gray dijo en voz baja, pero aún así lo suficientemente alto como para que Natsu escuchara. "Ella es mi amiga."

Natsu se lleno de determinación y confiando en que Gray saliera victorioso, le asintió al mago de hielo y luego se fue corriendo con dirección al bosque con Wendy, Happy y Charle con el.

Natsu siguió corriendo hasta detectar el olor de Erza. Junto a ella se encontraba Lucy y También Hibiki, Natsu deposito a Wendy y los gatos suavemente en el suelo, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Erza y colocando su frente junto con la de la pelirroja.

"Pronto vas a estar mejor." Dijo Natsu suavemente antes de separarse y darle un suave beso en la frente a Erza sin importarle que Lucy o Hibiki estuvieran ahí.

Separándose de Erza rápidamente se dirigio donde Wendy y comenzo a sacudirla suavemente, llamándola por su nombre en voz baja y tratando de despertarla. Le tomó unos momentos de persuasión, pero los pequeños ojos de la niña se abrieron y rápidamente se amplió con el miedo.

Wendy se sentó y se deslizó hacia atrás rápidamente, tratando de alejarse de Natsu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a filtrarse por su rostro y sus palabras salían entre cortadas, amenazando con volverse sollozos.

"B-Bandersnacht... Lo siento. Tuve que curarlo. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no me hagas daño." Suplicaba Wendy entre sollozos.

"Esta bien pequeña... Lo hiciste por tu pequeño amigo, yo también habría hecho lo mismo." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa. "No voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito tu ayuda... Erza esta herida de gravedad... Por favor... Te suplico que la salves, ella necesita tu ayuda." Dijo Natsu con una expresión triste.

Wendy vio a su alrededor hasta finalmente encontrar a Erza tendida sobre un árbol, estaba aun noqueada, pero su expresión era de dolor. Wendy asintió a Natsu y juntos se acercaron donde se encontraba Erza.

Natsu desenvolvió la venda en el brazo de Erza revelando que el veneno ya casi había cubierto todo su brazo en dirección a su corazón.

"Muy bien." Dijo Wendy antes de poner las manos sobre el cuerpo de Erza. Ellas emitieron una luz azul suave que al principio no parecía estar haciendo nada, pero después de unos momentos el veneno parecía que empezaba a retroceder.

En unos minutos, todo el veneno que Erza tenia en su cuerpo había desaparecido y la chica de pelo azul cayó sobre el suelo bastante agotada.

"Ella no va a despertar un rato, pero creo que Erza se recuperará completamente." Dijo Wendy con un tono bastante cansado.

"Muchas gracias Wendy..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, hurgando entre su bolsillo, saco una pequeña pastilla. "Toma, esto ayuda contra el agotamiento mágico. Curar pone mucha presión sobre tu cuerpo, esta pastilla te ayudará a soportarlo." Dijo dándole la pastilla a Wendy.

"M-Muchas gracias... Bandersnacht-sama." Dijo Wendy tomando la pastilla y colocándola en su boca, al poco tiempo, pudo sentir como su energía regresaba a su cuerpo.

"Solo dime Natsu... Bandersnacht es para los que no me conocen." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De pronto se escuchó una explosión en la distancia y Natsu dirigio su mirada justo a tiempo para ver un rayo de luz blanca gruesa disparar en el aire.

Repentinamente, aquella luz blanca se tiño de un color oscuro.

"Ese debe ser Nirvana..." Dijo Natsu al sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Hibiki asintió confirmando las sospechas de Natsu. "Ahí es donde se encuentra Jellal." Dijo el pelirosa con una voz llena de odio.

Sin decir una palabra, y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Lucy, Natsu salió a toda velocidad por el bosque hacia el haz de luz con el único pensamiento de destruir a Jellal por lo que le hizo a Erza.

Natsu corrió por el bosque hacia el pilar de luz y Jellal. Llegó a una pendiente pronunciada y la bajo rápidamente peligrosamente cerca de perder el equilibrio y caer en el pequeño arroyo en la parte inferior. No lo hizo, pero cuando llegó a ella se detuvo por un momento, al ver un cuerpo flotando en el agua. Inmediatamente reconoció a Gray y corrió, chapoteando en el arroyo y agarrar al chico de pelo negro.

"Maldita sea. Yo sabía que no debería haberle dejado solo para enfrentar Racer." Maldijo Natsu, pero luego se sorprendió cuando el brazo de Gray lo sujeto fuertemente.

"Vaya, Vaya... Parece que soy yo quien te tiene ahora Bandersnacht." Dijo una voz.

"Sal de donde estes Ángel. Debería haber sabido que era sus pequeños espíritus." Dijo Natsu llenando de fuego su brazo provocando que Gray lo soltara para luego convertirse en Géminis.

"Eres muy travieso Bandersnacht... Es la segunda vez que descubres mis planes." Dijo Ángel saliendo de un árbol.

Natsu se impulso a sí mismo mediante una ráfaga de fuego que salieron de sus pies para quedarse al lado contrario del arroyo en el que se encontraba Ángel.

"Eso fue una trampa sin valor. Sus espíritus deberían haber copiado el cerebro de Gray y darse cuenta de que no podrían engañarme por mucho tiempo." Dijo Natsu preparándose para la pelea.

"Bien, entonces voy a terminar contigo aquí mismo." Dijo Ángel mientras sacaba una llave dorada.

Repentinamente, Lucy, Wendy y Hibiki aparecieron en detrás de Natsu junto con los dos Exceed. Ángel parecía sorprendido, pero no necesariamente intimidada por los refuerzos.

"Me alegra que vinieran, no tengo tiempo para una pelea contra esta mujer." Dijo Natsu. "¿Y donde esta Erza?" Pregunto mientras Lucy y Wendy hacían una expresión complicada.

"Erza-san despertó hace poco y me pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y cuando mencioné el nombre de Jellal, ella salio corriendo para buscarlo."Dijo Wendy.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Natsu. "¡¿Por que ella trataría de encontrar a Jellal aun sabiendo que esta aquí?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que le hizo?!" Se pregunto el pelirosa.

"Ufufu... Yo escuche la historia de esos dos por parte de nuestro líder." Dijo Ángel llamando la atención de Natsu. "Los amores infantiles tienen la mala costumbre de ser persistentes... Esa chica seguramente fue en busca de su amado."

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Ángel generaron un frío en el estómago de Natsu mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Natsu bajo la mirada analizando esas palabras.

"Te llamabas Lucy, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Natsu recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia. "Tengo que llegar a Nirvana, ¿Crees poder encargarte de esta chica?"

"S-Si... ¡Lo haré!" Dijo Lucy.

"Bien... Confió en ustedes, tengan cuidado." Dijo Natsu antes de correr hacia Nirvana.

_"N-No puede ser cierto... Ella no podría seguir queriéndolo."_ Pensaba Natsu mientras corría por el bosque. _"Ella no puede seguir... Amándolo... ¿Cierto?"_

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar, parecía emanar del pilar blanco de luz que era Nirvana. La totalidad del paisaje estaba temblando y pronto, algo comenzó a salir de la tierra bajo el pilar de luz blanca.

Una forma gigante se levanto desde el suelo. Formo una enorme nube de polvo y Natsu miró con asombro a lo que parecía ser una losa de piedra, del tamaño de Magnolia o más grande, que se elevo en el aire por seis patas largas hechas de la misma piedra.

"Nirvana..." Dijo Natsu. "Ahí es donde se encuentra Erza... Parece que la mejor manera de llegar hasta allí es escalarla." Gruño el pelirosa.

Natsu se dirigió hasta una de las piernas, y comenzó a escalar lo mas rápido que podía. Al principio era un poco fácil, pero mientras mas subía y mas alto estaba, su avance se hacia cada vez más lento.

El pelirosa logro ver una abertura a unos cuantos metros de distancia que posiblemente podrían llevarlo dentro de Nirvana. Pero para su desgracia, la pierna por la que estaba escalando, comenzó a moverse.

"Esto no le esta haciendo... Ningún bien a mi estomago." Dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a sentir que sus mareos lo atacaban. La pierna sobre la que estaba, hizo un movimiento cuya fuerza fue capaz de hacer deslizar a Natsu y caer hacia el abismo.

"Puedo usar estallidos de llamas de mis pies para detenerme a mí mismo, siempre y cuando ellos están apuntando en la dirección correcta." Dijo Natsu mientras trataba de enderezarse, pero parecía imposible, ya que se acercaba cada vez más a la tierra.

Un momento después, algo le había agarrado por la espalda de su camisa y él ahora se eleva a través del aire. Natsu miró por encima del hombro y vio a un pequeño gato azul que lo llevaba

"¡¿Happy?!" Dijo Natsu sorprendido de ver al gato azul.

"Aye sir." Le respondió el gatito haciéndole una sonrisa.

Natsu miró boquiabierta y luego preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno... Wendy tiene a Charle para que la cuide, además de que tu tienes un leve olor que me recuerda a mi comida favorita... ¿Tienes pescado?" Le pregunto el gato con una sonrisa.

"¿Pescado? No, pero disfruto de una buena pesca de vez en cuando." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. _"Pescado... Esa también era la cómoda favorita de Baltazar."_ Pensó recordando a su mentor y amigo.

"Pues después de esto, espero disfrutar de un buen pescado." Dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

"Hmmmm... Tal vez... Por ahora, gracias por salvarme." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa. "¿Podrias llevarme hasta esa abertura?" Dijo señalando hacia arriba.

"Aye sir." Dijo Happy comenzando a elevarse más hasta que después de unos minutos, ambos lograron entrar hasta Nirvana.

El Slayer y el gato se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que había ahí adentro. Una antigua ciudad se extendía dentro de la gigantesca losa que era Nirvana y tenia una gigantesca torre en el centro.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba." Dijo Natsu.

"Definitivamente es raro." Dijo Happy.

Natsu olfateó el aire y gruñó cuando no pudo encontrar el olor que estaba buscando, sin embargo, encontró otro.

"Happy, hay que ir a la torre, ahí es donde están los sobrantes de Oración Seis." Dijo Natsu.

"Aye sir." Respondió Happy.

El dúo voló alto en el aire hasta que estaban por encima de la torre. Los ojos de Natsu se estrecharon cuando vio que Cobra, y su mascota serpiente, así como Brain estaban de pie en la parte superior de la torre, con algún tipo de lacrima de control al lado de ellos.

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" Dijo Natsu a Happy mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Aye, estoy pensando en peces." Le respondió el gatito alegremente.

"Hmmmm... No exactamente, solo sobrevuela la torre, como a unos 20 metros por encima de ella, luego me lanzas con fuerza hacia arriba, te haces a un lado y me dejas hacer el resto." Dijo Natsu.

"Aye." Respondió Happy antes de comenzar a elevarse a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre a torre.

Al llegar hasta donde Natsu le dijo, Happy le dio vueltas a Natsu para tomar impulso y luego lo soltó hacia arriba para luego apartarse. Mientras Natsu canalizaba su poder de God Slayer en un brazo y el de Dragon Slayer en el otro.

**"Modo del dios dragón: Llama brillante del Dios Dragón."** Exclamó juntando sus manos y provocando una gran llamarada que cada vez se hacia mas grande hasta engullir por completo la parte superior de la torre, junto con Brain y Cobra.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Exclamó Happy mientras volvía a sujetar a Natsu. "Sabia que no eras tan malo."

Natsu no le escuchaba. El Slayer estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y no traicionar la debilidad en sus extremidades, a pesar de que el gato azul lo sostenía en alto. Natsu apretó los dientes.

Luego de que el humo se disipo, Cobra y Brain habían salido relativamente ilesos aunque con un par de quemaduras. Sin embargo, la lacrima de control había sido destruida completamente.

"Encargate de ese bastardo, Cobra." Dijo Brain.

El hombre antes mencionado dio una sonrisa oscura y dijo: "Con mucho gusto".

Cobra se monto sobre su serpiente, a la cual repentinamente le surgieron alas y comenzó a elevarse hasta donde se encontraba Natsu, el cual tomo a Blackbitter en sus manos mientras se preparaba para la pelea.

"Oh, ¿crees que me puedes ganar? No podrás hacerlo, conozco todos tus movimientos incluso antes de que los hagas, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros en su lugar? Nirvana va a sumir al mundo en la oscuridad y el caos, por qué no estar en el bando ganador."

"¿Por que no mejor te rindes y dejas Nirvana? Todos los miembros de Oración Seis están por ser derrotados y solo serán tu y Brain. No podrán ganar... Todo es cuestión de prioridades Cobra." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¿Prioridades? Yo se en donde están tus prioridades... ¿Titania?" Dijo con una sonrisa. "El peligroso cazarecompensas que es temido hasta por el consejo mágico cayo por una mujer."

"¿Que estas tratando de decir?" Gruño Natsu con una expresión de molestia.

"Aunque ella sea tu prioridad, parece que tu no entras en las de ella." Dijo Cobra.

"¡Escupelo!" Exclamo Natsu mientras se llenaba más de ira.

"Deberías haberla visto cuando encontró a Jellal... Lo que sucedió en la torre del paraíso no es nada fuera de nuestro conocimiento... Pero a ella pareció no importarle cuando lo vio." Dijo Cobra con una sonrisa. "Leí tus pensamientos, pude ver como te sacrificas por ella y tratas de verte como el bueno ante esa chica... Pero ella no se siente de la misma manera que tu."

"¡Eres un bastardo!" Exclamo Natsu mientras sus puños comenzaban a temblar y un sudor frío se formo en su frente.

"Ohhhh... ¿Acaso golpee un nervio del gran Fire Bandersnacht?" Dijo Cobra con una sonrisa. "Solo piensalo, se le dijo que tu luchaste para que no muriera por el veneno de Cubelios, y lo único que le importa es venir por Jellal ¡Ella no te ama!" Dijo provocando más a Natsu.

"¡Ya callate!" Grito Natsu. "¡Happy, sueltame!"

"¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Por qué quieres que yo haga eso?" Preguntó el Exceed incrédulo.

"¡Solo hazlo!" Gruño Natsu antes de que Happy lo soltara.

Lo siguiente que Natsu sabía era que estaba en caída libre, pero eso es lo que quería. Llegó muy dentro de sí mismo por la furia que Cobra, Jellal, e incluso Erza habían engendrado en él durante los últimos minutos. Acumulando toda su ira, se vio envuelto en llamas azules entrando en su modo de demonización, pero al mismo, también mantenía activos sus poderes de Dragon Slayer. Las llamas se acumularon en su espalda y repentinamente ya no estaba cayendo, las llamas crearon un par de alas que lo elevaron en el aire.

**"Yo soy un Devil, God y Dragon Slayer verdadero... A diferencia tuya que obtiene sus poderes de una lacrima... ¡Jamas podrás derrotarme!" **Rugió Natsu mientras tomaba a Blackbitter en sus manos.

Natsu blandió su espada en un arco por encima de la cabeza y en lugar de un corte de fuego que normalmente hace, genero una verdadera tormenta de fuego color azul y rojo que envolvió a cobra.

Natsu voló alrededor de ella mientras las llamas se disiparon y dejó escapar una sonrisa feroz cuando vio a Cobra aún en pie en la parte posterior de la serpiente con un poco de daño en su cuerpo, pero con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"¿Por qué demonios no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?" Dijo furioso Cobra.

**"Para un dragón no hay pensamiento en la batalla, sólo el instinto de ganar."** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Tch... Ese estúpido truco no te salvará. Todavía tengo más poder que lo que nunca sabrás." Dijo Cobra mientras sus brazos se volvían escamosos y de color rojo veneno que lanzaba. **"Doble colmillo del dragón de veneno."**

Una innumerable cantidad de corrientes de veneno voló hacia Natsu pero el pelirosa agito sus alas y voló hacia arriba, intentando esquivar ellos, sin embargo lo siguieron y gruñó con frustración antes de sumergirse en línea recta hacia la cobra.

**"Espada cuerno del demonio dragón de fuego."** Rugió Natsu mientras colocaba a Blackbitter frente a el y se envolvía en un torrente de llamas azul y rojas.

Se sorprendió cuando Cobra se cruzó de brazos frente a él y un escudo de veneno se remolino e interceptó su espada. Natsu se detuvo en seco y en ese momento la serpiente de Cobra se abalanzó sobre el y le mordio la pierna izquierda.

Natsu rugió de dolor al sentir la mordedura y el veneno comenzar a filtrarse a través de sus venas. No parecía afectarle sin embargo, porque sus llamas ardían a tal punto que consumían el veneno dentro de el. Nuevamente agito sus alas y se separo de Cobra.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tiene un verdadero Dragon Slayer? ¡Patetico!" Dijo Cobra desapareciendo su escudo y sonriendo.

Natsu nuevamente se precipito hacia Cobra, y evadiendo algunos ataques tomo aire y exclamo. **"Rugido del dragón demoniaco."**

Su ataque derribo a Cobra de su serpiente, pero el pelirrojo le envió su propia versión de rugido de dragón de veneno y un gran remolino de veneno se disparó hacia Natsu. Los dos ataques se reunieron, pero la fuerza detrás de Natsu era demasiado grande y volo hasta Cobra envolviendo al Dragon Slayer de veneno en más llamas.

Natsu cortó las llamas y voló hacia el corazón del fuego que aún se arremolinaba alrededor de Cobra. Se encontró con una barrera de veneno y una sonrisa salvaje cruzó su rostro. Natsu hundió su espada en ella y el veneno comenzó a disiparse.

A medida que el veneno se disipó también lo hizo el fuego, pero Natsu estaba justo al lado de Cobra, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo evidentemente. Natsu dejó escapar un rugido triunfal haciendo añicos los oídos de Cobra, y comenzó a herirlo a el y a su serpiente múltiples veces con Blackbitter, y usando la maldición de su espada, los envolvió a ambos en una llamarada azul de fuego, causando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Natsu sonrió ante la nube de polvo que el impacto de Cobra provoco, cuando vio a su oponente envuelto en llamas, decidió desactivar la maldición de Blackbitter ya que no era a Cobra a quien quería matar.

Repentinamente, las llamas de Natsu se disiparon y el regreso a su forma humana, cayendo al suelo generando un cráter en el impacto.

"Al parecer... El veneno de ese idiota aún sigue en mi cuerpo..." Dijo Natsu jadeando.

Luego. Unos pasos se escucharon en la cueva, al igual que el sonido de aplausos. Natsu abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

"Fue un espectáculo maravilloso..." Dijo Brain con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos, aquí estoy otra semana trayendoles el nuevo episodio de Fire Bandersnatch, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus reviews para saber lo que les pareció. Este es el penúltimo episodio de esta saga, ciertamente el próximo episodio tengo planeado un final épico, nunca antes visto en Los fic Natsu x Erza (al menos en los que yo he leído, y eso que he leído varios) Así que prepárense. No olviden seguirme en mi Facebook como By:novablood para estar al pendiente de todo. Hasta la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	26. Un triste desenlace

_Un triste desenlace._

"Así que ahora es tu turno para que te derrote..." Dijo Natsu tratando de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Brain llego hasta el y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago.

Brain le cogió por el cuello antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia la torre de control. Las manos entumecidas de Natsu ya no podían sostener su espada y finalmente la dejó caer mientras era arrastrado.

Siendo arrastrado, junto con el movimiento lento pero constante de Nirvana, Natsu sintió como varias personas comenzaban a acercarse a el, y no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa al respecto.

"¡Natsu!" Volvió la cabeza para ver a Gray, Lucy, y Jura corriendo hacia él. Se detuvieron a unos 20 metros de distancia, desconfiando de Brain.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Me quede sin energías, además de que hay un poco de veneno en mi cuerpo, por lo que pensé en darme una siesta antes de patearle el trasero a Brain." Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, luego vio a Happy llegando hacia ellos. "¿Por que no detuviste mi caída?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Yo estaba pensando en peces." Le respondió Happy.

Todo el mundo se detuvo un momento, incluso Brain, antes de que el líder del gremio Oración Seis habló: "La mitad de los seis generales han caído. Lo que demuestra su inutilidad, por lo que formaré un nuevo grupo de generales, y usando el poder de Nirvana, cuando su corazón este empapado de oscuridad, haré de este chico mi primer y más fiel general."

Natsu encendió su codo en llamas para golpear a Brain en su rodilla con la esperanza de hacerlo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo fallo.

"Todavía tienes energía bastardo." Dijo Brain levantando a Natsu y estrellándolo contra la pared.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamó Gray. "Permanece tranquilo, descansa y solo observa como derrotamos a este tipo y detenemos a Nirvana."

"¿Detener a Nirvana?" Dijo Brain con una sonrisa aterradora. "Imposible, la ciudad en breve llegará a su primer destino. Llegaremos a Caitshelter."

"Ese el gremio de Wendy, Charle y mio." Dijo Happy.

"Con la magia inversión de Nirvana, convertiré a ese gremio legal en uno oscuro." Dijo Brain con una aterradora sonrisa.

"Este sujeto esta comenzando a molestarme." Dijo Gray.

Natsu no estaba mirando a Gray, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Jura.

"¿Cual es tu objetivo para el gremio de Wendy? ¡Cuéntanos tu propósito!" El mago santo se había molestado como Gray, y había comenzado a ser rodeado por un aura de poder dorado.

"No tengo palabras para debiluchos como usted, ¡Vete gusano!" El líder de Oración Seis se mantuvo riendo y levantó su bastón, apuntando a Jura. Luz verde comenzó a acumularse alrededor de la punta de la vara, pero Jura hizo un gesto desdeñoso con dos dedos y de repente todos los escombros que habían sido desprendidos cerca comenzaron a moverse, volando hacia Brain, permitiéndole a Natsu huir de el.

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué es este poder mágico?" Se preguntó Brain.

"Ven. No descansaré hasta que nos digas por qué usted está apuntando a Caitshelter." Dijo Jura mientras apuntaba con sus dedos a Brain.

"Este sujeto realmente es poderoso." Dijo Gray.

"Jura no es uno de los 10 magos santos por nada." Dijo Natsu llegando junto a ellos mientras veía la lucha entre Jura y Brain.

La lucha se intensifico bastante destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad por los poderes de ambos.

"¡Aqui están!" Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al ver a Wendy que llegaba repentinamente hacia ellos. "Creó que Nirvana se dirige hacia mi gremio." Dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación.

"Lo sabemos pero no te preocupes." Le dijo Gray.

"¡Este es tu fin!" Exclamo Brain. **"Capriccio Oscuro." **Dijo enviando un potente disparo de energía verde hacia Jura.

**"Aplastamiento de rocas del rey supremo." **Jura reunió todas las piedras que se habían generado al luchar contra Brain, envolviendo al mago oscuro y luego, dos gigantescas manos aparecieron y aplastaron el cuerpo de Brain dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Su líder ha sido derrotado... Esto se acabo." Dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

"Estoy tan contenta." Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Ahora que todo se acabo... ¿Wendy, te importaría ayudarme un poco?" Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa adolorida.

"¿Que te sucedió Natsu-san?" Le pregunto Wendy llegando hasta el.

"Lo mismo que a Erza me paso a mi... ¿Te importaría?" Le dijo Natsu.

La pequeña muchacha peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodilló, poniendo sus manos sobre él. Una luz azul apareció alrededor de sus manos y Natsu podía sentir la magia curativa que fluye a través de él, limpiando el veneno en sus venas.

"Eso debería detenerlo." Dijo Wendy levantándose y dándole a Natsu una sonrisa.

Natsu se sentó y gimió, su cuerpo aún le dolía, pero ahora podía ponerse de pie. Así lo hizo, pero el movimiento de Nirvana todavía le hacía un poco tambaleante. Evidentemente se veía peor de lo que se sentía.

"No te preocupes mucho por el... Cuando era pequeño los transportes le daban mareos, y al parecer aun sigue teniendo esa debilidad." Dijo Gray con una sonrisa a Wendy.

"Tal vez haya un hechizo contra eso..." Dijo Wendy. La peliazul le hizo un gesto a Natsu para que este se inclinara y así lo hizo. Sus manos subieron alrededor de su cabeza, brillando de color azul suave de nuevo, y Natsu sentía como su mareo iba desapareciendo.

"¡Wendy! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Me gustaría poder usar ese hechizo!" Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Me alegro de que funcionara." Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Todos, hay que ir hacia la torre, desde ahí es el único lugar en el que podemos detener a Nirvana." Dijo Lucy.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la torre, sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no habían controles ni nada que pudiera detener el movimiento de Nirvana. Lo cual era raro ya que nadie estaba para controlarla.

"Puede tratarse de piloto automático." Sugirió Natsu. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con esa hipótesis, y Natsu vio como Wendy comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

"Wendy... No te preocupes, salvaste a Erza y me salvaste a mi este día... Por eso te juró por mi titulo de Dragón Slayer, que te salvare a ti y a tu gremio." Le dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras frotaba suavemente la cabeza de la niña.

Repentinamente, todos recibieron un contacto mental por parte de Hoteye, el cual había sido alcanzando por un rayo de Nirvana y como ya era malo en un principio, se volvió bueno. El les explicó que la única forma de detener a Nirvana era derrotando a Midnight, que se encontraba en la cumbre del rey.

Todos se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos cuando la sala se ilumino en un destello. Jura dedujo que se trataba de una trampa y se uso a si mismo para que los demás no se vieran tan afectados por la explosión.

Luego de la explosión, todos se encontraban enterrados bajo escombros pero estaban bien. Lucy noto la ausencia de Jura y Natsu usando sus poderes destruyo las rocas que los apresaban y vio a Jura en el suelo bastante lastimado.

"Patético... Brain gasto su energía restante y solo consiguió derrotar a uno de ustedes, bueno mientras Midnight aun este consciente no hemos perdido."

Natsu dirigió su mirada hasta la voz que había hablado y resulto que se trataba del bastón de Brain. Pero eso no le sorprendió ya que estaba enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Jura.

Natsu se puso de pie, y sin mediar palabra, tomo aquel bastón y lo azotó contra la pared provocando que gritara de dolor.

"Estoy cansando de Oración Seis, y tu pareces ser parte de ellos, así que te voy a destruir." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria.

De alguna forma, el bastón logró zafarse del agarre de Natsu y floto lejos de ellos. "Ya casi llegamos a Caitshelter."

"¿Que es tan importante con Caitshelter?" Preguntó Natsu.

El bastón explicó que ese gremio estaba formado por las ultimas personas que habían ayudado a construir Nirvana para tratar de detener una guerra en el pasado. Pero Nirvana se salio de control y se vieron obligados a sellarlo. Y el plan de Oración Seis es liberar a Nirvana por completo para ir a la guerra contra Caitshelter y cualquier persona que se le atravesara.

Natsu sintió escalofríos por lo maléfico del plan y amenazó con destruir a Nirvana el mismo, roca por roca si era necesario. Pero el báculo lo interrumpió diciendo que no podría hacerlo, luego repentinamente comenzó a contar de la nada.

"Uno, dos, tres ... Increíble, todos los seis generales han sido derrotados."

Natsu sintió un alivio de su corazón al oír esto, pero el báculo continuó, "Esto es malo ... esto es realmente malo..." El explico acerca de la segunda personalidad de Brain, Zero que solo se concentraba en la destrucción. Dijo que esa personalidad se encontraba sellada por seis llaves, las cuales eran los miembros de Oración Seis.

Natsu le iba a preguntar algo más al báculo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando una explosión se genero detrás de él y de un agujero entro Brain, pero su apariencia había cambiado. Sus ojos habían cambiado. Los blancos se habían vuelto de color rojo sangre.

"Las cosas se han puesto interesantes, ¿Eh Klodoa? Incluso Midnight fue derrotado." Dijo Zero.

"Lo siento mucho maestro Zero." Dijo el báculo ahora llamado Klodoa.

"No importa, estoy aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve este cuerpo, esta voz, esta magia." Dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Natsu y Gray se preparaban para pelear, pero Zero los ignoro y comenzó a formar magia de su mano.

"Primero... Voy a comenzar con el que le dio tantos problemas a Brain." Dijo señalando a Jura y enviando un ataque, pero Gray lo intercepto con un escudo de hielo.

"¿Como puedes atacar a alguien que ni siquiera se puede mover." Dijo el mago de hielo furioso.

"Tiene forma, por lo tanto puede destruirse." Fue la respuesta de Zero antes de crear un gran ataque con aquella energía golpeándolos a todos y dejándolos fuera de combate.

"Es tiempo de completar nuestros planes." Dijo Zero antes de irse de la habitación.

* * *

**Algunos minutos después.**

Erza, que se encontraba junto a Jellal, vieron como Nirvana disparaba en contra de Caitshelter, sin embargo, disparos mágicos lograron desviar aquel ataque. Al dirigir su vista al cielo, se dio cuenta de que fue Christina.

Hibiki abrió un enlace mental para hablar con todos los del equipo de la luz, la información comenzó a ser vertida en la mente de todos, algo sobre 6 lacrima, y 20 minutos, y detener el Nirvana.

Sin embargo, Zero intervino la conversación primero felicitandolos por haber llegado tan lejos, pero que su plan no le serviría de nada.

"¿Creen que podrán destruir las 6 lacrimas al mismo tiempo?" Dijo Zero. "Para que sepan, yo estoy en una de las lacrimas, y mi poder fue suficiente para derrotar a Fire Bandersnacht, al mago santo, a un mago de hielo, una maga de espíritus celestiales, una Dragon Slayer y dos especies de gatos... ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!" Exclamó con voz sádica.

_"¡Natsu!" _Pensó Erza con preocupación.

"¿Quien dices... Que esta derrotado?" Fue lo que Natsu dijo, llamando la atención de los que escuchaban el enlace mental.

Natsu se despertó de su inconsciencia al escuchar la voz de Erza, y comenzó a tratar de levantarse. Convocando a Blackbitter, la utilizo como soporte para ponerse de pie. Junto a el, los demás miembros del equipo de la luz estaban bastante lastimados.

"¡Natsu!" Dijo Erza, pero Natsu no le hizo caso y siguió hablando a Zero.

"Nosotros destruiremos a Nirvana... ¡Y yo te destruiré a ti, Zero!" Exclamo Natsu.

"Así que aun sigues con vida... Ya veo, supongo que seras tu quien venga contra mi." Dijo Zero con una sonrisa. "¡La próxima vez que te vea, destruiré tu cuerpo hasta que no quede nada!" Exclamo antes de cortar el enlace.

"Les he enviado la ubicación de las lacrimas a sus mentas y las enumere... Ustedes decidan por cual irán." Dijo Hibiki.

"¡Yo iré por la lacrima uno!" Exclamó Natsu.

"¡No lo hagas!" Dijo Erza en tono de preocupación. "Estas muy herido... El te va a..." Comenzó a decir, pero Natsu la interrumpió.

"Soy el único que puede detenerlo... Además, aun tengo un par de trucos que podrían funcionar contra el." Dijo Natsu.

"Yo tomare la dos." Dijo Gray.

"Yo la tres." Dijo Lucy.

"Yo tomare la cuatro... Mi parfum dice que es la más cercana a mi." Dijo Ichiya.

"Entonces... Tomaré la cinco." Dijo Erza.

"Entonces supongo que..." Dijo una voz, pero repentinamente fue silenciada.

_"Esa voz... Entonces realmente esta con ella..."_ Pensó Natsu. Para que poco después, el enlace mental fuera cortado.

"Eso hacen seis personas... Todos deben hacer su mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Happy.

"Wendy... Debes ir hacia la lacrima seis." Dijo Natsu llegando donde Wendy.

"P-Pero... Yo... No conozco ningún hechizo de destrucción." Dijo la niña mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Wendy... Tu eres una Dragon Slayer." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "El poder de dragón corre por tus venas... Sólo debes confiar en tu instinto, y el hará el resto." Le dijo Natsu haciendo que Wendy reúna el coraje necesario.

Pronto todos salieron hacia cada una de sus lacrimas. Natsu se fue tambaleando hacia la lacrima uno. Él encontró un pasaje que conducía a las entrañas de Nirvana y lo siguió, antorchas iluminando su camino. Después de un minuto finalmente llego a una habitación bien iluminada. Que tenia una especie de cuesta, ahí se encontraba la lacrima y en el suelo estaba el maestro Zero.

"Realmente debo reconocer tu valor mocoso..." Dijo Zero.

"Vamos a ver quien se rompe primero... Tu o yo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje.

Natsu se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó en contra de Zero, pero el maestro esquivo el ataque. Natsu usando el impulso, envolvió en llamas su pie y envió una patada giratoria a su oponente, pero también logro evadirla.

**"Llama brillante del dragón de fuego." **Dijo enviando una esfera de llamas contra Zero, el cual se vio envuelto en el fuego y al poco tiempo salio con algunas quemaduras.

"Te mueves mejor que antes." Dijo Zero con una sonrisa antes de cargar su poder en su mano. **"Capriccio oscuro." **Dijo enviando la energía hacia Natsu pero el pelirosa la logro esquivar.

"No pienses que estoy al mismo nivel que Brain." Dijo Zero. Algo retumbó bajo los pies de Natsu y él miró hacia abajo para ver el Capriccio oscuro romper la tierra y golpearlo en su cuerpo. Él voló hacia atrás y por un momento perdió la noción del mundo.

Cuando reacciono, la magia de Zero nuevamente se dirigía hacia el, apenas fue capaz de levantar su espada a tiempo para absorberla.

Cuando estaba por lanzarse contra Zero nuevamente, una llama lo golpeo. Vio que esta no lo lastimo ni nada, sin embargo, le hizo retroceder un poco. Miró hacia la entrada y su mente se quedó en blanco cuando vio a Jellal allí de pie con la mano extendida con una pequeña llama.

"Jellal... ¿Acaso tus recuerdos regresaron?" Pregunto el maestro Zero.

"Si." Fue la respuesta de Jellal.

"¡Jellal!" Exclamó Natsu mientras su ira se elevaba por los cielos, lanzándose contra el peliazul, sin embargo, se detuvo momentáneamente cuando Jellal lo ataco con fuego. "¡El fuego no funciona contra mi!" Exclamó Natsu.

"Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Eres Natsu Dragneel. Nuestra única esperanza." Fue la respuesta de Jellal mientras hacia una sonrisa. "Tu poder se regenera al comer las llamas."

"¿Así que tus recuerdos aun no regresan por completo?" Dijo Zero.

"Es como dije. Me acordé de Natsu, eso es todo. Voy a detener a Nirvana." Dijo Jellal.

"¿Que diablos quiere decir con que perdiste tus recuerdos?" Dijo Natsu aun molesto.

"Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo antes de despertar en esta tierra. Sé que era el peor tipo de basura humana ... pero no era consciente de mí mismo. Todo lo que sé es que parece que te causé a ti y a Erza un gran daño ... ¡Pero ahora quiero salvar el gremio de Wendy. Quiero ser una ayuda a todos ustedes! " Exclamo Jellal.

"¡Como si fuera a creerte!" Exclamó Natsu dándole un puñetazo a Jellal y agarrándolo del cuello. "Aunque tu hayas olvidado... ¡Yo jamas olvidare las lágrimas de Erza!"

"Por favor Natsu... Acepta estas llamas." Dijo Jellal.

"Si se van a matar entre ustedes, haganlo en otro lado." Natsu vio como la magia oscura de Zero era arrojada hacia ellos. Pero no se espero el ver a Jellal con los brazos extendidos delante de el recibiendo el poder de Zero y cayendo al suelo.

"Si tu... Quieres matarme... Puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento... Ahora estoy en el limite de mi magia." Le tendió una mano y una llama, diferente del pasado, apareció en su palma. Era de color dorado. "Este es el poder para derrotar a ese tipo. Estas son las llamas de mi culpa."

"¿Llamas de la culpa?"

"No necesito que me perdones, sólo necesito que usted acepte este poder. Yo creo en ti. Creo en el hombre que Erza cree." Dijo Jellal

La rabia ciega que había envuelto la mente de Natsu se evaporó en una fría claridad. La imperiosa necesidad de derribar Jellal seguía allí, pero la furia detrás de él se había ido. Vio la llama y recordó su promesa con Wendy, a Erza y a todos sus compañeros. "Tch... De acuerdo, acepto tu poder."

Arrancó las llamas de oro de la mano de Jellal y comenzó a comérselas cuando habían envuelto su cuerpo. Natsu sentía como sus poderes mágicos se iban restaurando y aumentando.

"Lo dejo en tus manos..." Dijo Jellal.

"Las llamas de culpa eh? Usted sabe que al comer caes en el mismo pecado." Dijo Zero sonriendo al lado de la lacrima.

"Eso no importa... He cometido bastantes pecados a lo largo de mi vida." Dijo Natsu antes de lanzarse contra Zero y dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder por varios metros.

Zero envió su poder oscuro pero Natsu lo desvío con un puñetazo, y luego se dirigió hacia Zero para comenzar a darle una lluvia de golpes, Zero respondió con una patada pero Natsu le lanzo llamas desde su boca elevando a Zero en el aire.

"Este poder... Esta luz..." Dijo Zero viendo como a Natsu le aparecía un dragón en llamas y escamas en su cuerpo. "¡Dragon Force!" Dijo antes de caer al suelo.

"La forma final del poder de un Dragon Slayer." Dijo Natsu.

"Ese poder rivaliza con el de los dragones... Capaz de destruir cualquier cosa." Dijo Zero poniéndose de pie. "¡Interesante! ¡Ven a mi con el poder de dragón!"

Natsu se lanzo contra Zero, pero este logro detenerlo gracias a un campo que creo con sus poderes. **"Gravedad oscura." **Dijo Zero aumentando la gravedad sobre Natsu.

El pelirosa cayo un par de pisos hacia abajo, logrando detenerse en el último antes de caer de Nirvana. Luego el maestro Zero llego hasta el y le envió su magia oscura. Pero dando una voltereta, logró evadir el ataque.

**"Zero Slash." **Dijo Zero formando un látigo con sus poderes y atacando a Natsu. Pero el pelirosa lograba esquivarlo y luego envió llamas de su boca contra Zero.

El mago oscuro salio intacto de las llamas y ataco a Natsu con su puño envuelto en su magia, Natsu lo bloqueo y luego se aparto.

**"Eliminación oscura." **Dijo Zero enviando múltiples disparos de energía oscura, Natsu las evito corriendo aunque unos cuantos lo alcanzaron. Luego Zero volvió a enviar un torrente de magia oscura que hizo retroceder a Natsu unos metros sobre el aire.

"¡Soy el maestro de Oración Seis, nada podrá detenerme!" Exclamó Zero. "¡Desaparece en la nada...** Génesis Cero."**

Una gran masa de magia oscura se formo frente a Zero y de esta se escuchaban los lamentos de cientos de personas. Las sombras se acercaron a Natsu y lo envolvieron por completo y enviándolo a un mundo oscuro.

"Maldición... No puedo ver nada..." Dijo Natsu flotando en aquel lugar. "Toda mi fuerza... Se esta yendo..."

**"Natsu..." **Se escuchó una imponente voz.

"Oi... Creí que no saldrías hasta que se cumpliera la condición..." Dijo Natsu con voz débil.

**"No voy a salir... Pero no puedo creer que te dejes derrotar por ese sujeto." **Dijo la voz con tono de decepción. **"Eres un Dragon Slayer... No olvides el orgullo que lleva ese titulo... Yo Igneel siempre estaré contigo."**

"Tienes razón... No estoy solo." Dijo Natsu haciendo una sonrisa salvaje. "Todos... Confían en que destruiré esa lacrima... No puedo perder ahora... ¡No pienso perder!"

Natsu comenzó a envolverse a si mismo en llamas doradas que comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más intensas quemando todo a su alrededor. Hasta que poco tiempo después, se encontró nuevamente en el mundo real.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Zero sorprendido al ver a Natsu salir envuelto en una intensa llamada. "Esas llamas doradas... ¡¿Están quemando mi magia?!" Todas las sombras eran eliminadas por el poder de Natsu.

"¡Yo soy... Un verdadero Dragon Slayer!" Exclamó Natsu dando un imponente pisotón mientras la silueta de Igneel aparecía desde atrás. "¡Soy el heredero del rey dragón de Fuego!"

**"Arte secreto del heredero del fuego: Meteoro destructor del rey dragón de fuego." **Natsu, envuelto en aquellas llamas doradas, se abalanzó contra Zero mientras múltiples esferas de fuego se formaban y atacaban al mago oscuro que era empujado hacia arriba por el ataque de Natsu.

La potencia del ataque fue capaz de hacer que Zero se estrellara contra la lacrima de Nirvana. Zero cayo al suelo quemado y derrotado. Natsu aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo y cayó sobre una rodilla antes de levantarse

"¡¿Eso es suficiente para ti, Igneel?!" Rugió Natsu con una salvaje sonrisa.

La habitación estaba comenzando a desmoronarse a su alrededor, pero el pelirosa estaba sonriendo en señal de victoria. Con paso lento llego hasta donde Jellal y viéndolo en el suelo lo ayudo a levantarse.

"No te hagas ideas equivocadas." Dijo Natsu mientras ponía el brazo de Jellal sobre su hombro y el ponía su brazo en el hombro de Jellal. "Ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí sin la ayuda del otro..." Dijo antes de comenzar a buscar la salida, pero las rocas comenzaban a caer cada vez más seguido.

* * *

**Fuera de Nirvana - momentos después.**

Gray había sido el primero en salir y llegar hasta una planicie segura, luego se encontró con Erza y al poco tiempo llego Ichiya. Repentinamente, una especie de reloj anticuado cayo del cielo y dentro de el se encontraba Lucy.

"¿Todos están a salvo?" Pregunto Jura mientras llegaba junto con Wendy y Charle.

"Natsu no esta aquí." Dijo Gray.

"Jellal tampoco." Dijo Erza.

Todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de ambos magos con preocupación, hasta que repentinamente un bulto comenzó a salir de la tierra.

"El amor salva a los amigos." Dijo Hoteye mientras traía consigo a Natsu y Jellal.

"¡Natsu-san!" Exclamó Wendy mientras abrazaba a Natsu. "Tu... Cumpliste tu promesa... M-Muchas gracias... Eres una buena persona." Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en su rostro.

"No solo fui yo... También hiciste un excelente trabajo destruyendo la lacrima." Dijo Natsu mientras frotaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica. "Eres una Dragon Slayer, un titulo que conlleva un gran orgullo."

**Gremio de Caitshelter.**

Luego de lo sucedido con Nirvana, todos los miembros de la alianza se dirigieron hacia Caitshelter para descansar un poco. Natsu nuevamente se envolvió a sí mismo en vendas y su capa recuperando el seudónimo de Tsuna. El cual se mantuvo hasta atrás viendo en silencio como Erza hablaba con Jellal, agradeciéndole su ayuda.

Al llegar hasta el gremio, el maestro les explico a todos el verdadero pasado de Nirvana o Nirvit. Luego, les explicó a todos su mas grande secreto.

Resultaba que el gremio de Caitshelter fue creado en realidad por el bien de Wendy. Todos los miembros de dicho gremio, a excepción del maestro y Wendy, eran en realidad espíritus encargados de disimular un gremio.

Con Nirvana destruida, el maestro ya no tenia más motivo para continuar viviendo, y se despidió de Wendy de forma emotiva. Todos se sentían tristes por la pequeña niña, así que Erza se acerco a ella y después de consolarla decidió invitarla a unirse a Fairy Tail.

Una vez que todo acabo, todos los miembros salieron afuera para refrescarse un poco. Natsu se mantuvo distante de los demás y lo único que veía era a Erza que se acerco hasta donde Jellal y comenzaron a hablar, con lo cual, gracias a su increíble sentido del oído, logro escuchar lo que decían.

"¿Que es lo que planeas hacer ahora?" Pregunto Erza.

"¿Ahora?" Dijo Jellal. "No lo se..."

"Eso suena... Supongo que las respuestas no son fáciles para ti o para mi." Dijo Erza viendo hacia el cielo, esto por alguna razón provoco una punzada en el corazón de Natsu.

"Tengo miedo..." Dijo Jellal bajando la mirada.

"¿Miedo?" Pregunto Erza.

"Y... ¿Si mis recuerdos regresan?" Dijo Jellal.

"Jellal..." Dijo Erza viendo al peliazul. "Estoy contigo... Incluso si nos odiamos entre nosotros... Así como estas ahora, no puedo dejarte ir." Le dijo viendo a Jellal. Mientras que el corazón de Natsu había dejado de latir por un momento cuando escucho eso.

"Erza..." Dijo Jellal viendo a la pelirroja.

"Yo..." Dijo Erza pero se vio interrumpida por un grito de Ichiya.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto Gray.

"Yo estaba a punto de colocar mi parfum sobre algunos arbustos cuando esto apareció." Dijo Ichiya apoyándose sobre una pared invisible.

"Son... ¿Runas?" Dijo Jura.

"Son iguales a las de Freed... No, incluso creo que son mas fuertes." Dijo Gray.

Repentinamente, todos se encontraron rodeados por los caballeros del consejo que habían aparecido de la nada. Natsu logro reconocer a dos de los hombres que se encontraban al frente. Uno tenia lentes y cabello largo amarrado mientras que otro tenia el cabello corto.

_"Lahar... Doranbolt."_ Pensó Natsu.

"Mi deseo no es lastimarlos, lo único que quiero es que permanezcan ahí por un momento." Dijo Lahar acercándose a los miembros de los gremios.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Happy.

"Yo soy el capitán del cuarto cuerpo de ejecución y detención del renovado consejo mágico. Mi nombre es Lahar y mi compañero es Doranbolt." Dijo Lahar presentándose.

"¿Que es lo que están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Gray.

"Nuestro objetivo es el de arrestar a los miembros de Oración Seis... Así que les pedimos que nos entreguen a la persona que se llama Hoteye." Dijo Lahar.

Jura se colocó delante de Hoteye y comenzó a protestar al respecto, pero Hoteye lo detuvo. Le dijo que a pesar de que su alma se había vuelto hacia la justicia, que debía pagar por sus pecados pasados y que lo haría en prisión, ese era su deseo para poder ver a su hermano a los ojos la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Jura sonrió a su deseo y le dijo a Hoteye que buscaría a su hermano en su lugar así que le pregunto el nombre a lo que Hoteye respondió que se llamaba Wally Buchanon. Lo que sorprendió a Erza.

"¡Yo lo conozco!" Dijo la pelirroja. "El es mi amigo y esta muy bien... Ahora se encuentra viajando por el mundo." Estas palabras llenaron de emocion el corazón de Hoteye.

"¿Es esto lo que llaman un milagro otorgado sólo en aquellos que creen en la luz?" Dijo Hoteye cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"Parece que realmente hay algunos milagros que sólo son concedidos por la luz." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Hoteye fue llevado hacia la carreta con una sonrisa. Ichiya pidió que se levantaran las runas, sin embargo, Lahar no lo hizo.

"No. Nuestro verdadero objetivo no es Oración Seis. Estamos aquí por el hombre que se infiltró en el consejo de la magia, la destruyó, y disparó Etherion." Dijo Lahar. "Hay una maldad aun mas grande entre nosotros... Tu Jellal." Dijo apuntando al peliazul. "Ven con nosotros, si te niegas, entonces nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza." Erza abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Varios de los miembros comenzaron a protestar a excepción de Natsu que se encontraba viendo a Erza, la cual les dijo a los miembros del consejo que Jellal había perdido sus recuerdos, pero los del consejo no aceptaron esa excusa.

"Está bien no tengo ninguna intención de resistir." Dijo Jellal caminado hacia ellos, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver a los miembros de la alianza. "No sé cuánto sufrimiento les he causado a todos ustedes... Pero lo siento mucho." Dijo con una suave sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la pelirroja. "Erza... Gracias por todo."

Natsu dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, y lo que vio provoco que algo en su interior se rompiera. Era como si alguien estrujara sin piedad su corazón.

Erza se encontraba en estado se shock, sus piernas temblaban a punto de traicionarla, y parecía como si las lágrimas iban a formarse en su ojo izquierdo. Lo único que la pelirroja quería era correr hacia los miembros del consejo y detenerlos.

Jellal regreso su vista hacia los miembros del consejo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Pero, algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió. Natsu, que aun se encontraba oculto como Tsuna. Tomo a Jellal del hombro, y lo lanzo hacia los miembros del equipo de la luz.

**"Escudo del demonio de fuego." **Natsu invoco a Blackbitter, y rápidamente la enterró en el suelo. De la nada, un circulo de fuego se genero a partir de Blackbitter y encerró a los miembros del equipo de la luz y Jellal dejándolos sin salida.

"¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!" Exclamó Lahar mientras los soldados se preparaban para atacar.

"Yo... Voy a proponerte un trato." Dijo Natsu.

"¿Un trató?" Dijo Lahar. "El nuevo consejo no acepta tratos con nadie."

"No te lo dije a ti." Dijo Natsu. "Doranbolt... ¿te interesaría atrapar a alguien aun más peligroso que Jellal?" Dijo viendo al moreno.

"Te escucho..." Dijo Doranbolt dando un paso adelante.

"¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!" Preguntó Lahar, pero repentinamente, el junto con los otros miembros del consejo cayeron desmayados por un hechizo de Doranbolt.

"¿Que te parecería si yo te entregara a Fire Bandersnacht?" Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de la alianza.

"Hmmmm... ¿Y que esperas obtener de esto?" Dijo Doranbolt.

"Conozco tus poderes... Se que puedes crear o modificar la memoria de las personas... Así que quiero que modifiques los recuerdos de todos para que crean que Siegrain si existió y el fue el malo todo el tiempo... Mientras que Jellal no tuvo nada que ver con la torre del paraíso."

"Ya veo... ¿Pero dime, que me asegura que puedas entregarme a Bandersnacht?" Dijo Doranbolt.

"Pues..." Natsu permaneció en silencio un momento bajando la mirada, luego, comenzó a quitarse las vendas de la cabeza.

"¡No lo hagas!" Grito Gray. Pero Natsu lo ignoro, se descubrió a si mismo ante Doranbolt.

"Sabes que tengo el poder suficiente como para acabar con todos ustedes, no podrás derrotarme aunque lo intentes... Pero, si haces lo que te digo... Iré contigo en lugar de Jellal, eso aumentaría más la confianza de las personas hacia el consejo. Y muchos magos oscuros comenzarían a temerles."

"Natsu-san..." Dijo Wendy mientras lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Erza veía todo con los ojos abiertos, sus piernas finalmente cedieron y callo de rodillas temblando incontrolablemente ante las palabras del pelirosa.

"Bien... Acepto el trató." Dijo Doranbolt antes de cerrar sus ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y rayos mágicos salieron disparados hacia todos los concejales.

"Listo... Los recuerdos de todos han sido modificados, incluso los de los nuevos y anteriores concejales." Dijo Doranbolt. "Ahora... Es tu turno." Dijo mientras preparaba unas esposas antimagia y se las ponía a Natsu, el cual solo sonreía. El campo que aprisionaba a la alianza no desapareció ya que este se alimentaba del poder de Blackbitter.

"¡NATSU!" Grito Erza mientras corría hacia adelante pero se estrelló con la barrera de Blackbitter, pero comenzó a golpearla. "¿Que estas haciendo?" Exclamó la pelirroja.

"Te estoy mostrando las respuestas..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa triste. "Erza... Te lo prometo que trate... Pero al parecer, no fui capaz de detener tus lágrimas... Si las respuestas no son fáciles para ti... Entonces yo te las daré."

"Natsu... Tu..." Dijo Erza cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se formaban incluso en su ojo derecho.

"Te lo dije antes... Es el defecto fatídico del Dragon Slayer..." Dijo Natsu mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Anteponemos la felicidad de nuestro ser amado sobre nuestra propia felicidad... Y... Me equivoque... Me equivoque al pensar que podría tener un futuro a tu lado... Por lo que lo único que quiero... Es que al menos tu tengas un buen futuro..." Dijo mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro.

Varios de los miembros del equipo de la luz se sentían mal por Natsu. Lucy, Ichiya y varios más comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

"Fue un lindo sueño... El pensar que yo podría tener un futuro, pero mi destino fue sellado hace mucho... Gracias por darme una nueva voluntad estos últimos meses... Llegue a sentir que incluso yo tenia una oportunidad... Pero... Eso no sera más que un sueño..."

"Natsu, eso no es..." Dijo Erza tratando de encontrar las palabras.

"Erza... Desde que supiste que él estaba con vida y aquí... Es en lo único que te haz concentrado... Lo sigues queriendo... No me perdonaría si me interfiriera en tu felicidad..." Dijo Natsu viendo al suelo con una expresión triste.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja... Vaya vaya vaya..." Se escuchó una risa. "¿Así que al dichoso asesino le acaban de destrozar el corazón?"

De la nada. Uno de los guardias del consejo se levanto. Se quito las ropas del consejo y se mostró como un hombre rubio de cabello largo vestido con una larga camisa verde y de negro las mangas. Un pantalón azul y una marca de gremio parecida a un vórtice en su cuello.

"Te hemos estado observando desde hace muchos años. Y nos dimos cuenta de lo patético que eras, pero no creímos que lo fueras tanto." Dijo el rubio. "Mi nombre es Cynehart... Miembro del gremio Annihilation Vortex, que tu destruiste hace años... Y ahora, es tiempo de cobrar venganza."

"Tu... El concejal... ¿Te llamabas Doranbolt, cierto?" Pregunto el rubio a lo que Doranbolt asintió con desconfianza.

"Vengo a hacerte un trato aun mejor que el de ese sujeto..." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Que te parece si le das a Bandersnacht a nuestro gremio... Lo torturamos, lo destrozamos, lo matamos, y te entregamos su cabeza. Así tu podrás tomar todo el crédito, y ganar aun más fama entre el consejo. Te ofrecerían un mejor puesto... Incluso hasta podrías volverte un mago santo." Dijo Cynehart.

"Hmmmm... Ya veo..." Dijo Doranbolt. "¿Pero, como se que me darán su cabeza cuando lo maten?"

"Descuida... Nuestro objetivo es torturarlo cruelmente, romper su mente de la forma mas dolorosa posible y finalmente, ejecutarlo cortándole la cabeza... El resto es cosa tuya, te enviaremos su cabeza y podrás reclamar tu recompensa." Le dijo el rubio.

"De acuerdo... Acepto el trató. Pero descuida Bandersnacht, dejaré las memorias de los concejales como me lo pediste... Soy un hombre de palabra, y admiro tu valor... ¿O tal vez estupidez?" Dijo Doranbolt.

"Gracias... Al menos, pude hacer algo bien." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Ahora... Es mi turno." Dijo Cynehart antes de acercarse a Natsu.

El rubio le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, luego uso su rodilla y la estrello contra la quijada de Natsu, después le dio una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, su bufanda, se desato de su cintura y cayó al suelo. Cynehart la propinó una golpiza sin piedad, sin darle una oportunidad para poder defenderse.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Gray.

"¡Ponte de pie!" Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cynehart se acerco al cuerpo de Natsu y continuo golpeandolo sin piedad alguna, pero Natsu no hacia algún esfuerzo por defenderse.

"Esta es solo una pequeña parte... Del dolor que sufrirás antes de morir..." Dijo Cynehart pateando el cuerpo de Natsu.

"Lamento informarte... Que luego de ahora... Nada sera tan doloroso." Dijo Natsu levantando su cabeza del suelo, pero Cynehart le dio una poderosa patada que incluso varios de los miembros sintieron.

"Escuche sobre los Dragon Slayer... El dolor de perder a su compañero, o de que este no corresponda sus sentimientos es tan profundo que muchos no sobreviven... Pero... Mi maestro estará interesado en tratar de igualar ese dolor con sus torturas." Dijo sujetando del pelo a Natsu y levantándolo. "Ahora, es tiempo de irnos... Despidete de tus amigos."

Natsu abrió sus ojos hasta donde podía ya que su cara ahora se encontraba bastante magullada por los golpes sin piedad que le dio el rubio, pero aun así trato de hacer una sonrisa. Levanto lo mejor que pudo sus dedos, haciendo la seña de Fairy Tail, y con una voz lastimera, dio sus ultimas palabras a sus compañeros.

"Gracias, Fairy Tail... Gracias, Erza Scarlet..." Dijo Natsu mientras una ultima lágrima caía de su rostro. "Te amo... Y siempre te amare."

"No se molesten si quiera en buscarnos... No estamos en ningún lugar que se pueda encontrar." Dijo Cynehart, dicho eso. Natsu desapareció junto con Cynehart en un destello. Desapareciendo al mismo tiempo a Blackbitter junto con el muro de fuego.

Erza aún en el suelo, débilmente se arrastró hasta el lugar en donde había quedado la bufanda de Natsu, su expresión era incrédula, tenia su boca levemente abierta y sus ojos vacíos y llenos de lágrimas, tomo débilmente la bufanda en sus brazos y la acerco hasta su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

"¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!" Exclamó Erza al cielo.

* * *

**¡Listoooooo! Lo juro, me tomó mucho tiempo el hacer este capítulo, fue algo que me vino a la mente después de ver varios animes y mangas tristes, fue algo de lo que incluso yo me siento orgulloso, por lo que esta vez realmente les ruego encarecidamente que me dejen sus reviews para saber lo que a ustedes les pareció este episodio, su opinión es muy importante para la creación del próximo capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima semana, recuerden seguirme en Facebook como By:novablood.**

**Novablood96**


	27. Lo amo

_Lo amo..._

**Gremio Fairy Tail.**

*¡Craaaaash...!*

"¡¿Por que siempre hace esas cosas?!" Exclamó Gray rompiendo una mesa del gremio con bastante cólera. "¡Ese imbécil...!" Dijo bajando la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

"Así que eso fue lo que sucedió..." Dijo el maestro Makarov de forma seria.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail que habían sido enviados a combatir a Oración Seis habían regresado. Fueron un total de tres días de camino en los que Gray se la paso diciendo que debían de buscar a Natsu lo más pronto posible.

Lucy había sido la voz de la razón cuando sugirió que lo mejor seria primero ir al gremio para hablar con el maestro sobre lo ocurrido. Wendy que ahora seria parte del gremio, también estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la rubia.

Erza por su parte, estaba en un estado completamente desubicado, se encontraba aferrada a la bufanda de Natsu en completo silencio. Jellal había tratado de hablar con ella para tratar de animarla, pero la pelirroja se negaba a cualquier tipo de conversación, lo único que ella quería era salir en búsqueda de Natsu pero no tenia ni la menor idea de donde podría encontrarlo y eso era lo que la estaba lastimado.

Al llegar a Magnolia, Erza se separó de los magos diciendo en voz suave que necesitaba estar sola en estos momentos. Gray no quería dejarla ir, pero Lucy y Wendy le dijeron que necesitaba desahogarse, así que ella se fue.

Una vez que llegaron al gremio, fueron recibidos con un sonriente Makarov que esperaba que la misión fuera un éxito y que se hubieran llevado bien con Natsu mientras estaba disfrazado.

Su sonrisa se convierto en desconcierto cuando vio a Jellal con ellos, pero sabía que habría una explicación por la que Gray lo dejaría acompañarlos. Se llevó a los recién llegados a su oficina, donde Lucy le explicó al maestro sobre la amnesia de Jellal como la presentación de Wendy y su solicitud a unirse al gremio.

Una vez aplicado la marca de gremio a Wendy, el maestro trato de pedirle una explicación de lo ocurrido en la misión con mucho detalle, y la razón por la que Erza no se encontraba presente con ellos al entrar en el gremio.

Lucy le explicó con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido desde que llegaron a la casa de Blue Pegasus hasta el momento de la destrucción de Nirvana. Luego le explicó lo que paso cuando el consejo apareció y quiso llevarse a Jellal.

Le dijo el trato de Natsu con Doranbolt y la liberación de Jellal. Luego le relato la llegada de Cynehart y de su relación con el gremio Annihilation Vortex y como supuestamente Natsu había destruido ese gremio hace años.

"¿Que fue lo que ocurrió después de la desaparición de Natsu y ese sujeto?" Le pregunto el maestro a Lucy.

"Pues, Doranbolt dijo que esto lo hacia por el bien del mundo mágico y que si intentabamos decir o a tratar de hacer algo en contra de el o del consejo, nos borraria la memoria de forma permanente." Dijo Lucy con una expresión de resignación.

"Luego, los demás miembros del consejo se despertaron sin recordar lo que sucedió y se fueron llevándose a Hoteye con ellos." Dijo Gray con un tono de voz bastante seco. "Esos bastardos no se bastan con destruir la vida de un niño inocente..."

"¿Y donde esta Erza?" Preguntó el maestro. "Creí que estaría aquí dadas las circunstancias..."

"Erza... Ella esta..." Trato de decir Lucy pero no encontraba la forma de describirlo.

"Erza... Ella se siente culpable por lo sucedido con Natsu." Dijo Jellal con un tono de voz un poco apagado. "Ha decir verdad... El único que tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo... Solo estoy causándole dolor a Erza..."

"Ya veo... Era de suponerse que ella reaccionaria de esa manera." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria. "Esa chica le cuesta mucho perdonarse a si misma más de lo que le cuesta perdonar a los demás."

"Maestro, ¿Que es lo que debemos hacer?" Preguntó Lucy.

"¡¿Que no es obvio?!" Exclamó Gray. "Iremos a rescatar a ese idiota, no podemos dejarlo ahí con esos sujetos." Respondió con una expresión molesta.

"Gray tiene razón, no podemos dejarlo con ellos." Dijo Happy. "Natsu... El es una buena persona... El salvo a Wendy y cuido de Charle, además de que a el le gusta el pescado y pescar..."

"Se como se sienten, pero estamos hablando de enfrentarnos a un gremio oscuro entero... No podrán hacerlo sólo ustedes." Les dijo Makarov.

"¡Entonces digámoslo al resto del gremio... Estoy seguro de que si vamos todos entonces..." Comenzó a decir Gray.

"¿Ir a donde?" Preguntó Makarov. "Aunque los demás acepten, no sabríamos donde comenzar a buscar, ¿O acaso alguien sabe donde se encuentra ese gremio?"

"Ciertamente... No logre captar para nada el olor de Natsu-san después de que desaparecieron..." Dijo Wendy con una expresión bastante triste. "Es como si se hubieran evaporado sin dejar algún rastro."

"Gray... Yo he escuchado algunos pocos rumores sobre ese gremio oscuro y los miembros que actualmente tiene... Sin Gildarts o Laxus, y con Erza como esta ahora... No veo un buen resultado para esta batalla." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria.

"Entonces... ¡Simplemente lo dejaremos morir!"" Exclamó Gray golpeando la pared fuertemente para luego darle la espalda al maestro. "Iré yo sólo..." Dijo con una expresión seria. "Ese idiota era mi mejor amigo y le he estado fallando desde los últimos 8 años... No pienso seguir cometiendo ese error... Recorrere todo el mundo si es necesario para encontrarlo." Dijo antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero repentinamente fue detenido por Lucy.

"Yo también iré contigo..." Dijo la rubia con una expresión decidida. "Natsu-san también me salvo la vida muchas veces aún sin conocerme... No puedo permitir el no devolverle el favor."

"¡Yo también voy!" Dijo Wendy.

"¡Wendy!" Exclamó Charle por la decisión de la niña.

"Charle... Natsu-san fue muy bueno con nosotras sin siquiera conocernos... Quiero ayudarlo ahora a el también."

"Si Wendy va, entonces yo iré con ella." Dijo Happy con una sonrisa sacando sus alas para flotar en el aire.

"Supongo que no hay opción." Dijo Charle. "Yo también iré."

"Bien, esta decidido entonces..." Dijo Gray. "Seremos sólo nosotros los que iremos a salvar a Natsu." Dijo en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina del maestro.

"Eso no es cierto..."

Cuando Gray salió de la oficina, se encontró a una persona delante de el con una expresión seria que dejó a Gray un poco helado.

"Nosotros también iremos." La persona que estaba frente a Gray no era otra más que Mirajane. Detrás de ella, todos los demás miembros del gremio se hallaban sonriendo decididamente.

"Natsu nos ha ayudado a todos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no hemos sabido nada al respecto... El nunca dejó de vernos como su familia, así que es tiempo de hacer lo que toda familia debe hacer." Dijo Mirajane.

"¡Vamos a ayudar a Natsu!" Gritaron todos los demás miembros del gremio.

"Mocosos..." Fue lo que dijo Makarov con una expresión seria. "Eso... ¡Es justo lo que quería escuchar!" Exclamó el maestro cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

"¡Reúnan a todos los miembros ausentes en una hora! ¡Nos vamos a la guerra por nuestro compañero!" Exclamó el maestro provocando los gritos de todos los miembros que se encontraban dentro del salón del gremio.

Unos cuantos miembros salieron para ir a llamar a todos los que hacían falta, los otros que se quedaron comenzaron a hacer las preparaciones para la inminente batalla que iba a librarse dentro de poco.

"Esperaremos a que Gajeel también este aquí... Con dos Dragon Slayer será más fácil el encontrar a Natsu." Dijo el maestro con una expresión seria. "Necesitamos estar lo suficientemente preparados para llegar y ganar sin sufrir ninguna baja."

"Maestro, ¿Que haremos con Erza?" Preguntó Lucy recordándole al maestro ese importante punto.

"¿Que sucede con Erza?" Preguntó Mirajane preocupada por su amiga.

"Erza... Bueno, ella..." Lucy le comentó a la hermosa albina todo lo que había sucedido entre Erza y Natsu, y el sacrificio a causa de Jellal.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Mirajane comprendiendo las cosas. "¿Y que hay de ti?" Le pregunto viendo a Jellal. "¿Que es lo que harás a partir de ahora?"

"Yo... Quiero descubrir quien era." Dijo Jellal viendo hacia el suelo. "Se que le cause mucho dolor a Erza, por esa razón quiero expiar mis pecados para poder volver a verla a los ojos." Dijo con una expresión solitaria.

"Eso quiere decir que te iras sin decir nada." Dijo Mirajane con una expresión seria.

"Será lo mejor... Ya he causado mucho dolor aquí." Le respondió Jellal. Pero lo que nadie esperaba que sucediera, era a Mirajane dándole un golpe al peliazul que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Tienes razón... Si no tienes el valor como para enfrentar tus errores frente Erza, lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí." Dijo Mirajane con una expresión sombría.

Jellal se levantó del suelo, se froto con su mano el lugar en el que Mira lo había golpeado, se disculpó con todos y salió del gremio desapareciendo entre las personas.

"Si una persona no esta dispuesta a aceptar y perdonar sus propios errores para seguir adelante, entonces esta destinada al fracaso." Dijo Mirajane. "Voy a ir a hablar con Erza... La haré entrar en razón." Y diciendo eso, Mira salió en busca de la pelirroja.

* * *

**Con Erza.**

Cuando Erza se separó de Lucy y los demás, la pelirroja se dirigió cerca del río caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a una pequeña colina al lado del río. Ahí se sentó lentamente y se puso la bufanda de Natsu alrededor de su cuello.

"Natsu..." Fue lo que se escapó suavemente de la boca de Erza mientras veía fijamente el río. Ahí comenzó a recordar un poco el pasado.

**Flashback.**

Alrededor de dos meses antes de la expulsión del gremio de Natsu. La joven Erza le había dado una paliza a Natsu creyendo que el joven Dragon Slayer se había comido su pastel de fresa que estaba comiendo en una mesa del gremio y este repentinamente había desaparecido.

Erza pensó que fue Natsu el que se lo comió ya que ese día desde muy temprano la había estado retando a una batalla y ella se había negado. Así que cuando su pastel desapareció, y casualmente Natsu se encontraba riendo cerca de ella, fue lo que le hizo pensar que había sido el pelirosa tratando de provocarla.

"¡Natsuuuuuuuu!" Grito la pelirroja con un aura demoníaca detrás de ella.

Erza ignoro la extraña sonrisa de Mirajane y sin mediar palabra, tomó a Natsu del pelo y lo arrojó hacia las mesas, haciendo que el pobre chico se estrellara contra todo lo que había estado en su camino.

"¡¿Donde esta mi pastel?!" Preguntó una furisa Erza.

"¡¿E-Eh? ¡No se de lo que estas hablando?" Dijo Natsu débilmente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¡No mientas!" Dijo Erza tomando a Natsu del cuello nuevamente mientras lo veía como un enemigo. "¡Haz estado tratando de estarme a una batalla y como me he negado, Haz usado mi amado pastel como forma de provocación!"

"N-No Erza yo..." Trato de defenderse Natsu pero fue en vano ya que Erza estaba en un estado en el que no escuchaba razones.

"¡Tanto quieres pelear!" Dijo levantando a Natsu en el aire. "¡Pues toma!" Rugio dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo salir volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra las puertas del gremio atravesandolas en el proceso.

"E-Ella es un monstruo..." Dijo Gray temblando al ver la furia de Erza desatada en tan potente golpe. La pelirroja se había permanecido en ese lugar jadeando pesadamente por la cólera.

"¿No crees que exageraste un poco, Erza?" Dijo Cana llegando donde Erza.

"No, el se lo merece por comerse mi pastel." Le respondió Erza.

"Pero... Sólo mira todo lo que le hiciste al chico." Dijo Cana señalando al sala del gremio en el que había pasado Natsu.

Erza dirigió la mirada a los lugares en los que Cana señalaba, y abrió los ojos cuando vio todo lo que había hecho en su momento de cólera. Múltiples mesas y sillas quebradas con un poco de la ropa de Natsu en ellas.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Eres una tonta!" Dijo Mirajane mientras se limpiaba una lágrima debido a la risa. "Natsu no se comió tu pastel..."

"¡Acaso tu lo hiciste demonio!" Grito Erza viendo molesta a Mirajane.

"A mi mi siquiera me gusta tu pastel... La que se lo comió, fuiste tu cabeza de rábano." Le dijo Mirajane. "Le diste el último bocado hace unos minutos pero por lo que se ve lo olvidaste y te desquitaste con Natsu en el proceso."

"N-No puede ser..." Dijo Erza olvidando su cólera.

"Lo creas o no, eso fue lo que sucedió." Le dijo Mirajane.

"Es cierto Erza." Dijo la pequeña Levy llegando donde la pelirroja. "Natsu no paso cerca de ti, el se estaba riendo porque Gray se tropezó con un cubo de hielo que el mismo había creado."

"Yo... Tengo que irme." Dijo Erza antes de salir corriendo del gremio. No sabía si creer en las palabras de Mirajane, pero Levy no le mentiría, así que se sintió muy culpable por lo que le hizo a Natsu y fue corriendo a buscarlo.

Siguió el rastro de escombros que provocó el choque de Natsu, sintiéndose aún más culpable al ver lo que su momento de cólera había causado, pero Natsu no estaba ahí. Por lo que se fue a buscarlo en otro lugar.

El tiempo fue pasando y Erza había buscado a Natsu por toda Magnolia, fue a la casa del pelirosa para ver si podía encontrarlo ahí, pero no estaba. Cuando llegó la hora del ocaso, Erza se fue a sentar cerca del río abrazando sus piernas con sus manos.

"Soy una tonta..." Dijo la pelirroja. "Me deje llevar por la irá y lastime a un compañero... Debí haber dejado a Natsu defenderse y no solo golpearlo tan salvajemente... Ahora... Debe pensar que realmente soy un monstruo maligno."

La pelirroja veía hacia el río con melancolía sintiéndose mal por lo dura que había sido con aquel chico que había conocido en el gremio. Lo único que ahora quería era disculparse con Natsu, pero no lo habia encontrado por ningún lado, comenzando a temer lo peor.

"¡Erzaaaaaaa...!"

Mientras la pelirroja se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando un chico comenzó a gritar su nombre varias veces desde lo lejos hasta que lo tuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¡Erza, pelea conmigo!" Exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa saltando en el aire para atacar a Erza de espaldas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la pequeña pelirroja finalmente lo volvió a ver con una expresión entre sorprendida y triste.

"Natsu..." Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de donde estaba para ver a Natsu, luego ella se inclino ante el pelirosa. "Perdón por lo que te hice, por favor golpeame más fuerte de lo que yo lo hice." Dijo la pelirroja sin levantar la cabeza.

"Geez... Erza... Esto no es divertido si te dejas." Dijo Natsu deteniendo su ataque para rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No me defenderé... Te golpee demasiado fuerte por algo que nisiquiera fue tu culpa... Me merezco ser golpeada." Le dijo Erza en tono de molesta, pero no con Natsu sino que con ella misma.

"Erza... Las peleas y las confusiones son algo que pueden pasar, no es como si me enojara porque me hayas dado una paliza." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero te fuiste!" Exclamó Erza levantando la vista para ver a Natsu. "Te estuve buscando toda la tarde para disculparme pero no pude encontrarte, temía... Temía que te hubieras ido por eso..." Dijo bajando la mirada.

"¿Irme? Claro que no." Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa haciendo que Erza la viera con una expresión de sorpresa ."Fairy Tail es mi hogar, ahí esta mi familia, nada como una pelea va a hacer que yo quiera irme de aquí." Le respondió el chico haciendo una sonrisa.

"P-Pero... Aún así te golpee demasiado fuerte por algo que no hiciste, por favor golpeame." Dijo Erza apartando la mirada aún arrepentida de lo que le había hecho a su compañero. "Debes pensar que soy un monstruo maligno contigo..." Dijo en tono triste.

"Erza..." Dijo Natsu con una mirada triste al ver a su compañera. "Tal vez te he llamado monstruo antes, pero no es porque piense que eres uno, sino porque tu fuerza no parece real, como si fuera de un cuento... Así como los increíbles monstruos de los que mi padre me hablaba... Eso es lo que pienso de ti... Que eres increíble." Dijo Natsu haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"P-Pero... Entonces, ¿En donde te habías metido en toda la tarde?" Le pregunto Erza. "¿No estabas huyendo de mi?"

"¿Huir de ti? Claro que no." Le dijo Natsu con una expresión de desconcierto. "Estaba en el bosque entrenando." Respondió el pelirosa.

"¿Entrenando? ¿Para que?" Volvió a preguntar Erza.

"Para algún día poder derrotar a la chica más increíble que conozco..." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando el recuerdo de Erza término, el sol se había puesto justo como lo que había pasado hace años cuando Natsu aún estaba con ellos. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a escapar de los dos ojos de la pelirroja mientras se había sentado abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su rostro en sus brazos.

El dolor que sentía en estos momentos era incluso peor que cuando había sido traicionada en la torre del paraíso. Porque esta vez, ella fue la que traicionó a Natsu. Desde que había aparecido Jellal, ella perdió la completa atención a Natsu.

Se dio cuenta de que nisiquiera le había agradecido por salvarla del veneno de Cubelios. Cuando Happy y Charle le dijeron todo lo que Ángel y Cobra le habían dicho de ella a Natsu para confundirlo, fue un duro golpe que la hizo sentir aún peor con ella misma.

Erza sólo podía imaginar el dolor que Natsu debió haber sentido cuando ella hablaba con Jellal. En ningún momento ella se había detenido para saber si Natsu estaba bien, Erza sentía que tenia una clase de deber de ayudar a Jellal, tal vez porque tenia la esperanza de que pudiera volverse una buena persona, pero no pensó en ningún momento en como Natsu se sentirá al respecto.

Natsu, el que la había salvado una infinidad de veces, el que le había declarado abiertamente su amor, el que no le importaba su actitud tosca e impetuosa. El que la aceptaba como la chica fuerte y valiente que era, el que nunca le había fallado, fue ella la que le término fallando a él, y de la peor manera posible.

Ahora, Natsu probablemente estaba sufriendo unas torturas inimaginables, pasando por cosas que ningún humano debería de pasar y mucho menos alguien como Natsu. Todo por su culpa.

"Erza..."

Cuando la pelirroja escucho su nombre por detrás, rápidamente levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas en su rostro sólo para volver a ver a quien le había hablado con la esperanza de que como hace tantos años, fuera aquel pelirosa mago de fuego... Pero no fue lo que ella esperaba.

"Mira..." Dijo Erza en un suave tono de voz. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto regresando su mirada al río.

"He venido a buscarte..." Dijo acercandose a Erza y poniéndose frente a la pelirroja. "Quiero hablar contigo."

"Pues ya me encontraste... ¿Que es lo que quieres?" Dijo apartando la mirada.

"Jellal... El se fue... Dijo que quería expiar sus pecados para poder verte nuevamente a los ojos." Dijo Mirajane.

"En serio... Que bien por él." Respondió Erza viendo al cielo con una expresión melancólica. "Si eso es todo Mira entonces yo..." Dijo tratando de levantarse.

"No, eso no es todo." Dijo Mirajane haciendo que Erza se detuviera. "Gray les dijo a todos que Natsu fue capturado por un gremio oscuro, y Lucy me dijo sólo a mí la razón por la que Natsu fue capturado."

"¿E-En serio?" Preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de miedo sólo para recibir un asentimiento de la albina.

"Con todos los miembros del gremio se ha decidido ir en una misión de rescate para salvar a Natsu." Le dijo Mirajane sorprendiendo a Erza.

"¡En serio! ¡Todo el gremio!" Exclamó Erza agarrando a Mirajane de los hombros.

"No exactamente..." Le respondió Mirajane causando una sorpresa en Erza. "El maestro quiere que tu te quedes aquí a cuidar del edificio del gremio." Le comentó causando la consternación de la pelirroja.

"¡¿Como?!" Exclamó/preguntó Erza. "¡Yo no puedo quedarme! ¡Yo tengo que ir a salvarlo!" Grito la chica. Pero no se imagino lo que sucedería en ese momento. Mirajane, la dulce camarera que había sido desde el suceso en que casi pierde a Lisanna, le dio una cachetada que la dejó sin habla.

"¿Por que te importaría? ¿Acaso no es por ti la razón por la que el ahora esta capturado?" Dijo Mirajane con un tono de voz serio. "Tu escogiste a Jellal sobre el, y fue esa la razón por la que el se entregó al consejo, para que tu pudieras ser feliz con el."

"Mira... E-Eso no..." Trato de decir Erza.

"Claro que es cierto... Estabas tan concentrada en tu pequeño amor que no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Natsu, lo mucho que lo hacías sufrir y a ti nisiquiera te importaba." Dijo Mirajane seriamente.

"Basta..." Dijo Erza bajando su mirada y agarrando su cabeza.

"Natsu es un hombre increíble, es fuerte, considerado, ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, jamás traicionaria a sus camaradas... Pero la pequeña Erza prefirió a su amor de la infancia... Entonces, una vez que salvemos a Natsu, haré hasta lo imposible para que se enamore de mi." Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Basta..." Dijo Erza en un tono más alto.

"Si tu vas, sólo te vas a hacer daño y seras un estorbo en la batalla, pensando 'todo esto es culpa mía' simplemente apartate de enmedio, quédate en el gremio esperando a tu querido Jellal... Creo que ambos son tal para cual." Dijo Mirajane.

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Erza.

"Ninguno de los dos puede perdonarse a sí mismos, y sólo hacen cosas precipitadas para tratar de cubrir sus errores pero sin perdonarse nunca..." Dijo Mirajane viendo a Erza con un poco de desprecio. "Yo me encargaré de reparar el destrozado corazón de Natsu, voy a hacerlo mío, y darle todo ese amor que no ha sentido en los últimos 8 años... Algo que tu no podrás hacer..."

"¡Basta... Basta... Basta!" Exclamó Erza antes de golpear a Mirajane y botarla en el suelo, sólo para colocarse sobre ella.

"¿Crees que no se que esto es mi culpa? ¿Crees que no se que el ahora era sufriendo por lo que le hice? ¿Crees que no quisiera corregir las cosas para ver de nuevo su sonrisa?" Dijo Erza con una expresión de rabia pero con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Yo... Yo... Yo... No quiero que el siga sufriendo, quiero que el sea feliz, quiero que sea un hombre libre nuevamente, que este con su familia otra vez... Yo... Yo..."

"¿Tu que Erza?" Dijo Mirajane viendo a Erza con una expresión seria.

"Yo... Yo... Lo amo..." Dijo la pelirroja con un suave tono de voz bajando la mirada mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos. "Lo amo... Lo amo... Lo amo en serio... Quiero que este a mi lado, quiero tenerlo junto a mí, quiero hacerlo feliz y ser feliz junto a el... No quiero perderlo, no quiero estar lejos de el, no quiero que siga estando sólo... Yo... Lo necesito." Dijo la pelirroja en una voz suave, lo que ninguna chica noto, es que en el cuello de Erza, la marca de un dragón apareció y desapareció repentinamente.

"No importa lo que el maestro diga... Yo iré a salvar a Natsu." Dijo Erza levantándose de Mirajane. "Ya no quiero estar lejos de él... Y no dejaré que nadie, nisiquiera tu me lo impidan." Le dijo a la albina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Erza... Eso es lo que quería oír." Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Finalmente aceptaste tus sentimientos... Si hubieras ido como estabas, no podrías haber soportado la batalla." Dijo Mirajane. "La verdadera fuerza viene cuando tienes algo que amas y lo quieres proteger... Vamos, vamos al gremio." Dijo haciendo una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Erza.

"Si... Vamos todos." Le respondió Erza tomando la mano de Mirajane.

_"Natsu.. Voy en camino."_

* * *

**Edificio del gremio Annihilation Vortex.**

"¿Como esta nuestro prisionero, Cynehart-kun?" Preguntó un hombre que tenia su brazo izquierdo envuelto en una venda.

"Callado maestro, al final del segundo pareció haber perdido toda resistencia." Le respondí Cynehart.

"Ya veo... Así que su mente ha quedado vulnerable." Dijo el hombre haciendo una aterradora sonrisa. "Pronto Bandersnatch... Pronto tu muerte llegará..." Dijo antes de ponerse a reír.

Mientras tanto, en una celda en el sótano del gremio, un joven se encontraba tendido en el suelo sangrando mientras jadeaba débilmente, lo único que traía puesto era su pantalón para cubrir sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de cicatrices tanto viejas como recientes, sus manos estaban atrapadas en esposas antimagia, y los que lo vigilaban, preparaban ya el próximo método para continuar torturando a este pobre joven.

"Er...za..." Fue lo que débilmente salió de la boca de Natsu mientras hacia lo mejor posible por respirar.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana, Erza finalmente ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Natsu y ha dejado atrás todo sobre Jellal. El próximo episodio veremos las cosas desde que Natsu llegó al edificio de Annihilation Vortex y todo lo que ahí ha vivido hasta ahora. Esperenlo con ansias que la guerra esta por comenzar. No olviden seguirme en mi Facebook como By:Novablood para estar en contacto, hasta la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	28. No más nada

_No más nada._

**Gremio Annihilation Vortex.**

"Vas a divertirte mucho aquí, Bandersnatch." Dijo Cynehart con una aterradora sonrisa viendo a Natsu. "El maestro Rainard ha estado ansiando este día desde hace muchos años, pero eres muy escurridizo... Siempre lograbas huir antes de que hiciéramos algún movimiento."

"Eso es porque... ustedes son muy lentos... Además de cobardes... si sólo trataban de atacarme en momentos de debilidad..." Dijo Natsu con una dolorosa sonrisa ya que estaba bastante lastimado.

"¡No te pases de listo!" Exclamó Cynehart dándole un golpe a Natsu que lo hizo caer al suelo, luego puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Natsu para arrastrarla en el suelo. "Sigues vivo porque el maestro quiere encargarse de ti... En caso contrario te habría matado frente a tus amigos." Dijo sin dejar de pisar la cabeza de Natsu.

"Y tu sigues vivo porque estas cadenas suprimen mi magia... En caso contrario te habrías quemado desde hace tiempo." Dijo Natsu en tono furioso.

"¡Bastardo!" Exclamó Cynehart a punto de darle una patada a Natsu en la cabeza.

"¡Cyne-kun!" Una imponente voz resonó dentro del lugar, deteniendo la patada del rubio. "¿Que te he dicho acerca de golpear a los invitados?" Dijo un hombre alto acercándose a los dos. Junto a el se encontraba una chica de piel morena, cabello rojo, usaba lentes de lectura y tenia un cuerpo delgado.

"Que no lo haga sin la presencia del maestro, y con los métodos que el maestro apruebe." Resopló Cynehart con cansancio.

"Exacto... Ahora, levanta a nuestro invitado para que pueda verme a la cara." Dijo aquel hombre.

Cynehart tomó del pelo a Natsu y lo levantó para que quedara frente a frente con un hombre moreno, estaba vestido con una larga gabardina café con un sombrero a juego, sólo que el brazo izquierdo de la gabardina estaba desmangado, y cubierto con una venda.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo Fire Bandersnatch... Al rededor de 7 años." Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa.

"Vaya... Que bien te haz conservado." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Si... Pero no gracias a ti." Dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria. "Destruiste mi gremio y a varios de sus miembros... Mi brazo izquierdo no ha sido igual desde entonces... ¡Todo por tu culpa!" grito antes de golpear a Natsu en el abdomen haciendo que el pelirosa vomitara un poco de sangre.

"Prepárate para los peores y últimos días de tu existencia." Dijo dándole la espalda. "Cyne-kun, Kaelee-chan, llevenlo hacia el aplastapulgares." Dijo Rainard antes de dejar la habitación.

Cynehart tomó de las esposas a Natsu y lo llevó hasta una pequeña habitación. Ahí lo sentó en una silla de metal, la cual tenía correas que impedían el uso de magia, y que usaron para aprisionar los brazos y los tobillos de Natsu, para después quitar las esposas de sus muñecas.

"Ahora mi querido Bandersnatch... Estas en la sala del aplastapulgares, aquí una pequeña máquina será la encargada de destrozar todos y cada uno de los dedos de tus extremidades." Dijo la voz de Rainard detrás de un vidrio. "Una vez que todos estén destrozados, Kaelee-chan se va a encargar de volver a sanarlos... ¡Sólo para repetir el proceso durante 4 horas! ¡Jajajajajajaja!" Exclamó mientras hacia una risa psicópata.

Una pequeña máquina fue avanzando desde arriba y otra igual fue avanzado abajo de Natsu, cada una de ellas dirigiéndose a una mano o un pie. Sacando una pinza tomó el primer dedo de cada miembro y comenzó a retorcerlo.

"¡Aaahhhhh!" Exclamó Natsu con dolor al sentir como los huesos de sus dedos eran quebrados lentamente. La máquina repitió el mismo proceso hasta acabar con los 20 dedos de Natsu. El pelirosa gritaba adolorido cada vez que sus dedos eran quebrados de esa forma.

"Kaelee-chan, si fuera tan amable..." Dijo Rainard.

La chica se acercó a Natsu y comenzó a reconstruir los destrozados dedos de Natsu dejándolos normales, pero aun con ese punzante dolor. Rainard dio la señal y nuevamente la máquina prosiguió a destrozar los dedos de Natsu, haciendo que el pelirosa gritara de dolor nuevamente.

El proceso se repitió de la misma forma, con Kaelee curando los dedos para nuevamente ser destrozados durante dos largos y dolorosos días para Natsu, aunque claro que con un poco de tiempo de descanso.

Rainard ordenaba que se le diera a Natsu únicamente un pequeño pan y un vaso de agua para que no muriera de hambre, pero el no pudo soportar más dolor por lo que quedó desmayado al final del segundo día.

Rainard ordenó que fuera llevado a una celda en el gremio, no sin antes colocarle un suprimidor de magia en el cuello para evitar que hiciera magia, además de que era más práctico que las esposas.

* * *

**Interior de Natsu.**

_"¡Monstruo...!"_

_"¡Monstruo...!"_

_"¡Demonio...!"_

Natsu se encontraba en una especie de entorno blanco, ahí abrió los ojos para ver a un puñado de personas con antorchas y otras armas, persiguiendo y arrojando piedras a un pequeño niño de cabellera rosa, cuyo aspecto era lamentable.

_"¡Yo no hice nada malo!" _Gritaba el pobre niño entre lágrimas mientras trataba de huir de las personas que lo perseguían.

Natsu se veía tristemente a sí mismo en su niñez, al poco tiempo de ser expulsado de Fairy Tail varios recuerdos similares pasaron frente a sus ojos. Con lo único que podía hacer era verse a sí mismo siendo niño huyendo mientras era atacado sin piedad alguna.

_"¿Por que me odian?" _Dijo una voz detrás de Natsu. El pelirosa dirigió su mirada rápidamente y se encontró a si mismo de pequeño con una mirada hacia en sus ojos viendo hacia el suelo.

_"Yo sólo quería que no le hicieran daño a mi familia... ¿Entonces por que quieren matarme?" _Fueron las palabras del pequeño Natsu.

"Niño... Tu..." Dijo Natsu dando un paso como si fuera a alcanzar a su versión más pequeña, pero esta repentinamente levantó la mirada con una expresión furiosa.

_"¡YO NO HICE NADA PARA MERECER ESTO!"_

* * *

**Mundo exterior.**

"Así que finalmente despiertas." Dijo Cynehart con una sonrisa siniestra. "Dormiste bastante tiempo... Nuestro maestro se ha retirado por el momento, pero me dio las instrucciones de que hacer en caso de que llegarás a despertar... ¿Estas listo?"

Natsu no respondió, únicamente bajo la mirada resignado a su destino. Cynehart abrió las puertas de la celda siendo respaldados por varios miembros del gremio dispuestos a lastimar a Natsu en caso de que intentara hacer algo para escapar.

Cynehart colocó una esposa en el cuello de Natsu, la cual estaba conectada a una cadena en su mano, así comenzó a arrastrar a Natsu hasta que llegó a la misma habitación en la que estaba el aplastapulgares. Nuevamente fue amarrado de brazos y piernas a la silla.

"En este momento serás sometido a múltiples descargas eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo, veremos que tanto soportas la electricidad." Dijo Cynehart.

Varios artefactos se le colocaron a Natsu en su frente, abdomen y extremidades mientras que sonidos de electricidad comenzaban a llenar la habitación.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó Cynehart.

"¡Aaahhhhhhh...!" Gritaba Natsu al sentir varios voltios de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. La descarga duro alrededor de 10 segundos para luego darle 10 segundos de descanso y luego, volver a repetir todo durante varias sesiones.

Una vez finalizada cada sesion, Kaelee se acercaba al cuerpo Natsu para ver como se encontraba, si estaba bastante lastimado, ella lo curaba para después seguir. Si su cuerpo aún soportaba, entonces continuaban hasta que necesitará ser curado.

Luego de varias sesiones, soltaron el cuerpo de Natsu de la silla, el cual cayó al suelo. No podía sentir sus extremidades y de su boca salía baba mientras aún tenia chispas de electricidad saltando de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien Bandersnatch..." Dijo Rainard entrando en la habitación. "Pero tu cuerpo aún parece tener bastante energía, por eso... Hay alguien a quien tengo que presentarte." Agarrando del brazo a Natsu y comenzando a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Llevando el cuerpo del pelirosa a rastras, Rainard llegó hasta una puerta de alrededor de dos 4 metros de altura y 3 de ancho, ahí Cynehart comenzó a abrirla lentamente dejando una pequeña abertura en la que Rainard arrojó el cuerpo de Natsu dejándolo dentro de la habitación para que después Cynehart cerrará la puerta por completo nuevamente.

Natsu lentamente comenzó a tratar de levantarse aúnque los efectos de las electrocuciones aún estaban en su cuerpo. Supo que algo andaba a mal cuando sintió el fétido olor a sangre y carne podrida que venía del fondo de aquella oscura habitación.

"Para finalizar de destrozar tu ya dañado cuerpo, queremos que enfrentas a nuestra querida mascota." Se escucho la voz de Rainard en la habitación. "Esperamos que no mueras, pero si lo haces entonces serás el mejor bocadillo que mi mascota tendrá, suerte tratando de derrotarla sin tu magia... Espero que nos des un buen entretenimiento."

Natsu se logró poner de pie apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba pesadamente, el pudo escuchar un extraño sonido desde la oscuridad de la habitación, el pelirosa examinó frente a el en caso de que algo pudiera aparecer, pero no fue así.

**"Groaaaaaaaaaaaaar..."**

Grande fue la sorpresa de Natsu al darse cuenta que algo llegó hasta el no de frente sino que desde el techo. Esta criatura tenia un tamaño bastante alargado, su apariencia era bastante similar a la de un cienpies, solo que su cabeza era la de una calavera, y varias de sus patas eran en realidad filosas navajas.

**"Groaaaaaaaaaaaaar..."** Volvió a rugir la bestia haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Natsu.

Haciendo cálculos, gracias a su increíble resistencia y fuerza física, tenía alrededor del 5% de probabilidades de ganarle a la bestia sin utilizar sus poderes de fuego, pero no iba a dejar que algo como eso lo desanimara.

"Mientras el porcentaje no sea cero... No voy a morir sin pelear." Dijo Natsu con una noble sonrisa. "Ven bastardo... ¡Que el verdadero demonio esta aquí!" Exclamó corriendo hacia la oscuridad en donde estaba aquella gran criatura a la espera de el.

La criatura balanceo sus navajas para tratar de cortar a Natsu por la mitad, pero gracias a la habilidad del pelirosa, este pudo lograr evitar los múltiples cortes que le enviaba.

Natsu dio un gran salto y le dio un puñetazo al cienpies en el cráneo, y aprovechando el impulso del golpe dio un par de volteretas en el aire para tomar distancia de la bestia pero esta no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo.

Natsu jadeaba de cansancio, sabía que debido a que había sido sometido a que sus dedos fueran destrozados y reconstruido durante múltiples ocasiones, iba finalmente a tener sus consecuencias, su fuerza se había reducido considerablemente, tomando en cuenta también la mala alimentación que había tenido.

La bestia rápidamente se lanzó contra Natsu, pero el pelirosa salto hacia un lado para esquivar la embestida, provocando que el cienpies se estrellara contra la pared, pero se recuperó rápidamente después de sacudirse.

El cienpies comenzó a atacar a Natsu con sus navajas a diestra y siniestra. El pelirosa se movía hacia los lados y daba saltos para evitar ser cortado por aquellas navajas, pero sin darse cuenta, la bestia le dio un golpe desprevenido con su cola, provocando que el pelirosa saliera volando para estrellarse contra una pared y caer al suelo poco después.

"Tch... Sin mis poderes y con este estado tan débil... Ganar se esta volviendo algo imposible..." Dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba lentamente. "Si tuviera a Blackbitter podría bloquear sus ataques, pero no puedo convocarla sin magia... ¿Entoces... Como esperan que gane?" Dijo entre jadeos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El cienpies nuevamente comenzaba a acercarse hacia Natsu, dejándole al pelirosa poco tiempo para pensar. En la habitación realmente no había nada que podía ayudarlo para poder enfrentar al monstruo, por lo que definitivamente tendría que conformarse con su debilitado cuerpo.

La bestia nuevamente se lanzó hacia Natsu, pero el pelirosa esta vez se movió hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque, y aprovechando el leve aturdimiento de la bestia al estrellarse contra la pared, Natsu dio un salto y subió por el lomo hasta llegar cerca de la cabeza, ahí comenzó a darle varios puñetazos tratando de noquear a la bestia, pero esto sólo hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

La bestia comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro para tratar de quitar a Natsu de su cabeza, pero después de tratar durante un rato y ver que esto no funcionaba, comenzó a chocarse a sí misma contra las paredes, golpeando a Natsu en el proceso durante un rato hasta que el pelirosa no pudo soportar más y optó por soltar a la bestia.

Al caer al suelo, la visión de Natsu se torno borrosa durante algunos segundos. Sabía que estaba llegando a sus límites y si esto continuaba, era muy probable que esa bestia lo mataría.

El monstruo se abalanzó sobre Natsu estirando sus navajas, logrando de esa forma hacerle varias heridas en los brazos y el cuerpo, el pelirosa patino en el suelo de la habitación con sus brazos derramando sangre y jadeando pesadamente. Como estaba ahora, era probable que sus golpes no provocarían ningún daño a la bestia, por lo que cuando se le acercó nuevamente, solamente pudo tirarse hacia los lados al último momento para que la bestia se golpeara contra la pared.

Mientras Natsu veía al monstruo levemente aturdido, un pequeño ruido le llamó la atención. Dirigiendo su mirada al techo se dio cuenta que una grieta había comenzado a formarse y a abrirse. Por lo que Natsu comenzó a idear un plan que probablemente le salvaría la vida, o al menos podría derrotar al monstruo.

"Ven bastardo, es hora de que te muestre contra quien te estas enfrentando." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa poniéndose frente al monstruo.

**"¡Groaaaaaaaaaar...!" **Grito la bestia en furia extendiendo sus navajas y comenzando a perseguir a Natsu, el cual llegó a estar a unos pocos metros de la pared.

Cuando la bestia estaba por atacarlo, el pelirosa se barrio por el suelo, pasando entre dos de las patas del animal, mientras que el cienpies golpeó la pared con sus dos grandes navajas principales, quedando así atorado profundamente en la pared.

La bestia comenzó a forcejear salvajemente para tratar de liberarse, esto sin darse cuenta que estaba aumentando el tamaño de la grieta del techo, un hecho que Natsu no podía dejar de prestarle atención.

Finalmente, la bestia no soporto más el estar de esa forma, así que choco su cabeza contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logró romperla un poco dándole la capacidad de liberar sus navajas. El cienpies se sacudió un poco el cuerpo para ayudarlo contra el aturdimiento y poco después se puso a buscar a Natsu encontrandolo varios metros frente a el, por lo que comenzó a acercarse a el.

"Tengo que admitir... Que por un momento creí que morirá contra ti..." Dijo Natsu entre jadeos con una sonrisa. "Pero ya todo término..." Dijo antes de comenzar a inhalar y exhalar aire de sus pulmones.

**"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaah...!" **Grito la bestia mientras se impulsaba contra Natsu, esta vez, solamente llevaba una de sus navajas extendidas ya que planeaba atravesar a Natsu en el pecho.

"¡Es tu fiiiiiiiiin...!" Exclamó Natsu antes de dar un poderoso pisotón en el suelo, provocando un minitemblor en la habitación.

*Craaaaaaaack...*

En el techo de la habitación, grandes pedazos de roca comenzaron a caer, uno de ellos que tenia un tamaño considerable atrapó la cola del cienpies, impidiendo de esta forma que pudiera avanzar hacia Natsu y provocando que los demás escombros cayeran sobre el, enterrandolo entre las rocas dejando únicamente afuera uno de sus pies/navaja, con el que planeaba atravesar a Natsu.

"Eso es todo..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. El pelirosa sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, su respiración era bastante pesada, su visión borrosa y sus dolores eran cada segundo peores, pero ahora al menos, había podido acabar con ese monstruo.

*Booooooooooooom.*

**"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!"**

Natsu abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de suceder. El cienpies, que supuestamente se encontraba debajo de los escombros apareció justo por debajo de el, atacandolo desprevenidamente. Natsu sintió como una de las navajas de la bestia se hallaba enterrada en su pecho a causa del ataque sorpresa, pero el pelirosa logró reaccionar rápidamente atrapando así la navaja con las palmas abiertas de sus manos para evitar así que fueran más profundo dentro de él.

Mientras era sujetado por la bestia, Natsu no pudo evitar ver hacia el escombro de piedra, ahí vio como aún se encontraba afuera la navaja con la que lo iba a perforar originalmente, por lo que Natsu concluyó que la bestia si fue aplatada por las rocas, sin embargo no fue suficiente como para matarla.

Después del derrumbe la bestia que aún se encontraba viva no podía sacar su navaja de entre las rocas por lo que su mejor opción fue cortarla y así excavar por el suelo formando un agujero por debajo de Natsu para así poder atacarlo.

La bestia elevó a Natsu en el aire con su navaja aún dentro del pecho del pelirosa, y lo arrojó fuertemente hacia una pared. Natsu comenzó a toser sangre debido al corte que tenia. Levantando la vista se dio cuenta que el cienpies estaba casi tan herido como el, pero como se encontraba ahora, le seria imposible derrotarlo con sus puños, así que su le ocurrió otra idea.

El pelirosa llegó hasta donde se encontraba la navaja del cienpies y la saco de entre las rocas para sostenerla con sus dos manos ya que esta era bastante grande. Luego, dirigió su vista hacia la bestia.

"Esto es todo... Este último ataque definirá quien de nosotros va a salir vivo de aquí." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras dirigía la navaja hacia el centro del pecho del cienpies. "Aquí vamos..."

Tanto Natsu como el cienpies comenzaron a correr en dirección del otro, Natsu tenia la navaja como si fuera una lanza mientras que el cienpies tenia levantado su propia navaja preparado para cortar a Natsu en dos. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando ambas partes llevaron a cabo su ataque, Natsu lanzando la navaja hacia el cienpies mientras que la bestia bajaba su navaja para cortar a Natsu, para que segundos después, ambos quedarán de espaldas a unos metros de distancia del otro.

*Glop... Glop...* (sonido de goteo.)

Natsu su encontraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos y su boca levemente separada, sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente mientras su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Pero pocos segundos después, su sorpresa fue reemplazada con una leve sonrisa.

"Así que... Esta es tu venganza..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta para ver al cienpies cayendo sin vida al suelo mientras tenia la navaja atravesando completamente su pecho. "Pero... Es mi victoria..." Dijo el pelirosa antes de caer al suelo, en un charco de sangre.

Al parecer, aquel sonido de goteo que se escucho, era la sangre de Natsu, saliendo de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, ¿La causa? Su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado un poco más arriba de su codo. Su brazo cercenado se hallaba a un par de metros de el, Natsu vio como la marca de Devil Slayer desaparecía de su brazo lentamente. Poco después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a 3 personas.

"Kaelee-chan, Haz que su sangrado se detenga, y cuando ya no este al borde de la muerte, llevenlo hacia su celda, su cuerpo finalmente ha cedido, es tiempo de encargarnos de su mente." Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación. Cynehart y Kaelee se acercaron hacia el cuerpo de Natsu.

Kaelee se inclino y comenzó a cerrar las heridas en el cuerpo de Natsu, llevándose más tiempo en cerrar la de su brazo pero logrando detener así el sangrado.

"Tenemos una maga excepcional, cuya magia se encarga de torturar a las personas haciéndolas ver lo que ella quiere... Se que lo disfrutarás..." Dijo Cynehart antes de que recogiera el cuerpo de Natsu y lo llevara hasta su celda.

Ahí una nueva chica apareció, ella se acercó el cuerpo de Natsu y colocó sus manos en la cabeza del pelirosa. Repentinamente, una magia morada apareció en las palmas de la chica, al mismo tiempo, Natsu abrió sus ojos rápidamente antes de ser envuelto en una ilusión.

A Natsu se le hizo revivir cada uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, la primero fue el día en que fue expulsado del gremio, luego de eso le hicieron experimentar las golpisas que le daban las personas que lo veían.

Lo siguiente fue la muerte de Baltazar, uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos en la memoria de Natsu. Lo hicieron revivir los días en los que fue víctima del control de Blackbitter. Y cuando esos recuerdos se terminaron, prosiguieron con hacerle ver las cosas que más le dolían.

Fue sometido a ver a todas las personas que más amaba morir frente a sus ojos múltiples de veces, cada una peor y más dolorosa que la anterior, luego lo hicieron que viera su muerte de distintas formas, todas a base de torturas y de brutales maneras.

Lo que para Natsu fueron varios meses dentro de esa ilusión, había pasado cuanto mucho unas 12 horas en el mundo real, Natsu había sido dejado en su celda siendo torturado mentalmente hasta cuando Rainard finalmente se le dio la gana de sacarlo de ese horrible letargo.

"Toma esto..." Dijo Rainard llegando a su celda. "Será aburrido que te mueras de hambre." Dijo dándole sólo un pequeño pan y agua en un vaso. "Trata de conformarte con eso... Y cometelo rápido, que aún queda una última tortura del día de hoy."

Cuando Natsu reaccionó que finalmente estaba fuera de aquella ilusión, mencionó el nombre de Erza lastimeramente, arrastrándose en el suelo con su único brazo, llegó hasta donde aquel pan y se lo comió, para luego tomarse el agua y permanecer sentado dentro de la celda.

_"A los dos que están dentro de mi cuerpo..." _Dijo Natsu en su cabeza. _"Lamento mucho el que sus planes no hayan resultado." _Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en su mente.

* * *

**Dentro de la mente de Natsu.**

"Igneel... Se que querías derrotar a Acnologia para liberar finalmente a todos los dragones de esa maldición..." Dijo Natsu viendo hacia un gran dragón rojo frente a el.

"Y tu... Se que tenías esa misión de hace 400 años..." Dijo viendo a cierta sombra que estaba al lado del dragón.

"Yo... Lamento el no poder completar sus planes, se que los dos quisieran ayudarme en estos momentos, pero Igneel, tu no puedes salir hasta encontrarte con Acnologia... Y tu, no puedes manifestante a menos que esa persona aparezca..." Dijo Natsu viendo al suelo. "Al final... No pude lograrlo... Lo lamento tanto."

**"Natsu... Hiciste lo correcto... Como dragón, se que sólo querías lo mejor para tu amada... Crié a un buen muchacho después de todo." **Le respondió Igneel con una suave sonrisa.

_**"Yo no tengo palabras tan dulces como el... Pero supongo que esta bien, compartimos el mismo cuerpo por lo que entiendo tus sentimientos..." **_Dijo la sombra.

"Gracias... A los dos..." Dijo Natsu levantando un poco los ánimos. "¿Estarán conmigo hasta que muera?"

**"Por supuesto mi querido hijo... Hasta el final." **Respondió Igneel.

_**"Pues... No hay de otra..." **_Respondió la sombra en un tono un poco animado.

* * *

**Mundo exterior.**

Cynehart saco a Natsu de su celda y lo llevó hasta un lugar detrás del gremio, ahí había una especie de tarima que tenia un gran poste en medio, ahí, Cynehart amarró a Natsu de su cintura pies y hombros contra el poste.

"¡Mis queridos magos!" Grito Rainard que estaba parado en dicha tarima teniendo a Natsu detrás de el. "¡Esta es la mayor demostración de fuerza de nuestro gremio! ¡El gran Fire Bandersnatch atrapado, golpeado, torturado y humillado esta ante ustedes!"

**"¡Ohhhhhhhh!"** Gritaron los miembros del gremio en celebración.

"¡Pero eso no es sufiente!" Dijo Rainard haciendo que todos se quedarán en silencio. "Así que... Para hacer las cosas más dolorosas para este monstruo... Permanecerá colgado aquí por los próximos 2 días... ¡A su completa disposición para que lo torturen como se les de la gana!" Exclamó provocando otra oleada de gritos de la gran cantidad de magos oscuros que tenia el gremio.

"Y... En el tercer día... ¡El demonio será decapitado aquí mismo!" Exclamó con una sonrisa. "Es todo suyo mis queridos alumnos..." Dijo antes de bajar de la tarima con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

En fila, el gran número de magos oscuros comenzó a atacar a Natsu de frente y con todo tipo de ataques posibles, teniendo como siempre a Kaelee para curar sus heridas y después seguir atacando su cuerpo.

Al cabo de varias horas, cuando la noche había caído, todos los miembros del gremio se retiraron, dejando a un bastante lastimado Natsu que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. El pelirosa fue dejado ahí colgado en aquel poste con la promesa de que los ataques continuarían el día siguiente.

* * *

**Interior de Natsu.**

_"¡Monstruo...!"_

_"¡Monstruo...!"_

_"¡Demonio...!"_

Una vez más dentro de su mente, Natsu veía a su versión más pequeña como siempre, huir de los que lo perseguían. Se veía llorando sin que nadie le tuviera compasión alguna.

_"¿Por que me persiguen?"_

_"¿Por que quieren hacerme daño?_

_"¿Por que quieren matarme?"_

_"¿Por que estoy tan sólo?"_

Natsu se veía nuevamente frente a frente con su versión más joven. El pequeño parecía estar sufriendo por todo, las lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras maldecia su fortuna. Pensaba que era sólo un pequeño niño que fue abandonado por su familia... El no merecía esta clase de cosas.

El Natsu mayor se acercó a aquel pequeño niño sin decir una sola palabra, y cuando estuvo frente a el, se inclino para estar a su altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Esto provocó que el pequeño Natsu levantara la vista mientras las lágrimas aún caían en su rostro.

"Se como de sientes pequeño... Sólo tratas de hacer las cosas bien... Pero a ti te toca todo lo malo..." Dijo Natsu con una triste sonrisa mientras no dejaba de abrazarse a su versión más pequeña. "Un pequeño como tu no merece todo lo que ha vivido... Pero todo pronto terminara." Dijo separándose un poco mientras veía al pequeño Natsu.

Repentinamente, el paisaje alrededor comenzó a arder levemente en llamas, como si la mente y consciencia de Natsu se fueran consumiendo lentamente en el fuego preparándose para desaparecer.

"¿Todo... Terminará?" Preguntó el pequeño Natsu.

"Si... No más sufrimiento... No más tristeza... No más dolor... No más nada... Para ninguno de los dos." Dijo haciendo una triste sonrisa. "Nuestro tiempo en este mundo esta por terminar... Pero estaremos juntos hasta el final." Dijo volviendo a abrazar al pequeño niño.

"¿Lo... prometes?" Dijo el pequeño devolviendo lentamente el abrazo.

"Si... Lo prometo... Natsu..." Dijo el mayor mientras una solitaria lágrima caía de su rostro.

"No más nada... Que me mantenga en este mundo..."

* * *

**Gremio Fairy Tail.**

Todos los magos se encontraban reunidos, Lucy y Gray se alegraron de ver a Erza nuevamente en sus cabales, todos ya tenían todo preparado para salir en rescate de Natsu, solamente había un problema.

"Ahora... Tenemos que encontrar en donde mantienen a Natsu." Dijo el maestro Makarov. "Ciertamente, los rumores sobre Annihilation Vortex son sólo sobre los aterradores y sanguinarios magos que hay ahí... Pero no se sabe nada sobre la ubicación del gremio."

"Yo ya envíe mensajes en busca de información, pero no he recibido respuesta alguna." Dijo Warren en tono desanimado.

"Aun con el olor de Natsu-san... No he podido captar esencia alguna de su paradero." Dijo Wendy también en tono desanimado.

"Cada segundo cuenta... Pero no podemos salir en busca de Natsu al azar... Debe haber alguna forma de encontrarlo." Dijo Makarov.

"¿Y por que no le preguntan a Titania?" Dijo Gajeel llamando la atendió de todos.

"¿A mi?" Dijo Erza sin poder entender las palabras del pelinegro. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Pues... ¿Bandersnatch te marco no es cierto?" Dijo Gajeel como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todas. "Esa marca le de a quién la lleve, un poco de la esencia del Dragon Slayer que se la colocó... De esa forma, el Dragon Slayer puede encontrarla en todo momento." Dijo como si nada. "Pero... También funciona de forma contraria."

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Dijo Erza llegando donde Gajeel y sujetandolo de los hombros. "¡¿Entonces puedo saber donde esta Natsu en este momento?!"

"S-Si... Supongo que sólo debes hacer lo que nosotros hacemos cuando buscamos a nuestra paraje." Dijo Gajeel.

"¡¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?!" Exclamó Erza.

"Pues primero que nada debes calmarte, respirar profundo y cerrar tus ojos..." Dijo Gajeel mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de Erza. "Concetrate... Busca en tus pensamientos una imagen de Bandersnatch... Trata de recordar los momentos en los que estuviste con el para recordar su presencia... Concentrate en tus sentimientos... Si realmente sientes algo por el, entonces la marca va a hacer el resto."

Erza obedeció cada una de las indicaciones de Gajeel, calmo su respiración, recreo una imagen mental de Natsu y los días en los que habían pasado en aquella isla después del incidente de la torre del cielo para recordar lo hermoso que era estar con el.

Luego, recordó sus sentimientos cuando lo abandono, cuando estaba triste por su partida, y esos grandes deseos de estar con el, de tenerlo a su lado para siempre, de nunca dejarlo ir, y de amarlo como a nada.

_"Natsu... Te amo... Vuelve a mi por favor..."_ Pensó Erza recordando la sonrisa de Natsu, esa sonrisa que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Todos se dieron cuenta, como en el cuello de la pelirroja apareció la marca de un dragón rojo, y al poco tiempo Erza abrió los ojos precipitadamente.

"¡Lo encontré!" Exclamó sorprendida. "¡Esta al noroeste, es un largo viaje así que debemos salir ahora!" Grito antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Todos tras Erza!" Grito el maestro.

**"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **Exclamó el gremio entero mientras seguían a Erza hacia el lugar en donde estaba Natsu.

_"Natsu.. Resiste un poco... Vamos para allá."_

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por esta semana, estos fueron los sucesos vividos por Natsu inspirado un poco en Tokyo Ghoul y otros animes. Quiero agradecer a las 3 personas que me apoyaron en mi página de Facebook para hacer esta episodio, así que espero que les haya gustado y este episodio se los dedico a ustedes. Gracias por todo y como siempre espero esos hermosos reviews, hasta la próxima semana. No olviden seguirme en Facebook como By:novablood para estar en contacto.**

**Novablood96**


	29. Comienza la guerra

_Comienza la guerra_

**En algún bosque de Ishgar - por la noche.**

"¡Erza, debemos detenernos!" Exclamó el maestro Makarov llegando al lado de Erza, la cual iba adelante y no había notado como algunos miembros del gremio se habían quedado atrás. "Llevamos en camino durante todo el día, si no descansamos entonces no vamos a durar nada en contra de ese gremio."

"Pero maestro, no podemos detenernos ahora..." Dijo Erza viendo al maestro. "Natsu... El esta ahí... Solo... ¡No puedo permitir que el siga sufriendo!" Exclamó mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Erza... Se como te sientes, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir en estado debilitado a enfrentarnos a un gremio entero." Dijo el maestro con una expresión seria. "Algunas de las personas que están ahí, podrían estar fácilmente nivel de Laxus... No seria buena idea enfrentarlos estando cansados por el viaje."

"Maestro..." Susurro Erza.

"Natsu es fuerte... Confiemos un poco en el... Llegaremos a ese gremio el día de mañana, y rescatarlos a Natsu, ahora debemos descansar." Dijo tomando la mano de Erza para tranquilizarla.

A regañadientes, Erza aceptó la idea del maestro, los miembros de Fairy Tail instalaron un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche y poder descansar, claro que no sólo Erza, sino que también Gray e incluso Wendy se negaban a descansar pero Ul y el maestro los convencieron de calmarse.

En fin, la cena se llevó a cabo gracias a Lisanna y Mirajane, todos la disfrutaron en un poco de silencio hasta que se llego la hora de dormir, todos encontraron un espacio más o menos cómodo para recuperar energías, todos a excepción de Erza, la cual no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó a caminar.

"¿Así que la famosa Titania sufre de insomnio?" Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Gajeel?" Dijo Erza dando la vuelta para ver al Dragon Slayer de hierro detrás de ella viendola con una expresión seria. "¿Que estas haciendo aún despierto?"

"Es costumbre mía el dormirme ya avanzada la noche..." Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja. "¿Estas preocupada por Bandersnatch? ¿Es eso lo que te impide dormir tranquilamente?"

"Yo... Si... No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que debe estar pasando ahora..." Dijo Erza bajando la mirada. "Cuando encontré su presencia... Pude sentir... Por un momento... Lo que el estaba sintiendo..."

"Ya veo... Eso es parte de la conexión que comparte la marca, permite saber mucho más acerca de tu compañero, es un lazo único en la vida de un Dragon Slayer..." Dijo Gajeel con una voz tranquila.

"Pero... Lo que yo sentí... Era una terrible soledad, era como si Natsu hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir... Y se que eso se debe a mi." Dijo Erza con una expresion solitaria viendo al cielo.

"Es parte del defecto fatido del Dragon Slayer... Cuando perdemos a nuestro compañero, o cuando este no corresponde nuestros sentimientos, perdemos nuestra motivación de vida... Por eso es que muchos dragones prefieren vivir sólo, para evitar caer en ese estado." Explicó Gajeel. "Bandersnatch esta cegado pensando que sus sentimientos no fueron compartidos, por lo que debe de pensar que no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el se quede atado a este mundo."

"Pero no te preocupes... Mientras la marca no desaparezca de tu cuello, el sigue con vida... La marca brilla porque tu lo necesitas... Sólo debemos encontrarlo, así que debes de descansar, no creo que ese sujeto vaya a morir tan fácilmente." Dijo Gajeel dándole una sonrisa antes de regresar al campamento.

"Natsu..." Susurro Erza viendo a la luna.

"Una hermosa noche..." Dijo una voz que apareció de la nada y que sorprendió a Erza. "Presagiando el inicio de una batalla inminente..."

* * *

**Con Natsu.**

Era la noche del segundo día de la tortura del pelirosa, el día siguiente seria finalmente su ejecución, pero a lo largo de ese día, Natsu no había dado un solo grito después de tan crueles ataques que había recibido.

La mente de Natsu se encontraba en otro lugar, flotando en un espacio en blanco con sus ojos levemente abiertos, sintiendo una tranquilidad abrumadora en su interior.

"Natsu..." Se escucho una voz que interrumpió la tranquilidad de pelirosa.

"Natsu..."

El mago de fuego abrió sus ojos cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz que le había hablado. Poniéndose de pie, vio a un hombre de pie frente a el, Natsu tenía su boca levemente abierta al igual que sus ojos al reconocer a ese personaje.

"Vaya... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos." Dijo el hombre con una suave sonrisa.

"Si... Si hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo. "Ha pasado tanto... Baltazar." Dijo antes de correr hacia su maestro y darle un gran abrazo.

"Vaya que has creído, estas muy cerca de alcanzarme." Dijo Baltazar frotando a Natsu en la cabeza y desordenando su cabello.

"Si... Creo que si..." Dijo Natsu separándose de su maestro con una sonrisa. "Dime... Si tu estas aquí... ¿Eso significa que has venido por mi alma?" Preguntó el pelirosa.

"Hmmmm... No exactamente." Dijo Baltazar. "Todo depende de ti."

"¿De mi?" Preguntó Natsu.

"Si... Pero la respuesta será para después, por ahora estoy aquí para pasar un rato contigo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Es que el infierno es tan aburrido?" Preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa burlona antes de recibir un golpe por parte de un comicamente furioso Baltazar.

"¡¿Que te hace pensar que fui al infierno, mocoso?!" Exclamó el hombre.

"Bueno... Eres un demonio." Dijo Natsu.

"Buen punto..." Dijo Baltazar olvidando su cólera. "Pero para tu información... El sacrificio te de un boleto directo al paraíso... Aunque seas un demonio." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa burlona.

"Vaya... Me alegro por ti." Dijo Natsu. "Veo que en ese lugar pudiste recuperar tu ojo y tus extremidades."

"Si... Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Natsu. "Dime Natsu... ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer en este momento?" Le pregunto al pelirosa.

"¿Algo? ¿Ahora?" Dijo Natsu.

"Si... En este lugar puedes hacer lo que quieras, y vine para hacerte compañía." Le dijo Baltazar. "Si quieres podríamos pelear con algún ejercito, con un monstruo, volar... Todo lo que quieras."

"Si ese es el caso..." Dijo Natsu pensando. "Creo que me gustaría ir a pescar." Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"Jaja... Tuve la leve sospecha que me dirías algo así." Dijo Baltazar con una suave sonrisa. Con un chasqueo de sus dedos, el y Natsu llegaron hasta el lago en el que los dos solían pescar cuando vivían juntos.

Los dos se sentaron en la tierra mientras sus cañas de pescar aparecieron en sus brazos comenzando así a esperar a que algún pez les pícara el anzuelo, disfrutando tranquilamente de la brisa que había.

"Jamás me imagine que mi lecho de muerte iba a ser de esta forma." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa.

"Natsu..." Dijo Baltazar en un tono sereno. "¿Estas orgulloso de tu vida?" Preguntó ganando la atención del pelirosa.

"Vaya... Ciertamente esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa." Dijo Natsu viendo al lago. "No lo se... Ciertamente he hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso... Por mi culpa murieron muchas personas, entre ellas tu... Además de que he esperado la muerte desde hace ya algunos años."

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta." Dijo Baltazar sacando a un pez del agua.

"Bueno... ¿Que te puedo decir? No esperaba vivir tanto tiempo... Mientras lo hice, se que fui capaz de ayudar a muchas personas, salve vidas... Me concentre en ayudar a otros, eso es algo de lo que me enorgullesco."

"¿Pero es suficiente como para sentir que estas orgulloso de tu vida?" Preguntó Baltazar. "Te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo Natsu, y no has sido capaz de cumplir ninguno de los sueños de los que me hablaste cuando estaba con vida."

"Las cosas se complicaron a lo largo de los años Baltazar... Salir en público fue cada vez más difícil, lo mismo que tratar de demostrar mi inocencia." Dijo Natsu sacando un pez del agua.

"Debiste pedir ayuda... Tal vez tu amigo Entei pudo darte una mano." Dijo Baltazar.

"Entei ya me había ayudado demasiado, además de que el tenia sus propios problemas en un país lejano..." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria. "Cosas como pedir ayuda... O esperar a ser rescatado... Se terminaron el mismo día que tu moriste."

"Ya veo... ¿Entonces eso significa que estas preparado para lo que sigue?" Dijo Baltazar. "La muerte ciertamente parece un regalo... No hay nada más que tranquilidad, es mejor de lo que muchos piensan." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Preparado... Espere la muerte durante varios años... Ahora que la tengo tan cerca, creo que estoy un poco asustado." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria. "Y tu vienes y me dices que es mejor de lo que pienso... Es como si quiseras que me muriera."

"Te enseñe que la muerte no es nunca una opción... Es la salida fácil de los cobardes... Pero tu no eres ningún cobarde, tal vez tu tiempo en este mundo realmente acabo... Te escuche decir que ya nada te ataba a ese lugar." Dijo sacando un pez. "Así que... Que dices, ¿Tiras la toalla?"

"Rendirme, ¿Eh?" Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa. "Suena muy fácil si lo dices de esa manera"

"Bueno... ¿Que otra cosa puedes hacer? ¿Dijiste que ser rescatado jamás fue una opción para ti..." Dijo Baltazar. "El día de tu ejecución llegó, puedo sentir como se esta preparando tu cuerpo para tu muerte... ¿Quieres ver?"

"Vaya... ¿Sádico no crees? Ver mi propia muerte" Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Pero creo que no hay nada mejor que hacer... Ya hemos sacado varios peces."

"Bien entonces." Dijo Baltazar chasqueando sus dedos para regresar a aquel espacio en blanco, ahí, frente a los dos apareció una especie de visión en donde veían el cuerpo de Natsu, prácticamente al borde de o muerte, sin su brazo izquierdo con solamente un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas por lo desgastado que estaba.

"Este... Es el fin." Dijo Natsu.

* * *

**Annihilation Vortex.**

El cuerpo de Natsu fue bajado de aquel pilar, Cynehart lo llevó arrastrado hasta una especie de orca, en la que El cuello de Natsu fue colocado en un agujero mientras que el maestro Rainard, preparaba una larga espada que el mismo usaría para decapitar a Natsu.

"¡El día finalmente llegó!" Exclamó Rainard con una sonrisa a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro. "¡El día en que Fire Bandersnatch, finalmente desaparece de este mundo!"

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Gritaron todos los miembros reunidos frente a la tarima.

"Hoy es Bandersnatch... ¡Luego, todos caerán ante la potencia de Annihilation Vortex!" Dijo Cynehart.

"Ahora... El momento que todos estaban esperando." Dijo Rainard levantando la espada mientras de colocaba al lado de Natsu. "Desearía que fueras capaz de ver esto." Dijo haciendo una siniestra sonrisa.

Rainard tenia la espada en alto, preparada para cercenar la cabeza de Natsu mientras todos estaban impacientes por ver la sangre correr. Justo cuando Rainard iba a comenzar a bajar la espada, y Natsu que estaba viendo todo junto con Baltazar había cerrado los ojos a la espera de su muerte, algo llamó su atención.

***Buuuuuuuuuum...*** Un leve ruido retumbo en todo el lugar .

***Buuuuuuuuuuuuuum...* **Dicho ruido comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Cynehart.

***¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...!* **Esta vez, el ruido fue acompañado por un temblor que estremeció a todos.

*Cr-Craaaaaack...* Repentinamente algo comenzó a romperse.

"¡La barrera!" Exclamó Kaelee.

"¡Nos atacan!" Grito un miembro al azar.

***¡Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash...!***

Finalmente, detrás de un último poderoso golpe, la barrera que ocultaba al gremio de Annihilation Vortex estalló en pedazos, y detrás de este estallido había una especie de puño gigante hecho de fuego negro.

"Buenas tardes a todos..." Dijo un hombre vestido con una especie de armadura de guerra, que tenia puesta una máscara partida en una mitad de su cara. "No me hagan caso, solamente vengo por un idiota de cabello rosa." Dijo caminando por el suelo mientras que de su puño derecho desaparecía aquella imponente llama que había destruido la barrera.

"¿Quien demonios eres tu?" Preguntó Cynehart.

"Eso no te interesa mocoso... Sólo vengo a llevarme a mi pequeño amigo de este mugriento lugar." Dijo el hombre con una expresión seria mientras continuaba caminando hacia la gran cantidad de personas frente a el.

"No me hagas reír..." Dijo Rainard. "¿Realmente crees que tu sólo podrás contra todos los miembros de mi gremio?"

"El problema de ustedes magos oscuros... Es que no logran ver lo que hay más haya de lo que les interesa..." Dijo encendiendo sus brazos en el mismo fuego oscuro. "No soy el único que se preocupa por la vida de Natsu... Y por pensar eso... Es por lo que están destinados a perder." Dijo haciendo una expresión seria.

***Buuuuuuuuuum...***

***Buuuuuuuuuum...***

Nuevamente, ruidos retumbantes se escucharon a lo largo de aquel patio. Todos los miembros de Annihilation Vortex pudieron observar como 2 gigantescas manos salieron atraves de los gigantescos árboles que había de cerca.

"¡¿Un gigante?!" Exclamó un miembro al azar.

"No... Peor que eso..." Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa.

**"Fairy Tail..." **Se escucho la imponente voz de aquel gigante. **"¡ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **

El maestro Makarov extendió sus dos brazos, y desde su espalda, comenzaron a salir todos los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail, que corrieron por los agigantados hombros del maestro hasta llegar a sus brazos, y desde ahí saltaron al suelo, para comenzar el plan de ataque al gremio oscuro.

"¡A la carga!" Exclamó Erza con su espada en brazo indicándole a todos que comenzaran la batalla.

**"Ice Make: Rose Garden." **Exclamó Ul generando una gran cantidad de hielo que golpeó a muchos de los miembros del gremio oscuro.

**"Rugido del dragón de hierro." **Dijo Gajeel generando un torrente desde su boca para derrotar a otros miembros.

**"Evil Extintion." **Dijo Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul generando energía demoníaca que golpeó a un buen número de personas.

"Cyne-kun... Necesito que te encargues de ese mago de fuego... Yo peleare contra el maestro." Dijo Rainard poniéndose de pie y saltando de la tarima. "Quiero ver que tan bien nos va en contra del gremio más fuerte de Fiore."

"Como ordene maestro." Dijo Cynehart antes de desaparecer y unirse a la batalla.

"Porlyusica, necesito que tu y Wendy permanezcan al margen de la pelea... Natsu esta demasiado lastimado, por lo que una vez que lo liberemos de ese lugar, deberá ser tratado aquí inmediatamente." Dijo Makarov regresando a su tamaño original y diciéndole a su antigua compañera de equipo.

"Ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora cual es el plan?" Preguntó Gray mientras golpeaba a varios miembros con su magia de hielo.

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es liberar a Natsu y llevarlo donde Porlyusica-san y Wendy para que sus heridas sean atendidas." Dijo Erza requipando su armadura de la rueda del cielo y apareciendo varias espadas para cortar a sus enemigos.

"¡Estoy en eso!" Exclamó Entei dando un gran salto mientras se envolvía en llamas negras para así poder alcanzar la tarima en la que tenían aprisionado a Natsu, per cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar por el aire, Cynehart se le atravesó y le dio una poderosa patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Lo siento viejo... Pero si quieres llegar hasta donde ese bastardo, primero tendrás que pasar contra mi." Dijo Cynehart tronandose los nudillos mientras llegaba al cráter en el que había caído Entei.

"Vaya mocoso..." Se escucho la voz de Entei antes de que un torbellino de llamas negras apareciera de aquel cráter, y dentro de el se encontraba Entei haciendo una aterrador sonrisa mientras se quitaba la máscara revelando las llamas que tenia su rostro. "Creo que debo enseñarte a no ser tan molesto."

"¡Creo que esa sujeto va a estar ocupado durante un rato!" Dijo Gray mientras veía la pelea de Entei. "Hay que llegar hasta Natsu."

"¡Gray, tengo una idea!" Dijo Ul mientras congelada a varios miembros más. "¡Combinemos nuestra magia y hagamos un puente hasta la tarima, de esa forma, una persona puede llegar hasta donde Natsu!"

"Entendido Ul." Dijo Gray con una sonrisa. "¿Pero quien irá por el?"

"¡Yo lo haré!" Exclamó Erza mientras ataca con sus espadas a un miembro de Vortex con el que estaba peleando.

"No Titania." Dijo Gajeel llegando donde ellos. "Bandersnatch no esta nada bien... El ver algo así podría afectarte en tu pelea, y no podemos arriesgarnos con tantos de ellos... Yo iré por el y lo llevaré hasta donde esa niña y la anciana."

"Entonces, contamos contigo Gajeel." Dijo Ul mientras se ponía frente a Gray y a ambos la comenzaban a brillar las palmas de las manos. "Mientras mantengamos en puente, necesito que alguien nos cubra las espaldas."

"¡Yo las ayudare!" Dijo Mirajane llegando en su forma Satan Soul recibiendo el asentimiento de Ul.

**"Ice Make..." **Dijeron Ul y Gray al mismo tiempo. **"¡Giant Bridge!"**

Un puente que atravesaba todo el terreno por encima de las personas fue creado por la magia de hielo combinada de Ul y Gray. El puente llegaba justo en frente del cuerpo de Natsu, dándole la suficiente longitud para llegar desde el lugar en el que lo habían formado.

"Podemos mantener el puente, pero no soportará si es atacado constantemente así que debes recoger a Natsu y traerlo lo más pronto que puedas." Dijo Ul. "¡Ahora Gajeel!" Exclamó para darle la señal al pelinegro para que partiera.

Gajeel se subió en el puente y comenzó a correr rápidamente para atravesar todo el terreno. Algunos miembros al azar de Vortex se subían al puente y enviaban sus ataques a Gajeel, pero este no tenia tiempo para detenerse a pelear.

Cada vez que un miembro débil se le acercaba, Gajeel le daba un golpe para sacarlo del puente o noquearlo para que no siguiera molestando, mientras que cuando los miembros eran más fuertes, estos lograban golpear a Gajeel, pero el se recuperaba fácilmente de los golpes y continuaba su carrera por aquel puente.

Después de lograr pasar a través de varios miembros de Vortex, Gajeel logró llegar hasta la tarima en la que Natsu estaba aprisionado. Pudo ver como la sangre aún se corría de algunas heridas que estaban abiertas, su brazo izquierdo destrozado y su ojo izquierdo. Cuando Gajeel de acercó al cuerpo abrió los ojos en shock...

_"Este sujeto... Acaba de dejar de respirar."_

* * *

**Natsu ha dejado de respirar, la batalla entre Fairy Tail y Vortex ha comenzando, ¿Que es lo que sucederá ahora? Tengo preparado un excelente próximo episodio lleno de drama, acción y de todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Claro no se hagan tantas expectativas, pero haré lo mejor que pueda, hasta la próxima semana.**

**Novablood96**


	30. Ascensión, la nueva voluntad de vivir

_Ascensión, la nueva voluntad de vivir._

**Mundo interno de Natsu.**

"Entonces... ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?" Preguntó Baltazar viendo a Natsu que estaba cabizbajo.

"Yo... Yo..." Dijo Natsu en voz suave mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. "Sólo les estoy causando problemas a todos... ¿Sería lo mejor si desapareciera no crees?"

"Hmmmm... Yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre eso, el único que puede decidir lo que es mejor para ti, eres tu mismo Natsu." Dijo Baltazar mientras llegaba al lado de Natsu. "Dime... ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que yo di mi vida por ti?"

"Fue para que yo continuará viviendo... ¿Pero, realmente vale la pena que alguien como yo siga en este mundo?" Dijo Natsu.

"Bueno... Hay muchas personas haya afuera que piensan que es así." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa. "¿Alguna vez haz escuchado la frase 'es lo menos que podemos hacer por alguien'?" Preguntó el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Natsu.

"¡Pues esa es la frase más falsa en todo el mundo!" Exclamó llamando la atención de Natsu. "¡Lo menos que alguien puede hacer por otro es nada! Pero haya afuera hay un gran número de personas que lo estan dando todo por ti." Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu.

"Te lo he dicho siempre... La muerte es la salida de los cobardes, ¿Pero tu no eres ningún cobarde, verdad?" Dijo Baltazar haciendo una sonrisa

"P-Pero... Yo... He perdido... Lo he perdido todo." Dijo Natsu apretando sus puños.

"Natsu... Si crees que lo haz perdido..." Dijo Baltazar frotando la cabeza de Natsu. "Entonces te sugiero que le pongas más atención, a eso..."

* * *

**Mundo exterior.**

Gajeel transformó rápidamente su brazo derecho en una espada y destruyó con facilidad el lugar en el que Natsu estaba atrapado, tomó el cuerpo del pelirosa en su hombro y dio un gran salto para regresar por el puente de hielo.

"¡No, no lo harás!" Exclamó un miembro de Vortex que salto para quedar frente a Gajeel y con una gran explosión, logró partir en dos el puente de hielo, provocando que Ul y Gray cayeran debido a la repentina destrucción de su magia.

**"Bastón del dragón de hierro." **Gajeel aún cargando a Natsu transformó su brazo en una masa de hierro que envío contra aquel miembro que había destruido el puente, pero este logró evitar el golpe.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó aquel hombre enviando un puñetazo hacia Gajeel, el pelinegro a duras penas pudo evitarlo ya que temía hacerle daño al cuerpo de Natsu, pero aquel sujeto no le daba descanso enviando ataques explosivos.

"¡Gajeel, por aquí!"

El Dragon Slayer de hierro dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con Jet, que estaba haciéndole señas para que le diera el cuerpo de Natsu.

"Gihihi... Justo a tiempo..." Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras baja el cuerpo de Natsu de su hombro. "Llevalo donde Wendy y la anciana, debes apresurarte porque su corazón se ha detenido recientemente, tenemos menos de 5 minutos antes de que sufra un daño permanente." Dijo entregandole el cuerpo de Natsu.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Exclamó Jet tomando el cuerpo de Natsu en sus brazos sin importarle que se llenará de la sangre del pelirosa. "¡Necesito que todos me cubran!" Exclamó el pelinaranja recibiendo el asentimiento de varios miembros de Fairy Tail.

Jet comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad dirigido hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Porlyusica y Wendy, mientras el corría, un miembro de Vortex salto para tratar de detenerle el paso, pero Elfman con su brazo de toro negro lo golpeó evitando que alcanzará a Jet.

Jet continuo con su camino, pero varias personas comenzaron a mandarle múltiples ataques mágicos, pero Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Taurus, Mirajane y Lisanna saltaron para encargarse cada uno de los miembros de Annihilation Vortex que lo estaban atacando.

"Su gremio esta lleno de personas bastante fuertes, maestro Makarov." Dijo Rainard mientras soltaba la gran espada con la que había planeado matar a Natsu, pero había sido rota por su pelea contra Makarov.

"Es porque nosotros somos una familia... Creemos en nosotros mismos y en nuestros compañeros, Fairy Tail siempre va a cuidar de su familia." Dijo Makarov aumentando de tamaño con la intención de aplastar a Rainard.

"Tch... Familia... Que patético concepto de poder." Dijo Rainard mientras comenzaba a desenvolverse las vendas en su brazo izquierdo. El maestro Makarov envío un gigantesco manotazo para aplastar a Rainard, enterrandolo en la tierra.

**"G-Gaaaaaaaah..." **Exclamó el maestro Makarov levantando su mano, la cual tenía llamas azules que lo habían quemando, pero desaparecieron tan pronto como el titán alejo su mano del cuerpo de Baltazar.

"El verdadero poder..." Se escucho la voz de Rainard saliendo de aquel agujero. **"Se encuentra en la oscuridad que habita dentro de nosotros, provocado por el intenso odio."** Rainard salió del agujero, pero su apariencia había cambiado por completo.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto más voluminoso, estaba cerca de los dos metros y medio de altura, su piel se había vuelto color roja, su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda y su color se torno blanco, sus colmillos se habían vuelto bastante largos hasta el punto en que salían de su boca, en su cabeza habían crecido dos largos cuernos, su brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto por gruesas escamas, similares a las que tiene Natsu cuando activa su modo de demonización.

**"¡Y yo le voy a mostrar ese poder!" **Exclamó Rainard antes de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, y luego soltarlo en un potente ataque de llamas que atacaron al maestro Makarov haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

"¡Ese es igual... Al poder de Natsu!" Exclamó Entei sorprendido de ver el ataque de Rainard, luego se dio cuenta de que su contrincante se estaba riendo.

"Este es su fin..." Dijo Cynehart mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiandose un rastro de sangre que corría por su boca. "La magia del maestro Rainard es de absorción... El absorbe todo lo que lo haga más fuerte, y después de tantos años de adquirir un gran número de magias... Lo han convertido en alguien capaz de combatir de igual a igual contra los más poderosos magos." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Tch... No tengo más tiempo para tus jueguitos mocoso." Dijo Entei mientras se envolvía a si mismo en un torbellino de llamas negras. "Voy a ponerle un fin a esta pelea sin sentido de una vez por todas y a mostrarte tu lugar." Dijo antes de lanzarse hacia Cynehart.

Mientras tanto, Jet estaba cerca de llegar donde Porlyusica y Wendy, las últimas personas que le cubrieron la espalda habían sido Gray y Ul los cuales atacaron y congelaron a varios miembros de Vortex.

"¡Señora, tenemos problemas!" Exclamó Jet finalmente llegando hasta donde Porlyusica y colocando el cuerpo de Natsu en el suelo. "¡Su corazón se ha detenido, el ha dejado de respirar!" Exclamó preocupado.

"¡Déjalo aquí, vamos a tratar de ver que podemos hacer, necesitamos que alguien nos cubra!" Exclamó Porlyusica mientras ella y Wendy comenzaban a tratar el cuerpo de Natsu. "¡Apresurate que no tenemos todo el día!"

Wendy comenzó a tratar cada una de las heridas superficiales de Natsu, mientras que Porlyusica comenzaba a acumular magia sobre las palmas de sus manos para tratar de reanimar nuevamente el corazón de Natsu.

"¡Hazte a un lado, Wendy!" Exclamó Porlyusica mientras colocaba sus dos manos en el pecho de Natsu enviando una descarga eléctrica.

"¡No responde!" Exclamó Wendy, Porlyusica nuevamente comenzó a cargar magia en sus manos.

"¡Otra vez!" Exclamó Porlyusica enviando un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de Natsu.

"¡Natsu-san!" Exclamó Wendy derramando algunas lágrimas.

"¡Alguien llevese a Wendy de aquí!" Exclamó Porlyusica, el cuerpo de Natsu de por si ya estaba bastante desecho, Porlyusica no quería traumas de por vida a Wendy viendo algo tan duro como lo es la muerte.

"¡Wendy, ven aquí!" Dijo Lisanna tomando a Wendy, aunque la albina también se mostró afectada al ver el cuerpo de Natsu.

"¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Exclamaba Wendy tratando de alcanzar a Natsu.

"¡¿Que es lo que sucede?!" Preguntó Entei llegando en un torbellino de fuego hasta el lugar en el que Natsu se encontraba. Aparentemente había logrado derrotar a Cynehart después de haberlo encerrado en columnas de fuego oscuro y estas lo fueron debilitando hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

"¡Su corazón no esta respondiendo!" Exclamó Porlyusica enviando otra descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Natsu. "Su cuerpo esta demasiado herido, varios de sus órganos vitales se encuentran en mal estado y su contenedor mágico esta casi vacío."

"Tch... ¿Que tanto fue lo que sufriste en este lugar?" Dijo Entei con una expresión triste viendo a Natsu, luego se separó un poco del cuerpo mientras extendía su brazo derecho. "No deje de tratar de reanimarlo... Voy a tratar de recuperar sus contenedores de magia."

Entei comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire, luego empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de su poder mágico en la palma de su mano, este poder comenzó a manifestarse como una esfera de fuego de un pequeño tamaño.

"Este poder se llama Reaniva, esto debería ser suficiente como para activar la adrenalina en su cuerpo, si aún estamos a tiempo entonces los poderes de Natsu explotaran en una descarga de energía que durará un par de minutos, luego entrara a un estado de inconsciencia, aunque no puedo determinar durante cuanto tiempo estará así, al menos estará vivo." Explicó Entei.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Porlyusica viendo al hombre acercarse al cuerpo de Natsu.

"Porque no es la primera vez que se lo aplicó a Natsu, la última vez destruyó una montaña antes de caer inconsciente por 2 días, claro que en ese entonces sus heridas no eran tan graves como en este caso, pero sólo nos queda apostar en el chico." Respondió Entei.

El hombre abrió la boca de Natsu con su mano izquierda, y le introdujo la esfera con su energía para que Natsu la absorba ingresandola desde la boca del pelirosa.

"¡Ahora, dele una descarga!" Exclamó Entei.

Porlyusica cargo las palmas de sus manos y poco después las colocó sobre el pecho de Natsu provocando el brinco del pelirosa, pero nuevamente no pareció afectar.

"¡Otra vez!" Exclamó Entei y Porlyusica obedeció, pero no hubo reacción.

"¡Otra vez!" Volvió a Exclamar Entei, pero se obtuvo el mismo resultado. "¡Vamos chico, no te rindas ahora!"

"¡Una vez más!" Dijo el hombre, y así obedeció Porlyusica, pero desgraciadamente, no hubo resultado.

Erza, que se encontraba terminando de derrotar a un poderoso miembro de Vortex, dirigió accidentalmente su vista hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Porlyusica y Entei, siendo capaz de ver como trataban desesperadamente de reanimar el corazón de Natsu, pero sin conseguir resultados.

"Nat...su..." Dijo Erza suavemente con sus ojos abiertos, antes de perder la calma. "¡Natsuuuuuuuuuu...!" Exclamó la pelirroja desde el fondo de sus pulmones corriendo hacia el lugar en el que tenían a Natsu.

"¡No dejen que se acerque, esto podría ser demasiado para ella!" Exclamó Entei después de darse cuenta que Erza venía hacia ellos.

"¡Erza, detente!" Exclamó Mirajane tomando a Erza de su espalda.

"¡No, sueltame Mirajane!" Exclamó la pelirroja tratando desesperadamente de quitarse a la albina. "¡Déjame ir con el! ¡Natsuuuuuuu...!" Grito Erza, antes que otros miembros llegarán a tratar de detenerla también.

"¡Otra vez!" Volvió a exclamar Entei, pero nuevamente consiguió el mismo resultado.

"¡Otra v...!" Iba a volver a exclamar, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que Porlyusica se levantó del suelo con sus ojos cerrados.

"Ya es tarde... Su cuerpo no responde a nada..." Dijo Porlyusica con una expresión triste, incluso para ella. "El... Se ha ido."

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Exclamó Erza, los otros miembros no pudieron seguir deteniendo su fuerza, logrando soltarse y llegar rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Natsu, cayendo en el suelo y colocando la cabeza de Natsu sobre sus piernas.

Los otros miembros trataron de ir para separarlos, pero con una señal de la mano hecha por Entei, ellos se detuvieron.

"Dejenla... Que se despida..." Fue lo que dijo Entei con sus ojos cerrados y una triste expresión de resignación.

"Natsu... Tienes que regresar Natsu... Yo sé... Yo sé que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles... Y que has estado sólo para enfrentarlas." Dijo Erza con una triste sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Natsu. "Todo esto que ha sucedido... Todo es culpa mía... Y quiero pedirte perdón por el dolor que te hice pasar..." Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Natsu... Yo... No quiero que te vayas... No quiero que estes sólo otra vez... No quiero que sigas sufriendo en silencio..." Dijo derramando sus lágrimas en el pelirosa. "Eres lo más importante en mi vida... Y lamento haberte hecho pensar que no era así... Eres un hombre valiente, fuerte, como si fueras un caballero... Y me amaste a pesar de mis defectos... No te importó mi tosca y dura forma de ser, seguiste cuidando de mi a pesar de todo... Poco a poco, lograste entrar a mi corazón..."

"Natsu... Adonde vayas quiero ir contigo... Quiero acompañarte en todo momento... Si sufres, sufrire contigo... Si ries, reiré contigo... Si estas triste, llorare contigo... Si eres feliz, quiero ser feliz contigo..." Dijo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Natsu.

"Lo que trato de decir... Es que te amo... Te amo, Natsu Dragneel... Finalmente puedo darme cuenta, que no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tu... Así como tu nos cuidaste siempre, quiero cuidarte yo también... Quiero compartir contigo cada momento, cada enojo, cada alegría, cada tristeza..." Dijo Erza abrazando el frío cuerpo del pelirosa. "Por eso... Tienes que regresar... Sino, yo iré contigo... Y aún no estoy preparada para morir... Así que, por favor... ¡Regresa a mi lado!"

"Regresa Natsu... ¡Regresa por favor!" Exclamó la pelirroja uniendo su frente con la del pelirosa mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro, muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail también se encontraban llorando debido a la triste escena. "Te lo ruego... Natsu... Por favor... Regresa a mi..."

**"¡Huuuuooooooooooooo...!" **

Todos pudieron observar como el maestro Makarov se estrellaba contra el suelo mientras se iba reduciendo su tamaño, frente a el se encontraba una criatura de gran tamaño, que tenia una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Así que... Ha muerto..."** Dijo el maestro de Vortex viendo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Erza abrazando el cuerpo de Natsu. **"Que decepcionante, creí que seria capaz de soportar al menos hasta que decapitara su cabeza, pero, ya que eso no pudo suceder... Entonces destruirte su cuerpo." **Dijo con una sonrisa, varios de los miembros de Fairy Tail se colocaron en frente de Erza para proteger el cuerpo de Natsu, pero ver esto sólo hizo sonreír más a Rainard.

**"¿Creen que ustedes van a... Detenerme?!" **Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras rapidamente pasaba a través de la barrera de magos hasta llegar frente a Erza.** "Prepárate para desaparecer junto con el, Titania."** Dijo mientras comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de llamas en forma de una gigantesca esfera.

"Natsu... Te amo..." Dijo Erza abrazando a Natsu.

**"¡Desaparezcaaaaaaaaaaan...!" **Exclamó Rainard arrojando aquella gran llamarada hacia el cuerpo de Natsu y Erza, envolviendo a la pelirroja en un infierno de llamas azules.

"¡Erzaaaaaaaa...!" Exclamó Gray al ver a su amiga de la infancia siendo devorada por las llamas. Varios de los miembros de Fairy Tail se habían quedado anonadados, algunos incluso cayeron de rodillas.

**"Esta es mi victoria." **Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta para prepararse para enfrentar a los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail.

"Creo que esta muy equivocado... Si cree que esto se ha terminado."

***Roooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...***

Rainard se dio la vuelta abruptamente al escuchar una voz detrás de el, pero fue sorprendido al darse cuenta de como un gigantesco dragón occidental hecho con llamas negras aparecía de la nada y se estrellaba contra el, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

"Porque yo nada más estaba esperando... La segunda ronda."

Las llamas se extinguieron en una ráfaga, revelando de entre ellas a un hombre de cabello salmón, que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel. Sus heridas se fueron cicatrizando, la herida que tenia en donde le había sido cortado su brazo izquierdo se cerró y cicatrizo. Mientras que en su brazo derecho le aparecía nuevamente su marca de Devil Slayer, pero eso no era todo lo que había en su brazo, sino que se encontraba sosteniendo a una hermosa pelirroja que lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta ver a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamó Erza abriendo sus ojos por completo.

"Yo, es bueno verte otra vez, Erza." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Natsu... Natsu..." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas salian de sus ojos. "Natsu... Yo quiero..." Comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero fue detenida por el pelirosa.

"Erza... Por mucho que me muero por escuchar lo que me vas a decir, antes tengo que terminar mis asuntos con el maestro Rainard... Esto es algo entre el y yo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Una vez que esto se haya terminado... Entonces tu y yo vamos a hablar como es debido... Es una promesa." Dijo dedicándole una suave sonrisa a Erza antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar en donde había arrojado a Rainard.

"Oi, es bueno ver que estas de regreso Natsu." Dijo Entei llegando al lado del pelirosa. "Pero ahora estas bajo los efectos de la Reaniva, o sea que sólo tienes algunos minutos antes de que caigas inconsciente, ¿Crees que podrás derrotarlo con tan poco tiempo y con sólo un brazo?"

"La Reaniva regresa mis poderes a su estado original mientras estoy bajo sus efectos... Eso será suficiente, además de que ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a luchar con un sólo brazo, ¿Que mejor oportunidad que esta?" Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Además, gracias al poder que me diste..." Dijo Natsu comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia Rainard, y mientras lo hacia, un torbellino de fuego oscuro envolvió su cuerpo por completo. "Podré terminar de una vez por todas con mi última atadura del pasado.

"Natsu... No me digas que..." Dijo Entei con sus ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa que tenia de ver el poder de Natsu creciendo exponencialmente.

"Es tiempo... De ascender."

Natsu salió de aquel torbellino con algunos cambios en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de color amarillo, en su espalda habían aparecido 7 esferas de fuego de color negro flotando, su cuerpo tenia varias marcas negras, repartidas en su pecho, espalda y hombro, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco y parecía como si las puntas estuviesen en llamas.

"¿Q-Que es ese poder?" Dijo Gray sorprendió al ser capaz de sentir el tremendo poder que emanaba de Natsu.

"Ascensión... El equivalente al Dragon Force de un Dragon Slayer, y a la Demonización de un Devil Slayer... Es la máxima representación del poder de un God Slayer, la forma final capaz de rivalizar con los dioses." Dijo Entei con una sonrisa llegando hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail.

**"Así que... Estas vivo." **Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa saliendo del cráter y viendo a Natsu varios metros frente a el. **"Me alegra saberlo... ¡Por que eso me da la oportunidad de acabar contigoooooooooo!"** Exclamó dando un gran grito que envío una onda de viento hacia Natsu."

"Si... Acabemos con esto de una buena vez, porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer después de esto." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa preparándose para pelear. "¡Vamos a bailar!"

Tanto Natsu como Rainard se impulsaron desde el lugar en el que se encontraban a una increíble velocidad, siendo capaces incluso de levantar piedras debido a la velocidad. Cuando los dos se encontraron, Natsu envío un potente puñetazo que Rainard atrapó con la palma de su mano.

Natsu hizo una sonrisa antes de bajar su puño logrando así desestabilizar a Rainard, y aprovechando ese momento, le dio una poderosa patada recubierta con sus llamas negras, envolviendo así al maestro y enviandolo a varios metros de distancia.

Natsu nuevamente comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad para no darle descanso al maestro, a pocos metros de alcanzarlo, Natsu aumento aún más su velocidad para desaparecer de la vista de Rainard y aparecer justo frente a el en menos de un segundo, dándole una patada en el abdomen a Rainard que lo hizo patinar por el suelo.

"I-Increíble..." Dijo el maestro Makarov mientras sus heridas eran sanadas por Porlyusica. "A mi incluso me era difícil darle un sólo golpe, pero Natsu esta tomando bastante bien las riendas en esta pelea." Dijo asombrado de la fuerza de Natsu.

"Ese chico entrenó su cuerpo durante día y noche para proteger siempre a otros. Esta vez esta peleando por el mismo, para poder terminar con su pasado de una vez por todas, es por eso que quiere ir al todo o nada." Dijo Entei con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Natsu llegó frente a Rainard dándole un puñetazo, pero el maestro de Vortex desvío el golpe con un brazo y con el otro envuelto en llamas logró golpear a Natsu haciéndolo retroceder por varios metros.

**"¡Toma esto bastardo!" **Exclamó Rainard creando una gran cantidad de armas con alguna magia que había absorbido anteriormente y enviándolas contra Natsu.

"¡Ven, Blackbitter!" Exclamó Natsu extendiendo su mano en el aire para invocar su espada, la cual apareció rápidamente y de esa forma comenzó a atravesar todas las armas que Rainard le había enviado, llegando así hasta quedar frente al maestro.

Rainard creo una espada en cada uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a atacar a Natsu, el cual lograba bloquear los cortes gracias a Blackbitter, Rainard envío un corte con la espada de su brazo derecho, pero Natsu lo contrarresto dándole un golpe aún más fuerte con su propia espada, haciendo tambalear a Rainard y aprovechando esto, Natsu intento hacerle un corte en el pecho, pero Rainard le dio una patada en su brazo, haciendo que Blackbitter saliera volando por el aire y a Natsu retroceder por algunos metros.

Rainard apareció frente a Natsu sin que el se diera cuenta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se agachara levemente, luego uso su rodilla para golpear el rostro del pelirosa y por último le golpeó con sus puños recubiertos con una luz escarlata que hizo a Natsu salir volando varios metros hacia atrás golpeando el suelo múltiples veces.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamó Gray tratando de ir hacia el, sólo para ser detenido por Entei.

"Esta es su batalla... Quiere terminar todo de una vez y para siempre, lo menos que podemos hacer es respetar sus deseos y permitir que termine su pelea." Dijo Entei con una expresión seria. "Además... Eso no será suficiente para derrotar a alguien que ahora esta al nivel de un Dios."

"Goaaaaaaaaah..." Natsu dio un salto para salir del lugar en el que estaba, y patinando por el suelo, apareció a Blackbitter para cortar todas las estacas que Rainard hacia aparecer en su camino con alguna magia de tierra. Sin embargo, su camino se vio detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies habían quedado enterrados en la tierra.

Natsu enterró con fuerza a Blackbitter en el suelo para tratar de liberarse, pero Rainard llegó rápidamente hacia el y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo derramar un poco de sangre por su boca.

**"Bramido del Dios del fuego." **Exclamó Natsu tomando una bocanada de aire y expulsando en forma de un gran mar de llamas que envolvieron a Rainard lastimandolo en varias partes del cuerpo.

Una vez fuera de las llamas, Natsu llegó frente a Rainard y le dio un poderoso gancho al estómago provocando que el maestro escupiera sangre y saliva, luego Natsu le dio una patada con su talón a la mandíbula de Rainard haciéndolo elevarse en el aire por varios metros de altura.

"¡Doooooaaaahhhh...!" Exclamó Natsu saltando hasta llegar frente a Rainard y dándole un potente puñetazo que hizo que el maestro se estrellara directamente contra el edificio de su gremio, destruyendo una gran pared.

**"Explosión divina del dios de las llamas." **Exclamó Natsu desde el aire antes de que cuatro de las esferas que tenia flotando sobre el comenzarán a brillar intensamente, disparando un potente torbellino de llamas negras que se estrelló contra el edificio del gremio, provocando una inmensa explosión.

Natsu fue descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente, su condición actual podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero no iba a rendirse hasta ver al maestro Rainard derrotado.

Repentinamente, varios trozos de roca de un tamaño considerable salieron volando hacia Natsu, golpeandolo en múltiples partes de su cuerpo y haciéndolo volar por los aires, luego, todos los pedazos de piedra comenzaron a calentarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en magma.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaa..." Exclamó Natsu por el dolor mientras varias quemaduras comenzaban a extenderse sobre su cuerpo.

**"A ver como te liberas de eso." **Dijo Rainard saliendo de entre lo que quedaba de su gremio con sus dos cuernos destruidos y su cuerpo bastante lastimado, mientras tenia su brazo extendido hacia Natsu, controlando aquellas piedras que quemaban el cuerpo del pelirosa.

"¡Goaaaaaaaaaaah...!" Natsu comenzó a generar una capa de fuego oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo, esta se fue expandiendo y expandiendo exponencialmente hasta destruir las rocas y el magma que tenia a su alrededor, cayendo así al suelo apoyado sobre su rodilla mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

**"Muy lento..."** Rainard llegó frente a Natsu con sus brazos nuevamente cubiertos con un resplandor escarlata y comenzó a atacar a Natsu a una gran velocidad, golpeandolo en su abdomen, luego en su rostro, boca, costillas y para finalizar, cubrió su brazo izquierdo con llamas azules y las combinó con aquella magia escarlata. **"Puño destructor del demonio." **Rainard golpeó a Natsu justo sobre su ojo izquierdo, dejando una quemadura que le impedía abrir su ojo, mientras era expulsado varios metros de distancia, quedando acostado en el suelo.

**"Admite tu derrota... Hazlo y prometo que tu muerte será menos dolorosa y más rápida."** Dijo Rainard con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Natsu.

"Lo siento... Pero tengo una importante cita luego de esto..." Dijo Natsu desde el suelo mientras lentamente comenzaba a levantarse, tenia una suave sonrisa a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo. "Esta es mi pelea... Desde hace muchos años, he anhelado la sensación de poder hacer algo por mi mismo... Y ahora que finalmente lo he conseguido... No voy a rendirme hasta terminarlo." Dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie. Las 7 esferas de fuego que estaban flotando a su alrededor comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Natsu para finalmente elevarse una detrás de otra en el cielo.

"Vamos Rainard, voy a enseñarte... ¡Mi nueva voluntad de vivir!" Exclamó mientras estallaba en llamas.

Natsu salto desde su posición, y en un segundo apareció frente al maestro de Vortex, envío un potente puñetazo, pero el maestro logró detenerlo poniendo sus brazos en X, pero Natsu nuevamente desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Rainard, dándole una patada en las costillas, solo para desaparecer un segundo después.

Natsu comenzó a atacar al maestro Rainard a gran velocidad, enviando puñetazos o patadas, Rainard algunas veces era capaz de detenerlas, mientras que otras veces estas lo golpeaban directamente causando el dolor del maestro, hasta que finalmente, Natsu apareció encima de el, y con su puño envuelto en llamas, hizo que el maestro cayera al suelo provocando un gran cráter, Natsu se alejo varios metros de distancia luego de eso.

"Maestro Rainard... Por todos los pecados que has cometido a lo largo de tu vida, yo te condeno a sufrir de la irá del dios del fuego, para desaparecer tus faltas en la llama del emperador." Dijo Natsu mientras extendía su mano hacia el cielo, ahí, todos vieron algo que los dejó sin aliento.

Las 7 esferas que acompañaban a Natsu habían crecido a un tamaño bastante considerable, amontonadas una sobre otra.

**"Arte final del God Slayer: Tempestad absoluta del dios emperador de las llamas celestiales." **Natsu bajo su brazo, provocando por consiguiente que todas las esferas comenzarán a avanzar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el maestro Rainard tendido en el suelo, provocando una enorme explosión que derribo árboles y destruyó todo a su paso.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Entei creando una cúpula de fuego que cubrió a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail de aquella gran demostración de poder, que duro varios segundos hasta que finalmente sólo quedó una extensa capa de humo, dejando nada más a la vista que Natsu, el cual tenia su mirada hacia el cielo, las marcas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, su pelo volvió a la normalidad, las esferas desaparecieron. Básicamente volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, con la excepción de que no tenia su brazo, y ahora tampoco su ojo izquierdo.

"Todo término... Es tiempo... De... Avanzar." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de caer al suelo completamente agotado.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero la Universidad se vuelve cada vez más pesada y mi tiempo libre se hace más corto. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo, por ahora esto es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer de mi parte, espero puedan comprender ya que la Universidad es pesada pero tranquilos que eso no me impedirá seguir escribiendo, comenzaré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda, hasta entonces.**

**Novablood96**


	31. Conexión

_Conexión..._

**Era - Sede del Consejo mágico.**

"Doma-sama..." Dijo Lahar entrando en la sala del consejo para hablar con el nuevo presidente Gran Doma. "El maestro Makarov solicita hablar con usted, además de que trae consigo a dos peligrosos criminales." Dijo el pelinegro.

"Ya veo... Dejenlo pasar, tu encargate de los prisioneros." Dijo Doma.

Lahar asintió respetuosamente antes de salir de la habitación para que pocos minutos después, entrara el maestro Makarov.

"Maestro Makarov... ¿A que se debe la repentina visita?" Preguntó Gran Doma.

"Es un placer ser recibido por el nuevo presidente del consejo mágico... La razón de mi visita es simplemente para traerles a dos personas que han estado causando problemas con sus acciones." Dijo el maestro Makarov.

"Ya veo... ¿Y de quienes se trata?" Preguntó el presidente.

"Del maestro del gremio oscuro Annihilation Vortex, Rainard, y de su mano derecha y as de su gremio... Que logró filtrarse entre las filas de los caballeros runas, Cynehart." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria.

"Vaya... Hemos recibido reportes de las acciones de Annihilation Vortex desde hace ya un tiempo... ¿Pero a que debo que Fairy Tail se haya encargado de derrotar a su maestro?" Preguntó Doma.

"Nada... No por ahora al menos." Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa. "Cuando menos se de cuenta... Nuestra deuda estará saldada... Ha decir verdad, solamente quería una excusa para venir aquí y ver a alguien." Dijo el maestro.

"Hmmmm... Aunque no entiendo sus motivos... Sólo espero que Fairy Tail no este causando demasiados problemas." Dijo Doma.

"Descuide... Ahora, es tiempo de retirarme." Dijo el maestro Makarov dándole la espalda a Doma. "Hay alguien más con quien debo hablar." Susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, el maestro pudo ver a uno de los guardias del consejo, este tenia el cabello corto y una cicatriz en su rostro. El maestro sonrió antes de llegar hasta donde aquel sujeto.

"Hola, Doranbolt." Dijo el maestro Makarov a aquel hombre. "Podrías acompañarme unos momentos... Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi."

"¿Maestro Makarov?" Dijo Doranbolt con una expresión seria antes de seguir al pequeño hombre hasta un lugar apartado. "¿Que es lo que le gustaría hablar conmigo?" Preguntó con una expresión seria.

"Bueno... No es exactamente contigo." Dijo el maestro Makarov con una sonrisa. "Necesito a Mest..."

* * *

**Gremio Fairy Tail - dos semanas después del incidente con Vortex.**

Cuando Natsu derrotó al maestro Rainard y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Erza fue la primera en llegar hasta el. La pelirroja se preocupó al ver que Natsu no reaccionaba nuevamente, pero Rainard le explicó sobre los efectos de la Reaniva y que era probable que estaría inconsciente durante un tiempo.

El maestro tomó los cuerpos derrotados de Rainard y Cynehart, colocándoles dispositivos antimagia y llevándolos como prisioneros para el consejo, como se vio anteriormente.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Wendy, Porlyusica y Entei se encargaron de curar por completo las heridas en el cuerpo de Natsu con todo lo que tenían a la mano, claro que eso no era suficiente para cuidar de sus heridas debidamente, por lo que regresar a Magnolia se volvió indispensable si querían que no hubiera algún mal incidente.

Durante todo el viaje, Erza no se apartó de Natsu, estuvo viendo por el día y noche, preocupada de que algo podría pasarle, inspeccionando su respiración y pulso constantemente.

Al llegar a Fairy Tail. Se pudo tratar de mejor forma el cuerpo de Natsu, tardaron varias horas, pero Porlyusica y Entei, con el apoyo de Wendy, lograron estabilizar el estado de Natsu. Claro que aún estaba bastante delicado, pero su vida no peligraba tanto como lo hacia cuando estaba en Vortex.

"Sus heridas están cerradas, sus órganos se recuperan lentamente... Sufre de constantes pesadillas, probablemente ocasionadas por el trauma mental que debió haber sufrido al ser sometido en ese lugar." Dijo Porlyusica a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que no fueron a casa durante el tratamiento del pelirosa.

"Ciertamente... Jamás había visto a un cuerpo tan dañado como el de ese chico." Dijo Entei frotándose el hombro con cansancio. "Tenía heridas sobre sus heridas... Ningún humano podría realmente sobrevivir a algo así... Creo que la voluntad de vida de Natsu va más haya de lo que muchos se pudieran imaginar."

"¿Pero... El ahora estará bien?" Preguntó Erza con una triste expresión mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"Ya esta estable... La única gran pérdida que tuvo ese chico fue su brazo izquierdo, con respecto a su ojo... Aún conserva la capacidad de la vista, pero perdió los lágrimales y la pigmentación de su pupila, es como si tuviera un ojo de un color y otro de otro, además de la cicatriz por el ataque que le propinó el maestro de ese gremio." Respondió Porlyusica.

"Esta vivo... Pero no se durante cuanto tiempo permanecerá inconsciente, podrían ser días, semanas, meses... Incluso años." Dijo Entei con una expresión seria. "En el peor de los casos... Podría no despertar, su mente sufrió graves daños, por lo que ahora... Sólo nos queda esperar."

Cuando Erza escucho esto, las lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro. Apenas había recuperado a Natsu, y ahora resulta que podría no despertar. La pelirroja sentía un vacío en su estómago de pensar en lo peor.

Desde ese momento, Erza no se despegó de Natsu, que se encontraba en la sala médica del gremio, el pelirosa tenia vendas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo, o lo que de el quedaba, estaba vendado hasta su hombro, en su rostro, una venda cubría la parte de su ojo que fue dañada durante el ataque de Rainard. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el pelirosa tenia una expresión serena, como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

De esa forma, pasaron dos semanas. Erza permanecía con Natsu durante día y noche, los únicos momentos en que dejaba al pelirosa eran algunos minutos por las mañanas para ir a tomar un baño. Durante ese tiempo, Gray, Mirajane o Entei cuidaban de el. Erza apenas comía, no hacia otra cosa más que estar con Natsu, preocupando a sus demás compañeros.

Durante las noches, Erza dormía al lado de la cama de Natsu. La pelirroja había sido acosada durante varias noches por pesadillas terribles, en la que se veía a si misma en una avanzada edad al lado de la cama de Natsu sin que este hubiera despertado.

Otras veces, veía como Natsu finalmente despertaba de su estado, y luego de un emotivo abrazo entre ambos, el cuerpo entero de Natsu comenzaba a derramar grandes cantidades de sangre. Erza llamaba a alguien para que le ayudará, pero nadie iba a socorrer a Natsu, provocando que el pelirosa muriera de desangrado en sus brazos.

Al final de cada sueño, Erza se despertaba sobresaltada, con un sudor frío en su rostro mientras jadeaba pesadamente, sólo para comprobar el cuerpo de Natsu, que continuaba sin despertar, aunque algunas veces, también veía como Natsu se retorcia probablemente a causa de alguna pesadilla.

Erza tomaba la mano de Natsu fuertemente, tratando tanto de tranquilizar sus horrores nocturnos como las pesadillas de Natsu. Le tomaba algunos minutos, pero al final, ambos se tranquilizaban para continuar su sueño.

Durante una noche, Erza recién despertaba de una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, permaneció recuperando el aire durante unos minutos para luego ver a Natsu, El pelirosa continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su expresión era serena, pero no parecía poder despertar por lo pronto.

Erza tomó la mano de Natsu con sus propias manos, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con sus dedos con la esperanza de sentir que el pelirosa sostuviera su mano, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

"¿Scarlett-san?" Dijo una voz detrás de Erza. La pelirroja volteo a ver rápidamente para encontrar a Entei en la entrada de la enfermería.

"Ohhh... Eres tu." Dijo Erza antes de regresar su mirada a Natsu.

"¿Podría permitirme el tener unas palabras con usted?" Dijo Entei con una expresión seria mientras entraba en la enfermería y se colocaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Natsu.

"Adelante, ¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Erza.

"Han sido ya dos semanas..." Dijo Entei viendo a Natsu. "Mientras más tiempo pase inconsciente, más difícil se vuelve el que pueda despertar... Tomando en cuenta sus heridas, debió de despertar una semana después de que cayó inconsciente, pero la espera se ha alargado demasiado."

"El despertará..." Dijo Erza sin dejar de ver a Natsu.

"Es lo que me gustaría que sucediera... Pero si continúa inconsciente por más tiempo, hay una alta probabilidad de que su estado se vuelva... Permanente."

"¡El despertará!" Exclamó Erza poniéndose de pie y viendo a Entei mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. "Lo se... El esta ahí... Ahora esta peleando... Pero no quiero que sienta que esta sólo... Estoy aquí, estoy con él..."

"Scarlett-san..." Dijo Entei con una expresión un poco triste.

"El y yo... Estamos conectados..." Dijo Erza un poco más tranquila antes de apartarse el cabello para mostrarle a Entei la marca de dragón en su cuello. "Confío en el... Confío en que regresara a mi... El lo prometió, y yo... Puedo sentir sus emociones..."

"Scarlett-san..." Dijo Entei un poco sorprendido antes de hacer una sonrisa. "Puedo ver el porque el la eligió a usted..." Dijo cerrando sus ojos. "Natsu me hablo de usted... Fue la primera vez que lo vi hablar de alguien como si fuera un niño... Cuando vi su expresión, me sentí feliz de que ese idiota finalmente encontrará a su compañera." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Trate de hablarle más... Pueda que sus palabras traigan de regreso su consciencia." Dijo Entei antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida de la enfermería. "Una cosa más, Scarlett-san..." Dijo antes de salir. "Si planea estar con Natsu... Debe de preparase para muchas cosas." Dijo antes de salir de la enfermería.

"Si eso significa que podré estar con el... Estaré preparada para lo que sea." Dijo Erza viendo a Natsu mientras sostenía su mano. "Vuelve a mi... Natsu..."

* * *

**Mundo interior de Natsu.**

"Natsu... ¡Juntos!" Exclamó Baltazar mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, mientras que Natsu hacia exactamente lo mismo.

**"Lamento del demonio de fuego." **Exclamaron Natsu y Baltazar liberando un poderoso torrente de llamas que comenzó a quemar varios clones de las personas más allegadas a Natsu, desapareciendolos por completo.

"C-Creo... Que esos... Son todos..." Exclamó Baltazar entre jadeos.

"S-Si... Creo que eso lo termina..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras también jadeaba del cansancio.

Durante las últimas semanas que Natsu se encontraba inconsciente en el mundo real, su consciencia se hallaba en el interior de su mente, la cual tenia muchas secuelas debido a la tortura mental a la que fue sometido.

Baltazar y Natsu comenzaron a pelear con todo lo que pretendía hacer un daño permanente en el pelirosa, eso sin recibir descanso alguno. Hasta que finalmente lograron acabar con todos aquellos recuerdos impregnados en su mente.

"Pero vaya... La chica que te provocó todas esas cosas... Tenía un poder increíble." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, Natsu siguendo su ejemplo se sentó al lado de él. "Bueno... Ahora que todo acabo, sólo hay una última cosa que me gustaría hacer. Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Natsu hizo una suave sonrisa cuando vio como aquel paisaje oscuro se convirtió en una hermosa escena llena de árboles, un extenso lago, y cañas de pescar aparecieron en los brazos de ambos.

"No hay nada como una buena pesca luego de una larga batalla." Exclamó Baltazar con una sonrisa mientras veía al lago. "Me alegro mucho que decidieras vivir Natsu... Como tu maestro y amigo, no podría estar más orgulloso de la persona que te has convertido." Dijo suavizando su expresión.

"Bueno... Supongo que aún hay quienes no quieren que me vaya... Ese es motivo suficiente para permanecer en este mundo." Dijo Natsu con una suave expresión mientras la imagen de una pelirroja cruzaba su vista, para luego hacer una expresión un poco más sombría. "Esto... ¿Significa que te iras? ¿No te volveré a ver?"

"Pues yo espero no volver a verte." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa. "Al menos no por lo pronto." Dijo con un tono de voz suave. "Natsu... Yo ya estoy muerto, mi alma ya se encuentra en otro lugar... Lo que esta hablando contigo es un poco de mi magia que deje en tu cuerpo cuando te di mis poderes... La prepare para momentos como este, pero ya esta por acabarse."

"Tch... Eres un idiota..." Dijo Natsu bajando su mirada, con su cabello tapando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse.

"Natsu... No debes de llorar por mi, por el contrario, alegrate... Finalmente pude reunirme con mi amada, finalmente estoy descansado... La muerte es un regalo, para aquellos que ya han cumplido todo en vida, y están orgullosos de eso." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Dime Natsu... ¿Estas orgulloso de tu vida?"

"La primera vez que me preguntaste eso... No sabía que responder." Dijo Natsu levantando su mirada. "No... No lo estoy... Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, personas que debo ver... Asuntos que tratar..." Dijo haciendo una triste sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Entonces, espero no volver a encontrarte en mucho, mucho tiempo... Idiota." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa mientras un par de lágrimas se salían de sus ojos. "Yo... Estoy orgulloso de ti, Natsu... La verdadera fuerza se obtiene no por la capacidad mágica que tengas, o la cantidad de magias que conozcas... La verdadera fuerza se obtiene cuando tienes algo que quieres proteger, y estas dispuesto a todo por ello... Natsu, aferrate a ello, y verás como todo lo que te propongas lo podrás lograr."

"Baltazar... Nunca te pude agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mi..." Dijo Natsu con una suave expresión. "Tu me salvaste la vida... Y me diste una nueva perspectiva de todo... Me hubiese gustado devolverte el favor."

"Ya lo haz hecho hijo..." Dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa. "Lo haces a diario, mientras vives... Porque eso significa que mi sacrificio no fue en vano... Tu eres mi legado Natsu... Lo mejor que deje en la tierra fuiste tu... Sigue viviendo, sigue amando, sigue siendo Natsu." Dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a Natsu mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse.

"Gracias... Por salvarme nuevamente, y por siempre estar conmigo..." Dijo Natsu devolviendo el abrazo con sus ojos cerrados mientras lágrimas aún caían en sus ojos. "Nos veremos... Dentro de mucho tiempo... Es una promesa."

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Baltazar desapareció en varias partículas de luz que se elevaron al cielo de aquella escena, dejando a Natsu con una suave sonrisa mientras veía la caña de pescar de Baltazar a su lado.

"Es tiempo... De que yo también salga de aquí..."

* * *

**Mundo real.**

Natsu fue abriendo lentamente su ojo, su vista era un poco borrosa al principio, pero a los pocos segundos se fue aclarando hasta ser capaz de ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, el brillo del sol era bastante tenue, indicando que recién amanecía.

Natsu dio un ligero bostezo estirando su brazo y espalda, luego alcanzó a escuchar una suave respiración, bajando la vista, pudo ver como una hermosa pelirroja estaba acostada cerca de la zona de su cintura. Tenía mechones de cabello en su rostro, una suave respiración, parecía tener ojeras probablemente por no descansar correctamente.

Natsu hizo una suave sonrisa viendo aquella hermosa escena, se dio cuenta de como Erza estaba dormida, aferrada a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, Natsu noto también un par de señas en los ojos de Erza, señas que fueron provocadas por lágrimas, lo que hizo sentir a Natsu un poco culpable.

"Hmmmm... Natsu..." Fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Erza, la cual movió un poco su cabeza, pero sin despertar. "Vuelve... Vuelve a mi lado..." Natsu hizo una suave sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

"Erza... Erza..." Dijo Natsu en un suave tono de voz mientras suavemente tocaba el hombro de la pelirroja. "Erza... Despierta, bella durmiente." Dijo el pelirosa mientras seguía tocando el hombro de Erza.

"Hmmmm..." Gimio la pelirroja enterrando su rostro en la cama de Natsu. "Gray... Déjame estar un poco más con él... Luego iré a casa..." Suspiro la pelirroja sin levantar la vista.

"Dormir de esa forma te puede hacer daño... Y yo no soy Gray." Dijo Natsu con un tranquilo tono de voz. "Estoy de vuelta... Erza..."

Erza abrió repentinamente sus ojos al escuchar estas palabras, lentamente fue levantando su cabeza, subiendo su mirada igual de lento, para encontrarse con Natsu, haciéndole una suave sonrisa.

"Nat... su..." Dijo Erza con sus ojos abiertos, alzó su mano para tratar de alcanzar al pelirosa, pero comenzó a temblar a medio camino, temiendo que esto se tratará nuevamente de una pesadilla en la que al final, Natsu falleciera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

"Sí... Soy yo, Erza." Dijo Natsu con un suave tono de voz, sosteniendo la mano de Erza con su único brazo mientras entrelazada sus dedos con los de la pelirroja.

"Natsu... Eres tu..." Dijo Erza mientras las lágrimas se salían de sus ojos antes de cerrarlos, la pelirroja tomó la mano de Natsu y la colocó en su mejilla (la de Erza) para poder sentir mejor el calor del pelirosa.

"Erza..." Dijo Natsu con una triste expresión al ver como las lágrimas de Erza caían en su mano.

"Perdóname... Perdóname... Perdóname..." Repetía Erza lentamente durante varias veces mientras su tono de voz se quebraba, convirtiéndose lentamente en sollozos. La pelirroja no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó hacia Natsu, colocándose sobre el y abrazando su cuerpo, aferrándose a el como si fuera a desaparecer.

"Es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa..." Dijo Erza entre lágrimas. "Natsu... Natsu... Yo... No puedo vivir sin ti..." Exclamó entre sollozos la pelirroja, restregando su rostro en el pecho de Natsu. "El sólo pensar... En que podría perderte... Me asusta... Me asusta un mundo en el que tu no estés... Lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde... Lamento haberte hecho daño... Lamento... Todas las cosas que tuviste que sufrir en eso lugar... Yo... No merezco... A una persona como tu Natsu... Pero... Te amo... Más que a nada en esta vida... Y no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida, demostrando que eres tu, y sólo tu la persona con quien me gustaría compartir el resto de mis días..."

"Te amo, Natsu... Y... Estoy tan feliz... Me alegro... Me alegro... Me alegro que estas con vida..." Dijo Erza sollozando mientras se apretaba a Natsu aún más fuerte.

"Realmente... Soy de lo peor..." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y con su brazo derecho abrazaba a Erza. "Haciendo llorar a mi compañera de esa forma, después de decir que no quería verla llorar nuevamente... Aún tengo mucho camino que recorrer." Dijo Natsu mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su ojo.

"No Natsu... Soy yo la que tiene mucho que mejorar..." Dijo Erza apartandose un poco para ver a Natsu cara a cara. "Tu brazo... Tu ojo... Todo es mi culpa... Te hice sufrir... Aún cuando tu estas siempre para ayudarme... No quiero perderte Natsu..." Dijo Erza sin dejar de llorar.

"Erza..." Dijo Natsu con una expresión triste. "El sólo poder llorar de un ojo es triste y doloroso... Pero no se compara al dolor de verte llorar por tus dos ojos ahora." Dijo antes de sacar las lágrimas de Erza.

"Se... Que ahora debo de verme terrible, sin un brazo, con una venda en mi ojo... Pero... Eso no va impedir que deje de querer protegerte, porque yo también... Te amo Erza Scarlett." Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Erza sonrió, se acercó al rostro de Natsu y le plantó un suave pero tierno beso sobre las vendas que cubrían el ojo de Natsu.

"No es por como te veas... Sino por quien eres y lo que haces, esa es la razón por la que te amo..." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa. "Te amo, Natsu... La alegría de que eres al que amo, fluye desde mi corazón." Le dijo Erza viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Ambos permanecieron contemplandose el uno al otro con una sonrisa durante unos segundos, antes de que sus rostros fueran acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, logrando así sentir el cálido aliento y respiración del otro.

"Oye Erza, vengo a..." Justo cuando Erza y Natsu estaban por sellar sus labios con el otro, Gray entró en la enfermería, provocando la separación de ambos. Al parecer, mientras los dos hablaban, los miembros del gremio comenzaron a llegar. "¡Natsu!" Exclamó Gray sorprendido de ver a Natsu despierto. "¡Finalmente despertaste idiota!" Exclamó el mago de hielo haciendo una sonrisa.

"¡OIIIIIIIII... NATSU DESPERTO!" Exclamó Gray a todo el gremio.

"¡¿COMOOOOOOOOO...?" Exclamaron todos corriendo hasta la enfermería para encontrar a Natsu despierto.

"Tch... Otra vez arruinaron el momento." Murmuró Natsu con una sonrisa forzada.

"Hmmmmm... Yo no diría eso." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa coqueta antes de tomar a Natsu de su cabeza y darle un beso en los labios, frente a todos los miembros del gremio, Natsu tenia sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que Erza mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrada únicamente en el beso, que a los pocos segundos, Natsu correspondió.

"¡Ohhhhhhh...!" Comenzaron a Exclamar la gran mayoría de los miembros del gremio. Para que a los pocos segundos, Natsu y Erza cortaran su beso.

"Ese beso... Significa que eres mío, de nadie más." Dijo Erza con una coqueta expresión que ruborizo a Natsu.

Todos comenzaron a rodear a Natsu con lágrimas de alegría entre sus ojos, el pelirosa se sentía bastante feliz que su familia nuevamente lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, correspondio como pudo los abrazos de todos.

"Gracias a todos... No recuerdo la última vez que me haya sentido de esta forma..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica. "Cuando eres perseguido día y noche, las muestras de afecto no son para nada usuales... Pero todo eso lo vale, si mi familia estaría a salvo..."

"Idiota... Debiste habernos dicho todo desde el principio..." Dijo Gray.

"Era riesgoso... No quería que les hicieran algo, así que tuve que salir a como de lugar." Dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie. "Igual que ahora... Sería peligroso si el consejo se entera que Vortex no llevó a cabo su parte del trato... Podrían venir en cualquier momento si se llegan a enterar que sigo vivo y estoy aquí... Lo mejor será ponerme en camino y..."

"¡Natsu!"

Una voz hizo eco en toda la enfermería, el silencio hizo acto de presencia para ver como el maestro Makarov avanzaba entre todos los miembros del gremio hasta llegar al lugar en el estaban Natsu y Erza.

"Hay algo aquí que debes ver..." Dijo el maestro arrojándole un periódico en las piernas a Natsu, el pelirosa lo tomó y comenzó a leer la portada, abriendo su ojo repentinamente después de leer el título.

_'Fire Bandersnatch, un héroe ignorado.'_

Fue el título en la portada, según lo que decía el periódico, Natsu habría tratado de salvar a los habitantes del pueblo hace 8 años, pero por desacato de el antiguo presidente, que será arrestado, esto no pudo ser posible.

Al parecer, a Natsu se le había absuelto de sus cargos contra el consejo y su recompensa también había sido retirada, todo confirmado por el mismo consejo mágico.

"P-Pero... ¿Como?" Preguntó Natsu.

"Bueno... Digamos que le ofrecí a Doranbolt algo mejor a cambio de modificar un poco la mente de los concejales." Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

"E-Eso quiere decir..." Dijo Natsu.

"Que oficialmente... Eres un hombre libre." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa.

"Entonces que dices, hijo." Dijo el maestro Makarov haciendo una gran sonrisa. "¿Te gustaría volver a ser parte de Fairy Tail... Nos darías otra oportunidad?"

"Y-Yo..." Dijo Natsu aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, suavizando su expresión y haciendo una sonrisa respondió. "Si... No hay nada que me gustaría más."

"¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gritaron todos los miembros del gremio por la reincorporación de Natsu.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" Exclamó el maestro.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" Respondió el gremio.

Fairy Tail comenzó una increíble celebración, tomando cerveza, haciendo peleas, riendo, algunos incluso llorando.

Natsu veía con una sonrisa estos momentos que añoraba durante años, el finalmente poder estar de regreso con su familia. El maestro Makarov personalmente volvió a colocar la marca del gremio roja en el brazo de Natsu. Entei hablo con Natsu un poco antes de retirarse, le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo con vida y que siempre que necesitará ayuda, el vendría de donde sea para ayudarlo.

Erza se mantuvo al lado del pelirosa durante la celebración, riendo y abrazando durante un par de ocaciones a Natsu mientras que lágrimas de felicidad caían desde sus ojos.

La fiesta sin duda resultó algo propio de Fairy Tail. En la que al final, todos cayeron desmayados en el suelo, sillas o mesas del gremio. La única persona aún consciente era Natsu.

"No imagine que este día llegaría..." Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. "Pero... Aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer."

Natsu se levantó de donde estaba, fue hasta la enfermería del gremio donde consiguió una capa que se colocó sobre los hombros. Camino en la sala del gremio suavemente tomando un par de cosas, y finalmente escribió una carta que dejó en el taburete del bar del gremio.

Suavemente abrió las puertas del edificio y salió sin despertar a nadie, el cielo era aún de color azul con algunas estrellas, el sol estaba a punto de salir de entre las montañas. Natsu comenzó a caminar fuera del gremio.

"¿Te vas a ir?" Dijo una suave voz detrás de el.

Natsu se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con una expresión serena viendo a la persona que lo había descubierto. Haciendo una suave sonrisa le hablo a ella.

"Sí... Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver en algunos lugares." Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa. "Además de que tengo que entrenar... Tengo que encontrar un nuevo estilo de batalla si quiero pelear con un sólo brazo."

"¿Que pasaría... Si dijera que quiero ir contigo?" Dijo Erza dando un paso adelante.

"Por mucho que me encantaría... Es algo que debo hacer sin compañía." Le respondió Natsu, viendo como la pelirroja hacia una triste expresión. " No te pongas triste..." Dijo Natsu apareciendo en un segundo frente a Erza.

"No es una despedida... Nuevamente soy un miembro de este gremio, así que regresare, lo prometo..." Dijo Natsu colocando su mano en la mejilla de Erza.

"Lo se..." Dijo la pelirroja antes de colocar sus manos detrás de ella, apareciendo algo gracias a su magia. "Esto es tuyo..." Dijo mostrándole a Natsu su muy preciada bufanda. El pelirosa la miro un poco sorprendido antes de hacer una sonrisa.

"¿Que tal si la cuidas por mi mientras no estoy? La temporada de invierno vendrá en un par de meses, la necesitarás más que yo." Dijo Natsu tomando la bufanda y colocandola alrededor del cuello de Erza. "Ten por seguro que regresare por ella, así que sólo esperame."

"Si... Lo haré Natsu." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa mientras tenía un rubor en su rostro.

Erza colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un beso, un beso que llenaba a ambos de un calor reconfortante. Natsu acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de Erza compartiendo aquella sensación y disfrutando del delicioso aroma de la pelirroja, hasta que algunos minutos después, el beso acabo.

"Nos veremos pronto, Erza." Dijo Natsu.

"Si... Te estaré esperando." Respondió Erza.

Natsu le dio la espalda a la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Pero se detuvo durante un segundo antes de decirle algo a la pelirroja.

"Por cierto, dile al maestro que tomé varias misiones del tablero... Y una que otra misión clase S." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Natsu, eso es...!" Iba a reclamar Erza, pero se corto cuando Natsu se envolvió a si mismo en un torbellino de fuego y desapareció del lugar. "Tch... Ese idiota, siempre termina haciendo lo que le da la gana." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa y un suave tono de voz.

"Pero... Creo que esa es una de las razones... Por las que amo a Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**Bieeeeen xD luego de un par de meses, finalmente encontré tiempo para actualizarles la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, y que como siempre me retribuyan con sus hermosos reviews... Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para conseguir algo de tiempo para actualizar, espero no dejar ni una materia en el proceso así que no esperen demasiado al menos por ahora. Cuando pueda les actualizo, sólo denme tiempo. Gracias por leerme y nos veremos a la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	32. El regreso del fuego

**Buen día a todos, aquí Novablood96 con una nueva actualización de este fic, perdónenme sinceramente por la extensa espera, pero la Universidad se vuelve cada vez más difícil y me deja menos chance de actualizar, en fin, espero que disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

_El regreso del fuego._

**Estación de Magnolia.**

"¿Entonces, de que trata la misión?" Preguntó Gray sentándose en la cabina del tren junto con Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Charle.

"Vamos a derrotar a unos monstruos que han estado acosando a un pueblo al sur de Fiore." Respondió Erza sacando la solicitud de la misión. "Según parece, estos monstruos llegan, toman los recursos de subsistencia de los aldeanos y algunas veces se llevan a personas que no son vueltas a ver."

"Ya veo... ¡¿Pero por que estoy yo aquí?!" Exclamó Lucy. "Esta es una misión clase S, alguien como Gajeel hubiera sido de mejor ayuda." Dijo la rubia con una asustada apariencia.

"Eso se debe a que todos somos un equipo, Lucy-san." Dijo Wendy.

"¿Pero por que una misión clase S?" Preguntó Nuevamente la rubia. "La última vez que tomamos una casi morimos."

"¡Es porque no dejaré que ese idiota de cabello rosado me superé!" Exclamó Gray estrellando sus puños.

"Haaaaaaa... Desde que le dije al maestro que Natsu se llevó misiones de clase S mientras se iba de entrenamiento, Gray me ha estado insistiendo casi a diario que lo lleve a una misión también." Dijo Erza con su mano en su rostro.

"Erza-san, ha tenido noticia alguna de Natsu-san y Happy?" Preguntó Wendy.

Sí, al parecer, Happy se había ido a buscar a Natsu para entrenar junto con el ya que el también quería hacerse más fuerte para no volver a pasar lo mismo que sucedió con Oración Seis, en que no pudo proteger a Wendy.

"Lamento decepcionarte Wendy..." Dijo Erza bajando su mirada. "Pero no he sabido nada de Natsu aún."

"¿Cuando fue la última vez que te comunicaste con el?" Preguntó Lucy.

"En su última carta, dijo que el y Happy habían acabado con las misiones ordinarias y que en dos días iniciarían con las misiones clase S... Por ese motivo tal vez no podría escribirme en un tiempo." Respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Y cuando recibiste esa carta?" Preguntó Gray.

"Hace poco más de 2 meses..." Dijo Erza.

Sí, Natsu llevaba ya 4 meses fuera del gremio en su viaje de entrenamiento, el maestro se alteró levemente por la decisión de Natsu, pero pasados los días se tranquilizó un poco y decidió respetar sus acciones, hasta que estuviera de regreso para aplastarlo por su imprudencia ya que sus heridas aún estaban recién curadas.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse un poco más pesado, Lucy se alteró un poco al ver las expresiones serias de Gray y Erza, y la de preocupación de Wendy, incluso de Charle, así que trato de animar a todos.

"B-Bueno... Pero Natsu-san es muy fuerte..." Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que podrá completar todas las misiones y regresar a salvo."

"Lo se." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa acariciando la bufanda de Natsu que ahora ella traía alrededor de su cuello. "El prometió que algún día regresaría, y nunca rompe sus promesas, es por eso que yo debo confiar en el hasta el final. Se que va a regresar junto con Happy a salvo." Dijo subiendo el ánimo de todos un poco.

El viaje continuo con algunas más conversaciones, se trato de tocar el tema de Natsu y Happy lo menos posible, Lucy estaba un poco más animada tomando en cuenta que la recompensa era bastante buena, por lo que podría pagar su alquiler.

Luego de un par de horas, el equipo de Erza finalmente llegó hasta su destino en el sur de Fiore, en un pueblo llamado South Valley. Famoso por sus recursos naturales en gran parte de Fiore.

"Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir en busca del alcalde, el fue la persona que hizo la solicitud de la misión." Dijo Erza. "Reuniremos toda información posible y terminaremos esta misión exitosamente."

Los demás asistieron a las palabras de Erza y comenzaron a seguirla hasta encontrar al alcalde. El cual estaba dentro de un edificio del pueblo. Los magos ingresaron al lugar identificandose como miembros de Fairy Tail.

Al escuchar eso, el alcalde detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue rápidamente a recibir a los jóvenes magos.

"¡Es un gusto y una alegría el tenerlos aquí!" Exclamó el alcalde que era un hombre alto, un tanto robusto que vestía ropas formales y tenia una humilde actitud. "¡Hemos estado esperando a que alguien atendiera nuestra solicitud impacientemente!"

"Es un placer ayudarle, como miembros de Fairy Tail daremos lo mejor para poder cumplir nuestra misión." Dijo Erza. "Ahora, queremos saber todos los detalles acerca de la solicitud, la frecuencia en la que los monstruos atacan, que es lo que se llevan... Toda información es útil en estos momentos."

El alcalde les dijo al equipo de Erza todo lo que debían saber a cerca de los monstruos, provenían de una cueva al este del pueblo, Según dijo el alcalde, la cueva estaba en una región boscosa.

Los monstruos tenían una complexión humanoide, es decir, tenían dos piernas y dos brazos Unidas a un tórax, pero eso era la única similitud ya que el tamaño de los monstruos era de alrededor d metros. Su apariencia era similar a las de unos reptiles, con gran fuerza y de piel color morada.

Ellos atacaban una vez por semana, durante las tardes, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, toman todos los frutos que puedan y en algunos casos se llevan a humanos que nunca más han vuelto a encontrar, destruyen todo a su paso y luego se marchan por otra semana.

Con toda la información recibida, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Charle salieron del edificio para abastecerse en una posada ya que los monstruos no atacaran hasta el día de mañana, ya que es cuando se cumple la semana.

"¿Que cantidad de monstruos crees que halla en realidad?" Preguntó Lucy.

"No lo sabemos, lo que haremos será emboscarlos mientras salgan de la cueva, así los obligaremos a salir a todos y encargarnos de todos en ese instante." Dijo Erza. "En el frente estaremos Gray y Yo. Lucy tu debes permanecer un poco atrás como apoyo junto a Wendy, tengo un plan que nos ayudará a tomar por sorpresa a un buen número de monstruos."

"Me siento más segura si Erza-san dice algo como eso." Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. "Me esforzare para ser de ayuda tanto en la batalla como curando de los otros también." Dijo la pequeña peliazul.

"Ufu... Bien dicho, Wendy." Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa. "Bien, presten mucha atención porque ahora es momento de decirles a ustedes el plan. Mañana se lo diré a Gray... Lo primero que haremos al llegar a ese lugar será..."

* * *

**Al día siguiente - frente a la cueva de los monstruos.**

"Recuerden el plan." Dijo Erza suavemente mientras ella y su equipo yacían ocultos entre los árboles del bosque a la espera de cualquier actividad.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail habían llegado hace varios minutos para preparar todo para el plan de derrotar a todos los monstruos. Ya que no tenían una cantidad exacta de los monstruos que podían aparecer, a Erza se le ocurrió un brillante plan que al menos le ayudaría a reducir el número de enemigos.

"¡Todo esta listo!" Dijo Lucy llegando con los demás.

"Bien, ahora sólo debemos de esperar a que ellos salgan." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa confiada.

"Creo que escucho algo cerca de la entrada de la cueva." Dijo Gray.

"Todos prepárense, podría tratarse de nuestros enemigos." Dijo Erza invocando una espada. "Lucy, Wendy, una vez que Gray y yo salgamos para enfrentar a los monstruos, ustedes permanecerán como apoyo." Dijo la pelirroja.

*Roaaaaaaaar*

Al poco tiempo, los monstruos comenzaron a salir desde dentro de la cueva, realmente se trataba de una gran cantidad de ellos que salieron corriendo en dirección del pueblo.

"¡Gray, prepárate!" Exclamó Erza.

Cuando los monstruos llevaban un par de metros fuera de la cueva, una profunda grieta se fue abriendo en el suelo, provocando que varios de los monstruos que fueron tomados por sorpresa por la grieta cayeran dentro.

"¡Ahora Gray!" Grito Erza.

**"Ice Make: Wall." **Gray formó hielo desde sus manos y lo dirigió hacia la gran grieta en donde habían caído los monstruos congelandolos para que no pudieran escapar.

"¡Que bien, el agujero de Virgo funcionó!" Exclamó Lucy.

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" Exclamó Gray saliendo de su escondite junto a Erza. "Aún hay muchos que lograron escapar de la trampa... Y hay algunos que están saliendo de la cueva en este momento." Dijo analizando la situación.

"No por cualquier cosa esta es una misión clase S... Vamos a terminar con todos ellos." Dijo Erza mientras requipaba su armadura de la rueda del cielo.

**"Abrete, puerta del león... Leo."** Exclamó Lucy sacando la llave de Leo invocando a Loky.

La batalla comenzó con Erza enviando una gran cantidad de espadas hacia los monstruos, mientras que ella peleaba con dos espadas en sus manos contra dos monstruos al mismo tiempo.

**"Ice Make: Arrow." **Dijo Gray formando una gran cantidad de flechas que golpearon a varios monstruos al mismo tiempo, pero tanto su ataque como el de Erza, apenas lograron hacerle unos rasguños a las bestias.

"¡Estos monstruos parecen resistir ataques múltiples, deben ser derrotados de forma individual!" Exclamó Erza antes de agitar sus espadas y hacerle un corte en X al pecho de uno de los dos monstruos con los que peleaba dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Si es de esa forma..." Dijo Gray. **"Ice Make: Hammer." **Exclamó creando un gigantesco mazo de hielo que ocupó para derrotar al monstruo que tenía más cercano.

"¡Loky, destras de ti!" Exclamó Lucy antes de sacar su látigo y detener a uno de los monstruos que estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Loky desde la espalda.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó Loky antes de iluminar su puño y golpear a la bestia en la mandíbula provocando que este cayera al suelo de espaldas y fuera de combate. "Muchas Gracias... Mi querida Luce." Dijo Loky guiñandole el ojo a Lucy.

"No hay de que." Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Confía en tu instinto... Confía en tu instinto... Confía en tu instinto..." Se repetía Wendy con sus ojos cerrados mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire, para que al poco tiempo, abriera sus ojos con una mirada de seguridad. **"Rugido del dragón del cieloooooooo..."**

Wendy liberó un poderoso torrente de aire que fue capaz de empujar a varios monstruos hasta una pared de rocas cercana a la cueva y dejarlos inconscientes.

"¡Buen trabajo, Wendy!" La felicito Charle.

Erza re-equipo su armadura de velocidad para permitirse así poder atacar a una mayor cantidad de monstruos en menor tiempo con sus espadas, pero al poco tiempo se vio rodeada por varios de estos monstruos.

_"Tch... ¿Que es lo que el haría en una situación como esta...?" _Pensó Erza, luego se le ocurrió una idea recordando una batalla pasada. La pelirroja re-equipo su armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas y comenzó a cargar la hoja de su espada con fuego.

**"Estilo oculto: Espada de llamas escarlatas." **Exclamó Erza comenzando a cortar a varios de los monstruos y quemandolos en el proceso, esta era su propia versión de la técnica de Natsu, espada de llamas malditas, que ocupó para derrotarla en Galuna, la había estado practicando y hoy finalmente logró usarla en batalla.

De poco a poco, el número de bestias fue disminuyendo dejando a nada más que un pequeño puñado de ellos, que Wendy logró derrotar haciendo un último rugido del dragón del cielo que la término agotando, Charle estaba a su lado.

"¡Bien hecho Wendy!" Exclamó Lucy comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña niña.

"Quien lo diría... Realmente terminamos una misión clase S." Dijo Gray con una sonrisa también viendo el buen desempeño de Wendy. "Ahora sólo hay que ir por la recompensa y regresar al gremio." Dijo el mago de hielo que únicamente se encontraba vestido con su boxer.

"Buen trabajo, iremos por Wendy y regresaremos al pueblo." Dijo Erza re-equipando en su armadura normal.

Mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a acercarse a Wendy, algo que los dejó helados a todos sucedió en pocos segundos.

***Gyaaaaaaaaah...***

Un lagarto, de la misma especie de los que recién acababan de derrotar, pero este era muchísimo más grande, de piel color roja y de un temperamento aún más explosivo que los anteriores, salió de la cueva y llegó detrás de Wendy y Charle.

"¡Wendy!" Exclamó Lucy.

Erza comenzó a correr mientras re-equipaba su armadura de velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Wendy, pero el monstruo ya tenia su brazo elevado para luego comenzar a bajarlo y de esa forma tratar de golpear a la pequeña maga.

"¡Wendyyyyyyyyyy...!" Exclamó Lucy con sus ojos cerrados mientras la ráfaga de viento provocada por el impulso del ataque de aquel monstruo se hacia sentir por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, una sombra bastante ágil alcanzó a tomar a Wendy y Charle, unas cuantas fracciones de segundo antes que el ataque logrará golpearlas.

"Vaya... Logre hacerlo a tiempo..." Dijo una voz profunda a algunos metros detrás de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Erza y Gray dirigieron lentamente sus miradas para ver a una persona cubierta por un manto, esta persona era bastante alta, tenia una clase de guadaña colgada en su espalda. Este personaje se fue dando la vuelta revelando que en sus brazos se encontraba Wendy y Charle sin ninguna herida.

"¿Wendy, estas bien?" Preguntó este extraño personaje viendo a la pequeña peliazul con una expresión de preocupación. Wendy abrió sus ojos para ver a la persona que la había salvado tanto a ella y a Charle pero cuando vio el rostro de aquella persona, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿H-Ha... ppy?" Se escaparon de los labios de Wendy antes de llegar sus manos a su boca debido a la sorpresa.

"Aye-sir." Dijo Happy antes de que una suave ráfaga de viento sacará volando parte de la capa que cubría su cabeza. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la apariencia de Happy, que no era para nada parecida a la que tenía hace 4 meses.

Su cuerpo era mucho más alto que todos, además de más voluminoso, las facciones de su rostro se habían vuelto más pronunciadas, tenia una pequeña cortada cerca de una de sus mejillas y su mirada era de cierto modo más dura y salvaje. Su vestimenta constaba de un pantalón negro y dos protectores de hombros de metal, aparte de la guadaña que traía colgada en la espalda.

"Espera, si tu eres Happy, y estas aquí... Entonces..." trato de decir Gray.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el monstruo ya había llegado detrás de ellos y estaba preparado para atacarlos a todos los que estaban a su alcance, eso, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo en seco.

"¿Es que acaso ustedes no saben que nunca se debe bajar la guardia en medio de un combate?"

Sobre el monstruo, una especie de círculo mágico de color blanco apareció, este círculo comenzó a aumentar la gravedad sobre el monstruo, obligándole a caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Entre medio de los miembros de Fairy Tail, un torbellino de llamas comenzó a generarse y en medio de el, un hombre de cabellera rosada apareció, tenia como vestimenta una larga chaqueta blanca con líneas azules en la parte de los los hombros y el cuello desabotonada, una camisa negra cuello V por dentro, un pantalón color café oscuro y una espada envainada en su cintura.

Su cabello ahora estaba más corto y peinado hacia adelante con un leve flequillo en la parte derecha de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de colores distintos, mientras su ojo derecho era color onix, su ojo izquierdo era de un color azul grisáceo con una cicatriz a su alrededor (basado en Hakuryuu Ren de Magi) y la manga de su chaqueta en la parte izquierda ondulada en el aire dando a demostrar que carecía de brazo izquierdo. Pero de igual forma, tenia un estilo bastante genial y atractivo.

"¿N-Natsuu...?" Fue lo que escapó de los labios de Erza reconociendo a aquel pelirosa.

"Yo... Es bueno verte otra vez, Erza." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Se que tengo mucho que contar, pero por ahora debemos de terminar con este sujeto que casi lástima a Wendy." Dijo Natsu desenvainando a Blackbitter. "Entonces, que dices compañero, ¿Estas listo para enfrentarte a algo como esto?" Dijo Natsu.

"Definitivamente lo estoy." Respondió Happy dejando a Wendy y Charle en el suelo mientras tomaba su guadaña de su espalda la cual comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. "Lo voy a hacer pagar por casi hacerle daño a Wendy."

"Bien entonces." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Vamos por el." Dijo antes de desactivar su nueva magia de gravedad liberando los movimientos de aquel monstruo.

La bestia trato de golpear a Natsu, pero el pelirosa sin mostrar ninguna clase de esfuerzo logró detener el ataque del monstruo con Blackbitter, sin siquiera retroceder un paso. Antes de que el monstruo tratará de hacer algo, este fue golpeado en el rostro por una patada voladora de parte de Happy, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Tu por la izquierda... Yo voy a ir por la derecha." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de Happy.

Los dos se lanzaron coordinadamente en lados contrarios de la bestia comenzando a herirlo a altas velocidades con sus respectivas armas provocándole múltiples heridas.

"¡Natsu, va hacia arriba!" Exclamó Happy antes de colocar su guadaña en su espalda y llegar frente al monstruo para darle un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo volar por los cielos. En donde Natsu lo estaba esperando.

"Para ser el líder... No has podido darnos ni un sólo ataque." Dijo Natsu antes de que el monstruo llegará justo por debajo de el para darle una poderosa patada que, combinada con la magia de gravedad que Natsu activo justo después de golpearlo, provocaron que el monstruo se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando un gran cráter.

"Es hora de terminarlo..." Dijo Happy tomando nuevamente su guadaña.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Natsu mientras el también tomaba a Blackbitter.

**"Arte escondido: tornado cortante de las hojas gemelas."**

Natsu y Happy formaron literalmente cada uno un tornado lleno de viento cortante, ambos tornados se fusionaron con el otro y se estrelló contra el cuerpo apenas consciente del monstruo que se vio atrapado en medio de aquel devastador ataque, dejándolo fuera de combate permanentemente.

"I-Increíble..." Dijo Lucy completamente sorprendida al ver la destreza de la combinación de los dos.

"¿Esto es lo que logras... Con cuatro meses de entrenamiento?" Dijo Erza también sorprendida.

Natsu y Happy guardaron sus respectivas armas y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia los miembros de Fairy Tail. Happy estalló en una nube de humo que cubrió su cuerpo para que poco después, saliera de esta con su apariencia original, es decir, el pequeño gatito que siempre había sido, a excepción de su vestimenta que también se redujo de tamaño, y se colocó sobre el hombros de Natsu.

"Nada mal Happy, veo que el entrenamiento resultó aún mejor de lo que esperaba que lo hiciera." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Aye." Respondió Happy.

Natsu ahora dirigió su mirada hacia una belleza pelirroja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de el. Happy al notarlo saco sus alas y comenzó a ir en dirección de Wendy para que Natsu pudiera tener su tan anhelado reencuentro. Sin detenerse, Natsu llegó frente a Erza.

"Erza, que b..." Natsu no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir ya que fue golpeado por la hermosa pelirroja, un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse a varios metros del lugar.

Cabe destacar que el pelirosa pudo haber evitado el golpe, o no verse tan afectado si trataba de evitarlo, pero sabía que se lo merecía, que Erza debía desahogarse, por lo que iba a dejar que ella hiciera lo que quería.

"¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado los últimos dos meses idiota?!" Exclamó Erza comenzando a caminar hacia Natsu con una expresión de furia, los demás miembros de Fairy Tail decidieron darles su espacio ya que eso no sería algo que quieran ver.

"E-Erza... Lo que paso es..." Dijo Natsu mostrando las palmas de sus manos mientras trataba de excusarse de sus acciones.

"¡No quiero oírlo!" Exclamó la pelirroja tomando del cuello a Natsu y comenzando a agitarlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mareando al pelirosa. "¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas noches pase en vela preguntándome si estabas bien, si te había sucedido algo, si regresarías pronto...?!" Dijo la pelirroja antes de detenerse de sacudir al pelirosa.

Erza arrecosto su cabeza en el cuello de Natsu, al lado de su hombro izquierdo, comenzando a calmar su agitada respiración, pasaron unos cuantos segundos de esta forma hasta que la pelirroja soltó una palabras.

"Yo no soy... Yo no soy una chica que se pasa preocupada constantemente por tanto... Que piensa y se vuelve frágil en las noches... Pero... Tú... Tú... Tú me hiciste esta clase de chica." Dijo Erza antes de abrazar a Natsu fuertemente, como si fuera a irse en cualquier momento.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de que con su brazo comenzará a acariciar la cabeza de Erza. "Ya estoy aquí... Ya estoy contigo..." Dijo el pelirosa cerrando sus ojos, permaneciendo de esta forma unos segundos.

"Consigan una habitación..." dijo Gray en tono aborrecido llamando la atención de ambos.

"Tch... Sólo estas celoso porqué tu no tienes a nadie que te abrace de esta manera, princesita de hielo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa victoriosa poniéndose de pie junto con Erza.

"¡E-Eso no es...!" Comenzó a decir Gray mientras la imagen de una linda y acosadora chica de cabello azul aparecía en su mente. "N-No importa..." Fue lo que dijo.

"¡Natsu-san!" Exclamó Wendy con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia Natsu y abrazarlo poco más arriba de la cintura.

"¡Wendy, es bueno verte nuevamente!" Exclamó Natsu envolviendo a Wendy con su brazo. "Puedo ver que eres un poco más alta... Lo haz estado haciendo bien en el gremio."

"E-Es bueno verlo nuevamente, Natsu-san." Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa llegando hasta donde Natsu con evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

"Si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es Lucy." Dijo Natsu soltando a Wendy para ver a Lucy. "Con Natsu esta bien, no tienes que estar nerviosa conmigo, después de todo somos compañeros de gremio." Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

"Esta bien, Natsu." Dijo Lucy con un poco menos de nervios.

"¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo en este lugar?" Pregunto Gray. "Creímos que estarías mucho más lejos."

"Iba de camino al gremio." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Termine de entrenar junto con Happy, también terminamos todas las misiones, por lo que no tenía más que estar haciendo fuera del gremio."

"Mientras estábamos en el camino de regreso, Natsu sintió la presencia de Erza gracias a su marca cerca así que decidimos ir a buscarla." Dijo Happy. "Esperábamos que se encontrarán en una misión."

"Ya veo... Por cierto..." Dijo Gray colocándose en el perfil izquierdo de Natsu. "¿Puedes ver bien con ese ojo?" Pregunto el peliazul con una expresión de idiota antes de que Erza le diera un golpe, algo que hizo reír a Natsu.

"Claro que puedo ver, idiota." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Perdí los lágrimales y la pigmentación de mi ojo, no la vista."

"Oigan... ¿Que tal si regresamos al pueblo para reportar que terminamos la misión?" Sugirió Lucy. "Estar en este lugar me da escalofríos, además de que esta a punto de anochecer."

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" Pregunto Erza a Natsu.

"No lo se... No me gusta visitar lugares públicos." Respondió Natsu. "Muchas personas siguen viendo en mi sólo a un asesino."

"Eso no importa." Dijo Erza. "Haz pasado mucho tiempo fuera, es momento de que estés conmigo ahora." Dijo la pelirroja antes de tomar a Natsu del cuello de su camisa y arrastrarlo hasta el pueblo.

Justo como dijo Natsu, una vez que llegó al pueblo y las personas lo reconocían, muchas de ellas no lo dieron buenas miradas, aunque claro, estas cambiaban rápidamente de dirección después de que Erza les hiciera una aterradora expresión.

Llegando hasta el ayuntamiento, los miembros de Fairy Tail reportaron el éxito en su misión, ganándose así la recompensa por haberla llevado a cabo. La noche ya había caído por lo que se decidió pasar la noche en el pueblo y salir a primera hora el día siguiente.

Natsu término rentando una habitación propia ya que Happy aún seguía en entrenamiento de su magia de transformación para acostumbrarse a mantener su forma de batalla por más tiempo, así que dormía con ella, el problema es que las habitaciones eran de 2.

Para las chicas no había problema puesto que Erza dormía con Wendy abrazada a ella, pero no podia pasar lo mismo con los chicos, así que en un juego se decidiría quien dormiria en la habitación y quien tendría que rentar otra. Juego el cual Natsu perdió.

Cuando fue a preguntar por otra habitación, el casero de mala gana le dio una habitación bastante descuidada que era individual, pero le aumento tres veces más el precio por el simple hecho de que era Natsu el que solicitaba. Algo que Natsu aceptó ya que no quería tener problemas.

El pelirosa entró en aquella habitación, tenía agujeros en las paredes, una gotera en el techo, una cama bastante descuidada, pero eso no le importaba al pelirosa, al fin y al cabo sería solamente una noche.

Natsu se preparó para dormir, se hizo algo de comer, luego se despojo de su ropa, se dio una pequeña ducha, su puso una camiseta blanca manga larga, unos pantalones negros sencillos que le llegaban poco más arriba de las rodillas, y con eso estaba a punto de ir a aquella cama, eso hasta que un olor a fresas le llegó a su nariz.

*Toc, Toc, Toc.*

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Natsu... Estas despierto?" Dijo una voz desde afuera. "S-Soy yo... Erza."

"Voy en camino." Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa antes de llegar rápidamente a la puerta para girar la perilla y encontrar ahí a Erza, vestida con una pijama bastante tierna de ositos con un fondo color morado. "¿Esta todo bien? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?" Le pregunto el pelirosa.

"Y-Yo... Yo quería..." Dijo la pelirroja levemente ruborizada jugando con sus dedos mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. _"Vamos Erza... Practicaste para esto... Tienes que decírselo, es ahora o nunca."_

"¿Acaso querías acostarte conmigo?" Dijo Natsu con un tono de voz bastante sugestivo y viendo a Erza de la misma forma coqueta. "Eso es muy pervertido de tu parte, Erza."

"¡N-No es eso idiota!" Exclamó Erza golpeando a Natsu. "Solamente vine hasta aquí para ver como estabas, eso es todo... Ahora que veo que estas bien, entonces voy a irme." Exclamó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta, pero repentinamente fue detenida por Natsu, el cual tomó su mano.

"Ya veo... ¿Entonces, que tal si duermes conmi...?" Antes de terminar fue golpeado nuevamente por Erza.

"¡Hablo solamente de dormir!" Exclamó Natsu frotándose la parte en que Erza lo había golpeado. "Nada más que dormir... Eso a menos que tu quieras que suceda algo más..." Dijo en tono coqueto pero se quedó callado al ver la terrorífica expresión de Erza.

"Solamente dormir... Nada más." Dijo Erza calmandose mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cama, Natsu se acostó junto a Erza con una sonrisa antes de pasar su único brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja para acercarlo más a el. Algo que puso nerviosa a Erza, pero que no pareció molestarle.

"Te he echado mucho de menos." Le dijo Natsu al oído.

"Y yo a ti..." Le respondió Erza. "Bienvenido de regreso... Mi querido Natsu."

"Estoy de vuelta... Mi preciosa Erza."

Ambos magos compartieron de un cálido y cariñoso beso antes de quedarse dormidos mientras se abrazaba el uno al otro, confortados por estar nueva y finalmente juntos.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, la próxima actualización será de mi otro fic, espero ansioso el leer sus reviews para saber que les pareció, hasta la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	33. Reencuentro

_Reencuentro.._

* * *

La mañana de un nuevo día llegó en Fiore, los rayos del sol pegaban directamente en una descuidada habitación de hotel, justo en el rostro de un joven mago pelirosa, que lentamente se fue despertando.

Frente a el, pudo ver a una hermosa pelirroja respirando suavemente mientras se encontraba abrazada a él, Natsu hizo una suave sonrisa al ver la preciosa expresión de Erza, definitivamente era algo que podría ver por siempre y jamás aburrirse. Natsu toco suavemente la nariz de Erza causándole un poco de comezón.

Erza fruncido un poco su nariz antes de hacer una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un infantil rubor, como una niña que se aferraba a su oso de peluche. Esta escena pareció clavar el corazón de Natsu, lo que lo hizo abrazar a Erza lo suficiente como para despertarla, pero no para hacerle daño.

"Buenos días Natsu." Dijo Erza mientras era abrazada contra el pecho del pelirosa. "¿Que estas haciendo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Nada... Solamente quería abrazar a mi novia." Dijo Natsu con voz suave separándose un poco para ver a Erza. "¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunto el pelirosa.

"Un poco, creo que podría comer algo antes de irnos." Dijo Erza.

"Bien, toma una ducha, yo prepárate el desayuno mientras tanto." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?" Pregunto Erza.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Pregunto Natsu.

"B-Bueno... Eso es..." Dijo Erza recordando algunos de sus múltiples desastres culinarios en la cocina. "Creo que tomare la ducha." Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Natsu comenzó a preparar un sencillo desayuno con huevos y tocino, tuvo que salir a conseguirlos ya que su habitación no estaba realmente equipada, y las personas siempre tenían miedo de el.

Luego de unos minutos, Erza salió de la ducha con una camiseta blanca y una falda azul, encontrándose con un buen desayuno en la mesa.

"Esto es increíble, ¿Como es que puedes cocinar todo esto?" Pregunto Erza comiendo el desayuno.

"Baltazar me enseñó muchas cosas, además de que cuando no puedes entrar a cualquier restaurante y pedir algo de comer, lo único que puedes hacer es aprender a cocinar por ti mismo." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa antes de el también darle un bocado.

"Pero realmente es increíble, tu cocina esta al nivel de la de Mirajane... Creo que podrías quitarle el trabajo de camarera si quisieras, o al menos tener una competencia bastante reñida." Dijo Erza.

"Mira... Ahora que lo pienso, ella realmente ha cambiado." Dijo Natsu recordando a Mirajane. "La Mira que recuerdo era más... Violenta y demoníaca..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor caía al lado de su cara.

"Sí... Mira cambio mucho luego de un incidente en que casi pierde a Lisanna, fue en una misión... Elfman se salió de control y estuvo a punto de golpear a Lisanna... Dice que de no ser por un desconocido que logró noquear a Elfman con un ataque de fuego, algo malo podría haber ocurrido." Dijo Erza viendo a Natsu con una mirada acosadora.

"¿E-En serio?" Dijo Natsu después de casi atragantarse con su jugo. "Vaya... Eso fue una buena suerte."

"Ajá..." Dijo Erza. "Mira estaba muy agradecida contigo."

"La verdad fue una coincidencia encontrarlos... Estaba terminando una de mis primeras misiones como cazarecompensas, y mientras pasaba por el bosque sentí olores conocidos... Elfman había cedido ante sus instintos... Se lo que es caer en eso, así que simplemente lo tranquilice."

"Gracias... Creo que eso ayudó a Mira a volverse más fuerte también." Dijo Erza.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Natsu tomó una ducha, se colocó su ropa y salió junto a Erza, los dos fueron hasta las habitaciones de sus compañeros, los despertaron y finalmente esperaron a que estuvieran listos para emprender camino.

"Y Natsu, ¿Tienes pensado que vas a decirle al maestro cuando regreses al gremio?" Pregunto Gray con una sonrisa burlona. "Según recuerdo, el maestro paso días furioso porque te fuiste sin haberte recuperado y aún más cuando supo que robaste misiones de clase S..." El pelinegro iba a continuar burlándose hasta que Erza le golpeó en la cabeza.

"Gray, no es bueno burlarse de la desgracia de tus compañeros." Dijo la pelirroja en tono estricto. "Pero el tiene razón Natsu, el maestro no estaba para nada contento el día que te fuiste, será mejor que tengas algo muy bueno preparado para el."

"Simplemente lo dejaré ser... El maestro tiene buenas razones para estar molesto así que simplemente dejaré que haga lo que quiera." Dijo Natsu con una expresión serena. "Además de que obtuve lo que buscaba de ese entrenamiento, un poco de castigo no es la gran cosa."

"Ahora que lo pienso, Natsu-san logró hacer que el monstruo se detuviera antes de que pudiera golpear a Erza-san." Dijo Wendy.

"Magia de gravedad." Dijo Happy mientras aterrizaba en la cabeza de Natsu. "Cuando la falta de su brazo izquierdo se volvió un verdadero impedimento para las batallas, Natsu tuvo que pensar en una ventaja contra su enemigo, y comenzó a practicar un poco de esta magia para cubrir la falta de su brazo."

"¡¿A-Aprendiste a dominarla tu sólo?!" Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

"Sólo son las bases, movimientos básicos de esa magia." Dijo Natsu como si nada. "Siempre es bueno aprender otras magias en caso de una emergencia, Como por ejemplo conozco la magia de transformación."

"Y de proyección mental." Dijo otro Natsu apareciendo delante de todos de la nada.

_"Vaya... Conoce una gran cantidad de magias, además de que tiene increíbles contenedores mágicos... Natsu sería un increíble candidato a mago santo si quisiera."_ Pensó Erza.

Finalmente, los miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron hasta la estación de trenes, Natsu realmente no tenía muchas ganas de entrar, pero gracias al Troya de Wendy, pudo soportar el viaje en tren. Luego de algunas horas, finalmente llegaron a Magnolia.

* * *

**Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Era un día típico en el gremio Fairy Tail, las peleas, bebidas y discusiones no podían faltar. El maestro se encontraba como siempre sentado en la barra del bar mientras bebía una barra de cerveza.

"Maestro, ¿Ha recibido alguna noticia de Erza y los demás?" Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa llegando donde se encontraba el maestro Makarov.

"Mira." Dijo el maestro. "Recibí una llamada por lacrima ayer, al parecer Erza y los demás lograron completar la misión..." Dijo el maestro tranquilamente.

"Espero que de esa forma, Gray pueda estar un poco más tranquilo." Dijo Mirajane. "Le ha estado insistiendo a Erza en completar misiones clase S desde la partida de Natsu... Supongo que no quiere quedarse atrás." Dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

"Hmmmm... Natsu..." Dijo el maestro cerrando sus ojos. "Ya han sido poco más de 4 meses desde su partida... Ahora lo único que me preocupa es que ese mocoso regrese a salvo a casa... Será recibido con los brazos abiertos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

*Blaaaaaaaam...* Se escucharon las puertas del gremio abrir de repente.

"¡Estamos de vuelta!"

Todos los miembros del gremio volvieron a ver hacia las puertas del edificio solamente para encontrarse con Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Charle. Todos ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Y miren a quien nos encontramos en nuestra misión." Dijo Gray antes de que los cuatro le dieran paso a 2 personas encapuchadas, los dos dieron un par de pasos adelante solamente para descubrirse sus rostros y darles a todos una gran sorpresa.

"¡Yo, estamos de vuelta!"

"¡Aye!"

*Baaaaaaaaam...*

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Natsu fue aplastado por una mano gigantesca que los dejó a todos sorprendidos.

**"¡Así que finalmente te dignas a dar la cara mocoso!" **Exclamó el maestro en su forma titan mientras mantenía presionado a Natsu contra el suelo.

"M-Maestro... Creí que sería un poco más suave con el... Jejeje..." Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa viendo la escena.

"T-También es bueno... V-Volver a verlo... Abuelo..." Dijo Natsu sacando su cabeza debajo de la mano gigante de Makarov.

Poco tiempo después, Makarov logró recuperar los estribos y finalmente liberó a Natsu de su opresión, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la barra del bar, ahí nuevamente ordenó otra cerveza mientras estaba a la espera de la explicación de Natsu, el cual se terminaba de limpiar el escombro que había acumulado y luego camino hacia el maestro.

"Maestro... Quiero disculparme sinceramente por haber salido del gremio, pero era algo que debía hacer... En ese estado, no habría sido más que una carga para todos... Debía salir y encontrar una nueva forma de pelea... Era algo que necesitaba hacer por mi mismo... Así que estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo castigo que tenga para mi." Dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos.

"Hmmmm... Ciertamente el que te hayas ido de esa forma fue algo irresponsable..." Dijo el maestro suspirando. "Pero... Hay veces en las que explorar nuevas oportunidades puede ser algo bueno, los viajes de redescubrimiento son necesarios en la vida, pero todo con su debida precaución... Por ahora, quiero saber los resultados de las misiones que te llevaste antes de decidir un castigo."

Natsu apareció en una llamarada varios anuncios de misiones, todos y cada uno de ellos sellados con la palabra 'completado', entre ellos se encontraban misiones clase S bastante complicadas que también aparecían como completadas.

"¿Alguno de estos trabajos representó un verdadero peligro para ti?" Pregunto el maestro con una expresión sería.

"Empecé con las misiones ordinarias para acostumbrarme a la ausencia de mi brazo izquierdo, una vez acostumbrado, fui aumentando la dificultad en las misiones hasta llegar a las de clase S..." Respondió Natsu con una expresión sería.

"Todas ellas me llevaron alrededor de 2 semanas el completarlas, por lo que quiero decir que fueron un trabajo bastante tedioso... Pero con la ayuda de Happy logramos terminarlas hasta hace poco." Dijo serenando su expresión.

"Ya veo..." Dijo el maestro apartando las hojas. "Bien... He decidido el castigo para ti..." Dijo con una expresión sería mientras todos los miembros del gremio hacían una expresión nerviosa.

"Natsu... Tienes prohibido... Realizar misiones en solitario hasta nuevo aviso." Dijo el maestro con una suave sonrisa haciendo que todos los miembros del gremio se cayeran de forma cómica debido a la confusión.

"¿C-Como?" Pregunto Natsu con una gota de sudor cayendo al costado de su cara.

"Hijo... En los últimos años haz pasado en solitario... Lejos de tu familia... Aunque eso es mi culpa..." Dijo el maestro. "No quiero que vuelvas a sentir que estas sólo... Porque no lo estas... Quiero que sientas el apoyo de nosotros, por esa razón es que te asignó este castigo... Pasa más tiempo con tu familia..."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Si eso es lo que quiere... Yo no veo ningún problema en acceder, maestro."

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Exclamaron todos los miembros del gremio antes de iniciar una fiesta en celebración al regreso de Natsu.

Varios miembros al azar se acercaron a Natsu para preguntarle todo sobre sus aventuras durante los últimos 4 meses, las cosas que había hecho, la magia que había aprendido, entre muchas otras cosas.

"Vaya, parece que Natsu se ha vuelto popular ahora." Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa al ver a la multitud rodear al pelirosa llenandolo de preguntas. "Espero que no estés celosa de la atención que recibe." Le dijo a cierta pelirroja que había llegado a la barra.

"No me importa." Le respondió Erza con una suave sonrisa. "Me alegra la atención que esta recibiendo... Después de la forma en que es tratado por todas las personas fuera del gremio..." Dijo recordando las miradas de terror y odio que le hacían varias personas. "Creo que es bueno que se sienta bienvenido al menos aquí."

"Hmmmm... Me alegra escuchar eso." Le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras le llevaba un trozo de tarta de fresa a Erza. Mientras las dos continuaban con otra conversación, las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir súbitamente.

"¡Grandes Noticias!" Exclamaron Max y Warren entrando al gremio al mismo tiempo.

*Claaaaank... Claaaaaaank... Claaaaaaank...* Se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de campanas causando un gran revuelo en todo el pueblo.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Lucy.

"¿Las campanas están sonando?" Dijeron Wendy y Charle al mismo tiempo.

"¿Podrá ser?" Dijo Gray.

"Gildaaaaaaaaaaarts..." Exclamaron todos los miembros del gremio.

"¿Gildarts, quien es el? Nunca lo conocí." Dijo Lucy.

"Es el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail." Respondió Mirajane.

"¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Incluso más fuerte que Erza?!" Exclamó la rubia.

"Yo ni si quiera estoy en su Liga." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

"¿Q-Que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser este tipo?" Dijo Lucy.

Natsu, aprovechando el alboroto, se acercó hacia la barra del bar para poder tomar un respiro de todas las preguntas.

"No es que sea algo fuera de lo normal, ¿Pero por que todos están celebrando?" Pregunto Lucy.

"No es de extrañar que todos estén felices." Dijo Mirajane. "Han sido cerca de 5 años desde que Gildarts no ha regresado."

"¿5 años? ¿Pero que es lo que ha estado haciendo?" Pregunto la rubia.

Mirajane le explicó a Lucy la clasificación de las misión a SS y SSS, siendo Gildarts el único que ha tomado una misión SSS, es decir una misión de 100 años, lo que dejó a Lucy sorprendida.

***Magnolia ahora pasará a modo Gildarts.* **Anunció una bocina flotante. ***Todas las personas pasar a las áreas designadas.***

Los edificios y las casas de toda Magnolia comenzaron a moverse repentinamente, las personas habían ingresado a lugares de seguridad mientras todo esto ocurría. Un gigantesco camino había quedado formado en la ciudad, que llevaba desde la entrada hasta el edificio del gremio.

Luego de unos minutos, un hombre alto y pelirrojo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, una barba a medio crecer, una túnica y una bolsa en su espalda llegó hasta la entrada de Fairy Tail. Dando un suspiro examinó el lugar completamente.

"Así que esa persona es Gildarts... El mago más fuerte..." Dijo Lucy viendo al pelirrojo entrar en el gremio.

"Bienvenido de vuelta." Le dijo Mirajane dándole la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

"Señorita, estaba seguro que por aquí había un gremio llamado Fairy Tail." Dijo Gildarts.

"Es aquí mismo, además soy yo, Mirajane." Le respondió la albina.

"¿Mira?" Dijo Gildarts recordando como solía ser Mirajane antes y ahora. "¡Oh, realmente haz cambiado! ¡Y el gremio es nuevo también!" Dijo sorprendido admirando todo el lugar.

"¿No pudo haberlo notado desde afuera?" Dijo Lucy.

Mientras Gildarts veía hacia todos lados admirado por las remodelaciones, no pudo evitar encontrarse con chico de cabellera rosada que se encontraba sentado enfrente del bar del gremio tomando una jarra. Gildarts se detuvo en seco y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo.

"¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, todos al notar su repentino cambio de actitud se preocuparon pero también dieron un paso hacia atrás ya que Gildarts comenzó a aumentar su presión mágica.

"¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí, Natsuuuuuuuuu!?" Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"¿Eeh?" Dijo Natsu extrañado al escuchar que alguien había dicho su nombre, dejando de tomar de su jarra.

Pero los ojos de Natsu se abrieron rápidamente al ver que en un segundo Gildarts había llegado frente a el, y sin mediar palabra, utilizó su magia de Crash, para golpear a Natsu y convertirlo en miles de partículas, dejando a todo el gremio sin habla.

"¿N-Nat...su?" Dijo Erza con sus ojos completamente abiertos y su cuerpo temblando viendo las partículas volar en el aire.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Perdonen mi grave ausencia pero sinceramente tiempo es lo que hoy en día menos tengo, pero no se preocupen que definitivamente terminaré correctamente todas mis historias. Espero que hayan disfrutado el eepisodio, un final no muy esperado, pero tendrá que esperar para saber que sucederá, nos vemos.**

**Novablood96**


End file.
